Moving On
by mcangel1976
Summary: Things just haven't been the same since Edward came back into her life. Bella is sick of the back and forth and has made some decisions. Alice got a vision and disappeared. No one knows where and Jasper has been left behind. Both Bella and Jasper feel out of sorts but feel a kinship with each other. The friendship will grow, but will other things?
1. The First Break

Blanket Disclaimer for entire story... I do not own Twilight, its counterparts, or its characters.

**A/N: After reading all of the books again, watching the last installment of the Twilight franchise in the theatre and reading some of the fanfic here, I decided to try my hand at my own Twilight story. This will be my first since my other stories have been anime based. Let me know what you think. Thanks everyone. :)**

Chapter 1 - The First Break

Bella was lying in her bed waiting for Edward to come through her window. She had been doing a lot of thinking and she had realized something, she was through. She was tired of the ups and downs of being with Edward. She still loved him, but realized something important she wasn't in love with him any longer. That part of her died when he left her in the woods. She thought that it was still there. She thought that they could pick up where they left off (with some added butt kissing), but she found out that she couldn't. The longer she stayed with him, the more agitated she got and the more she didn't want to be around him. It needed to end before it turned ugly.

They had been back from Italy for less than a month and as much as Edward loved Bella, he knew that things had changed. He didn't want to admit them at first, but things were getting worse between them and they were fighting more and more. He wondered what he could do to fix it all, but kept coming up empty handed. He didn't know what to do. He loved Bella so much and didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to keep fighting with her either.

Edward jumped through Bella's open window and found her sitting at her desk. He walked over to her to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and he settled for a small kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back he saw that she had a very serious look on her face and he knew that this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. He sat down on her bed and waited for what she had to say.

"Please sit down Edward. I think we need to talk," Bella said quietly. She was anxious and nervous, but knew she needed to get everything off her chest. She watched her boyfriend sit down on the end of her bed and face her. He didn't say anything; he seemed to know that she needed to talk. "I love you more than I have ever loved anybody, but since we have been back together I feel like it has been nothing but an emotional roller coaster with you. I don't know if I was expecting things to be the same after Italy, but I was expecting us to be able to work through things and be together. The problem is that, I am tired of the yo-yo and I realized that as much as I love you, I am not in love with you anymore. I can't be with you right now. Every time we are together we fight and I feel like you don't want me any longer."

She looked up at him, straight into his eyes and he realized how much her words hurt. He loved her, didn't that count for something, but as he sat there staring at her, he realized that wasn't enough. She deserved more that he has been giving her lately, but how could he let her go. "Bella, I…" He stopped. He didn't know what he was going to say or what he should say. She was right and it hurt.

"Edward, I love you but I can't keep doing this to myself. If we don't stop now, we will hate each other later and I don't want to hate you. I love you too much to do that," she cried. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

Edward quickly went to her and pulled her into his arms. He tried to comfort her and sooth her, but his heart was breaking too, "It's alright Bella. I understand." If he could cry, he would. As much as he knew it was for the best, it didn't mean that it was easy to accept. He set her down on the bed and covered her up. After kissing her forehead, he stood up and walked to the window and turned when he heard her whisper for him to not run away again. He gave a sad smile to the the beautiful woman on the bed and said, "I'll try not to. Good-bye Bella. I love you." With those parting words, he jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. The woman he thought he would be spending the rest of her life with, was no longer the woman in his life.

Bella cried for the loss that she felt in breaking up with Edward, but it wasn't the all-consuming grief she felt when he abandoned her in the woods after her birthday several months ago. She knew this would hurt, but she knew this she could get past and move on with her life. Edward was her first love and she would always love him, but things happen and people change and sometimes your first love was not meant to be your last love.


	2. Disappearance

**A/N: Thank you to the people that have read, followed, and favored this story! I especially want to thank ccgnme, mythogeek, dessi16 for reviewing this story. They were great and very encouraging. I love reviews, both good and bad, so please let me know what you think. I want to dedicate this to my BFF Joyce for reading and cheering me on with my story idea(s). **

Chapter 2 – Disappearance

"No!" Alice was suddenly in her own world, one minute she was flipping through a fashion magazine in the room she shared with Jasper and the next she was getting a vision.

Jasper heard Alice's denial followed by silence and raced up the stairs. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he had the feeling he needed to check on her. The closer he got to the room, the more he felt her agitation and what could only be described as shock and hurt. What he saw when he entered their bedroom gave him pause for the first time since she had entered his life. Alice was using her vampire speed to go back and forth from the closet and dresser to the bed and back again. She was packing her bags. "Darlin' what's wrong?" Jasper asked trying to instill calmness into the air.

"I have to go," Alice said. Her voice brooked no argument and she did not look at her husband.

"Ok, where are we going?" He was confused. He didn't know of any trip they needed to take. They had just gotten back from an extended absence from Forks.

"We are not going anywhere Jazz. I am leaving. You are staying." She finished packing her bags and zipped them up.

"I don't think so! You want to tell me what's wrong because you are not leaving here without me," Jasper was feeling agitated himself and he couldn't believe that Alice was about to leave without him again. The first time she left, he dismissed it. She needed to check on Bella because she saw her jump off a cliff and then she needed to save Edward from killing himself in Italy. Fine whatever, but what was her excuse now for leaving?

"A vision that only I can take care of and you need to stay Jazz. I'm sorry that you can't come with me, but I need to go," she said not quite meeting his eye.

He felt the guilt and the hurt rolling off of her. He was confused by her feelings and wanted to understand, but she was not explaining herself, "Why?"

"Because this is the way it has to be Jasper! I have to go now." She grabbed her bags and tried to skirt around him.

"When are you coming back?" He asked her quietly. Something in her feelings, the way she wouldn't look him in the eye and her voice said he did not want to know the answer to the question, but he had to ask.

"I don't know if or when I will be, I'm sorry," she said just as quietly and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly walked down the stairs and out the door leaving the Cullen's, her friends, and Forks behind. Jasper heard the engine to her car roar down the road and he fell to his knees to the floor of the bedroom they once shared. She was gone and he didn't understand why.

Rosalie ran up the stairs when Alice ran out the door with no word to anyone in the living room. "Jasper, what happened?"

"She left Rose and I don't really understand why," Jasper whispered. "She said she got a vision and she had to leave, but that is all. She said she doesn't know if or when she will be back and I can't be with her."

"Jazz, oh Jazz I am so sorry." Rosalie placed her hand on her adopted brother's shoulder to show her support, but she was at a loss at what to do to help him. She turned when she heard Carlisle and Esme run up the stairs and into the room. They looked from her to Jasper and back to her. She knew they were looking for an explanation, but what explanation was there? "She told Jazz that she got a vision and had to leave and he had to stay. She may not come back."

"What? What was the vision?" Esme asked. This didn't make sense to her.

"I don't know. She didn't say," Jasper whispered. He sounded so broken to her. He was like a son to her and she wanted to comfort him and tell him it was going to be okay, but heartbreak is never easy and she knew that is what he was feeling. She kneeled down on the floor beside him and pulled him into her embrace. She tried to show him that he was still part of the family, he was loved, and she was there for him.

"I am sure there was a good reason for what she did and she will return as soon as possible Jasper," Carlisle said trying to be positive. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and tried to offer his comfort also.

The four vampires upstairs heard the front door open and close with a loud bang. Carlisle went to see what was wrong and he found Edward looking heartbroken as well, "What happened?"

"Bella and I decided it was best if we broke up. Nothing has been right since we have been back and she said she was tired of the yo-yo of our relationship. I don't blame her, she deserves more than what I gave her, but it still hurts. I love her, but she needs better," Edward said looking like he wanted to cry. He knew why they broke up and he agreed with the reasons, but it still hurt to lose your first love.

"I'm sorry Edward. Maybe coming back wasn't the best thing to do."

"No, it was the right thing to do. We need to be here. I will get through this." Edward tried to give a small smile, but he didn't quite make it. Then he heard the thoughts, "What's wrong with Jasper and Alice?"

"Alice left and Jasper is upstairs. She said she had a vision and had to leave. We don't know more than that."

"What do you mean she says she isn't coming back?" Edward had heard that thought in Carlisle's mind.

"That is what she told Jasper. We still hope she will be able to take care of whatever this is and comes back though. He is going to need us though."

Edward nodded and went up the stairs to check on Jasper. Carlisle and Emmitt were behind him. Carlisle was right, together they had to band together and help their brother through this. Surely Alice would be home soon and this is nothing more than a short trip. Alice had to come back.

Jasper may not be able to read minds or see visions of the future but he could feel what others felt and he could project feelings. He felt the pity his family felt towards him. He felt the empathy and the pain they felt at losing Alice also. He didn't want to feel everything he was feeling and everything they were, he needed to be alone. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "Can you leave me alone for a while please?"

They understood that whatever they were feeling, he must be feeling a hundred fold. They left the room and everyone went downstairs except for Edward who went to his room. He needed to be alone also. Heart break abounded in the Cullen family this night.


	3. A Letter, An Explanation?

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. All of you are awesome! I will say this, yes Alice's vision happened at the time of Edward and Bella's breakup. You will find out what Alice's vision actually was by the end of the story. I promise not to leave you hanging too much. LOL. So, here is the next chapter. Unfortunately to get to the mending and relationship growing, you have to go through the angst, but I am hoping not too much. Enjoy and if you get the chance, please review. Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 3 – A Letter, An Explanation?

Bella woke up the next morning dragging and dreary. She wasn't ready to face the day and she wasn't ready to get out of bed. Her saving grace was that it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to school, but her downfall is that she promised Angela that she would help her find a dress for some function that was coming up. She just wanted to bail, but knew that she couldn't. She couldn't fall back into the old Bella that fell apart and disregarded her friends and her life. No, this time it had been her choice and she knew she was stronger than that. Things may be strained between her and Edward for a while, but they would get past that stage. Alice was still her best friend and Emmitt was still like a big brother to her. Bella got up and grabbed her clothes to take a shower, today was a new day.

She quickly got ready to meet Angela and walked out to her truck. She opened the door and sitting in the driver's seat was a letter with her name on it. The handwriting looked like Alice's and that made her curious as to why Alice Cullen would leave a letter in her truck without seeing her or calling. This wasn't like her friend at all. Getting in, she grabbed the letter and ripped it open. She read the letter and then had to re-read it again.

_Dear Bella,_

_As you are reading this you are wondering why I have left you a letter and did not contact you some other way, the reason is simple, I have left Forks and could not stop to face you right now. A lot of things are about to happen and I cannot go into a lot of them, but know that everything will be ok. I know that you and Edward broke up and I now believe that this is for the best for both of you. Don't worry after a "grace" period you two will be friends again, but that is all you will ever be going forward. The family doesn't hate you; they still love you and will welcome you with open arms any time you want to come over to the house. I am sorry that I cannot be there though. _

_Now before you read on, check inside your glove compartment, you will find tissue. Pull it out because you will need it._

(Bella stopped reading and opened the small door in her truck and sure enough, there were the tissues. She pulled them out of the cubby and pulled one of them out of the packet and into her hand. She couldn't believe that Alice was gone.)

_I will not go into detail or explain all of my reasoning of why I am doing what I am doing, but I felt that I needed to say some things to you. This family has not let humans get too close to them for good reason. We cannot let them know our secret, but somehow you managed to get close to the family and then you became a member of the family. Just because you are no longer with Edward, that has not changed and will never change. You are still a part of the Cullen family. You have made your way inside all of our, dare I say hearts, and we all love you more than you will probably ever know or understand. They will need you still Bella.  
Don't worry they are not going to leave because they believe that I will be coming back soon or at some point. I am not. Maybe one day, but not any time in the near future, and near future my dearest friend is years to a vampire. They will need you to lean on and to help them through this and you will need them just as much as they need you._

_I am also leaving behind my dearest Jasper. I have told him that he cannot come with me. My reasoning is simple. I had a vision and he has to stay. Only I can do what needs to be done, just as he needs to do what he needs to do for his part. I know I am not explaining what the vision is or what everybody's part is and I won't. I am sorry, but I can't. Just know that this is how it has to be and that includes me leaving. I know that this will hurt him more than the others. Please watch over him and be there for him. He won't hurt you, I promise. He needs someone that is willing to look beyond his past and what he has done and see the man he is. I believe you are that person Bella. I understand that you will be afraid to be alone with him and you don't have to be alone with him, just be there for him. Both of you are hurting right now and will need someone to be there. I know you are wondering how I can leave him when I love him. Know that this isn't easy for me, but I am doing what needs to be done. _

_Next my vision of your future and what you become has not changed. You will still become one of us and the Volturi will still be "expecting" you to be welcomed into your new life soon. It will happen, although I am not sure of the timeline or the circumstances surrounding the change. _

_Please help them. They need you. Tell them not to look for me and to not wait for me to come back. They need to move on without me as if I don't exist any longer. That is the same message I give to you Bella. I will not be staying in contact. In fact this is the last message you will ever have from me (for now). Maybe we will see each other one day in the future, but not in the near future and not soon. I am sorry this hurt you and Jasper and the family. I wish I could explain it better, but one day you will understand that this is the way it needed to be. I love you all so much and will miss you, my family. _

_Good Bye_

_Alice Cullen_

_P.S. Don't worry about having to go shopping, Angela needs to cancel._

Alice had been right. Bella had gone through the entire package of tissues that she had found reading her letter. Her best friend was gone and she would probably never see her again. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of sick joke, right? What kind of vision would make her leave everyone behind, especially Jasper?

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella its Angela, I have to cancel today. I am feeling sick and cannot get out of bed right now," she said drearily.

"That's ok; you take care of yourself and feel better. I will talk to you later," Bella rushed. She hung up the phone before her friend could ask any questions or say anything else. She was not in the mood for conversation right now. She only had one thing on her mind; she needed to get to the Cullen's house as soon as possible.

She drove as fast as her old truck could take her to the house and as soon as she came to a stop in the drive way, she got out and flew up the stairs to the front door. She didn't have to stop at the door or knock since Emmitt was waiting for her with the door open having heard her coming, "Bella now is not a good time."

"Shut it Emmitt. I know what is going on. Alice left me this note," Bella retorted walking past him and into the living room where she found everyone but Edward and Jasper. "Jasper please come down here," she said in a calm voice. She knew he could hear her without yelling.

"Bella, what do you mean she left you a note?" Carlisle asked.

"I went out to my truck this morning and this letter was in the seat." She passed the pages to him to read and when he was done he gave them back to her.

"I was hoping that it would explain why she left," Carlisle said softly, "But all it really does explain is that you are still part of this family. And she is right about that in case you doubted it."

Bella shook her head at the patriarch. She didn't doubt it per se, but she wondered what she could do for a family of vampires that they couldn't do for themselves. "Where is he?" She asked when she noticed they were still minus one southern vampire.

"I'm sorry Bella but he said he is not in the mood for company right now," Esme apologized. "Bella, may I read the letter?" She was curious about what her "daughter" had to say. Carlisle was right, it wasn't much and yet, it held so much love for the family and for the human that she considered one of her own. She couldn't understand the sudden disappearance.

"I understand, but can I at least show him the letter? Or do you think it might do him more harm than good?" She looked between both Esme and Carlisle and they looked at each other.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward said surprised. He had just walked in the house to see his recent ex speaking to his "parents" looking like she had recently been crying and was on the verge of another round, "Are you ok?"

"Yah, Alice left me a letter and told me she was leaving, so I came here," she answered quietly trying to contain the sorrow; but seeing Edward and knowing her best friend was gone was too much for her, the tears started to spill from her eyes again.

Edward wanted to hold her when he saw her start to cry, but he knew he couldn't be that person for her right now. It would be too hard for both of them. He gave an anguished look at Carlisle and Esme and after apologizing to her, he ran up the stairs to the sanctity of his room.

As soon as Esme saw the tears, she pulled Bella in for a motherly embrace. Her children were hurting and she couldn't stop it, but at least she could console them to the best of her ability. She held her and gave her comforting words. She tried to sooth her and calm her as she would one of her own children.

Soon calmness enveloped the whole room and Bella's tears dried up. She felt like some of her sadness had been taken away and that did not make sense to her until she looked up and saw Jasper standing 10 feet from where Esme held her in her arms. "Jasper," she whispered his name when she saw him and tried to give him a small comforting smile. She wasn't sure it worked or not, but he tried to return it so it looked like it did something.

"What did you want Bella?" Jasper asked. He watched her step away from Esme and take a deep breath before addressing him.

"Alice wanted me to check on you. She left me a letter and I thought maybe you might want to read it. Do you know why she left?" Bella said hiccoughing from crying so much.

His eyes grew at the mention of the letter. Maybe it provided answers that she herself had not provided before walking out the door, "I don't know why. She didn't say anything except she had to go alone and that she got a vision. May I see the letter?" He took the letter from Bella's outstretched hand and read it. Then like Bella he re-read the letter. It gave him no more information than he had before. "She doesn't want us to look for her? Why?"

"I don't know Jasper. I'm sorry; I know this can't be easy for you. I just want you to know that I am here if you want to talk or need someone. I may not have been married or in a relationship as long as you, but trust me when I say I can understand what you are going through."

He turned his sad eyes upon her and offered her a small smile, "Thank you." Then he reluctantly handed her back the letter and went back to his room. He just didn't understand what Alice's plan was.

He wasn't the only one. No one understood what Alice was doing. "If only Edward was here when Alice had her vision then we could understand why she had to leave the way she did," Emmitt said to no one in particular.

"That's it. That's why she left when and how she did. She didn't want us to know what the vision was and she had to leave before Edward got home. Something in that vision made her run and she doesn't want us to know about it yet. She knew that Edward would be able to read her mind and would then be able to see the vision as she saw it and we may have stopped her from leaving. Her letter said we will understand when the time comes, which means when it happens we will understand what the vision was, but what was the vision?" Carlisle stated.

The family would not have their answers that day, but they were there together and they would make it through this crisis as they had the others, together. Alice had left, but she had made sure she sent Bella to comfort them in her stead. Neither Bella nor Jasper could figure out what Alice was doing, but they knew there was always a reason for what she did; they just had to believe in that.


	4. Perceptions and Offerings

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has read and followed the story. To my reviewers, a huge thanks to you! I love reading reviews and getting feedback on my stories. So if you have time, please tell me what you think. Since Alice has left, don't expect to see too much of her in the story, but I am going to be writing a chapter here and there about her and will probably start to reveal parts of the vision in those chapters. I also wanted to say that I could not do this story without my BFF, so this whole story is dedicated to her. **

Chapter 4 – Perceptions and Offerings

"Are you ok Bella?" Esme asked the girl in front of her. She knew that it had not been easy to see Edward and now that Alice was gone, she was missing a vital person in her life.

Bella wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and thought about it for a second before answering, "Yah, I am. Weird, but I am." The hurt was still there, but not all of the sadness that she felt when she entered the house. Was Jasper still keeping it from her? Would it all come crashing down around her when she left? She didn't know, but for now she was alright. She did know that she was worried about Jasper though and from the looks on everyone's faces when he had come downstairs, so was everyone else in the family, "Do you think he will be?"

"I think this is going to be a difficult time right now and that he will need us, but I think he will get through it," Carlisle said quietly although in his mind he added, _"At least I hope he will."_

Upstairs Jasper knew what everyone was feeling. He knew what their thoughts were without needing to read their minds, not that he could. They were afraid he was going to fall off the wagon so to speak. Without Alice to hold him there and in balance, was he going to revert back to hunting humans has he once did? He knew his "family" loved him and he knew that they were there for him, but the worry was ever present and there was a good reason for it. He was the newest member of their "vegetarian lifestyle" and he had struggled with it in the past. Hell, trying to attack Bella at her birthday party over a paper cut showed that it was still a struggle for him, but a night like that has a way of bringing things into a new perspective for a man.

Jasper thought back to that night and everything that happened. He laughed mirthlessly; nothing had been the same since that night. He could try to blame the human, but he knew he couldn't have her shoulder all of it or perhaps any of it. Sometimes he wondered how one simple event could change things so much and set into motion a new course that everyone must follow. The family left forks after that horror of a party. The plan was to never return as long as Bella was there and alive, but again things have a way of changing around that human. Alice got her vision of Bella jumping and that set off a chain reaction. Alice came back to forks because she couldn't see anything beyond the jump, everyone thought Bella was dead. Edward found out why Alice came back to Forks and called only to find himself trying to commit vampire suicide in Volterra, which was stopped in the nick of time by an undead and yet still human Bella. _"He always was a bit dramatic,"_ Jasper thought to himself as he smirked.

It seemed as if things had gone back to the way they were before. Bella and Edward were back together, the Cullen family was once again living in Forks, and life was almost normal. Almost isn't normal though. Everyone was trying to get back to where it was before, but maybe too much damage had been done.

Jasper knew that he had changed. He had tried to attack his friend and someone he loved. He, like the others, considered her family. He kept thinking in his mind, what if it had been one of his sisters or his mother? That is when perspectives changed and Bella was not just Bella. She was not just a human that hung around the Cullen family, not just Edward's girlfriend, and someone who was a temptation when he was hungry. She was Bella and she was family, a little sister that needed to be protected and looked after, someone he needed to cherish, a friendship to nurture, and someone he no longer wanted or needed to crave. Temptation for blood will always be there under the surface buried deep, all vamps have it, but Bella would no longer be that temptation to him. He could no longer look at her without hearing his mother's voice or seeing his sisters' smile. It all came down to perspective for Jasper.

If only he had thought of all of this before he caught the scent of her blood that night. She always smelled differently than other humans and he had been unable to hold back that night. He dropped his head in shame every time he thought of that night. Then to know how broken she was when they left, he felt battered and ashamed for what he did. He had tried to convince everyone to let him and Alice leave alone, for the rest of them to stay, but Edward said it was best they all left. Jasper knew Edward was afraid of losing control like he had that night, of hurting Bella, of changing her. He didn't want to change her. The problem with that was it was going to happen. Other things in the future may change, but that is one thing that was a constant. Even now as Alice left, she is still dictating how the change will happen to Bella. No one can fight the future, can they? Actually no one, not even Bella, is fighting that future except Edward.

Jasper stood in his room staring out the window. _"I wonder what Alice is doing right now. Is she alright? What was she thinking asking Bella to look out for me?"_ Jasper reflected quietly to himself. It wasn't that Bella didn't consider Jasper a friend, but Bella hadn't exactly gone out of her way to be around him much since they had been back. He didn't blame her for avoiding him, so why would his estranged wife ask someone who is clearly still afraid of him to look after him. _"I don't need looking after, I need Alice back! Why can't I look for her?"_ He thought bitterly. He knew that he would do what Alice wanted, he always did what she wanted because he wanted to make her happy, but he felt like this was tearing him up inside.

Edward had locked himself inside his room. He could still hear the thoughts of the people in the house, although he was trying to block them. Jasper was upset and depressed, it was understandable. Everyone was worried about him, again understandable. The one person that he still could not read was Bella. He wondered when she would be leaving. He had been surprised earlier when he saw her again, he was expecting it to be pure and utter misery, but it wasn't. Although it hurt to see her, it wasn't unbearable until he saw her start to cry and he knew that he could not comfort her like he had so many times before. If she was the love of his existence, shouldn't the misery be all consuming right now? It certainly seemed more so when they separated before. Things were very different this time and maybe this was a good thing, especially with the disappearance of Alice. He honestly didn't think he could handle a break-up that took a toll on him like that last time and the disappearance of a favorite sister, but right now he knew he could work through this slowly and make it through to the other side.

Bella was downstairs wondering if she should say something to Jasper. She felt compelled by her best friend to help him if she could. She knew she had her own feelings and stuff to deal with, but she knew what he was probably going through right now. She had been lost without Edward before. She shut down and couldn't function. She went through the motions and did enough to make it through to the next day. She couldn't talk to anyone about it either. What could she say that wouldn't make her sound crazy or spill their secrets? She could be there for him though and hopefully he wouldn't want to eat her. She steeled her nerves and stood up from her position on the couch between Emmett and Esme.

As she took her first step, her hands started to shake. She took a deep breath and took another step and willed her feet to keep walking. "Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked as he saw her shake. Bella could do nothing more than shake her head. When he saw her stop at the stairs, he quickly walked up to her and placed his hand softly on her arm, "It is probably best if you leave both of them alone right now."

She looked up into his golden eyes and knew she could not back down, she had to do this or she would never do it, "I have to talk to Jasper, Carlisle for Alice." She was expecting an argument or him to dissuade her someway, but he didn't. He only nodded his understanding. When she started up the stairs, he started to follow and she turned, "Alone."

"Bella, I don't think that is such a good idea. We don't know how affected he is by this and,"

He was cut off by her next words, "He is devastated by this. He is questioning everything and probably wondering why the hell he isn't allowed to search for her. He doesn't understand why she left and is thinking if there is anything that he could have done differently. Yes, she left when she got a vision, but that doesn't stop the questions."

The older man's eyes widened and again he nodded, "We will wait down here if you need us." He knew that she had been hurt when they left, but the passion and the emotion in her eyes showed how broken she had truly been. She, more than anyone right now, understood what his son was going through right now; she was probably the only one that could help him right now.

Bella said her thanks and turned around and started her ascent once again up the stairs. She stopped and had to give herself little pep talks along the way to his room, but she eventually made it to his door. She only needed to find the courage to knock. Taking another deep breath, surprised that she had not started to hyperventilate with as many times as she has had to breathe deeply; she raised her hand and hit her knuckles to the wood. Seconds later shocked golden eyes peered at her from the other side. _"Well at least he hunted before she left,"_ Bella thought to herself.

"Bella, is everything ok? Do you need something?" Jasper croaked.

She gave a small smile. _"Always the southern gentleman,"_ she said to herself before she answered him. "I just wanted to talk for a minute."

"I am not really up for company right now. Sorry," he said as he tried to close the door on her.

She quickly put out her hand to stop the door, "Look, I know you're not and I am not trying to force company on you but I had a couple of things I wanted to say."

He studied her for a moment. He had been surprised when she stopped the door and tried to prevent him from closing it. Honestly he could have closed it anyway, but he didn't want to hurt her. He swung open the door all of the way and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms against his chest waiting for her to continue.

She figured that was all he was willing to give right now and it was good enough, what she had to say wasn't going to take long, "I just wanted to say that I do understand what you are feeling. I know what is going through your head and that you are questioning everything. You know that she had a vision, but you are wondering if there is still anything you could have done to change things, to make her stay, to make her take you with her. You want to close yourself off from everyone and everything because you don't want the world to keep spinning without her. Life is not supposed to go on without her. You are probably wondering why she left me that letter and asked me to be there for you. I would like to think it is because she knew I have been through this and know exactly how you are feeling because this is how I felt when Edward left me in the woods. So I am here for you if you want to talk or just want to sit around like a bump on a log. I lost her too, but I know what I feel as loss for her could never compare to what you are feeling." She said what she needed to say and turned to go.

"Did you and Edward really break-up again?" The whispered question came from behind her.

"Yes, we did," she said truthfully.

"But you are willing to still be there for me while you have to deal with your own break-up?"

She turned around and looked her friend in the eye, "Yes, I am."

"Thank you," he said quietly in awe as he went back inside his room and shut the door.

She turned around and went back down the stairs and into the living room where she had left everyone earlier. "How is he?" Esme asked quickly.

"Hurting, but he will make it. He will just need his family there for him," Bella said. She hoped that he would not shut himself off like she had, but she would understand if he did.

"Thank you. It seems that you are in the business to help both of my brothers," Rosalie said with gratitude laced in her voice.

Bella looked at her. Ever since she helped Edward in Italy, the animosity had left. Rosalie may not agree with all of the choices Bella made or wants to do with her life, but she was appreciative of the help Bella offered her family. "I just hope I can help," Bella said quietly.

Bella looked around the room at everyone there. They had become her surrogate family and she would do anything she could for them, but it seemed like something was missing and she knew that it was Alice. She didn't know where her friend was, but she hoped that she was alright and that whatever pulled her away was worth it. She would be there for them and help them through this, and like Alice said in the letter she would need to lean on them also. She was dealing with a break-up and the loss of a best friend. She needed them just as much as they needed her and just as she made this declaration to herself, her stomach decided to make itself known. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to eat today. I am just going to go home so that I can eat."

"Nonsense, if you want to stay, we have food in the kitchen. I will make you something," Esme said as she pulled Bella in the direction of their kitchen.

"Um ok, thank you," she said. In all honesty, she wasn't ready to go home to an empty house. She wanted to be around her friends and family. Back home it was too easy to slip into the old Bella and she was past that, she was past a lot of things.


	5. Help

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I think it should start picking up the pace a bit, but not too fast and we will get past some of the angst. :) Everyone has been there though, breaking up with someone you love is never easy and getting past it is a journey. Sometimes it is that one friend that helps you through those hurdles. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5 – Help

Bella went home that night feeling slightly calmer and a little less hurt about the abandonment of her best friend. She knew that they would all eventually get through this and only hoped that one day they would be able to understand the reason. She was assured that the Cullen's were not going to leave again and were staying at least for now. Eventually they would have to leave, but that would not be for at least another few years. That was something she could deal with. The sudden, sneak away in the middle of night, that was not.

When Bella got home, she walked into the house and immediately went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner for Charlie. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not hear or see the other person in the house. She didn't know someone was right behind her, stalking her, approaching her from behind; getting closer and closer still. Bella soon found a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out and another around her waist to prevent her from running, "Don't move."

She elbowed her assailant in the gut and quickly swung around ready to do battle if needed. "Damn it Jake! You freaked me out! What are you doing here?" She growled at her friend. They had made a tentative peace after she got back from Italy, but it was far from perfect.

"Calm down Bella. Charlie invited me for dinner. You know you should really pay more attention to your surroundings. What if it hadn't been me? What if it had been a leech or…?" He stopped when he caught her glare.

"Do NOT even start to go there or you can leave now!"

Charlie found the two teens squaring off in the kitchen glaring daggers at each other, "Is there something wrong Bella?"

"My fault Charlie, I said a joke and Bella didn't like it," Jacob said covering the awkwardness of the situation they were found in.

"That is because it was a sick and tasteless joke that has no room in polite society," she said through clenched teeth. She was sick of him and his attitude. She didn't like it when the Cullen's talked about Jacob and the pack as dogs and they were polite enough not to do it in front of her. She thought Jacob would be just as considerate, but so far she had been wrong. Then again, she had found that she had been wrong about a lot of things; teenage boys with a chip on their shoulder should not be a big shock.

"Ok Jacob, make sure you leave those kinds of jokes at the door. They have no room in this house," Charlie said looking pointedly at said boy. He secretly, or not so secretly, hoped that Bella would dump Edward and end up with Jacob, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. As much as he encouraged the attachment, it never went beyond friendship and Charlie started to realize that it wouldn't when she disappeared and went after that Cullen boy without another thought. Jacob was safe. With him, Charlie knew that Bella would always be close and home. Edward had hurt her and around him she had been in the hospital on more than on occasion. Edward would take her away from him and that is what he feared the most. He snapped out of his musings when he heard his daughter kicking both men out of the kitchen so that she could finish up dinner.

It had been almost twenty four hours. Twenty four hours since the little pixy like creature that is his wife left him because of a vision. He would not try to find her, but that did not mean he would not try to call her and he did. Several times, but after the first couple of hours of getting nothing but voice mail, the message changed and her phone was disconnected. He threw his against the wall breaking it. He wasn't concerned, he would get another one. In fact he had a couple others in case something had happened waiting in his desk. He just needed to program one of them.

Now he was still in the same spot in their room when all of that happened staring out the window and into the sky. He had once seen a movie that said when you look up at the moon and you were separated from your loved one, know that they were looking up at the same moon and thinking of you also. It seemed like writer's fluff at the time, and now it seem poetic and appropriate. The same moon and the same stars covered the same planet and depending on where she was in the world, they could be looking at the same moon and stars. It gave him some minute form of peace.

He wasn't one to sit idly by as the world passed him by or to take things lying down. He didn't like to just sit there or stand there and that is all he had been doing since she left. He needed to do something, but what. He couldn't look for her. He could hunt, but then what? He had hunted the day before so it wasn't a necessity anyway. He could leave, but it was probably best if he stayed with his mental state of mind. Maybe he did need to talk to someone, but he wasn't sure if he was really ready for that. He could try at least.

He pulled out a new phone and turned it on. Once he got it up and running, he called the only person he could think of, Bella.

Bella was putting the final touches on dinner and called the guys to the table when her cell phone rang. Charlie gave her the look when she looked down and answered it, "Jasper?" She mouthed sorry to the two people in the room and walked into the living room away from them to have her conversation.

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if you could talk," Jasper said quietly into the phone. He had actually never called her, so he was a little nervous to be doing so now, especially now.

"Yah, did you want to come over here, phone, or I could come over there?" She was a little nervous also, but was glad that he was reaching out. She would do this for Alice.

"I need to get away from these emotions. Can I come over there?"

"Yah, but um Jacob is over right now for dinner and I know you don't eat human food. So you can either come over now for dinner or come over and wait in my room. The window should be unlocked."

"I am not in the mood to run into one of the pack, so I will wait in your room."

"Ok Jasper, I will be up there soon." They both disconnected the call after that and Bella went back to the table to eat dinner. By the look on Jacob's face he had heard at least part of the conversation. _"Stupid werewolf hearing!"_ She thought to herself.

"Jasper and not Edward?" Charlie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Um yah dad. Edward and I broke up last night. Then Alice had to leave suddenly and Jasper couldn't go with her. So now he is kind of feeling out of sorts without her so I told him I was here for him if he needed someone to listen," she said trying to explain without getting too far into the truth.

"That's too bad about Alice. Do you know when she will come back?" Charlie asked completely skipping over the whole Edward thing. He did not want to even mention his name in case there was a repeat of what happened last time.

"No, we don't, but it looks like it will be a while," she said sadly. "And dad don't worry about Edward and I, it was for the best. We are both ok with it this time if you were wondering if there was going to be more nightmares."

"A dad worries about his children," he said looking at Bella. "I hope Alice doesn't stay away too long."

After that silence descended upon the table as everyone ate the meal. Bella finished first and asked her dad if he would mind just setting the dishes in the sink and she would do them in the morning. She was tired and had a headache. She caught the accusing look of Jacob but ignored it and Charlie told her to go ahead and go upstairs.

When she finally made it to her room, Jasper was sitting at her desk flipping through one of her photo albums staring at the different pictures taken. Some were from the birthday party and some were from just a couple of weeks ago. There was even a couple of him and Alice together and smiling. He smiled looking at the happiness of the couple looking back at him.

"Have you been waiting long?" Bella asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs in front of her.

He shook his head no, "I figured you were eating so I took my time. I took a shower and got dressed and then came over. I have actually only been here less than five minutes."

"Good, I was worried that I would keep you waiting. My dad surprised me with a dinner guest and normally they like to talk, but tonight was quiet."

"Why?"

"I think Jake heard part of my conversation with you and knew that I was going to be talking with you."

"Do I need to go?"

"No! You definitely do not need to go. Oh, do I smell because if I do, I can shower really quickly. I know that the wolf smell is not the most appealing to you," she said smirking.

He returned her smirk with one of his own, "Actually you do kind of smell like him, but it isn't overpowering like it has been on you sometimes."

"Well, give me ten human minutes and I will be back. Is that ok or did you want to talk now?" Bella asked remembering the look that was on his face as she entered the room and saw him looking at the picture.

"No, go ahead and shower. We can talk when you get back," Jasper waived her off. It would give him a few more minutes to collect his thoughts and to figure out what to say. Plus that wolf smell was a bit stinky, not as bad as it was on her sometimes, but it was still there and although he didn't have to breath, when he took in air he would rather not have to take in dog air.

Ten minutes later, Bella returned smelling no longer like dog and more like flowers and rain. This was a much more pleasant smell.

"How are you holding up Jasper?" Bella asked as she sat back down on her bed.

"Not good, I miss her. I am trying and failing to understand everything. It is not something I am used to. Take that out of the equation and I love her and she left. I don't know why I had to stay," he said sounding broken. For the first time since he asked everyone to leave him alone the night before, he let all of his emotions go. He let his mask drop and let his guard down.

The wall of emotions that hit Bella knocked her over. She wasn't expecting that. She felt everything that Jasper was feeling. She felt the anguish and the hurt, the pain and the anger. In that moment when she felt everything that he felt, she cried for him. Not just one or two tears, she balled her eyes out for him. The emotions took her over.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that, but for some reason I wanted someone to feel what I was feeling," Jasper was reigning everything in and apologizing.

"No, you need to let your feelings go sometimes Jasper and it is ok to do that with me," Bella said continuing to cry.

Jasper moved to the bed and put one arm around her shoulders. She turned her face into his chest and cried her heart out. She cried for him and his loss, for the Cullen's and their loss, and for her own loss. She felt like she was crying for the world. When she finally started to calm her crying down, "I can see why you had to get out of the house. It cannot be easy to feel what you feel and then to have everyone else's emotions on top of it." Her face was still buried in his chest.

"No, it isn't. I want to yell at them to shut them off, but I can't. It is like Edward trying to tell everyone not to think. It doesn't work."

"I am so sorry Jasper. I wish I could make it better. I wish that she would," she couldn't finish as she started to cry again.

"I know Bella, me to."

They sat that way for another hour, quiet and not talking. Finally Bella pulled away, "Jasper, you came over here to talk and all I did was cry all over you. I am the worst at this being here for you. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Bella. You were here for me. You probably wouldn't have started all of that if I hadn't had let loose on you and for that I am sorry."

"Ok, then let us both say neither of us should be sorry in this and move on," she said offering him a small smile.

"Ok Bella. Neither of us should be sorry," he agreed.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now, but is it ok if I stay for a little longer? I am not ready to go and face…,"

"Yah, I don't blame you. I wouldn't be ready to either. Sure, you can stay. In fact, you can help me with some of my homework."

He raised an eye brow at this, "Homework?"

"Yah, right now I am studying the civil war," she said with a small laugh, "And who better to help than someone that was there when it all happened."

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Alright, I will help you, but you know the history books don't exactly paint the total or most accurate picture."

"So, let's go over what the book says and you can fill in the blanks. Deal?"

He chuckled at her again, "Deal."

They spent another couple of hours talking about the civil war. Bella was fascinated by Jasper's stories and couldn't wait to hear more, unfortunately she was just a human and her eyes started to droop and she yawned, "Bella, we can continue this later. You are tired. Why don't you go to bed?"

"You know Jasper, if you don't want to go home, you can stay. I don't mind. Then you go out the window when I go down stairs and can come over for breakfast and we can talk more about the civil war."

He furrowed his brow in thought. He wasn't ready to be at home just yet and Bella was offering him a haven of sorts. "Ok Bella, now go to sleep."

"Can't tell me what to do Jasper," she joked as she lay down and closed her eyes. She was asleep a few minutes later.

He laughed at the girl lying on the bed. She was ornery, but tonight had not been so bad or as hard as the previous night. She was special and he was grateful to her and her friendship.


	6. Jasper Gets Served

**A/N: It seems the main stepping stone for most relationships that last is friendship. Without that, it is hard to build trust and a base that will not shake when hard times come. So we are going to see Jasper and Bella's friendship grow and from that you never know what will happen. Thank you everyone that has been reading the story. I hope you like it. For my reviewers, followers, and people that have favored the story... You are awesome and I am grateful. Here is the next installment, please review if you have a moment.**

Chapter 6 – Jasper Gets Served

Bella woke with a start the next morning and sat upright in bed. She looked around the room and found Jasper sitting at her desk as he had the night before when she had fallen asleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, it wasn't a dream. She let out a breath slowly and looked up at her friend again.

"I know Bella, I wish it were a dream also," Jasper said sadly, "and good mornin' by the way."

She gave him a small smile, "Good morning Jasper. Well I guess I better go get dressed and stuff. Do you need to go do anything this morning or are you just going to wait for me?"

He thought about it for a second. He needed to be alone, completely alone, for a couple of hours, "Actually do you mind if I come back later? I am going to go hunt and just be by myself."

"I understand and Jasper, I'm glad you called me."

"Me too Bella, I will be back in a while," Jasper said quietly and went to the window. With one last look at his friend, he left and ran for the forest in search of an elk or mountain lion to be his next meal.

Bella took her time to get ready for the day. Other than her plans with Jasper, she had nothing on her agenda and did not feel the need to rush to get anything done. She was still tired and emotionally drained after the previous night and she didn't want to do anything. Charlie had already left to go fishing so she knew that she would have the house to herself for the day. She was truly alone to think about everything.

She went downstairs and made herself a bowl of cereal to eat. When she sat down at the table in the kitchen, she pulled out the letter Alice left her again and re-read it. It still didn't make sense to her. She had been hoping to maybe see some hidden clues in the letter that she had missed before, but there wasn't. She was just gone. She slowly folded the letter again and put it back in the envelope and set it aside. Right now all they could do was get through this and move forward; and hope that one day they would see her again.

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts to the ringing of her cell phone, and when she looked at the caller id, she cringed. She did not feel like talking to him right now, but knew if she didn't pick up he would probably show up at her door step and she wanted that even less, "What do you want Jake?"

"Is that how you say hello to a friend?" Jacob mocked on the other end of the phone.

"I am not in the mood right now. What do you want?"

"I was thinking now that you and that," Jacob paused.

"Be very careful what you say right now Jacob, you are already on thin ice with me," Bella warned.

"Edward were no longer together if you would like to go out with me on a date," he quickly finished.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like that for you. I have already told you that. Whether I am with Edward or not does not change my feelings on the matter. I cannot be with you."

"Oh so you have already moved on to another Cullen?" Jacob accused.

"Excuse me? Jasper is a friend that is going through a hard time. We both are and we are just supporting each other. I am sorry if you want to be an ass about this and act like a child, but you have no say in this. In fact if this is how you want to be, you can go to hell!" Bella hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. It didn't break, which surprised her, but she also didn't attempt to try to retrieve it at that moment. She was done with Jacob Black, at least for the time being. She just couldn't be around him any longer. She hoped her father would understand. She knew what he hoped, but it would never happen.

A few hours later there was a knock at the front door and when Bella answered it, she found Jasper on the other side changed and looking like he was refreshed. She let him in and together they made their way to the living room. "Good hunt?" Bella asked as she resumed her place on the couch she had been previously occupying before he arrived.

"Yah, I got to wrestle a bear and take down an elk or two," he smirked as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch. She was human and yet she fit into their world so well. She asked about his hunt like it was normal tea time conversation and nothing out of the ordinary. "Are you sure you're human?"

She laughed, "Well at least for now. I have it on good authority that it won't be like that forever though." With a wink, she grabbed her history book and sat back.

He laughed. She was so nonchalant about changing and knew what she wanted and acted like it was no big deal. She was not a normal human and he couldn't wait to see what kind of vampire she turned out to be, "That's what I hear."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about the civil war and Jasper's life. He told her what he could remember before the change and then started telling her what happened after the change. About the Southern Vampire Wars and the woman that changed him, Maria. He didn't hold anything back. He felt like he was free to tell her anything and she never stopped him except to ask him questions here or there. Charlie made it home before they made it up to the time of Jasper's life where he met Alice, which may have been a good thing, at least for now.

Charlie saw Jasper sitting in the living room with an open history book between him and Bella, "What's going on?"

"Hey dad, Jasper was just helping me with my history since we were hanging out. He was a wiz at history and especially the civil war when he was in school so he said he would help me," Bella offered as an explanation to her father.

Jasper wanted to laugh and roll his eyes, he kept his face as straight as he could as he stood to face her father, "Yes, sir, when Bella told me that she was studying the civil war I told her I could help her. I needed out of the house anyway."

"Yah, she told me what happened. I'm sorry. Hopefully she comes back soon. You are more than welcome to come over any time you need to," Charlie said to the young man in front of him. He knew what it was like to have someone take off. He knew what it was like to watch his daughter go through what she went through. If Jasper could help Bella make it past this break-up and she could help him past this temporary separation from his girlfriend, he would let them. "Are you staying for dinner Jasper?"

"No sir, I actually need to get home. My family is expecting me, but maybe another night," Jasper said to Charlie.

"You are welcome any time," Charlie said sticking his hand out to shake Jasper's hand. Anticipating this, Jasper had been clutching a hot cup of tea, and although it did not bring his hand up to normal body temperature, it was a lot better than his norm. He shook Charlie's hand and then turned to Bella, "I guess I better to. Thanks for everything."

"Hold on I will walk you to the door," Bella said getting up from the couch. She walked him to the door and when she was sure Charlie was out of ear shot, "Window is open any time you need it."

Jasper gave her a soft smile, "Thank you."

He did use the window that night and for the next several nights. His family knew where he was and did not push him to talk to them. They knew she was helping him more than they could. She knew and understood what he was going through more than anyone else. Edward found that he was jealous of the growing relationship but he did not say anything about it. What could he say? He would sound like a fool if he told his adopted brother to stop being good friends with his ex-girlfriend. Instead he kept his distance; it was just easier that way.

A week after Alice left, Jasper received a delivery, an envelope. When he opened it up, he yelled a guttural sound as if coming from an animal and not a man. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were there in an instant. Rose took the papers from Jasper and looked at them only to gasp. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. "Alice sent him divorce papers," she whispered quietly, so quietly only they would have heard her.

"What? How could she do that?" Esme asked confused, "Emmett call Carlisle and tell him what is going on. Rose go call Edward. Come on Jasper. It will be ok."

Jasper wondered, _"How is it going to be ok? She is gone and now it is over."_ He couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"Emmett, help me move him to the couch," Esme requested.

The big man grabbed Jasper and deposited him on the couch, "Carlisle is on the way. He said to call Bella."

"Edward said he would get Bella and bring her over. They should be here soon," Rose said coming back into the room.

At the school, Edward found Bella on her way to her next class and stopped her, "Bella I need you to come with me."

"Uh, no. I need to go to class right now," she said trying to skirt around him.

"It's Jasper, Alice sent him divorce papers today," Edward whispered. He watched the shock register on her face and her nod of acceptance.

"Wait, what about my truck?" She asked when they were on their way to the Cullen house.

"Either I or Emmett will come for it later," he said. He was worried about Jasper and confused as to why Alice would do something like this. _"What the hell is she thinking?"_

When they got to the house, everyone was in the living room trying to talk to Jasper, to get a reaction out of him, anything, but he was a statue. She walked into the room and his head turned towards her direction, "She sent me divorce papers."

"I know Jasper. I heard, I am so sorry," whispered Bella. She hated to see him so broken. This was worse than when Alice first left. She slowly made her way forward to where he was on the couch and sat down next to him, "Remember what I said about letting it out, you need to do that."

He had been in so much shock, he hadn't realized that everything was so tightly reigned in that it was about to snap until she said that and then the flood gates were released. Everyone in the house felt it and again Bella was brought to tears. "She left me and now she doesn't even want me Bella. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Jasper. She has her reasons. You know how she is; her visions rule a lot of what she does and her choices. This was her choice to make because of her vision," Bella cried into his shirt.

Jasper clung to her, careful not to crush her with his strength. He needed her support right now though, "Why did she make that choice though?"

"I don't know Jasper, I wish I did," was the strangled response he got.

The others watched the scene play out in front of them. Then they heard Bella tell Jasper to let go and they were flooded by an onslaught of emotions. They were not prepared for the overwhelming power of what he unleashed and for those that were standing and not sitting; it brought them to their knees. The emotions got easier to deal with or they were minimized as the minutes passed but no one, except Bella, had experienced something like that before.

The family looked on and watched the two embracing each other on the couch. They were surprised that Jasper would lean on and depend on Bella like he was. They knew that he was confiding in her since Alice left, but it seemed that this went beyond a few conversations. The reactions and feelings to what they were witnessing ranged from shock to confusion to jealousy to happiness. No one in the family was used to seeing this. Jasper who struggled being around Bella and wanting to suck her dry was clinging to her for support like he couldn't let her go because she was his life line. She had been the only one to reach him today. It was unexpected and in that moment the family was once again grateful to Bella Swan.


	7. Alice Mourns

**A/N: Typically I do not write in the first person because it is not a strong point of view for me. I always feel like I miss something when I write first person POV, but I felt when I was planning this chapter out, that it would work better as first person. I could be wrong, but I will leave that up you to decide for me. Tell me what you think. Thank you to my reviewers, you have been awesome! To the people that have favored, followed, and read the story, thank you. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Alice Mourns

I sat in a strange city in my room looking at the walls that surrounded me. They were tall and led to high ceilings, although not as the walls and ceilings at the house in Forks, or some of the other houses we have lived in all over the world. Some houses people would consider mansions while others were just large houses, large enough for a big family to be able to fit themselves, all of their stuff, and still have enough space to "breathe". This hotel room I found myself in now did not compare. I would eventually have to find something more suitable, but this would do for now.

I missed them, my family. I wanted to see them again, to feel their presence around me, but that was not meant to be. The vision was clear and that is what I had to follow right now. I knew in my heart that I was doing what was best and what was right. I just wish it hurt less.

I don't remember my time before I awoke a vampire, but the visions have been there since I opened my eyes to my new life. I have never really cared that I was a vampire. I was able to live amongst humans and live a somewhat normal life. Yes, I drink blood from animals as food, but a girl's got to eat.

I smiled when I thought back to my life. Living with the Cullen's allowed me the opportunity to attend school, immerse myself in pop culture and fashion, to live a life I don't remember ever having. It gave me something that I was missing. Many vampires don't come into this life as a completely blank slate, I did. I was missing memories and a life before waking up a newborn vamp. My life started then and with my family, I got to experience what life was and is. All aspects of it: love, loss, friendship, hope, dreams, jealousy, and hurt. I don't know if I experience it more because of what I am, but I know that the emotions were felt deep within me and seemed to tunnel their way into the deepest recesses of my very being.

I thought about my best friend Bella. She was clumsy and full of life, but so confused about so many things. Finally she was making some decisions about her life. She needed to. Her decision to leave Edward triggered the vision that caused me to leave. It was such a happy vision and I smiled as it played across my mind again, so bittersweet.

I thought about her courage to be with my brother Edward regardless of what or who he was. She made him happy and for a time he made her happy to. Everyone thought that they belonged together, and who is to say that if things did not happen differently, if they would still not be together. Not any more though, no the vision was very clear on that. Their time was over and done. They would be good friends, eventually maybe reach sibling status, but they would never be lovers or romantic again.

She was a human that fit so well into a vampire world. She made friends with the wolves while we were gone. She is not a typical human. Hunting, shape shifting, gifts, etc. are all just an afterthought to her. I remember Edward told me that Bella thought she was odd when he could not hear her thoughts. She didn't think it was strange that he could hear thoughts; no she thought it was strange that he could not hear her thoughts. That is Bella for you. She made me laugh.

The family would protect her until it was her time. She would be turned into a vampire. I know Edward didn't want that, but it was never his choice. It was always her choice and she wanted it when she was with him. I know she wants it still. If her destiny and choice had changed, the vision would have changed and it hasn't. She will become one of us. Edward may fight it, but he won't be able to fight it forever. I just wish I knew when and how so that I could have given them a heads up, but I don't. Would I tell them now if I knew? Yes, I would. I am not sure how I would get the information to them, but I would get them the knowledge they needed so that they could be prepared. I always would.

Until then, she would be there for Jasper. I smile a little, my Jazz, a good ole southern boy from Texas. I waited for him in that diner and it was one of the best days of my life when he finally showed up. I think I was a sucker for his accent. We went to the Cullen's and became part of the family. I know he struggled more than I did, but he did so well and we were happy.

After the accident at Bella's birthday party, he hurt. It killed him that he tried to attack her. I know it did. He wanted to take off but he wouldn't leave me. When we said that we would leave and go off on our own, the family wouldn't hear of it. Edward decided everyone needed to leave. I don't know if it was the right decision or not, but that was the decision that was made.

For the first few weeks after we left Jazz despaired about what almost happened. I had to keep reminding him that it was almost and it was fine. He kept talking about his sisters and his mother. Bella was family and he tried to kill her. He was having a hard time dealing with it. I didn't know how to help him except to be there for him and to talk to him. Eventually he came out of it and life moved on until Bella jumped.

Bella jumping, that is another can of worms. I thought she died. She hadn't, but it set off a chain reaction that led to a trip to Italy and a meeting with the Volturi. Yah, that was not pleasant. I really hope they change Bella soon because I do not want anyone to be in trouble if she is still human when they decide to check on her.

Jazz wasn't happy when I left him that time either, but he got over it and forgave me. He understood. He will eventually understand this also. They can help each other and take care of each other. I know that Bella is safe around him, he may be tempted, but he won't hurt her. It would kill him to hurt her, at least that is what I believe. I wouldn't have said that before the party, I mean look at what happened at the party, but now I can say that. Time can change a man.

Jasper Whitlock is a good man. He is a gentleman and he loves whole heartedly. It is honest and true. He takes care of what is his and that includes his family. He was the first love of my life and because fate decided to step in, what I thought would be the one and only, has now become one of I don't know how many. It all came crashing down today and I could make myself move off of the chair I was seated on. I was left alone to my thoughts and that seemed especially cruel to me right now.

I knew that what I had done would probably not be forgiven by him and I had to accept that. I wanted to avoid what I had to do and if I could I would have put it off indefinitely, but I couldn't. Today Jazz would be served with divorce papers. My heart broke at the idea of hurting him more than I had. I knew he was already broken because I had left him behind, and now I was putting salt on an open wound. Today was the end for us, but it would be the beginning of something new for him and in the end he would be happier for it.


	8. It's Over

**A/N: Well I guess the first person didn't turn out so bad after all. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the support. I am so excited to see the response this story is getting. Thank you! Here is the next chapter; you know the drill, review if you have the chance. Thank you for everything!**

Chapter 8 – It's Over

Bella let Jasper cling to her as he tried to sort out what was happening in his mind and come to grips with what those papers meant. It was all there in black and white, the small print on the pages could be summed up into just a few words, it was over and the end had come.

The one question Jasper kept saying as he sat there and held her was, "Why?" She wished that she had an answer for him and knew that she didn't. She could only try to comfort him and remind him that Alice didn't do anything without reason, although, even she was having a hard time seeing the reason with this one.

If Jasper could cry, Bella's shirt would probably look like she had been caught in a rain storm. He wanted answers, but the only thing he got was more questions. This was wrong and he knew that although she had her reasons for leaving, she could have explained them. No, she was selfish and he wondered if it wasn't better this way. Either way it hurt, but he would rather be set lose now than to come to hate her more later on.

He pulled back from the fragile human sitting next to him crying the tears he so desperately wanted to cry. He wiped the tears from her face, "Thank you again Bella."

"I am here any time you need me Jasper. I know this isn't easy and it looks like it is not going to get better any time soon, but I am here," Bella said with conviction. She almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that. Now that Alice was out of the picture, did she need to help Jasper for Alice? No, she would do it because Jasper, if nothing else, was a friend.

He nodded his head and picked up the papers from the coffee table where they lay. He looked at them once again. Simple divorce, nothing to argue over, Alice wanted nothing and he wanted nothing from her but answers. He knew he would not get those, so he may as well sign them and get this over with.

Jasper asked for a pen and Carlisle gave him one saying, "Are you sure you want to do that Jasper? Maybe wait and let a lawyer or someone look at them."

"Why stall? She isn't asking for anything," Jasper's voice cracked.

"No, but maybe when you have time to calm down a bit," Esme started and looked to Carlisle.

Jasper looked up and took in the expressions of everyone in the room. _"What would waiting accomplish?"_ He wondered to himself. He could see that the others agreed with the parental unit of the family, but he didn't think it would make a difference except dragging out the inevitable, "It's not going to change anything."

"She could still change her mind or maybe when you are calmer you will be able to look at the papers and see something that needs to be changed," Carlisle said trying to be reasonable and figure out why this was happening to his family.

"He's right you know," Bella said quietly from his side, "You could find something that was missed later."

He raised an eyebrow. She didn't think Alice was going to change her mind either and that with the arrival of these papers it was inevitable. He let out a long breath, "Fine, I will wait and get a lawyer to look at them on Monday and read them myself again later before I sign them." He threw the papers onto the table again and stood up quickly. He was by the front door in an instant, "I need some air."

"Do you want me to come too?" Bella asked.

"No, I need to be alone. I will call you later though," he said as he went out the door. He needed to think and just be by himself. He felt everything and needed to get away from the onslaught of emotions again. It wasn't easy to be able to be an empath and today it really sucked. Bella was a friend and had been there for him, but he needed to be alone and to be able to feel nothing but his feelings right now, to think about only his thoughts, and to try to come to terms with the fact that his once happy life was now upside down.

Bella continued to sit where Jasper left her and let a few more tears escape. She knew this was not easy for the Cullen's and this had to be a knife to the heart for them. Their "daughter" left them and is now divorcing their "son" and they had to watch him in pain. She didn't know what to say to them or to herself.

"Bella are you ok?" Emmett asked her suddenly at her side when her head dropped to her knees and she was folded in half.

"I'm ok Em," she cried. She started to feel someone rub her back and when she looked up she saw Emmett still there trying to sooth her. She found herself fighting a small smile, a gentle giant like no other.

"Are you sure that you are ok? Do you need anything?" Esme asked. Bella could hear the concern in her voice and knew it was for Jasper but also for her.

She lifted herself out of her bent position and faced Esme and Carlisle, "I will be fine. I am just feeling sorry for myself and Jasper right now, and I feel bad for all of you. I know that Alice was family and it isn't easy."

"No, but like you told Jasper, she had her reasons and we just have to keep believing that. Are you alright with Jasper? I know that he has been leaning on you but today when he was upset and you were holding him," Carlisle was trying to find the words to express his concern without trying to upset her.

"He is fine Carlisle. I am not afraid of him and he hasn't tried to hurt me at all. I feel safe around him. He is hurting right now and I wish I could take it away from him." More tears fell from her eyes as she defended him.

With a small sad smile, Carlisle said, "Good, I'm glad. I think he will need you a lot more now. If you need us for any reason, we are here for you."

"I know all of you are," she returned the smile, but knew it didn't reach her eyes. "I am going to go ahead and go home. Can someone give me a lift to my truck?"

Edward looked to Emmett and gave him a silent plea to take her and Emmett nodded, "Sure Bella, I will take you. Let me just grab my keys."

"Thanks Emmett. I will see all of you later." She stood and gave a small waive as she walked out the door to follow Emmett to the car.

The ride to the school was silent except for the blaring radio that Emmett turned up to drown out how loud the quiet was. Bella wanted to laugh. Jasper was quiet, Edward liked quiet also but didn't mind some noise, and Emmett loved noise. They were all so different. She wondered if this was going to change things and if she was going to lose them again.

"We are not going anywhere Bells! We are staying put for at least another couple of years," he said to her as he gave her a little grin.

"What are you Edward now and can read minds?" Bella asked.

"No, but when you talk out loud I can hear it. Granted it was whispered and I probably wasn't supposed to hear it, but come on I am a vampire."

She knew he was trying to lighten the mood with that last comment and she gave him a small chuckle, "I guess I did say it quietly. So you don't think this will change things?"

"Nope, not at all. We are where we need to be right now and when we go, we will give you plenty of notice. Does that work for you?"

"Yah, it does. Thank you!"

They arrived at the school and her car was the only one left. She gave her friend a smile and a punch to the arm before getting out of the jeep. He stayed and watched her get in and then start her truck before he moved again. Then when she pulled out of the parking lot, she noticed that he followed her. In fact she noticed that he followed her the entire way home. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and went up to his window, "Problems?"

"Not at all, just a very emotional day and your truck is a piece of crap. So I wanted to be sure that you got home safe," he smirked at her.

She couldn't stay mad at him, but couldn't resist one more glare before turning and walking towards the house. The effect would have been better if she had not tripped over herself and landed on her butt when she turned. She got up to the sounds of laughing and as she stomped up to the front door, the jeep drove away. Under her breath she muttered, "Stupid vampire idiot!"

Charlie got home about an hour later. Bella had just started cooking dinner and handed him a beer. "I invited Jake to dinner again tonight. He should be here soon."

"You did what?! I am not talking to him right now. He was beyond rude and I don't feel comfortable around him. Especially the way he has been acting lately. In fact I told him to stay away from me. So if that is the case, I will eat in my room," she glared at her father.

"I didn't know Bells. I just figured that you and Edward had broken up, you may need a friend."

"I have plenty of friends. I don't needs friends that will tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, who are rude to my other friends, and that cannot take no for an answer!"

"He didn't, did he try to…?" Charlie stammered.

"What? No he didn't try anything. I meant that he doesn't accept no when he asks me out. I am not interested in him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells. I didn't know all of that. Next time I will ask before I invite him over," Charlie said as he held up his hands in a sign of surrender just as a knock came from the front door, "Why don't I go answer that and you just do whatever it is you are doing." He was saved by the knock and he would be grateful to that.

"Hey Charlie!" Jacob greeted him as he opened the door.

"Hi Jacob, I didn't know that you and Bella were fighting when I invited you over for dinner," Charlie said quietly as he let the younger man into the house.

"Yah, it is just a little misunderstanding," Jacob said as a way of trying to explain.

"Well, stay out of the kitchen for now. She is riled up and I think it best to stay back." Both of them walked into the living room to see what was on the TV.

Dinner was a quiet affair for the most part. True to her word, Bella ate in her room and left Charlie and Jacob to entertain themselves. When she came downstairs when her dishes, she was still ignoring her wolf friend and he decided he had enough, "Bella just talk to me."

"What is there to say Jake? You're an ass," Bella said with narrow eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for my attitude the other day over the phone," Jacob was interrupted.

"It isn't only that day! You don't listen to me! I am not interested in you like that, you are rude to my friends, and you try to tell me I can't be friends with them. If I wanted someone to control me, I would become a slave!" She yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do? I don't think you know the danger you are in with them?" Jacob whispered.

"Funny, they say the same thing about you, but they don't tell me not to be your friend. Now back off!" She washed her dished and went back upstairs to get away from him. She decided she needed to relax after that encounter and grabbed her things to take a shower and when she was done and coming out of the bathroom, her father was walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Bells, I really didn't know that it would be such a problem," he apologized again.

"I know dad. I am just tired of the attitudes and have decided not to deal with them anymore," she said quietly.

"Good for you and I support you as long as you are safe."

"I know dad. Good night." She walked into her room and shut the door. When she was done putting everything away, she realized that the book she was reading was in her backpack downstairs. She ran to grab it and when she returned, Jasper was sitting in the seat at her desk. She jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized not looking up from the album he was staring at.

She knew that he was once again looking at the pictures of him and Alice together. She would take them away from him eventually, but not today. "It's ok; I just wasn't expecting you to be there when I walked in."

"I didn't feel like going home and I didn't feel like being alone any longer, that only left me one place really. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, how are you holding up?"

"Well I can honestly say that I have been better," he laughed humorlessly.

"I am sure that you have."

"It's like a bad dream that you can't wake up from. I know I am not dreaming though because I don't sleep."

"Yah, I can see that."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you read to me?" He said as he pointed to the book in Bella's hand.

"Yah, I can do that." So she lay down in her bed and got comfortable and Jasper got in beside her on top of the covers, and once they were both situated, she started to read. It kept their minds occupied and prevented complete silence. That is what both of them needed right now. When she got tired of reading out loud, Jasper took over and he continued even after he knew she was asleep. He needed the distraction right now.


	9. The Next Step

**A/N: You are awesome! Thank you for the reviews and all of the faves/follows. Here is the next chapter. You know the drill, if you get a chance, let me know what you think by reviewing. You have been great and I am so excited that all of you are enjoying the story. **

Chapter 9 – The Next Step

Saturday morning came too soon for Bella and before she knew it she was waking up to find sunlight peering at her through the window. She sat up quickly and looked around the room, she saw Jasper sitting in a chair in the corner avoiding the sunlight. She had always loved how their skin seemed to shine like diamonds when the sun hit it, but it was the reason they needed to stay out of sight on a sunny day like today. The fact that he was avoiding the sun when he was indoors hit her as funny for some reason, "Afraid of glittering up the joint?"

He smirked at her, "Not at all, just figured it was probably best if you didn't have a life size prism in your room that everyone could see." She snorted trying to stop her laugh and Jasper found that hilarious which started him laughing at her, "Oh yah, I can see what Edward found so alluring now. The snort is just so sexy!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh with him, "I thought so. You know that is one of the qualities men find so attractive in women, how well they snort."

When the laughter died down, he looked at his friend seriously, "Thank you, I needed a laugh."

"It will be ok Jasper. You have me and the family to support you and get you through this, and anytime you need me, I am here to snort till your side aches. Well, if that is even possible for you," she giggled and made him chuckle with her.

"I appreciate that," he said quietly turning serious again and looked from her to stare out the window.

She studied him for a minute and then asked, "What do you plan to do now?"

He turned back to face her, "I don't know. I guess I will read the papers again like I said I would. I will call the lawyer we always use for our legal matters and get him to review the divorce papers. If everything is ok, I will sign them. It seems weird and unbelievable that everything is over just like that, it's surreal."

"I know, but hey we will all get through this and if you want, I am sure Emmett will let you use him as a practice dummy," she smirked winking at him.

"Honey, I can take him without him offering to be a practice dummy. I got skills," he smirked back. It was the truth, she knew about the vampire wars and she knew about some of his past, but she didn't know everything. He wondered if she knew the whole truth if she would run from him screaming. It was part of the reason the family was always trying to protect her around him, but for now they were leaving them alone and he was grateful. He wasn't sure why he was leaning on her so much, but he knew that she understood him and what he was going through and knew when to back off without him saying anything. She just knew when he needed that space.

"I am sure you do have skills," she said laughing. "So what is the plan for today? It is sunny outside so that negates you leaving right now and you can't see a lawyer until Monday. Charlie has already left to go to work, so you are more than welcome to hang out here. I just have some chores to do."

"Since you put it that way, I guess I will hang out here with you then and help you with your chores."

"I never said you can help. I said I have chores and you can hang out."

"Regardless, I will help you and then we can hang out and watch a movie or something," he said standing up, "Now get up lazy bones and let's get to it." He walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. He heard her moving upstairs so he knew that she would be down soon. He wanted to keep busy, to keep moving. He wanted to keep his thoughts and feelings at bay, but when there was nothing to occupy him, he was unable to concentrate on anything else and everything he wanted to forget rushed to the surface.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but Bella was shaking him out of his reverie. He looked at her and saw that she had changed clothes and threw her hair up. She looked worried about him, "I'm alright, let's get started on the chores."

Her stomach grumbled, "Actually first, let's feed the human and then you can help me with my chores."

He chuckled, "Ok."

The rest of the day passed in the monotony of chores and then the brain draining power of the television. They watched a couple of movies before Charlie made it home and they noticed the sun was setting and Jasper could leave. She reminded him that the window was open if he needed it and he nodded. She kind of hoped that he used it, she was getting used to him being there.

He wasn't there before she crashed for the night, but he was there by the time she awoke in the morning, "Hey, I didn't think you came last night."

"I wasn't going to, but needed a break from everything again. It is nice not to be swept up in everything all of the time. You know?" Jasper answered her.

"I can imagine. So what did you want to do today?" Bella asked as she got out of bed and started to make it.

"Actually, I was thinking we could take a little drive," he offered her a sideways smile.

"Sure, I'm in. Just give me time to get ready." At his nod, she grabbed what she needed and started to get ready for the day. When she was done, they hopped in her truck with Jasper behind the wheel and started to drive, "So where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular, I just thought a drive sounded nice. When I lived in Texas, and I wanted to think, I would go do some work around the land or I would ride my horse. It always helped me think and stuff," he said looking at her briefly. He could feel her nervousness and curiosity increase, "Don't worry Bella, I am not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to go for a drive and I figured you could use one also."

She offered him a small smile, "Sorry, yah let's just drive."

After driving for about an hour, Jasper decided to start talking, "I was thinking of leaving the clan and going off on my own for a time."

"No! You can't do that!" She wasn't ready to let any of the Cullen's go.

"Bella, I was only thinking about it. With everything that has happened, I just thought that maybe I needed some alone time," he said in a calming voice. He was trying to project calmness over here. He could feel her panicky feeling when he mentioned leaving. He knew it hurt her when they left the last time, but he figured it would be alright if he left since the rest of the family was there, "Besides everyone else is staying."

"I think it is best if you stay. If you need alone time, you can stay at my place. Charlie works during the day and I am at school, you would get plenty of alone time there," she was throwing ideas out there. She didn't want to lose another one.

"Bella what are you going to do when we leave because we eventually have to leave?" He asked curiously. He could still feel her panic and fear at the surface, but she was calming down due to his gift.

"I will go with you! By that time I should be changed and if not then one of you can change me then," she said decisively. She was not losing them again.

"Calm down Bella. I will stay for now and try it your way, but if it gets to be too much, I will talk to you before I leave. Alright?"

She nodded. She didn't want to think or discuss them leaving her behind. That was her nightmare.

After about another hour of silence, Bella whispered, "Jasper, I'm sorry. I know it isn't easy for you right now and then I am being selfish, if you really need to go then I will understand."

He knew that she was being honest with him and she would accept him leaving, but he knew that was the last thing she wanted, "I will try it your way first and stay in Forks for now." He looked at her and he could feel the relief sweep through her, he smiled and thought to himself, _"At least someone wants me around them."_ He changed the subject when he saw a sign for a fast food restaurant, "Are you hungry?"

"Yah, a little," she said quietly. She was happy that he was going to stay at least for a little bit longer, but she felt guilty for being so selfish and throwing a tantrum.

Jasper pulled into the drive thru and ordered food for her before they hit the road again. This time back towards home, "Bella, there is no reason to feel guilty for how you feel. It is how you feel and it makes me feel good that you would want to keep me around given everything. I know that it wasn't easy for you when we left the last time and…"

"No it wasn't and why wouldn't I want you around? You are just as much a member of that family as anyone and you are a friend. I don't want to lose any of you. I just wish I could let you go as easily as it seems you can let me go," she murmured.

"Darlin' I don't know where you got that idea in your head, but you are wrong. It was never easy leaving you. It hurt everyone to leave you behind, especially without saying good-bye. I blame myself for that and for what happened to you, but I want you to know that you are part of the family and leaving you behind was one of the hardest decisions the family ever made."

"Thank you. I never blamed you, you know," she said quietly.

He turned and stared at her as she ate her food and shook his head. He would never understand the girl that was seated next to him.

They finally made it home and Jasper left her on the porch, like a good southern gentleman would do, and went home. He would put his plans to leave on hold for now, but he hoped he wouldn't regret that decision later. Right now he would think about the here and now. He would review the divorce papers tonight and then tomorrow he would see the lawyer. It was time to take the next step and he knew signing those papers was the best decision. He knew Alice wasn't coming back, so he needed to decide what to do about the future now that she was not going to be a part of it.


	10. An Enemy Returns

**A/N: Bella and Jasper are going to start to get closer together and you will start to see their feelings grow for each other. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review if you have the chance. To all of my reviewers, THANK YOU! To the people that have favored/followed the story, much love. Thank you all! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10 – An Enemy Returns

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he signed the divorce papers dissolving his marriage to that woman some considered a pixie, Alice. Two weeks since he closed that chapter in his life and decided that this was the time to write and new one, the pages were blank and he was free to do what he wanted. He just wasn't sure right now what he wanted nor was he completely past the hurt, but he would get there eventually. He knew he would and he had help.

Jasper smiled when he thought about Bella. She was definitely someone that would not take any gruff from anyone and would give as good as she got. She did not care if you were a vampire, a werewolf, or a human. She had made the decision that she was in charge of her life now and she was no longer going to do what others told her to do, she was going to do what she wanted and what would make her happy. She had a new take charge attitude and it suited her well.

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It was almost time for Bella to get out of school and he promised her that he would help her with a school project. He rolled his eyes about how much they did not teach about real history. He stood up from his vantage point on the mountain and started making his way home. Since he just got done hunting, he would shower and then head over to her house. He should still beat her there.

Jasper did beat her to the house and when he looked at the time, he still had over twenty minutes before she would be home. _"That's if her truck doesn't crap out on her,"_ he thought to himself. He was all for old trucks. They were classics, but Bella's seemed to be on its last legs and it was only a matter of time before it quit on her. Rose would fix it when she could, but sooner or later, it would be beyond repair and ready for the truck graveyard.

Jasper jumped through the window and immediately stopped and took in a big breath of air. Something was wrong. There was a new scent that was not there last night or this morning when he left. This was not a scent that had ever been here before. It was the scent of another vampire and it was not one that he knew or recognized. This was not good. He searched the entire house and did not find anyone else there. He immediately pulled out his phone and called Carlisle and told him what he found.

_"Who could this be? Who would dare enter Bella's house? If it was another vampire, they would be able to smell him all over the room. They should have been more cautious. Something is wrong with this. Bella is in danger,"_ Jasper was trying to gather his thoughts when he heard the front door open and he went down a few of the stairs trying to discern who it could be before he realized that it was Bella. He went down the rest of the stairs and pulled her into a crushing hug. Then he pulled back to look her over.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked a little freaked out by Jasper's weird behavior.

He finished looking her over and when he knew for sure that she was ok, he released a pent up breath, "You're ok."

"Of course I'm ok and you are acting like a psycho. Did someone let you out of the mental ward too soon?" Bella mocked him and she skirted around him to walk up the stairs to go to her room.

He followed her closely, he was not going to let her out of his sight, "For your information Darlin', I was making sure that you were alright. Someone has been here and I don't know who it was. It was another vampire though." That made her stop and turn slowly around to face him. He noticed that the color had drained from her face and she looked scared. He picked her up and carried her to her room and set her on the bed. When it appeared she was coming out of the shock, he said, "I need you to look everything over and see if anything is missing. Can you do that?"

She nodded and got up from the bed. Moving around the room she looked at everything, trying to see if the littlest thing was missing. The only thing she could tell was missing was her pajamas from the night before; everything else seemed to be in its place. She turned to Jasper, "My pajamas are missing, but everything else is here."

"Were they clean or the ones you slept in last night?" He asked.

"The ones from last night, I threw them on my bed this morning after I changed. What could anyone want with my pajamas?"

"I don't know, but right now we need to get to the house. What time is Charlie supposed to be home tonight?"

"He isn't coming home. He is on a fishing trip with Harry Clearwater. They will be gone until Sunday," she mumbled.

"Good, at least we don't have to worry about him right now. Come on, I will drive," Jasper said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him. He helped her into the truck and they were on their way to the Cullen house as fast as they could go.

When they pulled up to the house, Jasper helped her out of the truck and pulled her into the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Rose were in the living room waiting for them. Edward and Emmett had gone over to Bella's house to get a whiff of the vampire in question to see if they recognized the smell or could track it. As soon as Esme saw Bella, she pulled her into her embrace. Jasper had to let go of her hand when she was pulled away and for some reason, it felt empty. He squeezed his hand and wanted to pull her back to him and then shook off the thoughts. He tried not to dwell on the feeling any further.

"Jasper, you need to read this," Carlisle said handing Jasper the letter that was received by overnight courier.

Jasper read the letter than then looked up at Carlisle. Bella noticed the exchanged and asked what the letter was, "It seems Alice has left the family behind, but still wants to warn us." He handed the letter over to Bella to read.

_Carlisle,_

_Warn Bella and Jasper, Victoria is back and she wants Bella. Her plan is revenge. Please be careful. Good-bye._

_Alice_

"Victoria? This is Victoria?" Bella was so freaked out she was shouting. She was beyond scared. Victoria was sadistic and had tried to harm Bella before. She thought she had left, but it looked like she was back and if what Alice said was true, she was in danger.

The other part of this was how did everyone feel about Alice stepping in and warning them? They were grateful of course that she had the foresight to send word about Victoria, but the other side of the coin is how can she leave and still decide when to instill herself into their lives? Did she not think that this would be hard for Jasper, Bella, or the rest of the family?

Bella looked up at Jasper. His jaw was clenched and he looked pissed. She knew Victoria was part of it, but wondered if the letter contributed also. She touched his arm and he flinched, "Jasper I know the letter from Alice…"

"I can't believe that she wants nothing to do with us, but she thinks she can send us letters like this. Fine then, she can send all of the letters she wants giving us a heads up if it means protecting you. I will not let that bitch Victoria hurt you!" He ground out.

"I know you won't," she said looking into his eyes. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, but she was not afraid of him. She knew that it was not for her and did not feel sorry for the people it was directed towards.

"We will all protect you Bella," Carlisle declared stepping forward.

"You got that right!" Emmett said as he and Edward walked into the room.

"The scent stopped at the river," Edward said looking at Bella, "Are you alright?"

Bella swallowed hard, "Yah, I will be. I am freaked out and scared, but I know you will all protect me."

Jasper put his arm around her waist, "We will do everything we can to make sure she never comes within 50 feet of you. Don't worry." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself, but he knew that he would do anything to protect Bella. She was everything to him right now. She had become his best friend and he would do whatever it takes to make sure that she didn't have to live in fear for the rest of her life or for the near future.


	11. Bait, Breaks, and Hugs

**A/N: I have been pleasantly surprised and ecstatic by the support I have received on this story. To the many people that have followed, favored, and read this story, I am grateful! My reviewers have been phenomenal and I have loved reading everything that you have had to say. Thank you much for it all. You rock! Let me know what you think of the next installment. **

Chapter 11 – Bait, Breaks, and Hugs

It had been a week since the strange vampire had been in Bella's house and since then there had been no further incident. They had not caught a scent or found any indication of a rogue vampire anywhere in the vicinity. The Cullen's had been on the lookout, but thus far had not found anything.

Carlisle wanted to be sure that all of the bases were covered and decided that he needed to contact the wolves and warn them about the possibility of a new vampire and to fill them in about what happened. He did not want them to be caught unaware. It would also give additional resources for the search and more man power for Bella's protection. Although everyone agreed that it was the best decision, no one liked it, not even Bella. Including the wolves meant including Jacob and she was still not happy with that particular wolf man.

Bella started to feel like she was under house arrest. Edward was watching her at school and Jasper was always there before and after school. He would take her to school and drop her off, staying with her at night. On a rare occasion, they would change it up and she was taken to the Cullen house after school instead of going home. She knew the wolves were always in the woods around her house and the school. Her friends were around before the break in and she would hang out with her friends, Jasper was there a lot the weeks before, but when you are told where to be and what to do, it was completely different. She was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Jasper knew that she was feeling the pressure from being constantly watched. He also knew that she was about to blow and needed a break. So when he picked her up one day, he started driving the opposite direction of her house.

After a few minutes of driving Bella realized that they were not headed towards her house anywhere else she recognized and suddenly got really curious really fast, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I figured you needed a break and thought that you would like to go for a drive. Maybe we can grab a bite while we are out," he smirked at her.

She gave him a large dazzling smile, "Yes, yes that sounds really good right now!" She honestly didn't care that Jasper was there, to be able to get away from the pressure and the watchful eyes of everyone else felt freeing. She wanted to yell jail break and instead found herself laughing.

Jasper watched her and smiled. When she started to laugh, his smile grew and he felt something in his chest. He knew he made the right decision when she looked at him and her eyes sparkled and she seemed more relaxed. If a simple drive could do this much for her, he would make sure he did this more often. He would always be there to protect her, but he could do that on a small drive to make sure she didn't feel so cagey. He knew that feeling and he didn't want that for her. She deserved better. She deserved to have all of her dreams come true and to not have her life be drawn into this dark and twisted supernatural world. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he would make sure she got everything she wanted. She was his best friend and that is what friends did for each other, wasn't it?

Bella wondered about the strange look that appeared on Jasper's face. It wasn't a bad look, just a reflective one. He had definitely become one of her good friends and she knew that he would protect her at all costs. She realized that out of everyone in her life right now, she trusted Jasper more than she trusted anyone else right now. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she knew that he was special.

They weren't gone too long, but they were gone long enough to distress a bit and let Bella grab some food from a drive thru. It was over too soon, but at least she had gotten a break from her new reality and she was thankful for that little bit of time. Part of her was ready for Victoria to just make a move, but another part of her was scared of what would happen to her friends when something finally happened. She didn't want to see anyone she knew hurt by the psycho queen or any minions she may have gathered. The thought of something happening to Jasper made her physically sick. She told herself that it was just because they had gotten so close and were there for each other lately. It couldn't be anything else, right?

Jasper pulled into the driveway at the Cullen house and shut off the engine. He turned and looked at his friend sitting next to him, "You ok Bella?"

"Yah, it was nice to get away from it all. I guess it is back to house arrest," she joked with a hint of sadness.

Jasper knew that she was trying to make light of the situation, but unfortunately it was what it was, "I'm sorry darlin'. If I could change it I would."

"I know, its fine Jasper, I just don't like waiting," she offered him a small smile.

He studied her for a minute and then smiled, "Ok, let's go."

Bella moved to open the door but before she could, it was wrenched open for her, "What's going on out here? Trying to keep her all to yourself Jazz?" Emmett was trying to give both of them a hard time.

"If I was you, I would back off because I can still take you," Jasper smirked.

"No, you think you can take me," Emmett said as he grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder and ran into the house. Jasper was on his heels.

Bella was quickly deposited on the couch before Jasper could get to her. He grabbed Emmett after she was dropped and they started to wrestle around.

Carlisle and Esme heard the commotion and walked in to their two sons rolling around on the ground. Esme rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before she yelled, "Take it outside you two!"

Emmett and Jasper immediately stopped their play and looked up to the raised voice. Esme was standing over them with hands on hips. Jasper had Emmett in a head lock which could easily have been broken. They weren't seriously wrestling, but upon looking around, they noticed that they had broken a vase and the furniture had been pushed around. They jumped up and apologized while trying to hold in their laughter. Everyone including Bella could hear Esme mutter "boys" when she walked out of the room and soon the laughter could not be held in any longer.

"If you two are done horsing around, I suggest you two straighten up the room before she comes back," Carlisle said chuckling.

The two perpetrators in question immediately started to clean up and were done in less than five minutes. Bella regarded vampire speed and was in awe, she would love to be able to complete tasks faster and in a smaller amount of time.

"Oh crap, I forgot to call my dad!" Bella said quickly getting up and grabbing her phone from her bag. She had a missed call from Charlie and immediately dialed his phone number. When he answered, she didn't give him much of a chance to talk, "Sorry dad! Jasper and I worked on a project and then grabbed a bite to eat and I lost track of time."

Charlie laughed, "You apparently didn't listen to your voicemail did you Bells?"

"Um no, I saw that you called and just called you back."

"I am on my way out of town to go fishing with Jacob and Harry," her dad responded still chuckling.

"Ok then, sorry," Bella said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Just be careful, I will be gone for the next four days," Billy explained. "I will talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too dad," Bella said and hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked her.

"Yah. He was just letting me know that he was going on a fishing trip with Harry and Jake. They are going to be gone for four days," she explained as she pocketed her phone.

"Sam said something about Harry and Charlie going on a fishing trip. I guess he decided to send protection along," Carlisle said.

"Have we heard anything? Are there any updates?" Bella anxiously asked.

"Sorry Bells, nothing has changed," Emmett said looking down at his friend. He wished he could do more for her right now, but they were in a holding pattern.

"It's ok; I am just getting a little antsy. I will be alright. Where are Rose and Edward?" Bella asked in order to change the subject.

"Hunting," was the simple answer she received from Emmett.

Esme walked back into the room and looked around with an approving smile, "Bella since your dad is gone, why don't you stay here for the next few days?"

Before Bella could answer, Jasper was shaking his head no and answering in her place, "That isn't a good idea. If that vampire went to her house once, it may come back and if she is gone we may miss him or her. The best idea is to have Bella still stay at her house in case that vamp comes back."

"I'm bait?" Bella questioned sounding on the verge of hysterics.

Jasper was immediately at her side and pulled her into his arms, "We are going to protect you, but Victoria is up to something and she won't look for you here. She will be looking for you at your house. I won't leave you alone there. I promise." She nodded against his chest and he felt her put her arms around his waist. He was trying to calm her shaking, but he knew she was scared and realizing she was the bait made the fear come to the surface. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head while murmuring soothing words to her and used his gift to send calming waves to her. Soon the shaking was gone and she was more relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper," Bella murmured not moving from his arms. She was safe there and she wasn't ready to pull back. "I just want all of this to end."

"I know darlin', I know," Jasper whispered into her hair.

Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett looked on at the sight before them. It apparently wasn't only Jasper that clung to Bella, but Bella clung to Jasper. The trio wondered what was happening between the two. What was growing between them? Was it more than friendship? They didn't understand what they were witnessing and knew that it might be nothing, but they also knew that it could be the beginning of something big for both of them.


	12. The Wait Is Over

**A/N: Have I told you how awesome you are? Thank you everyone that has reviewed the story. I appreciate all of the support. To my readers, followers, and people that have favored the story, you rock too! Thank you everyone. Here is the next chap and Victoria may be ready to make her move. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 12 – The Wait Is Over

No one goes through life knowing what every minute of every day will bring. If someone would have asked Bella a year ago what she saw herself doing in a year, who she would be with, and what she planned to accomplish, she would have given a wrong answer. A year ago, she thought she was going to be with Edward for the rest of her life. Now she knows that he is not the one for her. She needs someone who will stick by her side through the good and bad, not run at the first sign something bad may happen under the guise that it is for her own good. She thought she would be working on school and applying to colleges and although she is going through the motions of applying, school is not on the forefront of her mind. She just wanted to make it through high school and maybe go to college, be with Edward. Right now she is hoping she stays alive and away from a red headed psycho. Yes, the last year has changed a lot for Bella; she just hoped that no one had to pay with their lives.

Bella woke up with a funny feeling that morning. She couldn't describe it and she didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that today was going to be momentous. She was not sure why and in the end decided to brush it off. It had been four weeks since the vampire had broken into her house and so far, nothing has happened. She hated the waiting; it was setting her and everyone else on edge. She wondered if Victoria's plan was to make everyone crazy with the waiting.

Alice had sent another missive to the Cullen's two days ago with one sentence on the paper, _"Soon and she has help."_ Carlisle called Sam and told him to be prepared. Bella and the Cullen family met and decided that it was best to have more than one person with Bella at all times. If Bella thought that she was feeling confined before, she was more so now than ever. Jasper still stayed with her in her room, but in addition to whatever pack was in the woods, at least one other member of the Cullen family would be close to the house and ready to defend when the time came.

Jasper's main concern was Bella's safety. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. He needed to know that nothing would happen to her. He was realizing that the thought of her getting hurt was not something he could live with, not only because of who she was to the family but because of what she had become to him. He couldn't lose her and would rather give his own life than to see anything happen to her.

Jasper was pulled out of his thoughts when Bella walked back into her bedroom. She had on sweats and an old t-shirt and he thought she looked quite comfy and cute. It was a Saturday, so that meant no school and no one would have to worry about something happening in front of a lot of innocent people.

"So what is the plan today, Major Sir?" Bella said sarcastically.

He smirked, she had started calling him that upon occasion when she found out his position with the confederate army and that he had been called that in the vampire wars. Normally he didn't like the name, but he seemed to make an exception for her, "Well, nothing actually. I thought we would just hang out here and keep it low key. If you want to go for a walk, I think we have enough backup that it would be safe enough."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You mean I can be ungrounded and actually leave the premises?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a smartass?"

"Not recently they haven't," Bella said laughing. She had fun teasing Jasper. She had fun period when he was around. He somehow made her feel like nothing would touch her even with everything they were going through. She was still scared, but knowing he was there made her feel better. Never would she have thought that Jasper would be the one she was turning to and leaning on right now. He was the one that she needed in her life, and she had a feeling that was more than just for this current threat.

"Ok, let's just go before I change my mind," Jasper grumbled and stood up from the seat that he occupied. When he stood up he saw the photo album on Bella's desk, _"How long has it been since I looked at those pictures? In the beginning I looked at them all of the time, but it has been a few weeks since I opened that album."_

"Hey are you coming or am I going for a walk alone?" Bella said as she poked her head back inside her room. She had already walked out of the room and realized Jasper was not with her. She saw him looking at her desk and especially the photo album. She wondered if he itched to look at the pictures of him and Alice again and why that would cause a pang in her chest.

"Yah, I'm coming darlin'. Hold your horses will you!" He gave her a sideways smile and followed her out of the bedroom.

Jasper called Emmett and Rose and let them know what the plan was. By the time he and Bella had made it downstairs, the other couple was waiting for them on the porch. They walked towards the woods and started to follow the trail Bella had found soon after moving to Forks. It was a quiet walk, but not an oppressive quiet like sometimes happened. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were using their senses to make sure that nothing was wrong or that there was danger, the problem was they could sense the wolves and it put them on edge. Bella was lost to her thoughts. It had bothered her to see Jasper looking at the photo album and it shouldn't. Alice was the love of his life and he missed her, but for some reason it had made her jealous and she couldn't explain why.

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when she was thrown behind Jasper's back. She didn't see or hear anything, but she could see that her friends were very much on edge. Something was coming and it was not good. She wondered if Victoria was finally making her move.

Suddenly, two strange vampires appeared before their small group and Bella was truly afraid. They looked wild and the look in their eyes was not that of the other vampires she had seen such as the calculating look in James' eyes. They just wanted to get to the human and they looked like they would do anything to do that.

"Give her to us! The Mistress said we can have her!" One of the two said.

"The Mistress was wrong. You will not be getting Bella today or any other day," Jasper said in a quiet and controlled voice. He had to protect Bella and he would not let these two heathens have her. "Rose, take Bella. Emmett you and I will handle these two. Don't let your guard down there could be more."

Rose grabbed Bella and pulled her away from Jasper. She moved her back to where she knew the wolves were waiting ready to pounce if the need arose. As Rose watched the front, the wolves moved forward and made sure that Bella was covered from the back. No one was going to take her from them.

The two new vampires looked at the two vampires in front of them and didn't understand why they just stood there looking back at them. Finally one of them yelled, "We will take her and you will regret keeping her from us!" Both rushed forward and this is what Jasper had been waiting for. He eyed the two crazy eyed vampires and smirked, training took over from there.

The first vampire tried to grab Emmett, but Emmett was able to hold him off. Emmett wrestled around with his foe and a few times the vamp was able to get his arms around the big guy, but Emmett was always able to break the hold. The vamp jumped and landed behind Emmett and got his hands on Emmett's head. With one hand on top of the head and one on the chin, the vampire started to twist attempting to decapitate Emmett. Although some small cracks appeared in his otherwise flawless skin, he was able to break the hold and grabbed the other vampire's head and swung him overhead so that the lunatic landed on his back in front of him. Emmett didn't waste time and twisted the head off of the vamp before he could make another move. This one was down and would be permanently gone once burned.

The second vampire ran towards Jasper but at the last second leaped over him and started to run towards where Bella was. He didn't get far. Jasper was able to grab one of his arms and pulled hard and fast. The vampire was brought down by that simple move, but was quickly on his feet again. Too bad jasper wrenched the arm off before the other vampire got up. The vampire was at a disadvantage and he knew it, but something inside would not let him stop. He wanted the human and he knew that he would have to defeat this vampire to get to her.

Jasper saw the shock and indecision play across the vampire's face. If he had to, he would take apart this vampire before he set him on fire. No one was going to touch a hair on Bella's head, she belonged to him and he protected what was his. The second of hesitation was all that Jasper needed to get behind the vampire, "No body touches her!" With that said the head was torn off the body and thrown into the fire that Emmett had already started. The rest of the second vampire followed the head into the flames.

Bella had watched Jasper fight with a sense of morbid fascination. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and when he was done, she made her way around Rosalie and to him. She needed to know that he was alright. She tripped on an exposed root and Jasper caught her before she could hit the ground, "Are you ok?"

"I think I should be asking you that Darlin'. I am fine," he confirmed when he saw her looking him over. "I think Emmett got it worse than I did. Don't worry, that vamp wasn't able to get to me. I promise."

She nodded and put her arms around him waist and hugged him. She pulled back and looked at Emmett, "Are you alright?" When she received his nod that he was indeed fine, she buried her face in Jasper's shoulder and started to cry.

"It's alright. I told you that nothing or no one was going to hurt you," Jasper said in a soft caress. He sent out calming vibes and soon he felt her start to calm down.

"Well isn't this just lovely. You killed my helpers and it looks like that bitch has moved on to another one. What was Edward not good enough for you?" Victoria said jumping from a tree.

Jasper felt Bella stiffen and immediately pushed her behind him again, "You will not get to her and you will not hurt her!"

"Oh I don't want to hurt her; I want to kill her for what she did to James!" Victoria yelled.

Jasper smirked knowing it would make Victoria madder and hopefully she would slip up and give him an opening, "James? Bella had nothing to do with that one. In fact it was my brother and I that tore him apart and burned him for what he started and did to our family. She had nothing to do with it. Isn't that right Emmett?"

"That's the way I remember it," Emmett responded keeping his eyes on Victoria, ready to act if she did.

"See? James brought everything on himself and he deserved what he got! He was weak anyway," Jasper taunted her some more.

"NO! I will have my revenge and she will pay for what happened to my mate!" Victoria screamed enraged by the taunting she had just received, "She will pay!"


	13. War on Victoria

**A/N: Whew another chapter down. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. You are great. Let's find out what happens to Victoria. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 13 – War on Victoria

"I don't think you understand," Jasper started slowly and then growled out, "You are going to be the only one that pays around here. You will not hurt her!"

Jasper threw Bella towards Rose, trusting the female vampire to catch her and make sure she did not get hurt. He ran to his enemy with every intention of ending Victoria and getting the threat out of Bella's life. Emmett was right behind him to provide back up and to make sure that Victoria did not get past them.

Bella was caught by Rose and dragged to their previous position away from the fight. They were flanked by the wolves and both knew that if it came down to it, the wolves would join the fight to protect Bella. Bella was panicking and tried to run to Jasper. She was calling out for him, but Rose held her firm and prevented her from breaking away.

"Bella, you have to stay here. Jasper will be alright. He has fought her kind and worse in the past and he knows what he is doing. Emmett is with him. I need you to stay here, if you run out there, you may distract him and that could get him hurt or even killed. He needs to concentrate on what he is doing, not worry about you," Rose said trying to reason with the upset girl.

Bella stopped her struggling and looked at Rose in the eyes. She nodded. She didn't need to distract Jasper, she just felt panicked that something could happen to him and take him away from her. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose any of them, but he had become very important to her. With tears in her eyes, she looked down at the ground and whispered, "I know you are right, it is just hard."

"I know Bella, but the best thing you can do for him right now is to stay here and let him deal with that bitch. Okay?" Rose said quietly. She was still holding Bella so that she would not bolt, but felt the struggles decrease and her acceptance of the situation. She had never seen Bella look as terrified as she had just now. It wasn't the thought of Victoria doing something to her; it was the thought of losing Jasper. She wondered if Bella realized how strongly she felt for him. She may have not liked Bella at first and really only came around when she went to help Edward in Italy, but she would not stand in the way of the new match. Bella had helped her brother through a lot, and for that she would give her support to Bella if she wanted to be with Jasper. After the way Alice left, Jasper deserved someone that cared about him.

Rose noticed that Bella kept her eyes on the ground and she would flinch every time she heard a noise from Jasper or punch landing on someone. Rosalie kept her hands and eyes on Bella; she didn't want the girl to do something that would distract Emmett or Jasper. The last thing they needed was to worry about someone other than Victoria. Rose could hear better than Bella the fight that was going on behind her, but didn't turn her attention away from her charge to see what was actually happening. She might do something stupid herself with her worry for Emmett.

When Jasper had reached Victoria's location, she had jumped out of the way of his fist and landed behind him. When she looked up, she realized that she was between the two male vampires and that could be detrimental to her health. The only person that was going to for sure die that day was the human, and if these two vampires wanted to get in her way, then they could die also. She saw the big one, Emmett, start forward out of the corner of her eye and she leapt into a tree before he could reach her. She looked to her left and saw her prey being guarded by another vampire and that is when she noticed that there were also a few extra large wolves protecting her also.

Jasper saw Victoria and the direction of her gaze. He didn't need to look to see who or what she was looking at. He knew she was looking at Bella and that set his fury off even more. He couldn't lose control though; he had to be smart about this. Victoria was a master of escape and misdirection. It was one of her gifts. Jasper jumped and caught Victoria's leg and pulled her out of the tree. She landed with an earth shaking crash to the ground. Jasper did not let go of her leg and detached it from her being before she could make another move. She was theirs now or would have been if three more of her minions hadn't shown up and interrupted the fight.

Jasper was thrown before he knew what happened and realized that there were three more vampires that had attacked. One grabbed Victoria and another ran for Emmett. He would not let her get away from him so easily. He punched the third vamp, the one that had thrown him, and his face cracked and broke. He was temporarily down. Before the other vampire could take off with Victoria, Jasper had reached them. "I think you have something I want," he said in his southern drawl.

"I think you will have to physically take her from me before I give up the Mistress!" The vampire yelled back.

Jasper smirked, "Gladly."

Jasper ran and grabbed Victoria's arm and tried to use it to swing her out of the vampire's arms. It only worked to rip the arm off of her. _"Well another piece is off of her and I will not stop until she has no more pieces," _he thought to himself. He threw the arm a distance away from them and started to advance again. His military training gave him an edge that others did not have and he used everything at his disposal now. He was Major Jasper Whitlock and he was feared for a reason. "Now if I were you, I would give her to me before you join her in Hell," Jasper said coldly.

"You got nothing on me. I am bigger than you and I know I am stronger," the vampire spit out.

"Oh really, then why don't you prove it?" Jasper taunted him. He watched as the vamp tossed his Mistress to the ground and got into an attack crouch. He laughed inwardly as he prepared himself, _"Predictable."_

The minion attacked first and Jasper was ready for him. At the last second Jasper turned his body and was able to move out of the way before he was hit by the attacker, and when the other vampire realized he missed, Jasper was already behind him with an arm around his neck. His eyes widened with real fear when Jasper whispered, "You lose!" His head was separated from his body in the next second and Jasper threw the head away before turning around and advancing on Victoria.

Victoria had been unable to make her escape while she was missing a leg and an arm. She had to depend on her "helpers" to take care of business for her and she didn't have much faith in them. Not after what happened to her own person. She saw Jasper defeat the vampire that had been holding her and watched as he advanced on her. She knew a fear that she had never known before. The look in his eyes was feral and he would kill her. She decided to try to talk him to her side, "You know you could always help me. Don't you miss human blood, crave it? You can drain Bella dry if you help me. You and I could be an indestructible pair. Think about it. No one could touch us if we paired up. I need a new mate." She gave him a sultry smile as she watched him continue forward towards her. She thought she had won when she saw a slow lazy smile appear on his face.

"No thanks sweetheart. I already have one of those and I don't need a bitch like you in my life again," he laughed at her.

"She is just a fucking human! She is no one!" Victoria yelled as Jasper leaned down and put his foot on her chest and both hands on her head.

"See that is where you are wrong. She is someone. She is mine!" Jasper declared before twisting her head from her body. It was done, she was gone.

Jasper dragged Victoria's body and head to the pile of burning vampire someone had started. He and Emmett then proceeded to find all of the body parts and add them to the flames. These vampires would never bother anyone again.

Rose had heard everything Jasper had said to Victoria and smiled. She wondered if her brother realized what he had said. She looked down at the trembling girl in her arms, "It's over Bella. They are just cleaning up now. He is alright and Victoria is dead."

Bella looked up at her and then took a deep breath before peering over Rose's shoulder. Jasper was dragging Victoria's head and body to a fire that had been started. Sam was in human form standing near the fire watching the proceedings. All of the other wolves were still in wolf form and still on guard. She watched Jasper turn and walk away after he threw Victoria into the fire and was about to yell out for him when he returned carrying an arm and leg. Clean-up is what Rosalie had said, Jasper hadn't left her. He was cleaning up the body parts that were thrown around to make sure everything was burned.

Bella felt Rosalie drop her arms and knew that she was no longer held in place, but she could not make herself move from where she stood. She was rooted to the ground. She could only watch while she tried to calm her erratic heart and make the lingering panic go away.

When the clean-up was done, Jasper looked at Sam across the flames, "Thank you for your help in protecting Bella."

"She is a friend and we will do what we can for her," Sam said plainly. When he saw Jasper nod to him, he got a thoughtful look across his face, "Do you think there are more of them? She had five with her today."

"I honestly don't know, but we should probably assume that there are more and be on the lookout. We cannot let our guard down," Jasper replied. He had wondered the same thing as Sam.

"I will send a patrol through the woods now to see if they find anything," Sam said before walking away. He was stopped when both Jasper and Emmett gave him their thanks. He nodded that he heard and went further into the woods to change and meet with the pack.

Jasper looked at Emmett, "You okay?"

"Yah already healed. They were strong, but not very skilled," Emmett said in return.

Jasper nodded and then looked around. His eyes immediately found Bella and he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. He went to her immediately and pulled her into his arms, "It's ok now. You are safe and Victoria is gone." He could feel the riotous emotions rolling through her. There was fear, worry, panic, and something that felt like caring but stronger.

"I wasn't worried about me you idiot!" Bella said into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and held tight, "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

That stopped him for a minute. She really did care about him. She had said she was afraid of losing him, not he and Emmett, him. He smiled, it felt good to hear those words coming out of her mouth and he wasn't sure why. "I am still here. I think you are pretty much stuck with me Darlin'," he tried to joke, but he knew that there was a very big truth to those words. He thought of Alice and knew he should feel guilty for having feelings for someone else, but right now with Bella in his arms, it was hard to feel the guilt.

"I think we should get her home and out of these woods," Rosalie said breaking their moment.

"I agree," Emmett said with his arm around his mate's shoulders. Rose had already looked him over and deemed him intact. He knew she had been worried, but she stayed with Bella and didn't interfere. He was proud of her for that.

Jasper nodded and swept Bella up in his arms bridal style, "Close your eyes Bella." When her eyes were closed and she turned her face into his shoulder, they took off for her house reaching it in a couple minutes. He held onto her as the four of them made their way into the house and he did not let her go until he was placing her on her bed. He watched her open her eyes and was mesmerized by them. As the staring match continued, he noticed her blush and he put his fingers on her cheek to feel the heat. He found himself leaning forward, but stopped when his cell phone started to ring. _"Carlisle's timing is perfect,_" he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he was cursing him or thanking him for interrupting the moment.

"Rose and Emmett called and told us what happened. Do you think there could be more of them?" Carlisle said as soon as the call was answered.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past her and if there are, they have Bella's scent," Jasper said into the phone as he walked into the hall and out of the room. He needed a little bit of space.

"Ok, well let's stick with what we have been doing then and make sure she stays safe."

"Okay," Jasper murmured. Did he really need to be spending more time with Bella? He almost kissed her just now. He would do what he had to in order to make sure she was unharmed though and he wasn't sure if it was possible to put distance between them now. He cared too much about her. The call was disconnected and Jasper noticed Bella standing in the doorway of her room.

"Hey, do you really think there could be more?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Bells, but it is a possibility that we need to make sure we cover," he replied honestly. He could feel the spike in her fear and tried to calm it.

"Okay, I just want it to be over with."

Jasper pulled her into his arms for a hug, "I know and it will be soon enough."

They stayed like that for a minute before Bella's stomach growled and they made their way downstairs. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching television. Jasper joined them and Bella made her way into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

When she came out of the kitchen with a sandwich and chips on a plate and a soda in her hand, she stood there in the entrance to the living room and watched her friends on the couch. It seemed so normal, so human. Her eyes wandered to Jasper, she wasn't sure what she was feeling for him, but it was strong and there was no way she could deny it any longer. She cared about him as more than a friend and although she felt a little guilty for betraying her best friend, she didn't regret her feelings. She joined them in the living room grateful to all of them for protecting her and staying with her. She was still a little freaked out, but knowing that they were there made everything bearable.


	14. Visions Solidified

**A/N: Before we get to the next chapter, I would ask everyone to pray for the people hurting in Connecticut. If you are not a believer, then please send positive thoughts and a moment of silence. Thank you. It breaks my heart that something like that happened. As we move through this holiday season, I hope and pray that all of you remain safe and your wishes come true. Thank you for all of the support you have given me. This chapter is once again in first person POV from Alice and you will find out what part of her vision was, although I am thinking that what I reveal here will not be a total shocker to everyone. LOL. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14 – Visions Solidified

There was that vision again. I would have thought by now that I would be numb to it, immune, but I am not. As the days progress, the vision gets stronger and stronger.

The hurt has decreased, but I think part of me will always belong to him. He was the first person in my visions after I woke up. He was the first real love that, well that I can remember. We are done now. I know that it was my decision and I stick by it. I am the one that has to live with it. People will wonder if I have any regrets about leaving, and I will have to say that I have none at all.

Victoria has been defeated. I knew that would happen. I laughed at myself when I thought that. I did know though and I knew it would be Jasper that defeated her. I knew he would do anything to keep Bella safe. It was destined to be. I knew he would be the one that would make sure that crazy red head burned and stayed away from our favorite human, and he did.

The danger is not completely over though. There are more enemies that are searching her out. Victoria created several and I hope everyone in forks is ready for them. I know that she will be protected and that she will live to love another day. Jasper and the rest of the family will make sure of it. They will be aware that there could be more of Victoria's subordinates running around. They will know that those creatures will have Bella's scent. They will make sure that she is guarded and protected. She cannot lose her life.

Oh she will eventually go through a type of death and come out on the other side as a vampire. That image is getting stronger and stronger also. I think the change will be soon. Either by being forced into the decision or because she has finally chosen when, it will happen. She will be beautiful, a better vampire than she made a human. No longer clumsy and no longer feeling like she didn't fit in.

I remember so many talks with her. She felt like she didn't fit in as a human. I had joked with her that maybe she was born so that she could become a vampire and that her forever mate or love was a vampire. Of course she was dating Edward at the time and we both thought that it was him. I had no idea when I said that how true it would be and how wrong I was about who I thought it would be.

It is ok though. She and Jasper will be happy. Jazz has more experience with newborns, so who better to guide her into this life than the Major. He would be able to help to make sure she made it through that phase better than anyone else could and he will never leave her.

My visions rule me and have helped me and my family out of more situations than I care to count. I need to continue to trust in them and know that they will lead me where I need to be. They will help guide me through the rest of my life and help me to make the difficult decisions.

Yes, I finally left because the vision told me to, but I had been feeling a pull to leave before that. A pull that told me to leave alone and I wasn't sure why. Maybe I needed to find myself or find something out about myself, but I am not really sure. I fought the pull because I didn't want to leave my family or my husband, but in the end I can't fight the vision.

I knew it was time to go when I got that vision because as soon as Bella decided to break-up with Edward, it changed the course of events. I could either stay and watch it all while fighting the pull, or I could leave and save myself some of the hurt and tearing I was sure to experience. I chose to leave knowing that initially that it would cause its own hurt, confusion, and pain. However, it was the easiest choice for me when my vision showed how happy and in love Jasper was with Bella walking down an aisle towards him. I was still his wife at the time, so I knew that regardless of what I did, that was going to happen. They were destined to be together. Leaving now saved a lot of guilt, hurt, pain, and confusion. This was the best decision for everyone, not only me.

The vision of the man I loved in love with my best friend was a hard pill to swallow and it wasn't even the whole vision. There would be a lot of trials and bridges to cross, but they would make it on the other side together and more in love than Jazz was with me or Bella was with Edward. I could have tried to fight it, but I knew that in the end it would be futile. So I left and came here.

Here… I could have gone north to the Denali, but the Cullen's would have found me and I did not want them looking for me. So, I am in Canada. I finally found a house that I liked and bought it and to make sure that I would not be easily found, I made sure I was on the other side of the country. The east coast should be far enough away from them for now. My house is secluded enough that I do not have to worry about visitors and I can carry on my life in private.

I knew I would move on and get over Jazz eventually, but right now it was still too hard. I knew that if I had someone with me and I was not completely alone, it would be easier, but I have no one and it is still hard. I think I understand what Bella went through when we all left a little more. I knew it was not easy, but there are times when it is downright torture. I am glad that she is there for him right now. He could not have gone through this alone.

The Volturi were going to go to the Cullen's eventually and I would make sure to send word to them when it is decided. They would try to find me also, but my visions would warn me and keep me safe. The last thing I wanted was to join Aro's guard and be forced to drink human blood. Although I am sure that it was better than animal blood as far as taste and the benefits, I couldn't do it. I will continue to drink animal blood. The thought of murdering a human especially after I became so close to a certain one, made me cringe. I couldn't do it and I wouldn't do it. I am sure some concessions could be made if it joined, but I would never use my powers to make sure the Volturi stayed in power and crushed those who opposed them. That was not for me and that was not my destiny. I wasn't sure what my destiny or future was right now, but I knew two things: Jazz was not my forever love/mate and I would not work for the Volturi.

I stood up from the couch I had been sitting on and moved to the back set of windows. The backyard led out into the woods and sometimes I would just stare out the windows for hours before I would either decide to hunt or I would try to find something else to occupy my time. Those woods were a reminder to me of Forks and sometimes I would find myself packing and making the decision to go back before I could remind myself that I couldn't return. I would then carefully unpack everything and try to distract myself again.

This time as I stared out the window, something caught my eye. I could have sworn that I saw red eyes, but it had been so fast, even I wondered what I had seen. I scanned my mind to see if I could see anything, a vision that would give me a clue, but I got nothing. Did I investigate or did I stay where I was? I decided to investigate, if nothing came of it, I hadn't hunted in a couple of days and I could take down a couple of animals before I came back to the house.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and pushed all of the melancholy thoughts out of my head. Now was not the time for them. I needed to stay sharp and on guard in case I had not been mistaken about what I saw. I needed all of my senses and continuing my pity party out there could dull them. It was time to find out what was really in these woods.


	15. Separated

**A/N: I know lately that I have been updating every other day, but I was inspired and went ahead and wrote/finished the next chapter. So here you go, I hope you like it. Please review if you have a chance. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 15 – Separated

Bella seemed to be more relaxed and at ease since Victoria had been killed, but removing a major enemy that was threatening to kill you at every turn tended to help one feel a lot better. She knew there could still be a threat out there, but she just felt better knowing that the queen of crazy was dealt with. She noticed even Jasper seemed to be calmer, but still extremely watchful. She found herself wondering if he would ever let down his guard and realized that was part of who he was. She didn't mind him watching out for her. It made her feel special and almost cherished.

Two weeks after Victoria made her appearance and unfortunate ending, Jasper was leaving Bella in the capable hands of Carlisle and Esme at the Cullen house. He needed to take care of a couple of things and he needed a bit of alone time to sort out some things that had been going through his head. He would be gone for a day or so and he found himself feeling anxious about leaving. This would be the longest he and Bella had been apart since Alice left and he was finding it hard to leave her for that long. He knew she was feeling the same and reminded himself that this was the reason he needed to go. He needed to figure things out. He trusted his family to keep her safe.

Jasper left on Friday morning. The good bye between Jasper and Bella was hard for both of them. Bella knew that she had to get out of the car when they got to the school, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. Jasper was having second thoughts about going for any extended period of time. He was the one that was supposed to make sure that she was safe.

Jasper brought his hand up and lightly brushed his fingers along Bella's cheek, "Don't worry Darlin' I will be back before you know it." He sent out happy and calming waves.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and chuckled a little, "I know what you are doing and you are not playing fair. I know you will, just stay safe."

Jasper pulled his hand back and nodded. It was so hard to see her open the door and walk towards the school. It was even harder to see Edward watching her and following her. He knew his brother watched her during the day while he was at school, but today it was difficult to handle. Before Bella got out of his truck, she looked like she wanted to say something more to him, but changed her mind before she said anything else. Right now he wanted to run after her and ask what she was going to say. "The time apart will be good for both of us," Jasper murmured out loud as he watched Bella's figure completely disappear.

Jasper started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot. He needed to make a trip to Seattle to take care of a couple of things and then he would go hunting. He told himself that he would be back tomorrow and he would see her then. He put his foot on the accelerator and tried to not thinking about how much he was missing the little human or how lonely it felt without her there.

Bella made her way to her first class. She knew Edward was following her. He had been waiting for her to get out of Jasper's truck like he did every morning. She understood that he was there to protect her, but no one seemed to make her feel as safe as Jasper did. When she got out of the car she wanted to tell him to stay with her and to beg him not to go. She knew it was wrong and kept her mouth shut in the end. She believed that this time apart may be beneficial for both of them. So many feelings were flying between them and it could be nothing more than the fact that they have been thrown together for the past few months. A break would allow her to think about what she really felt for Jasper; maybe she would realize that it was nothing more than a strong friendship. Right now she really felt it was a lot more than that though.

Edward had watched on as Bella sat in Jasper's vehicle longer than usual. He knew that Jasper was leaving today and knew that both Bella and Jasper were having a hard time saying good bye. He had heard Jasper's thoughts when he was around. He knew his brother had strong feelings for Bella and he could not stop thinking about her. Jasper still had thoughts of Alice here and there, but Bella had slowly replaced Alice in Jasper's mind. Edward wondered what Bella's thoughts were for Jasper. He still couldn't read her mind and yet knew that he didn't have to. He knew she had feelings for Jasper and it was acutely painful to watch. He knew that they were over, but it still hurt to see his first love with someone else.

Edward watched Bella walk towards the school and immediately started to follow her to first period. He could see the stress and sadness on her face and knew that she was already missing Jasper. When he heard Jasper drive off, he caught up to Bella, "You know he is coming back right?"

Bella jumped at the sound of Edward's voice next to her, "Um yah I know he is." She tried to sound confident. The truth was she remembered that he had wanted to leave after Alice left and sent him the divorce papers but he stayed for her and that was still in the back of her mind. That is what made her worry and that is why she was a little bit fearful that he would not return tomorrow like he said he would.

"If you want to skip today, I am sure that I could help you get out of here," Edward said trying to help her.

"No, school will keep my thoughts off of things. Besides Charlie would kill me if he found out that I skipped school. Thanks though," Bella responded with a small smile.

"Ok, but if you decide that you need a break, just let me know. Don't forget you are riding back to my house with me today."

"I remember," she said as she walked into their classroom first.

They made their way to their desks and sat down to get ready for the class to begin. She looked at Edward and studied him for a small period of time. He was a good man; he just wasn't the one for her. She off handedly wondered if Jasper could be. She shook herself out of those thoughts and started to pull out her notebook and text for class.

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly for Bella and more than once she was tempted to take Edward up on his offer, but she didn't. She needed the distraction that school provided, although she wondered how much of a distraction it actually gave if she caught herself thinking about the southern vampire on more than one occasion. If she was completely honest with herself, she found herself thinking about him most of the day. In English she compared him to the heroes of the stories they were reading. In history she thought about Jasper and wondered what his knowledge was concerning a certain battle they were discussing in their review. Finals were coming quickly and when she should be concentrating on school, she was thinking about a slow southern drawl and a sideways smile.

Finally it was the end of the day and she walked out of her last class and came face to face with her ex. She was ready to get out of there, but knew that she could not escape from thoughts of Jasper. She was only happy that Edward could not read her mind. She declined his offer to carry her bag for her and they made their way to the parking lot. Bella could feel the eyes from the other students following her as she walked with Edward and got into his car. She knew they were wondering if she and Edward were back together, but she couldn't tell them that he was protecting her from any crazy vamps that may still be out there looking for her.

They arrived at the Cullen house and both of them got out of the car. Edward was the first to the door and stood there holding it open for Bella to enter. As Bella walked into the house and entered the living room, she noticed that everyone seemed to be missing and turned around to ask Edward where everyone was when Esme came down the stairs. She felt the mother pull her into an embrace and then pull back. She knew Esme was scrutinizing her, but wasn't sure why. She wondered if she was a bad time and if she shouldn't go home and stay there for the night, "Hi Esme. Is it still alright that I stay here tonight?"

Esme smiled at the young girl in front of her, "Yes of course it is. You are staying here tonight and I won't hear anything differently from you." She noticed that Bella's eyes had seemed a little sadder than usual. She knew it was because Jasper was gone. She knew that those two had gotten very close and it was hard for both of them to separate. The separation would be useful for them, she hoped.

Esme showed Bella to the room that she would be staying in. She put her in Jasper's room. After the divorce, he had moved out of the room that he shared with Alice. She figured that Bella would feel the most comfortable there. Sometimes when a loved one was gone, being surrounded by their things made the absence seem a little less harsh. She opened the door to the bed room and ushered Bella in, "I hope you don't mind, but I put you in Jasper's room."

"Jasper's room? I thought his room was…" Bella asked confused.

Esme gave her a small sad smile, "He changed rooms after he signed the divorce papers. So this is his room. I can put you in a different room if you don't feel comfortable here."

"No, this is fine," Bella hurriedly said. If Jasper could not be with her at night, then sleeping in his bed would be the next best thing.

"What do you want for dinner? Carlisle isn't home yet and said if you want, he can pick you up a pizza or something from town. If not, then I can cook."

"No offense Esme, but pizza sounds really good right now," she wanted comfort food right now and pizza was perfect.

Esme gave her a knowing smile, "Ok, I will call and tell him to get you a pizza. You know where the kitchen is if you want a soda or something else to drink."

Bella nodded and sat down on the bed. She watched Esme walked out after she got her pizza order and knew she was about call Carlisle to place the order. She got up after Esme shut the door and looked around the room. It was a very Jasper room, full of things that just screamed him. She saw a lasso hanging up on the wall and wondered if he knew how to use it and figured he probably did. She looked at everything. She knew that this was not the best room to be in if she wanted to think about something other than Jasper, but she felt closer to him there and could not imagine staying in another room.

She made her way back to the living room when she was done spying on her friend. Emmett and Rosalie were playing a game when she finally made her way back in there and they both offered her a smile. She plopped down on the couch next to Emmett and gave him a shoulder shove which he protested saying that she was going to mess up his game. Everyone laughed.

Everyone noticed that Bella was a little agitated that night, but figured that it was because Jasper was not there. She would be better when he got back. They did what they could to keep her mind off of the absence of one Cullen. Carlisle brought her a pizza and it brought a smile to her face. Comfort food always made a person feel better.

When she felt tired enough, Bella made her way back to Jasper's bedroom. She put her pajamas on and grabbed the book that she brought with her. She lay back on the bed and breathed deeply. She could smell him and it made her smile. She thought about all of the time they had spent together, her feelings, her wants, and her desires. She fell asleep thinking about Jasper and dreamed about him. She dreamed of riding a horse with him sitting behind her, holding her and giving her a special smile. He kissed her cheek and pulled her tighter against her. When she woke up the next morning, she knew what her feelings for Jasper were.

Jasper felt empty without Bella beside him. He was able to do a lot of thinking on his way to Seattle. He thought about Alice a lot and their marriage. He thought about when Alice left him and how Bella was there for him. She didn't try to force her help on him, she was just there for him offering him a shoulder to cry on; but somewhere along the way it stopped being about comforting him and more about friendship. In all of that, he found himself developing feelings for her. She made him smile and laugh more than anyone has done for a long while, even before Alice left. There was a sliver of guilt there, but it was so small that he could almost forget that it was there at all. The feelings he felt for Bella were gaining strength and it didn't seem like he could stop them. He remembered well what he told Victoria before he ripped her head off and knew how right it felt when he said it. He had meant it when he said it.

After he finished his business in Seattle, Jasper got a hotel room just outside of the city and went hunting. Bella was never far from his mind and when he returned to the room right before dawn the next morning, he realized that Bella had become very important to him. He knew what his feelings were and he could not let her go.


	16. Watcher in the Woods

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to let you all know what Alice found in the woods. It is not the greatest chapter, but I felt like it belonged here before I got too far ahead in the story. Thanks everyone. **

Chapter 16 – Watcher in the Woods

Alice had been alert when she went on her hunt. She was sure that she had seen something when she was looking out her back window. Something or someone had been watching her house. She reached out with her senses to see if she got any visions, but it was quiet and that frustrated her. She made her way cautiously out the back door and walked at human speed to the woods before she started to move with vampire speed.

As she walked to the woods, she sniffed and tried to smell anything that was off or different from the norm. She smelled a hint of something that was not human and was not animal. It was another vampire, but not one that she recognized. She was instantly on guard and decided to follow the scent.

Alice followed the scent into the woods for a couple of minutes. The smell was getting stronger, but she suddenly stopped as a vision took her over. She peered into her vision and knew immediately that this was a stranger, but someone that seemed to recognize her. He was a human eater and although did not seem dangerous, he could be a threat. She stopped her pursuit. Now was not the time to engage the stranger. That meeting was set for the future. She detoured and went in the opposite direction in order to continue her hunt. She would make sure she stayed watchful though.

Alice took in a deep breath after she had run several miles away from the strange vampire. The scent was no longer surrounding her. She couldn't smell it at all and that was a good thing. She took another deep breathe so that she could locate her prey. She smelled a group of elk less than a half mile away. She moved gracefully and quietly in their direction. Soon she was able to hear their heart beats. Alice crouched low when she got close and looked at the bounty in front of her. Quickly she leapt up and ran grabbing one of the larger elk around the neck and taking it down.

The animal was drained and its captor stood up wiped her mouth with a handkerchief that she had in her pocket. As she stood there and breathing in and deciding where her next kill would be, she suddenly knew that she was being watched. She pretended like she didn't know, but she knew from her visions that he would not come near her just yet. He was just watching her, curious.

The stranger watched the sprite in the meadow. He knew from her scent that she was another vampire, but she was not like him. Her eyes were different than his and her smell was different than most other vampires he had come across during his lifetime, not that it had been that long of one.

Five days, he had been watching her that long and today he ventured closer to the house than he had before. He felt shock and momentarily froze when she turned her eyes upon him. He felt like she was looking right at him. It wasn't possible though, was it? He took off as soon as he knew that she had seen him.

He had been planning on moving on, but he decided to stay where he was when he had caught the scent of another vampire in the area. He was a nomad and normally did not stay in one place too long, but he was intrigued by her scent. When he saw her eyes, he was even more fascinated; and when he realized that she was staying put and lived in the house, he was enthralled by her more than he can ever remember being.

Alice got scent of a mountain lion and took off. She knew that he would not follow her. Part of her wanted to stop and call to him, to find out what he was doing there. She wanted to know who he was and if he was a threat. Her visions said that he wasn't, but that did not mean that things in her visions did not change. Everything was subject to what path he was currently on.

She knew that he was a nomad and would hopefully move on. He was a complication that was not needed right now. She had too much to concentrate on to have to worry about her own safety right now. She needed to stay on guard because strange vampires were very unpredictable.

Alice looked behind her and wondered where her watcher in the woods went.


	17. Together Again

**A/N: If you have not seen it yet, I have post a quick Christmas one shot for Twilight. It is called A Very Merry Twilight Christmas. It is my Christmas present to you. I wanted to say Happy Christmas and Merry New Year to everyone. Back to Moving On, thank you everyone for the reviews and the reads. Well the vampire in the woods is a stranger and I will reveal what happens later on. I promise. You will also learn of the rest of Alice's vision later along with the vision she had about the stranger, but I will say that Alice needs love too. For now though, let's get back to Jasper and Bella. As you know, they have realized that they have feelings for each other; it is time to see what happens when they see each other again. Enjoy and let me know what you think when you get the chance.**

Chapter 17 – Together Again

Bella awoke the next morning and she felt revived. She was ready for Jasper to be back. She was anxious without him and knew it was because she loved it. It was hard for her to admit to loving him because of who his ex-wife and brother were, but it did not diminish the feelings she had for him. She was sure that he didn't feel the same, but she hoped that with time that he would love her also. She knew he cared about her and for now that was enough.

She got out of bed after breathing in his scent a few minutes longer and made her way to the attached bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his return. She did not allow herself to think about if he needed to be gone longer than the one day; she wouldn't allow herself to think about that. He had to come home today.

She finished getting ready and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was already there, cooking her some breakfast and had a smile on her face. Bella smiled back and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge to pour a glass. She sat down at the breakfast bar and watched Esme make pancakes, "It smells great!" She was hungry and she was giddy, anxious for a southern vampire's return.

"Thank you. There is a couple already made if you want to get started," Esme looked up with a knowing smile. She could tell that Bella had come to some conclusions since she left the group and went to bed the night before. She seemed more at ease and less agitated. She was still fidgety, but she was sure that was because she was ready for Jasper to be home. No one in the house was blind to the feelings the two held for each other and everyone supported both of them. She knew that it was hard for Edward, but he knew that Jasper and Bella needed each other and for that reason, he knew they belonged together. They had been thrown together by fate and learned to depend on each other through their trials. They deserved happiness.

Bella grabbed a plate and moved some of the pancakes to it so that she could eat. She wondered when Jasper would be home. She looked at the clock and groaned; it was only 9:14 am. He had already been gone for over 24 hours and it would probably be another few hours before he got home. She told herself that she could be patient and she could wait, but that didn't mean that she wasn't ready now. She stopped, how was she going to act when he walked through the door? He didn't feel the same about her, but there was something on his side as well as hers. Was she going to attack him because she missed him? No, she decided to just act like she had been and be the buddy and friend. She could do that as long as she could see him. She concentrated on eating and tried not to look at the time every couple of minutes.

Jasper was flooring it. He was ready to be home and to see Bella. He had already been gone longer than 24 hours and he just wanted to be where ever she was. He was breaking the speed limit, but he didn't care. He knew that he would not be stopped. He could see the police before they could catch him. He would be home in another couple of hours. He couldn't wait.

Jasper smirked to himself. He wasn't sure what Bella's feelings for him were, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her and she had healed his hurts. She was his personal miracle worker and he knew that he could never leave her. Alice had left and it was time to move on. Bella was the only person he saw himself doing that with. He hoped that if she didn't feel the same, that one day she would. He knew she cared, but beyond that, he wasn't sure. He knew one thing though, as soon as he walked into the house he would search her out and pull her into his arms. He had been too long without her.

Jasper pushed his truck harder and faster than he had ever done before. He knew she was capable of it and didn't worry about it imploding like he was afraid Bella's would. He just wanted to get to his destination and to see his girl.

When Jasper got to the outskirts of Forks, he slowed the truck down and pulled into the parking lot of a flower shop. He bought Bella a bouquet of red roses and quickly got back into his truck so that he could get back home to her.

Jasper didn't bother with pulling into the garage. He parked as close to the front door as possible and it only took seconds for him to enter the house after he turned off the engine. He ran into the living room and only found Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose. He gave them a questioning look and he noticed the smiles all four of them wore, "What?" He felt nothing but happiness coming off of his family in waves. Happiness and love for him.

Carlisle noticed the flowers in Jasper's hand and spoke first, "It is good to see you excited and smiling again son."

Esme walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I know who you were rushing to see. She is up in your room working on some homework. She was just as eager as you and needed a distraction."

Jasper didn't stop to hear from the other two in the room; he took off up the stairs to find the person he was so enthusiastic to see. He was at his bedroom door in less than a minute and as he looked at the closed door, he was suddenly very nervous. He felt like a school boy telling his crush that he liked her. Well other than the school boy part, he was. He knocked on the door softly and heard her tell him that it was open. Jasper smiled, he was sure that she as expecting someone else to be on the other side of the door. He twisted the handle and opened the door with a smirk firmly in place, "Why thank you darlin' for letting me come into my own room."

Bella looked up at the sound of a southern drawl. He was there. It was Jasper and he was back home. She forgot about her earlier talk to herself and her plan; she jumped off the bed and ran to him, hurling herself into his arms. "Your back!" She said excitedly.

"I am back and I missed you too," Jasper said as he handed her the roses he bought for her. He then looked into her eyes and tried to gage her emotions. He felt her pleasure at seeing him. The joy at hearing his voice, but there was more. He felt love. He looked into her eyes and could see the love that he felt for her shining back at him. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to brush over her cheeks before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

Bella saw him pull back and stare at her. She felt so relieved to be in his arms again. It was pure ecstasy and she did not want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment. She looked deep into his eyes and  
thought she might have seen an emotion that mirrored her. She prayed that she did and when he cupped her face and kissed her, she knew she had. Her breath hitched and she leaned in to elongate the kiss when he started to end it. She wasn't done yet and she guessed he wasn't either when he kissed her back a little more passionately. It was still a fairly chaste kiss, but this was new territory for them.

Jasper pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. She was out of breath and he felt like he was too. It was beautiful and perfect and he wouldn't have changed anything about it.

"Don't ever leave me again," Bella said smiling up at him.

Jasper chuckled, "Not to worry. I am where I belong." He pulled her further into his arms and gave her another kiss.


	18. First Date

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has read my Christmas story and this one. You are awesome. For those of you that have not seen it yet, the Christmas story is called A Very Merry Twilight Christmas and it is my Christmas present to you. As for Moving On, yay Jasper and Bella are finally together! I know you saw that one coming. LOL. I guess we just need to see what happens next… **

Chapter 18 – First Date

Jasper pulled back from Bella's lips, "I am assuming, and I could be wrong here, that you missed me just a little bit." He was smiling down at her. He felt so happy and perfect with her in his arms.

She grinned at Jasper looking into his eyes, "Not at all. I am not sure where you got that idea."

He chuckled and leaned in close to her face. He watched her try to bring their lips back together and he pulled back, "So you trying to knock me down didn't mean anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all," she said offering what she hoped was a small pout when he pulled back.

Jasper released Bella from his arms and strode over to his bed to lie down, "Well if it was nothing, I guess you can leave then. I think I might take a little nap." He covered his eyes with his forearm and grinned.

Bella laughed. She wanted nothing more than to get up on that bed with him and continue with the decadent kisses she had just received. Those kisses made her body tingle and her toes curl. She lusted after Edward and liked his kisses, but none of his had ever made her feel the way Jasper's kisses had. She felt like she was in heaven or was transported to another universe. She could see them becoming very addicting.

She walked slowly over to the bed. She knew that Jasper was watching her and so she may have put a little extra swing in her step. She never thought of herself as the aggressor or seducer, but being around Jasper right now made her feel sexy and wanted. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't going to fight it. When she got to the bed, she started to pack up all of her books and notebooks, putting them all in her backpack. She hefted the bag onto her back, "Well if you are going take a nap, I guess I will see you later."

Bella didn't have time to take one step away from the bed before two arms encircled her waist and pulled her onto the bed gently. Jasper took her bag from her and let it drop to the floor next to the bed, "Well I was thinking a certain beautiful human could lay down with me. What do you think?"

Bella was having a hard time thinking with Jasper behind her and nuzzling the side of her neck. She tilted her neck just a little bit more, "I think that can be arranged. I am feeling a little bit tired."

Jasper pulled back and turned her around in his lap. He looked at her face and her eyes. There were some dark circles under them, but he had seen her with darker. "Are you ok? Do you really need a nap?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I was just playing along. Don't worry about me. I am fine. I think I slept better last night than I have for a while. I love having you at my house, but your bed is very comfy." She was grinning at him.

"Yah, it is. I know I don't need a bed, but I like to be able to kick back and read if I want. Plus, you were able to use it," he ended on a wink.

"Yes, but now I might not want to go home," she giggled.

"And that would be a problem because why?" Jasper smirked. He was having fun having this small battle of words with her.

"Good point. I am moving in," she said laughing.

Jasper joined in her laughter. He knew that she wasn't serious and he wasn't sure if he was totally, but he did know it felt right for her to be there in his room with him. They may not be ready for that now, but maybe one day they would be. They needed to talk, but that could wait for a bit longer.

"Grrr," both of them heard the noise as they were leaning in to kiss again which caused another round of laughter.

"I am guessing that your stomach is trying to tell you that it wants some food?" Jasper asked as he got up off of the bed. He grabbed her hand and helped her off of the bed and didn't let it go when she got to her feet.

"Yah that is a good indicator that it is hungry. Since I don't have eyes that change color yet to tell me how hungry I am, we better go with the noises of my stomach," she laughed as she stood on her toes and gave him another short kiss before grabbing the roses.

"Well, we can't have you starving," Jasper grinned and guiding her out of his room and down into the kitchen.

They arrived at their destination. Jasper took the flowers from Bella to put them in water. He got out the vase and added water before arranging the flowers and placing them near her seat. Bella opened the fridge and pulled out her leftover pizza. She put a couple of slices on a plate and grabbed a third slice and started eating it cold. She heard Jasper's laughter and turned around, "What?"

"Can't decide if you want the pizza cold or hot?" Jasper said making fun of her.

"No, I am heating it up because I do want it hot, but I am hungry now, so decided to eat a slice of cold pizza. I actually don't mind cold pizza sometimes," she smiled and turned back to the microwave as she finished her cold slice.

Jasper sat down at one of the chairs by the breakfast bar. He knew that Carlisle was in his office, Esme was in the living room with Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward was up in his room. They all seemed to be giving him some space with Bella. He was pulled out of his thoughts when said human sat down next to him. He smiled at her as she ate her food. He could tell that she liked it. When she was done, he took her dishes from her and washed them quickly. He turned back to her and studied her for a second before he opened his mouth, "I think you and I need to discuss some things and I was hoping you would do the honor of letting me take you out on a date tonight."

Bella's gut twisted a bit when he said that they needed to discuss some things. Was this going to be a good or bad kind of talk? If it was a bad talk though, why go through the motions of asking her out on a date?

Jasper felt her emotions change from happy and love to fear and wariness. He realized that she was afraid when he said they needed to talk. He grabbed both of her hands in his and leaned in to give her a small kiss, "Bella, it isn't a bad thing. I just thought that we needed to talk about us and we could have a real date if you wanted to."

She exhaled a sigh of relief, "Ok, I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Good, I will pick you up at 6:00. Is that too soon?" Jasper said smiling when the fear left her. There was still a touch of wariness, but he was sure by the time the date was over with that would be gone too.

"Why not just go from here?" Bella asked. "I can call my dad and tell him that I am staying here a little bit longer and we can just go from here."

"No, I think it would be best to pick you up like a real lady and go out from your house," he said leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss. He could taste the pizza on her tongue when they deepened the kiss for the first time. Both pulled back with they heard a clearing of a throat behind them. Jasper watched as Bella proceeded to turn multiple shades of red before his eyes like magic. He looked up and saw Esme standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Um Hi Esme, we were just talking about our date tonight."

Bella's eyes grew large and she whipped around to face the mother of the group, "Yah, Jasper is taking me out tonight for dinner." She hoped her voice didn't show how embarrassed she was to be caught by Esme.

Esme laughed, "It's alright you two. I remember how it was and still is. I just wanted Bella to know that Charlie called and he just got home."

"Oh thanks. I guess it is time to go then. I need a ride home," she looked at Jasper expectantly.

Jasper gave her a side grin, "Come on then sweetheart. I will take you home and you can get ready for our date. I will make sure Emmett or Rose is there before I leave."

"Fine, I guess I am still being babysat," she mumbled.

Jasper turned very serious and Esme left the room, "Yes, you are. Until I know that there is no longer a threat on your life, you will be watched. I am sorry, but that is not going to change."

Bella lifted her hand to his cheek, "I know. I just wish that it was over with." She gave him a kiss and then hopped off of her seat and went upstairs to get her things while Jasper talked to Emmett. They were in his truck and on the way to her house within ten minutes.

As they arrived at Bella's house, Bella and Jasper could tell that Charlie was waiting on the front porch for her daughter to return. They both got out of the truck and walked up to where Charlie had stood watch.

"Hi Charlie, my mom wanted me to tell you that Bella is welcome any time. Since a few of us went camping this weekend, she was thankful for the extra company," Jasper said as he shook Charlie's hand in greeting.

Charlie smiled at the young man in front of him. He was always so polite and seemed a bit more mature than his younger brother. Overall, he liked Jasper a lot more than he liked Edward. "Good to hear. I know I won't worry when I am gone overnight then." He turned to his daughter and noticed that she had color in her cheeks and seemed to be glowing. He didn't know what the change in her was from, but he could guess that it had something to do with the person standing next to her. He had noticed how close the two of them had gotten and how they bonded over their break-ups. "How are you doing Bells? Good to have you home."

"Thanks dad. I am ok and I had fun last night," Bella replied. She had a feeling Charlie knew something was going on between she and Jasper.

"Well come on in you two," Charlie told the two teens as he turned to go inside.

All three of them walked inside and moved to the living room. Charlie sat in his chair while Jasper and Bella sat on the couch side by side and hand in hand. The father didn't miss that or the significance of it.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Sir, I would like your permission to court Bella and to take her out on a date tonight. She and I have gotten a lot closer to each other the past few months and feelings have developed. We would like the chance to see if something is there or not." Jasper knew that there was something, but it was best not to move to fast for the father.

Charlie watched as Bella looked up at Jasper and smiled. Jasper had eyes for only Bella also. He wasn't ready to lose his baby, but he knew that Jasper was a good man and he wasn't going to be the one to stand in their way, especially when he was a gentleman and asked permission first, "Okay, but I recommend that both of you take this slow. I know that sometimes disasters in our lives sometimes open up doors that weren't there before, but sometimes it isn't real. I want you two to take this slow and make sure of your feelings. I don't want my daughter hurt because this was a rebound thing for you."

"I understand sir and I can tell you that I have been fighting my feelings because I thought it might be a rebound and realized that it wasn't, but I do promise you that we will take it slow. The last thing I want to do is hurt her in any way," Jasper said seriously looking directly at Charlie.

"Good to hear," Charlie replied.

"Well I better go now," Jasper stood up from his place on the couch and pulled Bella towards the door with him, "Emmett just got here. He is upstairs. I will see you in a few hours." He bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door.

Bella walked back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. She had a dreamy look in her eye and Charlie knew that she was already gone. He also knew that it was not a look he had ever seen before even when she was dating Edward. "Do you know where he is taking you tonight?"

Bella jumped. She forgot that her dad was still in the room. "Not yet, but he said he was going to take me out to dinner," she grinned.

"Well, just be safe. Take your pepper spray with you. I trust him, but you are still my daughter and I trust you more," Charlie said as he got up and moved to the kitchen to get a drink.

Bella got up from her place on the couch and walked up the stairs to her room. She felt like she was floating in a dream and did not want to wake up. She was shocked out of her daydreams when she walked in her room and was startled by Emmett.

Emmett laughed at her reaction to his presence, "I so got you."

"Yah yah, whatever," Bella grumbled.

"Well the house is clear of intruders, so I will do a quick sweep outside and then stand watch," Emmett said as he leaped out the window and ran to the woods.

Bella lay down on her bed and started to think about everything that had happened today. She could feel nothing but elation at the results of Jasper's return. She loved him and was excited about what was going to happen next.

Jasper pulled up at 6:00 and knocked on the door. Charlie answered and let him in. They shook hands and Charlie asked what the plan for that night was. Jasper answered him, "I am taking her to dinner in Port Angeles and then I will drive her home."

"That will be fine," Charlie said smiling. He knew Jasper was antsy to see Bella so he called up to her and a couple of minutes later, the door to her bedroom opened and shut and her footsteps could be heard at the top of the stairs. He watched Jasper watch the stairs and when Bella descended, he watched Jasper swallow hard and look amazed at his daughter. _"He is a good one Bells. At least he appreciates you more than that Edward did," _Charlie said to himself.

Bella stopped on the last step and looked at Jasper. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark green button up shirt. She thought he looked good enough to eat. She definitely loved the look on him. Although she also loved him in jeans, t-shirt, and boots; she didn't think she had ever seen him in something that looked bad on him.

Jasper moved towards Bella and whispered, "You look beautiful tonight." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was wearing a simple black dress that came to her knees and had a blue sweater in her hand to ward off the chill. Jasper took the sweater from her and helped her put it on, gently brushing her shoulders when it slid on.

Charlie watched and gave a small smile, "You two have fun."

Jasper and Bella turned their heads towards him. They had almost forgotten that he was in the room. Jasper shook his hand and told him thanks; while Bella ducked her head and told him good bye. They left the house and got into his truck.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked when they were on their way.

"Port Angeles or I should say right outside of it," he grinned.

"So are you just going to watch me eat while you sit there and we talk?" Bella joked.

"Actually, we are not going to a restaurant. I was thinking of doing a little star gazing in the bed of the truck because it is a clear night and I brought you a picnic dinner."

"Really? That sounds perfect! Why go all of the way to Port Angeles though?"

"Because we will be far enough away from prying eyes and ears. I wanted our first date to be special and just us." He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Jasper pulled into a small park and rolled out a small pad and blanket for them to lie back on. He then helped Bella into the back of the truck. From their vantage, stars could be seen for miles. He watched Bella, she looked so excited and he admitted that he was very excited also. He grabbed the picnic basket and a couple of blankets from the back seat of his truck and jumped into the bed. He watched Bella eat her dinner and gazed up at the stars; and when she was done eating, he kissed her unable to hold back any longer.

Bella had been waiting for that kiss since he showed up at her door step and it did not fail to impress, "Wow that was…"

"Yes, it was," Jasper said gazing into her eyes after he pulled back. He laid them both down in the bed of the truck and they watched the stars. Bella had her had on Jasper's chest and a blanket surrounding her.

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you," Bella said quietly a while later. They had been lying there for about an hour just being with each other. They didn't need words; they just needed to be together.

"I am glad you think so," Jasper said as he kissed her head, "I love you." The words were out before he realized it, but he wasn't going to take them back. They were the truth.

Bella lifted herself from her place on him and looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

They both leaned into each other and kissed. It was not rushed or to encompassing, but it was full of love and passion. When they pulled back both of them were smiling and felt such joy at being together, there were not words. They kissed again.

Unfortunately, the night had to come to an end. Jasper had to get Bella home. He would be there in her room with her though because she still had to be guarded; at least that is what he told himself. The truth was he would be there even when the need for a guard has passed. He couldn't be without her. They still hadn't talked, but enough had been said for right now.


	19. Trouble Comes Back Around

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the positive reviews and feedback. You have been awesome. I hope everyone enjoyed my Twilight Christmas story, A Very Merry Twilight Christmas. My hope and wish is that everyone has a wonderful Christmas and New Year. **

Chapter 19 – Trouble Comes Back Around

Jasper and Bella were happy. They had helped each other move on from the past and looked forward to a very bright future. Over the next couple of weeks, they went out on dates and spent as much time together as they could. Of course it was more time than Charlie knew since Jasper stayed in Bella's room at night. Sooner or later though the other shoe had to drop and the trials had to come for the couple.

They had been a couple for almost three weeks when that other shoe dropped and Bella found out why her protection detail never went away. She had been at school and walking to her next class. Edward was not at school that day since it was sunny and he had a secret to keep just like all of the other Cullen family members. The wolves were watching her from the woods and knew ever move that she made. She was grabbed from behind and before she knew it she was being taken away. She was afraid.

Bella's assailant threw her to the ground when they were clear from the school and took a deep breath, "You do smell good. The mistress never returned so I am assuming that she got into some trouble, but that is ok. I will take you for myself," the vampire sneered.

Bella was shaking she looked up into the blood red eyes and she knew a fear that she had never experienced before. This vampire had been able to take her from her school. The Cullen's could not be there to protect her because of the sun and she wondered if she was about to die. Her one thought was that she just wanted to be able to see Jasper one last time.

She waited for a blow that never came. When she looked up the wolves were surrounding them and Jasper was there right behind the stranger. He had the other vamp by the neck and one arm twisted behind his back. He was there to save her.

"Now I think you owe this little lady an apology. You scared her and I don't like people scaring my girlfriend," Jasper said in a deathly quiet voice.

"You can go to hell! I don't have to listen to you, we were told we can have her and I will have her. You cannot stop me!" The stranger yelled.

Jasper smirked, "Wrong answer!"

The stranger was able to break away from Jasper's hold and turned on him. He tried to grab him around the waist and squeeze, but couldn't get a grip. Jasper was too skilled and too quick. The other vampire knew that he was on the losing side of the battle, but decided he could take casualties with him and turned to grab Bella. Before he could get to her though, a giant black wolf jumped in his way to protect her. Bella screamed and the vampire jumped back. It was all Jasper needed to make sure he could never hurt her again. Within minutes, the nomad vampire was set ablaze and he was gone for good.

Bella tried to go around the wolf and get to Jasper after the fight was over, but every time she tried to move around Sam, her path was blocked. She wasn't sure why they were keeping her from Jasper; she only knew it was pissing her off. "If you don't get out of my way, I will make sure that you regret it!" Bella yelled.

The black wolf turned his head and looked at Bella before moving. She could have sworn that there was a look of amusement on the wolf's face when he had turned to look at her. It wouldn't have surprised her. She knew that wolf was Sam and he wasn't normally talked to like that.

Bella skirted around him and ran to Jasper. He caught her and pulled back ever so slightly so that he could look her over, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he get a chance to bite you?"

"I'm fine. Might have some bruises, but he mainly just scared me. I wasn't bitten," Bella answered all of his questions in turn.

"Thank God!" Jasper croaked as he pulled her back into his embrace and buried his face in her hair. They separated a bit when they heard a voice coming from behind Bella.

"I guess there were more of them. Do you think this one was alone?" Sam asked as he emerged from the tree line.

"I only smelled him so I would guess that he was alone, but you can never be sure," Jasper said seriously.

"His was the only scent that Paul and Quill picked up also. We will make sure we stay on guard though," Sam said looking directly at Jasper. He continued a minute later after his perusal "Is this something we need to be concerned about? You know what the treaty says."

"We know what it says and I will do anything to keep Bella safe. There is nothing to worry about. This is between us," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Bella knew that Jasper was upset. She also knew that the rules of the treaty said that they could not bite a human, but Jasper was not a threat to her. Plus she felt that it was her decision on if she wanted to become a vampire or not. She glared at Sam, "I think that is my decision, not yours!"

"It is the terms of the treaty with the Cullen's Bella," Same tried to explain.

"And if I want to become a vampire? What if it would make me safer?" Bella countered.

Jasper pulled her a little closer and whispered a warning in her ear, "Bella not right now." He was trying to tell her that now was not the time or the place for the argument.

Bella turned on him, "So you are just like Edward! You love me now but don't want me forever!"

"Sweetheart that is not it at all. I love you and I do want you with me forever. I was just saying that now is not the time for this discussion," Jasper tried to explain calmly.

Sam spoke up, "The treaty stands as is for now." He signaled his pack and disappeared back into the woods.

"Come on Bella, I will get you home. We will tell you dad that you got sick," Jasper said picking her up and carrying her to her house. He ran the whole way and Bella buried her head in his chest.

Bella felt her feet being lowered to the ground when they arrived at their house. She unlocked the front door and walked inside.

Jasper noticed that Bella had not looked at him since he put her down. She seemed to be trying to distance herself. He felt confusion, anger, and hurt coming off of her in waves. He let out a large breath, they needed to talk. He followed Bella into the house, "Bella do you want to tell me what is wrong?" He knew it was what she believed he felt about her turning into a vampire.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Bella mumbled. She was hurt. She knew that it went against the treaty, but Alice had seen her as a vampire. She knew that she was going to be changed, but it seemed that Jasper had the same feelings on the matter that Edward did and it hurt more now than it had before.

Jasper walked up behind Bella standing in the foyer. She seemed confused about where she wanted to go. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "I think you are under some mistaken thoughts about what I want and what I don't want about the future." He felt her jump a bit.

"I don't think so," Bella's voice shook.

"Oh I think so. You see, I don't have the same feelings as Edward on the matter. I want you with me forever and I happen to trust in Alice's visions about your future. I think that you will become a vampire and I hope that I am there by your side when it happens. If that is what you want, then I support you in that decision 100%. If you didn't want it, then I would support that also. I want you to be happy and if that is as a vampire and in my world, then I am ready for you to be there forever," Jasper explained.

"Forever?" Bella asked.

"If that is what you want, then yes. I love you, but I will say that even if things don't work out or if we were not together, I will/would still support you and what you want."

She turned around in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. When they pulled apart she whispered, "Thank you."

"I love you. I just want you to be happy. Now tell me what time your dad gets home."

"He should be home at about four today. Why?"

Jasper didn't answer her at first, but instead pulled out his phone and called Carlisle. He explained the situation and waited for his father to show up, "Carlisle is coming over to help with your alibi. You passed out at school and called me to pick you up. Carlisle came over with me to make sure that you were alright."

Bella was still in his embrace and smiled up at him. She shook her head and laughed a little, "Good alibi and my dad will probably buy it too. Adding Carlisle to the plan was a nice touch."

"I thought so. What good is it having a doctor in the family if we don't use him," Jasper smirked. He gave her a small kiss before continuing, "Now you dad should be home in about two hours, but just in case he has heard about your absence, Carlisle is on the way over now."

"Thank you Jasper," Bella said as she squeezed him a little tighter around his waist.

Carlisle arrived about ten minutes later and it was good timing because Charlie did get home about thirty minutes later. Bella was lying on the couch with Carlisle checking her pulse when Charlie walked in.

"Bella are you alright? I heard that you left school early," Charlie said as he walked into the door and rushed to her side.

"Hi Charlie. She is fine. She called Jasper and said that she wasn't feeling well and fainted. I took Jasper to pick her up and check on her. I thought the school called you. She is fine. I think her blood sugar was a little low," Carlisle explained.

Bella looked up at her father as he sat down next to her, "I am fine dad. I feel a lot better."

"I was worried Bells," Charlie groaned.

"I know dad. Sorry," Bella said hoping that Charlie wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Charlie, she just needs to rest and make sure she gets something to eat. She ate a little something when we got her home, but she needs to eat a little more to keep her blood sugar up. It is something that happens a lot," Carlisle advised.

"Ok, I will make sure that happens. Thank you for coming and making sure she was ok," Charlie said shaking Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle continued, "Esme is actually on her way over with some dinner for both of you. Jasper if you want to stay, I will drive home with your mother and we will see you at home in a little bit."

"I would like to stay if that is alright with you Charlie," Jasper pleaded.

"That is fine son," Charlie said. He turned to Carlisle, "Thank you for everything."

After Charlie offered his thanks, there was a knock at the door and Jasper got up to get it. Esme was standing there with a dish in her hand, "Hey is she alright?"

"Yah, she is. She is laying down in the living room. I will take this," Jasper said as he directed Esme to the living room and he took the dish from her and took it to the kitchen.

He heard Esme enter the living room and immediately go into mom mode. He smiled as he walked back into the living room.

"Are you sure that you are alight dear?" Esme said looking worried at the girl on the couch.

"I am fine. Don't worry. I feel bad about everyone worrying about me," Bella said groaning.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest," Carlisle injected his professional opinion. After a couple of more minutes, he grabbed his wife's hand, "Come on, let us go home to the others. Jasper is going to stay a little bit longer." He nodded when Charlie offered his thanks again. He pulled Esme towards the door and when they passed by Jasper leaning against the wall at the entrance of the room, Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Jasper could feel the pride coming off of his father figure and the love coming from his mother. He was happy to have their support. He turned to the girl lying on the couch and sent her a wink before following his parents out the door to say good bye. He returned a couple of minutes later and went to the kitchen to heat up the meal Esme made for them.

He finally "left" when Bella had eaten and needed to calm down. He met her in her room and together they lay down on the bed, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I think I will go postal if one more person asks me that question," she said turning her smiling face to look at him behind her.

He laughed, "Point taken." He kissed her and felt himself being drawn in. Deepening the kiss and his hands started to wander. He pulled back and hid when he heard Charlie coming up the stairs. Bella pretended to sleep when Charlie looked in on her. As soon as her door was closed, Jasper came out of hiding and went back to his spot on her bed.

"I am glad that you have super hearing," Bella whispered.

"Me too," Jasper smirked.

Bella turned serious and Jasper felt the change in her emotions, "What were you doing there today? I thought you couldn't go out today since it was sunny."

"I was worried since Edward couldn't be at school today, so I stuck to the woods and watched you. I am glad that I was there now. If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done," Jasper choked out. He couldn't imagine her not beside him any longer. She had become too important.

Bella looked up into his eyes, "I am glad you were there also. I am alright and you were there to save me." She did what she could do calm him. She could feel the swirling emotions in him.

He smiled down at her. In the last few months she had become his world. In the last few weeks, his love for her grew. He needed her like he needed blood. No one was more important than Bella to him now.


	20. Human Decisions Are Made

**A/N: You guys are amazing. 100 reviews and just as many followers. Thank you for everything. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Here is the next chapter in the story. Review if you get a chance. (:**

Chapter 20 – Human Decisions Are Made

Jasper didn't let Bella out of his sight after that minion of Victoria tried to kill her. In fact, he hadn't been alone. The wolves had found two more that same day and were able to stop them before they got too far. Jasper wasn't going to take a chance. Even when she was at school and Edward was there to watch her, he was in the woods watching and making sure nothing happened to her. The only time he was not near her and watching her is when he had to hunt, and he made sure that it was when she was at home or at his home and someone was with her all of the time.

Nobody questioned him or his methods. Nobody thought he was paranoid because if they were honest with themselves, it was when they were least expecting it that Bella had found herself in danger. Everyone knew that there could be more out there and Bella was their priority.

Bella didn't buck at the security measures that were being taken to make sure that she was safe. She did not want a repeat of what had almost happened. She may have been ready to enter the vampire world, but she was not ready to die permanently. She wasn't ready to leave Jasper or the rest of the Cullen family. She held onto Alice's vision that said she would become a vampire; it said nothing about her dying an eternal death before that happened. No, she had too much she wanted to do in life before she turned to ash. Besides, as long as Jasper was by her side, she believed she could withstand a lot of things.

Bella still had a major issue to contend with, there was still the little problem of her humanism. Bella knew that they could not put it off forever and she honestly didn't want to. Besides, it would be safer to be turned for her sake and the rest of the family's sake. The Volturi wanted the deed done and the sooner it happened, the better it would be. However, waiting until she graduated would be ideal.

Bella wondered who would be the one to change her and when it would happen. Did they need to consult with the wolves before it happened? She didn't want the Cullen's to be in trouble for breaking the treaty, but she wanted this and due to certain circumstances, she needed this to be done. She decided to set up a meeting with Sam to tell him what was going to happen. She decided to contact the pack leader the following day so that she could talk to Jasper about her thoughts first. He wouldn't like the idea, but she didn't think he really had a say in the matter, well not much at least.

Jasper was there to pick up his favorite girl after school that Friday afternoon. They were going over to his house that afternoon and Edward had volunteered to take Bella home, but Jasper had nixed that idea. He wanted to be the one that drove her and protected her. She brought out protective instincts that Jasper thought long dormant. When she hopped into the truck, they both leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss. "Good day at school?" Jasper asked when he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yah, it was. Not too much longer and I will be graduating, just two more weeks. I can't wait!" Bella said.

Jasper chuckled, "I am sure that you are, but think about how many times we have all graduated from high school and college."

Bella laughed, "I didn't even think about that!"

"Oh the things you have to look forward to," Jasper said smiling. He knew it was inevitable that Bella be turned and so he chose not to ignore it or redirect. The last time he tried to shut down that conversation Bella had blown a gasket and accused him of being like Edward. He shuddered at the thought. He loved his "brother", but he was nothing like him.

Bella started to laugh some more, but soon the mirth died down. She turned and studied her boyfriend for a minute before taking a deep breath and diving in with both feet, "What is going to happen when I graduate? When can I be turned?"

Jasper felt the change in her attitude. It had been bubbly and joking, happy; and quickly faded to determined and sober. They had discussed the fact that she would be turned, but not when and he knew the time was drawing near. "Well darlin' when you graduate, you dress in this funny looking cap and gown. Then you sit in a crowd for a couple of hours before you walk across a stage," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Bella chuckled, "That is not what I mean and you know it Jasper Whitlock!"

Jasper smiled at the use of his real name. He liked the sound of it on her lips, "We will stick around here after you and Edward graduate for a time, but I am not sure how long. As for changing you, we need to talk to Carlisle and decide when the best time would be. I do think it best to wait until after graduation though."

"I agree," she said in response. She took another deep breath, "I want to talk to Sam and explain the situation to him. I don't want any of the Cullen's in trouble for breaking the treaty."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. They don't like us and I honestly think they are just looking for an excuse to say we broke the treaty," he said as he took her hand in his.

"Jasper, please; I think this is the best way. I think we need to at least try to explain everything instead of just assuming that it will lead to a fight. Please?"

He couldn't resist the plea in her voice and sighed, "Ok fine, we will talk to them, but don't get your hopes up about how this will turn out. Ok?"

She gave him a smile and leaned over to peck him on the cheek, "I won't. Thank you."

He smirked at her. The giddiness was back, "I will ask Carlisle to set up the meeting, but I will be going with you. If you don't like that, then the meeting is off."

"Deal! I expected that to be part of the agreement anyway," she smirked back.

He couldn't help it, he laughed at her and her audaciousness. He had truly never met anybody like her and he was grateful and happier than he had been in a while now that she was with him.

The ride to the house continued as they talked about school and normal everyday stuff. She knew that she was going to his place so that he could do a bit of hunting and not worry too much about her. She would miss him, but it would only be for a few hours and nothing like it was over a month ago.

They made it to the house and both sought out the paternal figure of the Cullen family. They found him in his study getting ready to head to the hospital. "Bella, Jasper what can I do for you?" He asked when they entered the room.

"A couple of things Carlisle, first can you call Sam Uley and set up a meeting for Bella? Let him know that I will be attending also. She wants to talk to him about her impending change. Second, Bella wanted to know when she could be changed," Jasper explained while holding Bella's hand.

Carlisle looked at the couple in front of him. If someone had told him that Bella would have ended up with Jasper three months ago, he wouldn't have believed it; however, seeing how they grew together through tragedy, he could see their new but unshakable bond. "I will call Sam before I leave for the hospital. As for the change, I think it best to wait for graduation. I know that you and Edward had discussed saying that you were going away to college in Alaska and doing the change like that. It is still a good way to go about it. When did you want it to happen, Bella?"

"Thank you Carlisle. I actually wouldn't mind it happening as soon after graduation as possible, but I guess I need to be able to say my good byes. How about a month after graduation? That will let me say good bye to my mom and dad. It also doesn't look like I am rushing off and leaving everyone behind," Bella said.

The older man smiled at her, "That sounds like a good plan. We will make arrangements to change you a month after graduation."

Bella and Jasper smiled and thanked him again before walking out the door so that Carlisle could make his phone call and get ready to leave. They walked into Jasper's room and sat down on the couch.

"A month after graduation, so that is about six weeks. Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

Bella grinned, "You know, I really am. It feels good to have that decision made and to know that I will be joining you in your world permanently."

"Yah, it does. I can't wait," Jasper said as he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss that she soon was demanding be deepened. He pulled back when he heard someone walking towards his room and smiled when she pouted for ending the kiss. She lost the pout though when someone knocked on his door and he had to laugh at her, "Come in."

Carlisle entered the room, "I just wanted to let both of you know that Sam has agreed to meet you tomorrow at 10am near the treaty line at the small clearing in the woods." After he delivered his message he exited the room so that he could make his shift at the hospital.

"I hope you are ready to make your pitch tomorrow. I will be with you every step of the way, but you are going to have to be the one that does the sellin'. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Yah, I am," Bella said quietly. She felt sure that this is what had to be done, not that she was ready to face the wolves literally. She felt Jasper pull her a little closer and she appreciated his strength. She would need him tomorrow to get through the ordeal.

After sitting there together for another hour, Jasper pulled away and set her away from him. "I have to go hunt. Are you going to be alright here? Everyone else should be here somewhere if you need something."

"I will be fine. Go wrestle up your dinner and I will see you in a few hours," Bella said giving him a small kiss before he made his way out of the room. She pulled out her notebook from her backpack. She decided that she would organize her thoughts for tomorrow so that she could make sure Sam understood her position.

Jasper had returned about four hours later and found Bella in his bed sleeping. He wondered if she had eaten dinner yet since it nine in the evening. He noticed her notebook with her list and read it before he woke her up. He smiled when he realized what it was. He shook her awake, "Bella it is time to wake up." He repeated that a couple of more times before she woke up and looked at her surroundings. He smile she gave him made him want her here and now, but he only leaned down and kissed her temple, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Hmm, no not yet. I fell asleep and think I missed dinner," she grumbled.

He grinned at her, "Ok do you want to see what we have here or do you want to pick up some fast food?"

She slowly sat up, "What time is it?"

"Nine."

Bella's eyes widened, "Crap, I promised Charlie I would be home by 8:30."

Jasper noticed her panicked look and sent her calming waives, "Don't worry. When I left a little later than I had intended for the hunt, I called Charlie and asked if I could get you home by ten. You are safe."

She let out a deep breath, "Thank you. Here, let's see what you have here to eat."

They made their way down to the kitchen where Bella fixed herself something to eat. When she was done, Jasper took her home and soon enough they were both in her bed lying down. When she started to yawn, Jasper convinced her to sleep so she would be ready for the meeting. She complied without an argument.

At 9:50am Jasper and Bella found themselves at the clearing awaiting Sam. Bella was a bit nervous and Jasper tried to calm her down by pulling her into his embrace and by using his empath powers. He knew it worked when her shaking stopped and she told him "thank you". He also knew that at least a couple of wolves were already there and watching them, but didn't know if Sam was one of them.

Sam arrived a few minutes before them and observed the couple. He could tell that they truly cared for each other and wanted to be together. He would hear them out. Bella was a friend to the pack and he would do that for her, but he could not make any promises. He walked out of the trees to stand about 15 feet from the couple, "Carlisle said you wanted to talk to me. What is it?"

Bella pulled herself away from Jasper, "I need to talk to you about the treaty."

Sam nodded. He knew it this conversation was coming sooner or later, "What about it?"

Bella gulped, "I want you to understand some things. I not only want to be changed to a vampire, I need to be changed."

"Continue," he said keeping a straight face.

"I don't want the Cullen's punished because of me. I want to be a vampire. I landed in their world by mistake and find myself drawn back in time and time again. I feel like I belong more in their world than any other place I have ever been. I love Jasper and want to stay with him, but there is another reason…. Just as the tribe and the pack have rule and laws they have to follow, the vampires do also. One of the rules is that humans are not supposed to know of their existence. The Cullen's have been ordered to change me by the ruling body of the vampire world," Bella explained trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"You don't have to be changed. We can protect you," Sam argued.

"I want to be changed though and I want to do it after I graduate. If someone told you that you couldn't be with Emily, would you fight to be with her?" Bella countered, "I want to be with Jasper and the Cullen family. I want to be a part of their world and I want to be changed. Jasper has experience with newborn vampires and he can help me. We will make sure I am changed far away so that no one here is hurt. I will adopt their lifestyle choices and drink the blood of animals."

Sam thought about it. He wouldn't want to lose Emily and he wouldn't want someone telling him that he could not be with her. He had imprinted on her and he would do what he could for her. He understood where Bella was coming from and in all honesty, he was looking for an excuse to grant her request before she spoke. She had guts to come to him and argue for the sake of the Cullen's. He would honor her courage and give her what she wanted, "You will make sure that you are turned away from forks and that humans are safe?"

"I will personally make sure that everything is handled properly," Jasper said speaking up for the first time.

Sam studied the blood sucker in front of him and knew him to be honest and protective of Bella. He nodded, "You have my permission. She can be changed without it affecting the treaty as long as no one else is bitten or hurt."

Bella let out the breath she had been holding and sagged against her boyfriend. It was over and the Cullen's would be safe. With tears in her eyes she said, "Thank you."

Jasper held the small woman in his arms and kissed the side of her head, "Yes Sam, we owe you. We are very grateful for your understanding."

"Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain leech," Sam said as he walked towards the woods and disappeared.

"I am very proud of you," Jasper whispered in Bella's ear.

She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. When she pulled back she was grinning, "Thank you. Now can we get something to eat? I didn't eat breakfast because of my nerves."

Jasper laughed a full and hearty laugh, "Ok, let's go feed the human." He swung her up in his arms and ran towards his house. He was relieved the meeting was over with and that it had turned out in their favor. He had not expected that, but he was not going to turn away the gift. The treaty was still intact, Bella was going to become one of them, and she was going to be with him for what he hoped was a long time to come. It was turning out to be a very good day.


	21. Meeting a Stranger

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews, follows and faves. You are amazing. Well, it turns out that Bella has the all clear to be changed into a vampire and the date has been set. It is only a matter of time now. :D**

Chapter 21 - Meeting a Stranger

Decisions had been made and although I am happy for their new found love and relationship, it hurts too. They are together now and are in a blissful period of time with each other. They both deserve it. Me? I am not sure what I deserve right now, but I would like to think that there is something or someone out there for me somewhere.

Jasper and Bella have each other right now and it appeared that the date of her conversion has been set. Not only am I now getting visions of her as a vampire, but I am also getting visions of her actual turning. Jasper will worry and fret, but she will make it through and be more beautiful than she was before.

There is still danger for them from other vampires Victoria created. She made several all over the country and slowly they are making their way to Forks in order to get their prize. I have no doubt in Jasper or the other Cullen's that they will protect her and keep her alive. Jasper has the training to handle the rogue vamps and to see Bella through her newborn transformation. I know no one else could do it.

Oh wait here is a new vision. It looks as if Bella will not be too much of a problem when she is turned. I really hope that is the case. Newborns can be a handful and very dangerous. She is strong, but she is not mad with thirst.

Another vision floats across my line of sight. It is that stranger from the woods. He is still there and he watches me. I am not sure why he has not moved on, but he seems intrigued. I know that I am going to meet him from my visions and I know it will be while I am out hunting, but I am not sure when it will happen. I have to admit that I am a bit anxious to meet him. He is skittish though and I have to stay on my guard because he could be dangerous. I know my visions are not showing him to be a threat, but every single girl has to play it safe.

I am not sure beyond meeting him what the future holds for us. It could be a brief meeting, I do not know. I don't think my visions will allow me to see beyond the meeting until we both make the decision to meet. Not even a the power to look into the future is perfect or 100%, but it is good enough for me to know that I am not supposed to die at the stranger's hand.

People may be wondering how I know that I will not be killed by the stranger. Another vision that I am putting my faith in because that is what I do, I put my trust in my visions. I know that it is not perfect, but there are times when they are exact and I cannot do anything but follow them. One example is Jasper and Bella. They will get married and be happy. I know that I will not die because I know that I will see them again.

I know that there is a chance that they will not want to see me. I would not blame them if they didn't, but by then they may understand a little bit more why I did leave. If they don't, then I feel like maybe I can explain everything to them. I think my guilt is talking right now. I don't want them to hate me and I want them to understand why I did what I did. Yes, they know it was because of a vision, but they need to understand it all.

Bella and Jasper are destined to be together. The wedding will be beautiful and she will give him a peace that even I could not instill in him. She will be able to bring something out in him that I never could. In turn he will be able to give her a love and confidence that Edward never gave her. He will also be able to show her that regardless of what happens, good or bad, he is going to be there through it all; Edward took that security away from her. They are what each other needs. He never really stopped thinking about her after we left Forks, maybe it was a sign for the future.

Edward has someone coming for him also. It is not a bad thing. This person will show him what real love is. He will want to be with her more than he ever did with Bella. He also will realize that leaving someone is not the answers. He will learn to stick with someone and stay with them. They will have their problems and a learning curve, but they will eventually make it through to the other side. He just has to be patient another year.

I concentrate on the others in the family and all I see is a joyful future. They will be moving soon again. It will probably happen right after or before Bella is turned, but they carve out their little niche in the new location. Bella will miss Charlie, but she will be safe and be with Jasper. They will find a way to communicate until it risks the secret.

Now there is me and I have no clue what is going to happen in my future. I know that I will see Jasper and Bella again. I know that I will eventually meet the stranger. I know that the Volturi will not find me, but beyond all of that, I do not know what my future holds. It seems like it is almost as blank as my past. I am ready for more than a black hole.

I turn to look out the window and look to the woods. I know he is out there watching the house for the next time I go out. He always does. He knows what I am, but has no clue who I am or what I can do.

I guess there is not hope for it. I have not hunted for a few days and it is time that I go out. I open the back door and close it, immediately running for the woods. I stop a few miles into the woods and take a deep breath. Today is my lucky day. The stranger is daring to get closer and there is a bear near.

I go for the bear first, jumping on its back and flipping it over. I am not like Emmett. I do not play with my food. I am a lady. Other than a small scratch in my clothes, I am unscathed. I wish I wasn't so dirty, but hunting is not a clean job. I drink the bear dry and as soon as I am done, I feel him behind me.

I turned quickly and am immediately in a crouch, ready to defend myself. He stops 50 feet away from me and I am able to get a good look at him. He is cleaner than most nomads I have seen. His clothes are not a designer brand, but they are fashionable. He is muscular, but not overly so, and he appears to only be a couple of inches taller than me. He has black hair that is cropped close to his head. It almost reminds me of a military haircut. His eyes are red and focused on me. He seems to be curious more than he looks like he is about to attack me. He is not in a defensive crouch; instead he is standing straight and looking right at me. It almost makes me feel like he is looking through me.

"Why are you drinking blood from animals?" He asked curiously.

"I do not drink blood from humans," I said cautiously.

"Why? The animals are not as good as humans."

"Because that is the way I choose to live. I prefer not to take a human life, to murder an innocent. Who are you?"

"I am Michael. Who are you?" he answered while he looked like he was thinking about what I had said.

"My name is Alice," I responded and then after a brief pause I said, "Alice Cullen." I watched as the surprise overtook the curious glint in his eyes. So it appears he knows the Cullen name. Interesting, I need to stay on my guard.


	22. Graduation, Finally!

**A/N: Well it turns out the other vamp knows the Cullen name. This could be good or bad, time will tell. To all of my reviewers… you are amazing. Thank you! I also want to say thank you to all of my readers. Let's get onto the story… Bella is finally graduating. That means only 4 more weeks until D day (or I guess we can call it V day); that is unless something else happens. Victoria's little cronies are still out there… R&R if you can. **

Chapter 22 – Graduation, Finally!

Bella had been anticipating this day, craving it really. She wanted nothing more than to graduate and get out of school so that she could spend more time with her dad and Jasper. She was hoping to also take a trip down to Florida to spend some extra time with her mom if possible.

Bella's mom, Renee, had gotten in late the night before and that meant no real time with her yet. Renee's husband, Phil, had to stay behind due to his baseball schedule, but had already called Bella and told her good luck. Today was graduation and tomorrow her mom was heading back to Florida. She was hoping that she could convince her mom to stay at least one more day so that they could have mother/daughter bonding time before she left, but it looked like it was going to be a no go. Jasper promised her that she would be able to spend time with her mother before she was changed and she put her faith in him. She only hoped that if he was sending her south, he was planning to go with her. If she needed to, she would use the argument that someone needed to protect her because you never know where team Victoria was in hiding. It was a sound argument to her ears and Emmett was in agreement.

On one of the many trips that Jasper had gone hunting and Bella was at the Cullen house, Bella had decided to talk to Emmett about a few things. He was such a big teddy bear and Bella loved the fact that she could talk to him about almost anything. She tried to find out if Jasper was sending her down south or arranging for Renee to come back north. He wouldn't break, so Bella changed tactics, "Well if he sends me to Florida, he should come with me. I mean we don't know where all of Victoria's thugs are. Someone could be down there and get me. Before we know it, I am a vampire's next meal."

Emmett was nodding his head in agreement. He knew that Jasper had arranged for her to spend a week in Florida after graduation, but his brother kept going back and forth on if he should go with her because she needed quality time with her mother. Everyone had told him to go and not relax his guard now. Vampires could be found everywhere and Jasper knew it. This was the perfect argument to convince Jasper to go and Emmett was going to use it, "You are right Bells." As soon as Jasper returned home, Emmett had given him that argument and Jasper immediately made the decision to go whether Bella wanted him there or not saying that he would not let her out of his protection. Emmett laughed.

Now graduation was upon Bella and a new life lay just around the corner. She thought she should feel more nervous or edgy about the direction her life was going in, but she didn't and couldn't bring herself to feel anything but happiness. She was anxious for it to happen and she felt ready for everything that was coming her way. The only thing that gave her pause was the fact that she would be saying good bye to her parents, at least for a good while. They were going to use the ruse of college in Alaska to deal with her change. Eventually when it was safe, she was sure she would attend university, but right now she had to concentrate on getting out of the newborn stage of life. She was ready for it all.

When Bella had woken up that morning, Jasper was right there with her like always. He had already arranged to ride to the ceremony with Charlie and Renee. His suit was hanging up in Bella's closet and out of sight of prying fatherly eyes. Jasper would get dressed there and hop out the window, going to the front door in order to make it look like he just arrived with the excuse that his father dropped him off. "Do you want your graduation gift now or later?" Jasper asked as soon as their good morning kiss had finished.

"Please don't tell me you spent a lot of money. You know I don't like that," Bella said as she sat up.

"First off it is my money to spend how I see fit and second, this one didn't cost a lot in the grand scheme of things. It is also too late also because it is already bought and you cannot return it," Jasper smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes. The grand scheme of things to him could still equate to too much money to her. She looked at the look on his face and broke into a grin. She couldn't help it so chuckling she said, "Now I suppose."

"That's better," he grumbled jokingly. He produced a small box with a white bow and handed it to her.

Bella could tell that it was jewelry immediately and really hoped that he hadn't spent too much on her gift. She hated receiving gifts, but Jasper didn't do it too often and his gifts were never over the top so she went with it. Before she opened the box, she noticed that there was no paper wrapping the gift and ergo no chance for a paper cut. She laughed a little and saw Jasper's questioning look, "No paper equals no paper cut?"

Jasper laughed, "Honestly sweetheart, I didn't even think of wrapping anything. I am not a wrapper."

Bella laughed to and opened the box. Her breath caught. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace made of white gold. The pendent had two hearts entwined and at the two points where the hearts crossed each other, there was a ruby and a diamond. It wasn't big, less than half an inch. She thought it was too much, he thought it wasn't enough. She looked into his eyes and saw the smile on his face, the happiness reflected in his eyes as giving her that necklace and she knew that she could not turn it down. She leaned over and kissed him, "It's beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

His grin widened, "It would be my pleasure Miss Swan." He took the box from her and carefully put the necklace around her neck. When it was clasped, he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck where the fastener lay. He saw the chills that he caused. He knew some of it was probably his body temperature, but he knew that was not all of it and smiled a knowing smile.

Bella turned around and caught his smile. She rolled her eyes again and leaned forward for another kiss before she got up and grabbed her things to take a shower. She knew while she was gone, Jasper would change and then "arrive" at her house via the front door. As she closed her bedroom door, she paused a moment and smiled. Her dad liked Jasper so much more than he ever liked Edward and she had to admit that although what she felt for Edward was different, what she feels for Jasper is so much more. She was with the right guy now.

Jasper quickly got dressed and jumped out the window. He made his way to the front door and rang the bell. Charlie answered within a few moments and greeted the "younger" man with a handshake and grin explaining that Bella had just gotten up. "That's ok Charlie. I am a little early. My dad had to make his rounds before the ceremony, so he dropped me off on his way to the hospital. Is that ok?"

"That is fine. You know you are welcome any time! Renee should be here any moment also. Are you hungry? I was just about to make Bella some breakfast," Charlie responded. He actually didn't have a problem with Jasper. He was polite and considerate of the house rules. He understood the need for father/daughter time and never tried to overstep his boundaries. If he had to lose his daughter to someone, he didn't mind that much that it was going to be Jasper and was grateful that they were going to be studying at the same college together. He knew he could count on Jasper to keep an eye on his daughter.

"No thank you Charlie. I actually ate before I came over here."

"Honestly, it was probably better than what I can cook, but I will try to make something edible for her," Charlie laughed and Jasper joined in.

"Before Bella comes down I wanted to let you know that I was able to arrange the trip to Florida for both of us. My dad said that he talked to you about me going also. I want you to know that while Bella stays with her mom, I have a hotel room fairly close to the house," Jasper explained. He wanted Charlie to be comfortable with him going on the trip also. The plan was that he would get a hotel room, but he wouldn't really be staying there. His clothes would be, but that is about it.

Charlie poured himself a cup of coffee and looked at the man in front of him, "Yes, he called me and I am fine with that idea. Just make sure that you allow her to have some alone time with her mom also."

"I plan to. We actually have family in the area and I will be visiting with them while I am down there. That is one of the reasons I wanted to go on the trip also, but didn't want to go with her unless you were ok with it."

Charlie smiled at the boy. He had to give it to his daughter, she picked a good one this time and he appreciated how Jasper acted, a true gentleman, "I am fine with it. In fact, I am completely ok with you dating my daughter. I hate to speak bad about your family, but I didn't like Edward. You I do like."

Jasper smirked, "Thank you Charlie. That means a lot."

Male bonding was interrupted by a knock at the door and the door being forcefully pushed open. Jasper heard Charlie mutter "crazy woman" under his breath and suppressed the urge to laugh. He walked towards the door to greet Renee while Charlie went back to his coffee and cooking.

"Mornin' Renee," Jasper said we a smile on his face.

Renee looked up and saw her daughter's boyfriend walking towards her position at the door. His southern charm and manners had made her like him and the way he treated her daughter completely won her over. She loved him. She returned his smile, "Good morning Jasper. Where is Bella?"

"Charlie said that she had just gotten up when I got here about ten minutes ago," Jasper replied and to reinforce his statement, the bathroom door open and shut followed by the opening and shutting of Bella's bedroom door. Jasper looked towards the ceiling and the noises coming from upstairs, "She is still getting ready."

Renee laughed while she was also looking up, "It appears so." She walked towards the kitchen to harass Charlie, "Charlie, are you actually cooking?"

Jasper chuckled to himself and followed her into the kitchen. He didn't figure they would like it if he went upstairs to help his girlfriend get dressed.

Charlie looked at his ex-wife, "I am cooking. I am making breakfast for Bella, so if you will excuse me, I am going to finish it." He turned back towards the stove and tuned her out.

Soon enough Bella made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She stopped and gave Jasper a quick kiss before moving further into the room where her parents where. "What's all this?" Bella said as her dad put a plate on the table for her.

"I made her breakfast. I know it isn't much, but scrambled eggs and toast were easy," Charlie said smiling proud of his accomplishment.

Bella gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks dad." She then walked up to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss, "Thanks for coming." When she got her greetings out of the way, she sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast. It actually wasn't too bad. A little bland, but that is what salt and pepper were for, "This is pretty good dad. Thanks!"

Charlie beamed like he had been given the dad of the year award, "Good to hear Bells. Did you want some Renee?"

Renee looked over her shoulder at Charlie, "I would like that, thank you." She turned to Jasper, "Are you going to join us?"

"He already ate before his father dropped him off," Charlie said for him. He handed Renee a plate before dishing up the remaining food onto a plate for himself.

As Renee sat down she noticed the necklace around her daughter's neck, "Where did you get that Bella?"

Bella lifted her handed and felt the pendant lying on her chest. A dreamy look on her face appeared and she said, "Jasper gave it to me for graduation."

Renee turned to Jasper and smiled. She turned back to her daughter, "It is beautiful honey."

"I thought that you…" Charlie stopped when he saw the shake of Jasper's head.

"Thought what dad?" Bella asked confused when her father stopped and didn't continue.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Charlie said and dug into his food.

The rest of breakfast passed by without much talking and before anyone knew it; they all piled into Charlie's police cruiser and headed for the football field where graduation was going to take place. There was no rain, which would have pushed the graduation into the gym, but it was a nice cloudy day that would allow the Cullen family to attend the ceremony with no problems. Once Charlie parked the car, everyone got out and with one last kiss for Jasper, Bella left them to join the rest of the graduating class. Jasper had to trust Edward to keep an eye on her for now.

"Are your parents coming? Should we save seats for them?" Renee asked Jasper has he watched Bella walk towards the other graduates.

Jasper noticed that Edward was already there and they sent a nod towards each other. It was the passing of the baton if you will. It was up to Edward to watch Bella for now. He turned towards Renee and Charlie, "My mom might already be here because Edward is here already. My dad should be here shortly and I think my siblings are coming also." The trio made their way to the bleachers and Jasper immediately spotted Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, "There they are now. Would you like to join them or sit elsewhere?"

"I would love to meet your family Jasper! Let's sit with them," Renee said making the decision for their little group.

They walked towards the Cullen's and Renee had a huge grin on her face. Jasper played the dutiful son and made the introductions, "Mom you already know Charlie. This is Renee, Bella's mom. Renee this is my mom Esme and my siblings Rosalie and Emmett."

"It is so nice to meet you all. I know he was adopted when he was older, but I have to say that you raised a wonderful boy here and he is so good to my daughter," Renee gushed.

Esme's smile grew and she thought to herself, _"If she only knew."_ Out loud she said, "Thank you. I tried my best and he was always a good kid." She heard Emmett and Rose snicker beside her and shot them a warning glance. They immediately stopped.

The group took their seats and Carlisle soon joined them. He was introduced to Renee and all of the parents were caught up in their own little conversation. Jasper was watching anything and everything. He didn't want something unexpected to ruin this day for Bella. This was her first high school graduation after all. Edward had plenty of graduation experience so he wasn't concerned about his brother. He wanted to make sure it was special for Bella though.

Everyone in the stadium was called to attention when the notes of Pomp and Circumstance started to play over the loud speakers. The graduates soon made their procession onto the field and to their seats. When the song finally ended, everyone sat and the speeches began. When the students' names were called, there was a bevy of yells for each graduate and you could make out where their cheering section was located around the bleachers. Edward and Bella both received cheers from the Cullen section, and Charlie even joined in because he was a good sport and Edward was Jasper's brother. Finally Fanfare and Recessional was played and the graduates threw up their caps into the air before they made their way out of the stadium. They were free of high school.

After the students left the stadium, the spectators made their way out of the bleachers to find their respective graduate. Jasper was in a hurry to get to Bella and actually started to head down before all of the graduates had made their way off of the field. He found her within minutes and knew with the crowd they had a bit before the rest of their group joined them.

"Congratulations darlin'," Jasper said smiling down at the woman in his arms. He gave her a brief kiss and then turned to Edward that was standing just a few feet away, "Congratulations again!" Anyone that heard that would assume that Jasper meant again because he had probably already congratulated his brother on this day, but Bella and Edward knew differently and laughed.

It took another twenty minutes before the Swan/Cullen party joined the three of them. Congratulations flew and hugs abounded. Charlie surprised everyone and gave Edward a hand shake and congratulations without being prompted. The Cullen's as a whole declined a dinner invitation stating that had already made plans and since Renee was leaving the next day, they wanted to give Bella time with her mother. Jasper accepted the invite though because he wanted to make sure that she was safe and he didn't want to let her go just yet. He explained that he lived with Edward, so they would do something later.

Bella, Charlie, Jasper, and Renee made their way to the car and were off to the restaurant to grab some dinner. Bella new that Jasper could eat if he wanted to and had a way of dealing with everything he ate that was not blood, but she also knew that it was not easy for him. She was grateful for him doing this for her.

At dinner Jasper gave Bella an envelope. When she opened it, there was a card and an itinerary. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. He smiled and answered her unspoken inquiry, "My parents and I are giving you a week, well a little more than that, in Florida for your graduation present. I am going with you, but will be staying in a hotel."

Bella jumped up and did a very unBella like thing… she squealed and hugged Jasper around the neck tight. "Thank you!"

"That's wonderful. Now I will be able to spend some time with you before you leave for college. Thank you Jasper and please tell your parents thank you also," Renee beamed. She had tears in her eyes and was trying to keep from crying.

"I will. They knew that you wouldn't be staying long and wanted to give Bella something for graduation," Jasper replied while putting his arms around his girlfriend. "I am glad you like it sweetheart and I am especially happy that you didn't fight me on this one," he leered jokingly.

Bella finished hugging Jasper and returned to her seat, "No arguments from me and I am happy that you are able to go with me." She was beaming.

"You know you don't have to stay in a hotel room. You are more than welcome to stay with us," Renee offered.

"My parents have already made the reservation. I don't want to intrude," he said. He knew that Charlie might not be comfortable with knowing that he was staying in the same house as Bella.

Charlie looked at his ex and then to the kids, "If she says it is ok to stay with them, it is ok with me. Just make sure that you stick to your respective beds."

Everyone laughed and Jasper spoke up, "I can do that. Thank you Renee."

"When are you going to be coming in?" The mother inquired.

"We will actually be there in five days," Jasper supplied so that Bella didn't have to pull out the itinerary, "I will send a copy of the agenda to Bella when I get home and then she can forward it to you since I don't have your email address."

"That is wonderful. I can't wait!" Renee bounced in her seat. She was ecstatic about spending some extra time with her daughter. She was grateful to the Cullen's for giving not only this gift to Bella, but to her as well.

Just then Jasper's cell phone rang. He looked down at the caller id, it was Carlisle, "Excuse me, but it is my father." He walked out of the restaurant to take the call. He couldn't understand why he would be calling during dinner, "What's wrong?"

Carlisle immediately filled Jasper in, "Sam's boys caught another one."


	23. Missing

**A/N: I hope that everyone had an awesome New Years and welcome to 2013! For those interested, I started writing a new Twilight fanfic in addition to this one called Wedding Day Jitters. It is currently an Edward/Bella pairing, but I don't know that it is going to stay that way. LOL. Enjoy the next chapter of Moving On. Poor Bella can't see to catch a break. Let's see what happens next… Review if you get a chance. Thank you everyone!**

Chapter 23 – Missing

"Was there only one? Where did they catch it?" Jasper growled.

"Calm down. You need to stay with Bella. There was only one and Sam had the pack search the area. They picked up the scent of two more, but have been unable to locate them. The one was caught on wolf side of the border. They are continuing to look for the others. Rose, Emmett, and Edward are joining the hunt on our side of the treaty line. Esme is at Bella's house to make sure none of them show up there. I am sticking around our house in case one of them pick up Bella's scent and come here," Carlisle explained calmly. He knew that Jasper would want to fly off the handle in order to keep Bella safe, and right now that was not going on the hunt, it was staying with her.

"Let me know what you find out," Jasper ordered as he ended the call. _"Another one? How many of these fiends did she make? I think it best that we are leaving soon so that they cannot find her," _he said to himself. He took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm down. He needed to keep his head and be there to protect Bella. It would not help her to lose it now. He put his phone in his pocket and returned to dinner.

Bella looked up as soon as she heard the door to the restaurant open again. She was curious about the phone call he received and when he walked in with a tight look upon his face, she knew that it was bad. She didn't know who had called or what was said, but she immediately started to worry. She watched Jasper force a smile and sit back down. Her parents didn't seem to notice the change in her boyfriend, but she could not miss it. She brought her napkin up to her mouth to make it look like she was wiping her face and whispered softly, "Is everything ok?" She knew that with his hearing he would be able to hear it regardless of the ambient noise that invaded the restaurant, and she knew that her parents would not hear anything.

Jasper turned and looked at Bella. He should have known that she could see right through him. He leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek and whispered back, "Yah, it was Carlisle. I will tell you about it when we don't have a crowd." He kissed her again and sat up straight.

The rest of the meal passed without any further interruptions. When they were leaving, Charlie offered to drop Jasper off at his house so that he would not have to get his father to pick him up. Jasper wanted to decline, but knew that it may look suspicious when Carlisle never came and Jasper pretended to leave.

When they pulled up to the front of Jasper's house, Bella turned to Charlie and asked, "Can I hang out with Jasper for a little bit longer dad? He said he needed to show me something. I will be home within the hour." She knew that Jasper didn't want to leave her and he had been tense since he got off of the phone. This was the best solution under the circumstances.

Charlie looked unsure. He knew that Renee was leaving tomorrow and would probably want to spend as much time with Bella as possible, "I don't know Bells. You can always see him tomorrow and your mom leaves tomorrow…" He turned to his ex for help with this situation.

Renee looked at Bella and then at Jasper. She wasn't sure what was going on, but mother's intuition told her that there was more to the story than Bella was saying, "That will be fine. Why don't you have Jasper drop you off at my hotel when you are done and we can hang out for a little bit. Since you and Jasper are taking me to the airport tomorrow, if you want you can stay the night and sleep in the extra bed. Then he can just pick both of us up from there."

Bella wasn't sure that was such a good idea, but the look her mother was giving her told her that she didn't have much of a choice. She grimaced inwardly and said with a smile externally, "Sure mom that sounds like a plan." She turned to her boyfriend, "Is that ok with you Jasper?"

Jasper didn't want to think about not having Bella snuggled up against him while she slept. He also didn't want to be too far away from her with the other vampires running free, but he didn't have much of a choice. He gave her a small smile, "Sure darlin' that will work." Cringing inwardly, he said to himself, _"But I will be there the whole time and no one will get near you."_

Bella and Jasper got out of the police cruiser and watched Bella's parents drive off after saying one last good bye. Jasper took Bella's hand and led her into the house. He felt her pull back a little and when he turned to look at her, her eyebrow was raised in silent question. He exhaled sharply and picked her up to get her into the house faster. When he set her down in his room, he had to contain the laughter at the go to hell look she was giving him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Sorry Bella, but I needed you in the house and not out in the open."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or did I just blow my parents off for no reason?" Bella frowned.

Jasper stared at her for a minute before he broke eye contact and walked away to sit on the bed. When he looked up, she had turned so that she could watch him, "The phone call was from Carlisle."

"Is everything ok with the family?" She immediately wondered if something had happened to one of them and although she should have been expecting his next words, she wasn't.

"The family is fine, but Sam's pack caught another one on their side of the line. They caught the scent of two more, but have not found them. So everyone is on the hunt to look for the two strangers. Don't worry: Carlisle has Esme at your dad's house in order to make sure that no one enters that shouldn't. The others joined the wolves to search on our side of the line."

Bella was shocked and once again she was reminded that she was still in danger. She looked at Jasper and thought about how easily she could be taken away from him and shivered. Step by slow step she made her way over to the bed and stood in front of the man she loved. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. In the next moment she was in Jasper's arms and she was clinging to him.

"Don't worry Bella, I am here and everyone will do anything they can to make sure you are alright. No one will get close to you or your family. Ok sweetheart?" Jasper said into her hair.

"I know. I was just kind of hoping that everything was done. We are so close to when I will be changed and now I am worried that something will happen to Charlie once we leave. Who is going to watch out for him?" Bella cried.

"We will work something out to make sure that he is safe after we leave. I am sure that Sam and his boys will help to watch out for him."

Bella nodded and held on just a little bit harder, "I trust you." She stayed in his embrace for a while longer, neither moving. Soon enough reality imposed and she realized that they needed to get going. She told her mother that she would be at the hotel in an hour and she didn't want to be too late. If should could though, she would not go. She did not want to leave Jasper and she did not want to be without him right now. She wanted him with her in her bed with his arms around her and telling her that everything was going to be alright. She croaked, "I guess we need to get going."

Jasper pulled back and looked at Bella in the face. She needed to calm down before he could talk her to her mother. He sent her calming vibes and when he knew that she was feeling better, he told her to go wash her face and he would take her to the hotel. He watched her walk away and when she came back, he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I will not let anything happen and I will be right there tonight. I may not be in the room with you, but I will be right there. I promise." When she nodded her agreement, he let her go and took her hand. Together they walked down to the garage and got into his truck.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Bella and Jasper pulled up to the hotel and went in search of her mother. Bella knocked on the door and there was no answer. "Jasper do you hear anything in there?" She asked turned to him when there had been no response to their repeated knocks and attempts to get the inside occupants attention.

"No nothing, let me try," he said trying to stay calm for the sake of the woman next to him, but he didn't hear any breathing or heartbeat coming from the other side of the door. He banged and still no response. He felt Bella's fear and anxiety growing by the second and tried to keep her calm using his gift. It wasn't easy because he was feeling anxious also. "Let's go check in with the front desk clerk to see if he saw anything." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the lobby. When he finally got the attention of the front desk clerk, he asked, "Do you know if Renee Dwyer has returned to the hotel yet?"

"I'm sorry sir, but my shift just started ten minutes ago and I haven't seen here since I have been here," the clerk replied.

"Jasper what if…?" Bella said panicking.

It took all of Jasper's concentration to keep the panic from rising in both of them. He looked from his girlfriend to the clerk, "Do you have a piece of paper that I can write a message on?" He took the paper and pen and wrote his name and phone number down before handing everything to the hotel employee, "If you see her, please give her this number and have her call me immediately. It is urgent." He turned to Bella, "Try calling her cell phone and if she doesn't answer then call Charlie."

Bella nodded. She needed to take a deep breath and stay calm. She tried her mother's cell phone first and it immediately went to voice mail. She looked at Jasper with worried eyes, "Voicemail." She nodded when he reminded her to call Charlie. She swallowed and took in another breath letting it out slowly. She hit the button for her father's cell phone and heard him answer. She wasn't very calm when she yelled into the phone, "Dad, Jasper brought me to the hotel, but mom isn't here. She is missing!"


	24. Found

Chapter 24 – Found

Charlie listened as his daughter sounded like she was close to hysterics. He couldn't believe that she was yelling into the phone like she was. She was acting like there was a serial killer loose in town, "Calm down Bella. You mom is with me."

"With you? Where are you?" Bella asked. What were her parents doing that her mother was not in her hotel room and still with her father? They knew that she was supposed to be dropped off an hour after they left her at Jasper's house. This didn't make sense to her.

"Now calm down. We are at the hospital emergency room. We decided to have a drink to toast your accomplishment of graduating high school before we went back to the house for her car and she tripped and fell in the parking lot. It looked bad enough that I brought her to the ER," Charlie explained to her.

Bella moved outdoors so that they didn't have an audience knowing Jasper would follow. "So you are telling me that you two went out for a night cap and then she fell and you took her to the emergency room, but nobody called me?" Bella seethed. If she had pulled something like that, she would have been in trouble. Hell she was in trouble when she left for Italy and she had left Charlie a note.

"I know and I'm sorry. Your mom's phone is dead because it fell in puddle and got water logged, and it just slipped my mind to call you until I saw it was you calling my phone," he tried to keep a soothing voice, but it was hard. He knew his daughter was upset and she had every right to be. She would have been in trouble for pulling a disappearing act again.

"We are on our way!" Bella growled into the phone and hung up. She turned to Jasper and knew he had heard the whole conversation, "Do you believe that shit?"

Jasper knew that she was mad and upset. It had more to do with the after affects and relief she was feeling knowing that her mother was safe and not in the clutches of crazy murderous vampires. He looked at her and offered her a small smile pulling her into his arms, "Look at it this way. She is safe and not with someone she shouldn't be with." He kissed her temple.

"Don't try to take their side. Do they realize how worried I was? I thought that maybe one of those things had gotten her," Bella said as she started to cry and buried her head in Jasper's chest.

Jasper continued to hold her, "I know sweetheart, but at least she is ok and you can go see her right now. I am sure they know how stupid their actions were tonight. Everyone makes mistakes. I know for a fact you did something similar when you went after Edward in Italy." He knew that was a mistake as soon as he said it when he felt her stiffen.

Bella's head popped up from its place in the middle of her boyfriend's chest. She narrowed her eyes at him and said through clenched teeth, "At least I left a note for him. I didn't get as much as a text or voice mail about my injured mother."

He could not win the argument and he gave up trying. Jasper sighed and pulled her back into his arms, "Your right. He should have called or sent a text message, but he didn't so we need to move forward. Let's go to the hospital and check on your mother. I am sure that will make you feel more at ease right now. I know you were freaked out when she wasn't here and now that we know where she is, we can go to her. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella replied. Her anger was waning and now that she knew what was going on, worry was leaving also. What did she feel was a relief so great, it was making her shake and cry her eyes out.

Jasper just held her and let her feel her own emotions. He knew that he didn't have to help her control them right now. She would be alright. When it seemed that Bella was done crying, Jasper pulled back and lifted her face to look at him. He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on her lips. When he stopped the kiss, he smiled at her, "Are you ready to go see your mom?"

Bella nodded not trusting her voice. She felt Jasper grab her hand and pull her towards his truck. He was right, her mother was safe and not with one of the twisted vamps that were out to get her. Everything was going to be alright and she would go to the hospital and hug her mother because Renee was alive and Bella could. Dealing with everything else was going to be easier because her parents were safe. She got into the truck and scooted closer to Jasper as they drove to the hospital to check on her wayward parents.

Unbeknownst to the couple, they had an audience to the phone call and their little talk afterward. This was too easy. He could easily take both the human and the vampire with her at the hospital, and he would. He would make the mistress proud because that is what she expected of him. When his partner realized that there were werewolves in the region, she had immediately left the vicinity. She didn't believe the girl was worth it and used the argument that their mistress was probably dead because they hadn't heard from her in months. She may have left, but he would get his prey. He raced to the hospital to beat the couple and get what he wanted.

Jasper and Bella pulled up to the hospital and parked. He turned off the engine and turned to the girl sitting next to him, "Are you ok?"

Bella was looking down at her lap, "Yah, I am. Tonight just freaked me out and realized that because of me, my parents could be in very real danger. In fact, anyone associated with me could be in danger. It is just a large pill to swallow."

"Bella, look at me. Everyone is fine right now. They are after you and you alone. We will protect you though and after we leave, Charlie will still be protected. Nothing will get to him or anyone else you love. It is not your fault this has happened. All of the blame rests on the shoulders of that bitch, Victoria. I am glad I killed her. Once you are changed, you will not have to worry about those other vampires any longer. Until then, and let's face it Darlin' afterwards also, I will be by your side and I will be there for you. Alright?" Jasper said trying to make her feel better. He did not want her to blame herself for any of this. It was not her fault.

Bella gave him a halfhearted smile, "I know you are right. I just worry about them."

"I know you do. You have a kind heart and you care about your family. That is one of the things I love about you, but you cannot take responsibility for any of this. James chased you and when we rescued you, it was either him or you. We chose you," he smirked. When he saw her smile widen just the slightest bit, he continued, "Then Victoria decided not to take responsibility for her own actions or that of her mate and it was her choice to go after you. Again that was not your fault. If anything, it is more our fault for pulling you into this world of ours."

"I don't blame you or Edward. I want to be here," Bella said as she leaned in and was about to kiss his lips when she saw something over his shoulder, "Jasper!"

Before Jasper could react, his window was smashed and there was a pair of arms around his neck. He didn't think he just reacted using his instincts. Jasper propelled himself out of the window causing his assailant to become off balance. It was enough to loosen the hold on his neck and to prevent the separation. There may have been a little crack, but it had a long way to go before his head was detached from his body. He heard Bella crying his name. He had to keep this lunatic away from her.

Jasper was able to grab one of the arms that were holding him. He twisted it hard and pulled it forward. The arm came off with a loud snap. Jasper was able to get it way from his neck and then slip from the other hand's grasp. He turned around and looked at the vampire that had dared attack him and put his lover in danger. He growled and was immediately in a fighting stance, "You will die tonight. You should know that Victoria is dead and you are wasting your time."

"You lie! She cannot die!" the stranger yelled.

Jasper never broke his eye contact and did not let his focus waiver. If he did, both he and Bella could lose the fight. "I don't lie. I killed her myself and you're delusional if you think she cannot die. I tore her apart piece by piece, much like I have started to do to you." It was the reaction he was waiting for, the other vampire lunged for him and Jasper was able to grab his other arm and pull it off. "I guess you want to die like she did."

The vampire knew that he was not going to win this battle, but he still had a chance to enact revenge for his mistress. He ran for the truck and tried to jump through the window. He was opening and closing his mouth, chomping at the human in the cab. She looked afraid and smelled so good. He just wanted a taste and almost had a bite a couple of times before the one named Jasper pulled him away from her.

Jasper saw him run to the truck and jump. He pulled the lunatic out of the window and away from Bella. She was screaming now. He didn't blame her, but much more of that and too much attention would be called over to them. He quickly took care of the other vampire and sent calming waves towards her. She stopped screaming immediately. He knew he couldn't start a fire in the open at the hospital; he would have to run the vampire to another location to finish it off. He was at war with himself because he didn't want to leave her like this. "Bella, go inside to your parents. I will be right there. I have to take care of this." He could tell that she was still shaken, but he couldn't leave the body in the parking lot and unless it was torched, it could come back. He had a couple of minutes though. He ran to the other side of the truck and opened the door. He helped her out and gave her a hug sending her more calming vibes. "I promise I will be there in a couple of minutes. I have to take care of this body. Okay?"

Bella knew he was right, but she didn't want him to leave her. She nodded and ran into the emergency room entrance letting him do what he needed to do.

Jasper let out a breath when he saw her finally head towards the hospital. He gathered all of the body parts and ran to an abandoned building not too far away that would allow him to burn the body and since it was a stand-alone, he knew the fire would not spread. He set fire to the body and when he was sure that there was no coming back from it, he ran as fast as he could back to the hospital. He was gone only about five minutes.

As soon as Bella saw Jasper walk into the ER entrance, she ran into his arms. She was shaking, but knew she would be better now that he was back. She had tried to not scream when the fight was going on, but when that maniac lunged for her, she couldn't stop herself. She surrendered to Jasper's embrace and let him calm her down some more using his gift.

Jasper held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He knew that leaving her was not the best option, but it was the only one they had at the time. He needed to call Carlisle and tell him what happened so that he could pass it on to the others. He pulled Bella outside with him for a minute while he made the phone call. When he was done, he looked down at the woman in his arms, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he just scared me," Bella said not releasing her hold.

"Good. Do you think you are ok enough to go see your parents?" He knew that she was still shaken up, but if they waited too much longer, Charlie would come looking for them. The ER staff already knew that Bella was there. Thankfully after the previous phone call to her father, her parents would probably assume that she was shaken up over not finding her mother at the hotel.

Bella nodded and pulled away from him a little bit, "Let's go." She removed her arms from around his waist and grabbed is hand holding it tightly. Tonight was a close call, but everyone was safe and her mother was found. She really hoped that this was the end of the near death experiences. She was ready to move on with Jasper.

Together they walked into the ER and were shown to the room in the back that her parents occupied. They both looked up when Jasper and Bella entered and started in with another round of apologies. Bella sighed loud and long, "Look its fine. What's done is done. What is important is we found you and knew where you were." With that said Bella moved towards the bed and gave her mother a hug. She was safe, her father was safe, and she was alive to live another day with Jasper.

**A/N: Well as you can see Renee was with Charlie, but it was harmless. LOL. One of the minions has decided that Bella isn't worth the fight and another one bites the dust (pun intended. LOL). If you get a chance, please review. Good or bad, I like to know what my readers think of my stories. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also if you have not checked it out, I have another Twilight story up called Wedding Day Jitters. Currently it is a Bella/Edward pairing, but that is subject to change. Thanks again everyone for all of your support for this story! **


	25. We Meet Again

**A/N: This chapter is about Alice and Michael again. In the next few chapters you will be learning more about him and his background and the rest of Alice's visions. Enjoy and review if you can.**

Chapter 25 – We Meet Again

I had not seen the stranger since the day I found out his name, Michael. I knew he recognized the Cullen name and then he was gone. He didn't even say good bye. If he was one of the members of my family, I might have had to chastise him for his rude behavior.

After he left me standing in the clearing, I scanned the future trying to find some hint of what he was doing. I needed to know if this meeting would bring about another form of danger that could hurt my family. I saw nothing except another meeting and another conversation. No danger appeared in my mind. This did not mean I would relax my guard.

I knew I trusted my visions and they would lead me on the path I needed to walk. They had brought me to the here and now, but red-eyed vamps that knew the Cullen name could not fully be trusted. I needed to know more about this vampire before I could trust him.

As I sat upon the couch in the living room of my cozy house reading a book, a new vision came to me. Well it looked like Jasper would get to introduce his new love to his best friend. Bella would be safe around Peter and his mate Charlotte. It looked like the couple was showing up at just the right time since Jasper and Bella would be leaving soon to head south. They would be in Forks within a few days. I needed to be sure to get a message to Carlisle before they showed up so that the family could be prepared.

I really couldn't believe that Jasper had agreed to head to Florida. I knew he missed Texas and we had periodically visited his home state here and there, but he was going to be staying with Bella's mom and step dad. It would be hard to explain why he wasn't going to be the beach during the day or why he never went anywhere during the day. Florida wasn't called the sunshine state for nothing. I was sure he had a plan and would figure it out. I only knew that the trip showed Renee giving her approval of the union and them returning to Forks to spend her remaining days as a human with her father.

The thought of Bella turning into a vampire and being welcomed even further into the folds of the Cullen family brought a smile to my face. She would make a wonderful vampire. Where she was clumsy as a human, she would now be graceful. Bella was made to be a vampire and would fit in perfectly into their world. She already fit in and she was still human. I giggled a little at that thought. No one would be able to deny that although she didn't always fit into the human world, she would fit perfectly into the world of the supernatural. I was excited for her.

As much as it hurt that I had to leave Jasper, I was happy that things seemed to be working out for Bella and him. He deserved all of the happiness I couldn't give him. I think there was something more perfect for both of us. I know what I saw for me, but even that last vision gave me pause. Jasper was going to be even happier with Bella than he ever was with me.

All of the sudden, I heard steps out in the back. A stick just broke. Well it seems that my stranger has decided to come back and make himself known. I couldn't imagine that he would make all of that racket on purpose.

I slowly closed the book I was attempting to read and put it to the side. Stretching and taking my time, I finally stood up and made my way to the back windows. I looked out towards the forest and just beyond the tree line, there he was. He was wearing a different outfit and seemed to be looking for something as he stared at my house. I know that he was probably looking for me since I am the only one that lived here, but I am not so vain to think that someone would automatically seek me out. Maybe he was just curious and thought if he got another look, the answers would come to him.

The answers would not come without the questions being asked. I know I was a curiosity along with the rest of my family. We were the minorities of the vampire world because we chose to spare human lives and hunt animals. My family, along with some of our friends, believed that life was precious. We could survive on animal blood and that is what we would continue to do. I always cringed at the thought of taking a human life. How could I take life when I knew they could be a friend or family member I didn't remember or a descendent of one of them? I just couldn't do it. I would never do that. I have been tempted, but have been able to resist and I will continue to resist.

I opened up the back door and stepped outside. I walked slowly through the backyard, continually scanning the tree line and keeping Michael in my sites. He had not really moved from the spot he occupied when I first looked out the window. I finally made my way to the woods, giving him a wide berth for my safety as well as to prevent spooking him.

As soon as I hit the woods, I ran. I knew immediately where I needed to go. I knew that we would talk again today and that conversation would happen in the clearing that we had our first conversation. It was time to get some questions answered and to answer some of the questions that he had for me.

I stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned around. I knew he would be behind me. Not because I could smell him or heard him, but because I saw it in my head. There he was, he had just stepped out of the tree line and was keeping distance between us. I was not sure if that was to show that he did not mean to threaten me or because he was wary, but either way I was grateful for it.

"I see you have returned," I said to him after a few minutes of silence while we sized each other up.

"I have. I actually left the area for a short period of time, but found myself here again," Michael responded.

"What can I do for you?"

"You are a curiosity that I find I am captivated by."

"I see. Are you sure that it isn't just my last name?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. I watched his reflexively swallow and his mouth drop open, "I noticed you seemed surprised when I said the Cullen name."

Michael took one step towards me, but not more. I held my ground. I still saw no danger in my head. In fact soon we would be sitting in the middle of the clearing laughing together, but that is not today.

"I recognized the name because it is well known in our circles. Carlisle Cullen is somewhat of an oddity and I know that others have followed his way of life so to speak. I also know that he was once close with the Volturi. Am I wrong?" Michael asked. He seemed curious and hesitant, but not hostile.

"That is true," I responded back. That explained why the Cullen name sent a shock through him.

"Why are you not with your clan now? Why are you alone?"

"I am here because of my reasons and my reasons alone. I, however, choose not to share what my reasons are with you. I still keep in touch with them, but for reasons known to me, a separation was needed for a short period of time."

"Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Follow his way of life and drink from animals and not humans."

Michael seemed very curious about my way of life, "I already explained that to you. I do it because I choose to appreciate human life and not steal life away from another. I choose not to murder."

"Is that all?"

I tilted my head to look at him, to study him. I wasn't sure what he was trying to figure out, "Yes, I don't want to kill someone that could be a friend or family. Why steal someone's life away when I have other means to sustain me?"

Michael seemed to contemplate what I said and took there for a minute before he spoke again, "Is that why your eyes are not red?"

"Yes, the blood of animals will turn your eyes golden instead of red," I explained. I will still on guard, but he seemed to be very interested in my way of life. I immediately got another vision, one with Michael and golden eyes instead of red. It appeared I had a possible convert in my midst.

"Is it hard to get used to?"

I chuckled, "Well if you have been on the diet of human blood for a while, it could be difficult to change, but not impossible." I thought of Jasper and his conversion. It wasn't easy for him in the beginning and I don't think it fully clicked until he almost hurt Bella, but he had been able to live the life. If he could do it, I was sure almost any other vampire could do it. "Did you want to try?"

Michael's eyes widened minutely and then narrowed. He was studying me and the look on his face told me that he couldn't decide if I was serious or an alien. He finally spoke, "Not today, but maybe in the future."

The vision solidified, he would change. I smiled knowingly, "When you are ready, you know where to find me. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to hunt."

I took off and left him in the clearing to ponder what I said. He wasn't quite ready to take that next step, but he was close. One thing I learned about converting someone to the vegetarian way of life, it took time and patience. They had to make the decision for themselves. No one else could do it for them. I wished more would convert, but understood that everyone had their own way of life and had to live it to the best of their ability. I pushed those thoughts aside, now it was time to eat.


	26. Til We Meet Again

**A/N: For those of you wondering if Michael is Alice's mate… well it is a secret you will find out soon enough. Sorry, but it will eventually be revealed and you will see who he really is. :D **

Chapter 26 - Til We Meet Again

Jasper helped Renee out of his truck and into the hotel with Bella on his other side. He knew that Bella had been scared and put through the ringer tonight and the last thing he wanted to do was to leave her, but he didn't have a choice. He would leave her in the room with her mother, but he would not be far away. If tonight was any indication, Victoria's reach was long and far even after her death. No one had a clue how long this torment would last, but he consoled himself with the fact that after she became a vampire, she would be a lot harder to take down and he would not have to worry as much about her being taken from him.

Bella walked ahead of Jasper and Renee to hold open the door for them. Her mom had crutches, but she wasn't the most coordinated on them and every time she stepped forward on them, it looked as if she would keel over at any moment. It was easier to let Jasper help her than to let her go at it alone. Bella giggled to herself, she thought about her conversation with Jasper as they were about to leave the hospital and were watching Renee attempting to walk with crutches, if walking is what you would call it. She had offered to help which caused a round of laughter from Charlie and Jasper. She raised her eyebrow at both of them, "And what is so funny you two?"

"Bells I love you, but you are one of the most uncoordinated people I know. If you helped your mother, we would probably be back in here because you managed to injure yourself," Charlie said chuckling.

"He's right Bella. You are not exactly graceful and tend to get hurt tripping over your own feet," Jasper laughed.

Bella glared at both her boyfriend and her father. She didn't think she was that bad, but then she stopped and thought about it for a second and groaned. She really was a klutz. Finally nodding to both of them she said, "Fine, but mom doesn't look like she is really getting the hang of the crutches so someone is going to have to help her."

Jasper was still chuckling when he said, "I will help her get to the hotel and when I pick you two up to take you to the airport in the morning. You don't have to worry. I am a little more resilient than you are." Jasper winked with his last statement and watched as Bella rolled her eyes, she did let out a little laugh though understanding the inside joke.

Coming back to the present, Bella led the way to her mom's hotel room and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked inside to continue holding it open for her other two comrades to enter. Jasper helped to guide her mother to one of the beds in the room and then she moved forward and put a pillow under the injured ankle to help prop it up. She looked behind her and found that Jasper was no longer there. She turned around to look at her mother and saw Renee smiling at her, "What?"

"I am just really proud of you. You graduated and are going to college. I look at you with Jasper and I know he is really good for you and good to you. I can see that he makes you really happy. You have really grown up since you moved to Forks and I couldn't be happier that my baby has become an adult," Renee said as tears started to form and fall from her eyes.

Bella got her a box of tissues from the bathroom and handed them to her. She offered her mother a smile and said, "Jasper is good to me. I love him and know that he will be there for me no matter what. As for growing up, you helped to raise me. I may have changed since moving here, but I couldn't be who I am today without you." As she finished her statement, she noticed that Renee's tears were flowing even harder now and was about to say something further, but there was a knock at the door and she had to answer it. Jasper was standing there with the ice bucket on the other side of the door. She smirked, "Can I help you with something mister?"

Jasper gave her his lopsided grin, "Well actually ma'am I think I can do something for you." He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Plus I have ice for your mom."

"Well I do declare that your offer is just too good to pass up," Bella said in a fake southern belle accent.

"I think we need to work on your accent Darlin'," Jasper grinned as he walked in the door.

"Count me as an eager student Mr. Whitlock," Bella giggled some more.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Bella and shook his head, "I will hold you to that. Now why don't you get a towel and one of the clean trash bags from the bathroom so that we can get some ice on your mom's ankle." He turned to Renee, "You're lucky it wasn't broken." He unwrapped the ankle in order to put the ice pack on the injury. He was careful to not make too much contact with her skin.

"I know," Renee groaned from her position on the bed. She hissed when the cold hit and then settled back down on the bed as Jasper adjusted the position of the ice pack.

When Jasper was done with the ice pack he sat down next to Bella on the other bed, "Do you two need anything else?"

Renee offered him a smile, "No, you have been wonderful. Thank you for everything."

"It's not a problem at all," Jasper replied giving a smile of his own. He looked at Bella and saw her shake her head. He kissed her temple and then stood up, "Ok then, I will see both of you in the morning."

Bella stood up to walk him out of the room and closed the door behind her to give them a bit of privacy in the hallway. "Are you going to go all of the way home?" Bella whispered nervously to Jasper.

He shot her an incredulous look, "Like I would do that after what happened tonight. I wish I could be in the room with you. I know you have been through hell tonight."

"I wish you could be in there with me also. It will be weird to not have you beside me in bed."

"I know. I won't be too far away though. If something does happen, I will be here in under a minute. Do you need anything before I go?"

Bella rested her forehead on his chest and shook her head no. "I guess I should be getting back in there," she grumbled reluctantly and wrapped her arms around his waist not ready to let go.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Think of it like you are at school and I am at home," he offered knowing that it was a lot different. He felt her nod and then pull back. He looked down into her eyes and leaned down to give her a kiss that left them both breathless (if he could actually be breathless). "You go in and I will be close by," he said as he pushed her towards the door and watched as she unlocked it giving him one last look before she went inside and the door shut separating them for the night. He walked out of the hotel and walked towards the window of their room to begin the long night of just watching from the outside.

An hour after Jasper left Bella, his phone started to ring and he cringed when he saw Carlisle's name on the caller id, "Please don't tell me another one has been spotted. I have already dealt with one tonight."

Carlisle chuckled a little, "No, it is nothing like that. We got a message from Alice."

Jasper's gut twisted. Any time they had gotten any messages from his ex-wife, it was always bad news. "What's coming?" He squeaked out. He didn't know how he got those two words out past the lump in his throat.

"Jasper this isn't bad news, but she wanted to give us a heads up about some upcoming visitors."

With his brow furrowed, he asked, "Who is coming?"

"Peter and Charlotte will be here in the next couple of days to visit you. They will not be staying long, but will be here before you leave. I thought you would be happy," Carlisle explained quietly.

The twisting of his gut stopped and Jasper cracked a smile, "That is good news. I am excited to see them." The smile disappeared and he whispered one word, "Bella."

Carlisle knew what was going through Jasper's mind. Bella was human. Peter and Charlotte drank the blood of humans. Bella could be in danger, "Alice said that she would not be in danger and should be safe, but all the same, I think we need to be sure to take precautions to make sure nothing happens to her. Her message said that they would meet and Bella would be unharmed."

Jasper gulped, "Ok. I want them to meet, but I don't want her in danger. We can talk more about precautions and what we will do tomorrow after I drop Renee off at the airport."

"That sounds fine. We will talk then," Carlisle said.

"Was there something else?" Jasper asked noticing the long pause from his father figure.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you. Bella has been good for you and we can all see how she makes you happy. Happier than I have ever seen you," he said and let his words sink in. It was hard to admit, but Bella had been better for him than Alice was and he never thought he would see, think, or say that.

Jasper knew what Carlisle was alluding to and he could not disagree with him. He had been content and at peace since he and Bella had been together. He didn't feel guilty or question it; it was just the way it had all worked out. Alice had brought him out of his old life and helped him find a new path, but she wasn't the one that was supposed to be his forever. That was Bella. He believed that is what Alice saw that day she left and he could no longer be hurt or angry with her for doing what she did. A small smile appeared on his face, "Thank you." He hung up the phone and thought about everything that had happened over the last few months and sent a silent thank you to Alice for giving him her gift.

The next morning, Bella answered the door for Jasper. She had just gotten out of the shower and put her clothes on when there was a knocking at the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw her southern gentleman through the small circle and opened the door as fast as she could and through herself into his arms. She heard the rumble of laughter in his chest as he caught the door before it closed completely.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" He asked right before his lips captured hers. He kept it chaste since her mother was just inside the room and they needed to hit the road soon.

"Not at all," Bella joked.

Raising and eyebrow and smirking, he asked, "Not at all?" He pulled her closer to him, locking her in his arms.

"Nope, didn't miss you at all and had the best night of sleep I have had in a long time," Bella said giggling wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" He mocked as he leaned down and nuzzled the side of her neck and then immediately let her go, "Well if that is the case then…"

Bella laughed, "I guess I might have been making it up." She stood up on her toes and gave him another kiss.

"Might have been?" Jasper smirked as he brought his hands to her hips.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

The couple was interrupted by Renee saying, "Are you two going to stand in the doorway all morning?"

Bella and Jasper pulled apart and started to laugh. They walked into the room and Jasper looked at Renee propping her foot up and watching TV, "How is the ankle feeling this morning?"

"Sore as hell, but it could have been worse," Renee laughed.

"She has already taken one of her pain pills," Bella whispered under her breath.

Jasper immediately understood. "Well if you two ladies are ready to go, we can get loaded up and get going," Jasper smiled. He watched Bella and Renee both nod. Bella grabbed the bags and Jasper helped Renee. "Bella, do you want me to help with some of that?" Jasper asked as she was handling her overnight bag and Renee's carry on, purse, and suitcase.

"I got it," Bella smiled up at him. He watched as she was able to maneuver the luggage and they made their way out to the truck.

Jasper helped Renee get in and then he took the luggage from his girlfriend and loaded that up himself while she got in the truck. Once he was done, he got behind the wheel and they were off stopping only briefly to get both Bella and Renee breakfast.

The good-bye at the airport was heartfelt and full of tears. Well, more on Renee's side than Bella's, but Bella did get a little misty eyed. "I will see you soon Mom. I love you," she said as she gave her mom one last kiss and watched as she was wheeled away in a wheel chair by the porter. She and Jasper stayed until they couldn't see her mom any longer after Renee made it through security, and then she felt Jasper pull her towards the airport entrance and towards their vehicle.

Once they were back on the road, Jasper turned to look at Bella. She was looking out the window, but didn't seem to really be staring at the scenery. He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze, "Are you alright?"

Bella turned wide eyes onto Jasper and then gave him a small smile, "Yah, I just miss her."

He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss, "I am sure she misses you also. You will see her soon and I promise I will do what I can to make sure that you are able to see her after you are changed; however, we have to be careful with that because you will not be aging any longer."

"I know. Thank you," she said as she scooted across the seat so that she could lean up against his side, "As long as I have you though, I will be ok and get through it all."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders anchoring her to him and kissed the top of her head. He whispered, "Me too." A few minutes passed in silence and then Jasper spoke again, "I need to tell you something."

Bella pulled back a little bit and looked up into his eyes, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Jasper smirked, "Nothing is wrong, but we are going to have a couple of visitors in a couple of days. You could say that they are my oldest friends since I have known them since Maria's army. Peter and Charlotte are coming for a visit. I want to warn you that they drink human blood. We are going to take measures to make sure you are safe, but I wanted to warn you ahead of time."

Bella listened and processed this information. She felt nervousness and fear. She wondered if Jasper wanted and expected her to meet his friends while she was still human. Turning to him, she asked, "Am I going to meet them while they are here?"

"I want you to, but if you are not comfortable with it, I am not going to pressure you. While they are around though, you need to be extra cautious and I probably won't be around all of the time in order to spend some time with them," he explained. He could feel the spike in her emotions and knew that she was apprehensive about the meeting.

"Ok, I will let you know," she said quietly. They were Jasper's friends and she wanted to meet them for his sake, but the fact that they were not vampire vegetarians put a damper on her excitement to have introductions made. She knew that Jasper and the rest of the family would keep her safe, but did she want to put herself in danger like that on purpose? She wasn't sure.

Jasper was quiet and let her sort out her emotions and thoughts herself. It needed to be her decision and he would not force anything upon her. He just hoped that Alice's vision of Bella being unharmed was right; he couldn't lose her to anyone.


	27. Lives of the Past

**A/N: Normally I wait a few chapters before I write another Alice chapter, but I really felt it was needed sooner rather than later. This chapter is actually from Michael's point of view and you will get information about him and who he is in this chapter, but not everything is revealed yet. You are also going to find out that he has a small tie to Alice's past. Read and review and let me know what you think of the chapter. You rock!**

Chapter 27 – Lives of the Past

She was so beautiful and I couldn't stay away from her. I tried to leave time and time again, but I kept coming back. She intrigued me to no end. There was something about her that seemed familiar and I wasn't sure why. I keep racking my brain to think about why she would seem so familiar, to know why I could not move on, but I keep coming up blank and I don't know why. That is one of the reasons I kept coming back, why I was drawn to her.

She told me her name was Alice Cullen. I knew the last name. It was a name that made its way around our world. I never thought I would meet one, but now that I have, I am intrigued by her way of life. Is it something that I could do? Is it something I want to do? She was right, I could be killing a family member or friend and although before now I tried to never think about that fact, I could not brush it off once it was said out loud.

I have been a vampire now for 123 years and I am frozen in time at 29 years. I have tried to live with and amongst humans one and off, but I have never stayed in one place for a long time and have never drank anything but human blood. I had begged to become a vampire to escape my life and to gain power over my abusive father. It worked. He was dead at my hand. The thing was, after the deed was done and I was free of his tie in my life, I felt no better. My mother was now left alone to fend for herself. My father had left her some money, but she would still need to do everything herself.

Guilt plagued me at the life I left my mother with. She had land that needed to be worked and now my no good father was gone because of me. I guess he wasn't completely no good; he did manage the land for her. I did what I could for her without her knowledge. To her, I was missing and I couldn't come back to her. I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want her to see me as I was now. Missing I was and missing I would continue to be in her life.

As life progressed, she sold the land and moved to town finding a new husband that knew how to treat her. She was happy and I no longer had to watch out for her. She moved on and it was time for me to do the same.

I found myself in different towns and I picked up knowledge here and there. I eventually started working in an insane asylum in the south. It is funny, what they considered crazy back then, is not what they consider now. Anything different was thrown into those places. They were scary and full of death and disease. Even I shudder at the memory. It was also a good place to get a meal when I needed it. These people were thrown away and not wanted. If they died, no one cared. I wasn't there long, but I knew I wasn't the only vampire that was trolling around that place. A face of some of the patients came unbidden into my mind. The face of one of the vampires I had seen filled my mind. He had red eyes also and he was pure evil. I stayed far away from him and left town immediately. My time there was over with anyway. It was time to move on before too much attention was brought to me and my appearance and habits.

The night I left, I bumped into a girl. She was small and didn't seem fearful like most people in there. She was scared, you could see that on her face, but she wasn't overcome with the fear. I remember looking at her and thinking that would soon change. The small girl would not last long in that nightmare. I walked away and didn't look back. I only remember her profile.

I moved to the north and started to find my meals on the streets, in homeless people. If I found employment, it was harder to find my meals on the job. Humans were changing. They were getting smarter about things and broadening their knowledge. It was no longer to find a free meal at the hospitals or asylums. The homeless, prostitutes, and street predators became the best places to find my meals.

I heard rumors eventually of vampires that had given up human blood and drank the blood of animals. I couldn't see a lifestyle like that working and brushed the rumors off as false or if they were true, I didn't believe that a lifestyle like that could last for very long. It appeared that I was wrong and I wondered if I could do that. Could I change my ways and hunt animals instead of humans? Could she help me? Maybe that is why I was so drawn to her. She lives the life and she could help me change. It was nothing more, there was no way it could be more.

I had a lot of things to think about. Humans were our natural food source. Animals did not smell appealing and I wasn't sure if that blood would actually fill me up so to speak. Did I want to try? Did I want to give up my way of life? Did I want her to help me? Maybe if I tried, I would be able to move on and leave her behind. Maybe as I got to know her, she would lose her appeal. She would no longer be a curiosity to me. She would just be Alice Cullen and I could go on with my life.

I think I have already made my decision, and it was now just a matter of accepting my decision. Change is hard even when you are as old as I am. I know it is laughable. I have to change location all of the time. I should be used to change, but changing my life is a lot bigger than moving from city to city. Enough being a coward, it was time to make my decision. I would not get over my fascination or curiosity until I at least tried it and I didn't think I would try it without her. I wasn't sure why that was, but I knew that is how it was going to be.

I looked at the sky and then at my watch. I was walking through the woods and as I looked up, I found myself being led once again towards the little cottage that she occupied. It was not a conscious decision. I had not been aware of where I was walking or the direction, but now I knew where I was going. Decision made, it was time to talk to Miss Alice Cullen. For some reason I have a feeling that she is expecting me and my request.


	28. Introductions

Chapter 28 – Introductions

After her mother left Forks, Bella set about preparing herself for her visit down south, moving and changing, and meeting Jasper's best friend and his mate. To say she was a little nervous was to put it mildly. She wanted to meet them and to make a good impression, but the fact that they were not vegetarians weighed on her and made her more anxious about everything. Jasper tried to reassure her and tell her that it all would be alright, but this was unprecedented territory.

Jasper believed in Alice's vision that no harm would come to Bella, but he needed to be sure that he stayed on his guard during the initial meeting. The last time he had seen Peter and Charlotte, he had been happily married to Alice. Now he was with a human and was coping better now than he had ever coped before. The only answer he had was Bella brought him a peace no one else has been able to bring before.

Two days after her mother left and three days before she was set to leave for Florida, there was a knock at the door. Jasper had gone home to grab something and Emmett had relieved him of guard duty. The big guy was making a quick round in the woods before he came inside so Bella thought it was him, although why he would start knocking now when she knew he was there was beyond her. She quickly made her way downstairs and looked through the window of the front door and saw two people she didn't recognize at all. Bella took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, "May I help you?" As soon as the door was opened and she really looked at their faces, she gasped. The couple on her front porch had red eyes.

"Well that is a loaded question. I can think of several things that you could do, but where to start," the man said with a smirk on his face.

Bella paled and backed away. She tried to shut the door, but the man caught it with his hand. Shaking and knowing that if she ran, these two could catch her easily, she yelled for Emmett and prayed he got there in time. Internally she was saying her prayers and asking Jasper to forgive her for leaving him so soon.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!" The woman that was next to the man punched him.

Bella raised her eyebrow, _"That was weird."_ She started to wonder who these two were. If they had been Victoria's worker bees, they would have already attacked. Instead the woman was getting onto the man for scaring her. Was she dreaming?

"Apologize to her right now!" The woman ordered.

"I'm sorry," the man said with a small smile on his face. He started to reach out his hand but a second later he was tackled to the ground by Emmett. The stranger was pinned down and not attempting to move or dislodge the man above him, "Hi Emmett, it is nice to see you again. Now can you let me up and tell me where Jasper is?"

"Right behind you," a southern drawl said from the porch. Jasper surveyed the scene as he ran up to the house after getting out of his truck. He knew immediately that Peter and Charlotte were there. Charlotte was standing just inside the door holding it open and Emmett had who he assumed was Peter on the ground. He looked past them and saw Bella shaking. Fear and confusion were rolling off of her in waves. _"Shit! They got here before I did and Bella got scared What are they even doing here at Bella's house?" _Jasper thought as he walked into the house after he answered Peter's question. He headed straight to Bella, "Are you alright sweetheart?" He pulled her into his arms and felt her trembling, for that reason alone he wanted to kick Peter's ass.

"Will you tell your bodyguard to let me up?" Peter said to the room in general.

Emmett slowly let the man up from the floor, "A little early aren't you?" They had not been expected for another couple of hours.

"You know as well as I do that we cannot always give exact times when we are running," Peter said as he tested his head and made sure it was still attached. "Besides we picked up Jasper's scent here and thought he was with his new girlfriend."

"Why don't you two go to the house and we will be there in a little bit?" Jasper directed. He needed to get Bella calm before he dealt with his friends. Neither of them knew what had been going on with Victoria and her little helpers, and knowing Peter he said something that completely terrified Bella. He watched as Charlotte nodded and grabbed Peter's ear pulling him out of the house before saying that they would see them later.

As soon as the three other vampires were out of the house, Bella collapsed against his side. He looked down and realized that she had fainted. Frowning he picked her up and carried her to her room laying her on the bed. It seemed that everything had just been too much for her. He was going to have to teach his friend a lesson about wreaking havoc on his girlfriend's emotions. As she was starting to come to, he felt fear, anger, and confusion rise within her and he sent her calming waves. The emotions decreased, but they were still there and he hoped that she would be alright.

Soon Bella's eyes fluttered opened and she looked at Jasper with a smile on her face, but soon that smile disappeared as she thought about and remembered the events that happened right before she fainted. She knew that Jasper was keeping her calmer than what she would normally be right now, and that may have been a good thing.

"How are you feeling Darlin'?" Jasper asked. He had never seen her faint and he needed to know that she was alright.

"I am physically ok if that is what you are asking," she muttered.

"Well what about the rest?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze to her boyfriend, "I don't appreciate being scared like that."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I answered the door and asked what I could help them with since I didn't know them. I saw their red eyes and he told me that it was a loaded question and wasn't sure where to start since there was a lot I could do. Then the woman with him told him to stop scaring me. I take it that those are your friends?" Bella said in a rush.

"Yah they are and don't worry, I will take care of Peter. He won't be scaring you again. They don't know everything that has been going on here though and if they had known, I don't think he would have done anything that would have scared you. Hell, he probably would have done as I told him to do and gone straight to my house. I wasn't expecting them to show up at your house instead of mine," Jasper growled. He was not happy with his friends right now.

"Oh so that is how they meet all of your human friends?" Bella said raising her voice a bit.

"No, I never had human friends to introduce them to. You are an anomaly," he smirked.

Bella threw herself at Jasper and started to cry into his shoulder. She held on tight and never wanted to let go. The events over the last hour had her praying to her maker, feeling relieved that she wasn't in the presence of the enemy, and going through a medley of emotions that left her emotionally exhausted. When everyone else had finally left, she couldn't deal with it anymore and sank into oblivion.

Jasper held onto Bella and rubbed her back. He wanted to kill his friends for doing this to her. He never wanted her to feel like this. Kissing the side of her neck, he said softly, "Its ok. I am here."

When the last tear had been cried and she felt like she was calm enough, she pulled back a bit and looked up into Jasper's eyes, "I was so scared because I didn't know who they were and I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"That is never going to happen. I will be here every day for the rest of our lives," he declared and leaned in to give her a kiss to seal the promise. He finally pulled back, "I will leave this up to you. Do you want to come over, or do you want to stay here?"

Bella thought about it for a few minutes. She was considering it from all angles and without realizing it biting her lip, which Jasper pulled out of the grasp of her teeth with his thumb. She looked up when she felt the tug and offered him a small grin, "What have you told them about what has happened lately?"

"I have only talked to them yesterday and told them that Alice and I were divorced, but that I had met someone and she is human," he replied.

She nodded, "I don't know that I am up for another scare today."

"I promise that he will not scare you again. I will make sure of that. So do you want to come over?" He really wanted her to come over, but he would not pressure her or force her to come over to his house to meet Peter and Charlotte. After how the two of them introduced themselves, he wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see them again.

Bella looked at Jasper and knew that he would do everything he could to keep her safe. She also knew that he wanted her to come over to meet his friends, but after the meeting earlier, that is not what she wanted to do. She finally decided that she would do it for him. He has given her so much, she could do this in return, "Alright, I will go, but I cannot promise how long I will stay and if I get uncomfortable, I will be coming home. Deal?"

Jasper smirked, "Deal. How about we seal the deal with a kiss?" He watched the smile appear on her lips as she leaned in and their lips met. He did not want it to ever end, but knew that it had to. "Alright, but we are taking my truck."

"Of course we are," she snickered.

Jasper helped her up off of her bed and onto her feet. He looked at her as she started to get her bearings and grew worried, "Are you alright?" The last thing he wanted was for her to feel dizzy or to faint again.

"I am fine. Let's get this over with," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her bedroom. She went into the kitchen and scribbled a little note for Charlie and then turned to Jasper, "Ok, I am ready, but on the way over to your house you have to buy me lunch."

Jasper laughed at her request, "I can do that sweetheart. Come on."

The couple got into the truck and was on their way. After a brief stop at a drive thru, they finished their drive to the Cullen house. Jasper noticed that when he turned off the ignition, Bella didn't make a move to get out of the car and kept staring at the house like it had the plague, "You know you don't have to do this today."

"I know, but I would rather get it over with now than to let my fear keep building if that makes sense," Bella quietly said.

"It does." He used his hand to turn her face towards his and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "I am here and I am not leaving your side." When he saw her nod, he released her and got out of the truck, moving to her side and opening the door for her. He had her food in one hand and grabbed her hand with the other while she grabbed her drink. As they made their way to the front door, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before opening the door for her.

Emmett was immediately in the foyer to greet them, "How are you doing Bells? Do you need me to do anything like rip Peter apart?"

A small giggled escaped Bella's lips, "No, I think I am good for now, but Jasper may have other ideas."

Jasper rolled his eyes and led her into the kitchen where he found Esme and Carlisle, "Where are Peter and Charlotte?"

"They are in the living room with Rose and Edward," Esme answered.

"Why don't you sit down and eat?" He said to Bella and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Leaning against the counter next to her, he looked at his ficticious parents, "They decided when they picked up my scent to go over to Bella's instead of coming here first."

"We heard. Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Swallowing the bite of food in her mouth, "Yah, I just got freaked out. I will be fine."

"Good to hear," the patriarch said quietly. Emmett had told them what he walked in on and how he handled the situation, but Carlisle was curious if something happened before Emmett had shown up. Bella had yelled for Emmett and she would not have done that without reason.

Once Bella was done eating, Jasper threw her bag and everything in the trash. He grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess as ready as I will ever be," Bella groaned.

He smirked at the girl standing in front of him. He was proud of her. Not many people would face what she has in the last several months and then deal with what she did earlier, only to face the person or people that had frightened them. It was yet another reason he loved her.

Together they walked into the living room hand in hand and Jasper heard her take in a deep calming breath. He also heard her mutter to herself under her breath that everything would be alright. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand again.

Peter and Charlotte stood up from their positions on the couch, but did not make any moves to walk closer towards the couple. Jasper appreciated that because if they had, Bella may be running for the hills instead of gripping his hand for dear life. "Bella, these are my friends. This is Charlotte, she is Peter's mate, and the idiot next to her is Peter."

"Yah, we met this morning. Hi," Bella said shakily. She lifted her hand in hello and put it back down quickly.

"Sorry about earlier. Peter thought we would get the jump on Jasper. He, like Jasper said, is an idiot. Sorry for scaring you," Charlotte said giving the girl next to her friend a smile.

"Yah, I am really sorry. I didn't know that you would be so terrified. Emmett and Edward kind of gave us a highlight about what has been going on. I really didn't mean to scare you like that," Peter said properly contrite. He felt awful about what he did to the girl earlier and when he found out some of what had been happening, well it was no wonder she had been so frightened.

"I don't even know what you were doing there in the first place," Jasper growled.

"Sorry Major, but we picked up your scent and…" he stopped when he heard the warning growl from his friend. "It won't happen again."

"Good to hear," Jasper glared.

It wasn't the first meeting and introductions that Bella and Jasper had been hoping for or planning on, but at least they had met and it was time to move past what had happened earlier. Bella thought that they seemed nice enough, but she wasn't about to leave Jasper's side when she was around them. Jasper still wanted to get Peter for what he had done to Bella and he planned to do that later. At least the introductions were over with though.


	29. Vegetarian or Carnivore

**A/N: Cathy29jes… sorry I didn't answer your question about Michael before. Yes, he met her, but it was a very brief run in and he only got a profile. He knows that she is familiar, but he hasn't put it together yet. I know he should have being a vamp, but I wanted him to be a bit clueless at first about who she really is. :D Sorry if that was confusing. And you are right; Alice is always willing to help someone. Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I am not sure how much longer this story has, but we should be wrapping up in a bit. Not too much longer. I am going to start tying up the ends and it should end in a nice bow. LOL. For those of you interested, I do have another Twilight story called Wedding Day Jitters. Right now it says that it is an Edward/Bella story, but the pairing is going to change based on what the readers want. So if you would like to make a decision about who Bella should end up with in that story, check it out and let me know (so far with what people have sent to me, Jasper is in the lead). **

Chapter 29 – Vegetarian or Carnivore

_Alice POV_

I had been waiting on him that day. I knew he would come to me and ask for my help and I knew it happen that day. No longer lingering in the woods, he came to the door and knocked. It appeared as if it was a regular visit from a regular person, but this was no regular person and this was not a casual visit for a spot of tea. Well unless high tea consisted of blood, animal carcasses, and two vampires.

He seemed so sincere about wanting to try a new way of life, to become a vegetarian, that I told him I would help him. I already knew I would be the one to help him onto a new path. I also know that he will stick to it. Michael thinks he is experimenting, but I know the truth. This will be his way of life going forward, and where Jasper struggled, Michael will take to it very easily. He has already seemed to take a liking to the hunt part of it all. I can tell that he is excited about the thrill of the chase that we don't usually get from humans.

Michael's eyes seem to study me intently. I wasn't sure where the butterflies came from or when they started, but they are there whenever he is in my presence. I can't make them go away no matter how much I tried. I blame my visions for them, but know it is more than that. A girl could lie to herself though, it was our prerogative. We lied about age, weight, size, etc. Lying about butterflies in our stomach was nothing new for the female population on earth.

I can remember the first time I had butterflies, it was when I had seen Jasper's face in one of my first visions. His eyes, although bright red, showed a kindness and desire that left me weak in the knees. His voice was melodic and his accent was music to my ears. I was in love with him before I met him, but reality was so much better than my vision ever was. I was glad I waited on him. He brought me happiness that I was sure I had never known before. Our time together was good, not always perfect, but good.

There were no regrets in my life that concerned my ex-husband. I had loved him and we were happy. Then when it was time to let go and leave, I did it with a heavy heart but I knew that he would be ok and happy. I was right, he is very happy and his life will continue to get better with Bella in it. She could give him something I was never able to. I knew that there was always a part of himself that he held back from me. Maybe he thought I would turn him away or not love him any longer, but that would have never been the case. He has opened up to her so much more than I have ever seen. She has helped him to overcome his past and to step into a new future with her. He needed that. For as much as I was there for him and encouraged him, he still struggled. The struggle was over.

I can honestly say that I am now ready to move on with my life. Jasper will always hold a special place in my heart, but he is not the one I am meant to spend forever with. I was not the one for him either. He is with his forever now and it is time for me to find mine. It is a little scary and although I can see the future, I am still hesitant. It is time to let go of the past and move forward into my future.

I had heard the saying before that when one door closes, another one opens. I wasn't ever sure about that and would just nod my head whenever I heard it, but now I knew the true meaning of that clichéd saying. My time with Jasper was done and that door was closed, and now I could see that there was another door that had opened for me. The only question was could I walk through the new door?

_Michael POV_

I was right… she had been waiting for me to come to her. She had known what I wanted before I spoke, although she didn't voice her knowledge. I could see it in her eyes. Alice Cullen had knowledge of me that I did not possess of her and I wasn't sure how. She seemed to know what I was going to do before I did it.

The first time she took me on a hunt, I was a little anxious. What guy wants to mess up in front of a beautiful girl? No one I know of. I soon got the hang of it though and although the animal blood is not as good as human blood, I understand the thrill of the chase and I think I could live like this from now on. I certainly didn't have any guilt feeding off of animals the way I tended to occasionally when I stripped a human of his/her life.

I find myself staring at her sometimes, studying her. I wonder what her story is. Why is she here? Where did she come from? How is it she seems to see right through me? She is a mystery and I am drawn to her like no one else before. Something about her is so familiar. I laugh to myself with the thought in my head that maybe that is why I am so drawn to her. It is almost like I know her, and yet I know she was a stranger when I met her. She was a beguiling and beautiful nymph who captured my attention and drew me in.

The longest I have ever stayed in one place since my transformation has been three months. However as times changed, I moved a lot more often. Normally I itch to move on and travel, but I haven't felt the need to move on yet and when I do try to leave the area, I come back every time. Ok after two times, I decided to stop fighting it and stayed on. I move on to prevent detection and because I have no desire to stay in one spot, but I find myself changing. I come back time and time again to this spot in these woods and watch that house where she is living. I find myself wondering what it would be like to stay in one place for a period of time and to settle down so to speak. Alice is the person I see at my side whenever I think about it, which has started to become more and more often.

I reason it all out in my head as I watch her. Detection would not be a problem if I hunted animals instead of humans. Companionship would be a benefit too. I sometimes forget how nice it is to carry on a conversation with someone other than myself. I find myself looking forward to the next time I can talk to Alice, and that isn't the only think I anticipate. I am starting to desire her more and more, soon I don't know if I will be able to hide it from her. I wonder if she feels the same.

I have an opportunity for a new life and a new way of living. I am starting to crave the possibilities that all of it entails. I just need to figure out if I want everything that comes with it and if she could ever possibly want me too.


	30. Confrontations

**A/N: Jasper is still in the lead for the pairing in Wedding Day Jitters. If you want to weigh in, let me know who you think Bella should end up with. As for Moving on… More about Alice and Michael coming soon. :D Onward with Bella and Jasper, and everyone else. Peter's greeting wasn't the nicest, but I think he has learned his lesson. LOL. Hope you like the next chapter, revelations are made and that leads to some heavy emotions. Please review if you get the chance. **

Chapter 30 – Confrontations

Bella awoke with a start and sat upright in bed in a flash. She heard movement behind her and turning her head she saw her boyfriend staring at her with concerned eyes. When she had gone to bed he was not there, choosing instead to have Emmett take her home and watch her while he dealt with his friends. She lay back down and snuggled into him, letting out a small sigh of contentment when she was finally comfortable. This was her spot. This was where she wanted to be, where she liked to be.

"Comfortable sweetheart?" Jasper jokingly mocked her.

"Yah, I am," Bella snickered.

Jasper started to stroke her hair and turned serious, "Are you ok Darlin'?" The way she bolted up in bed made him concerned and he needed to know that she was alright.

"I am fine. Just a dream," she mumbled. She had been dreaming about the attack at the hospital and then Peter and Charlotte showing up. Only in her dream, Peter had not been joking and had been about to drain her when Emmett and Jasper showed up. She knew it was an unfounded fear and he apologized, but after the other events that had been occurring in her life, no one could exactly blame her. Plus she always seemed to sleep better when Jasper was there.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Not right now. When did you get in? When I finally crashed, Emmett was still here."

"Emmett said you had finally gone to sleep about an hour before I got here. I am not sure what time that was, but I know it was only a couple of hours ago. Sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I was taking care of some things," Jasper said cryptically.

Bella pulled back and looked at him in the face, "What is that supposed to mean by the way? I know it has something to deal with Peter, but he didn't know. Did he scare me? Yes, he did, but given everything that has gone on lately, I am a little freaked out anyway when I see red eyes."

Jasper gave a dark chuckle, "He is still alive and has all of his parts." Under his breath he added, "Now."

"Jasper," Bella said in warning.

"We just had a discussion that he was not allowed to scare you anymore and that next time he was to follow his orders and not stray from the path even if he had good intentions and was trying to pull a prank on me," he smirked and leaned up to give her a small kiss on the temple. "Are you going back to sleep or are you up? Your dad just left for the station."

Bella stretched a bit, "What time is it?"

"6:45 in the morning."

"Ugh! Why did I have to wake up so early?" She groaned as she ran her hands through her hair in a stressed manner.

"Are you still tired? If not, we can go visit at my house. I promise that Peter will behave. I think he learned his lesson. Or we can stay here and spend some quality time together."

Bella looked towards her boyfriend lying back on her bed and leaned over him and started kissing him. She pulled back after a few moments, "I think some quality time is very much in order Mr. Whitlock. We can go visit later and at a more decent hour. I know vampires don't sleep, but humans still do, so we will follow human etiquette. You remember those rules, don't you?" Bella finished with a coy smile and a wink.

"Oh I think I can manage to remember some things about being a gentleman," he smiled and grabbed her around the waist flipping her to where he was on top and started to lean in. When he was a hairs breath away from her lips, he whispered, "Now you said something about quality time together."

Several hours later, Bella and Jasper were pulling up to the Cullen house so that they could visit with Peter and Charlotte. Bella was still apprehensive, especially after her dream, but she would do this for him. She knew that he would be by her side and nothing would happen to her, besides soon enough she would be a vampire and if need be, she can get Peter back for scaring her. She laughed inwardly to herself… that could be fun.

As they walked up slowly to the front door, Jasper whispered in her ear, "Is this a more humane time of visiting?"

Bella looked up in time to catch his wink, "Yah, I think you have this etiquette thing down."

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch after all of this time," he laughed.

Bella joined in the laughter and was still giggling as he ushered her inside the house. Her laughter stopped when she noticed Edward was there waiting for them. She furrowed her brow, "Is everything alright Edward?" In all honesty, he looked a little concerned.

Jasper felt concern and a little bit of fear coming off of Edward. Something was not right. "What's wrong?"

"Peter and Charlotte went hunting this morning after you left," Edward said looking at Jasper. He took in a deep breath before he continued, "They said they ran into another rogue vampire and heard it say something about Bella. Before it could do anything else, they took care of it. It was on a phone and the phone was smashed in the scuffle. So we don't know if there are more or anything else."

Jasper clenched his jaw and started to grind his teeth. He was grateful his friends took care of the problem, but he wanted more information. He hated being in the dark. "Where was this?"

"Port Angeles," Edward whispered.

"Thank you," Jasper said to his adopted brother, but knew there was something that he was not saying. Anyone could have relayed the information to them and it could have waited until they were all in the same room. "What else?"

"I have some things that I need to say to Bella and with everything going on and about to happen, I want to talk to her today." He turned his gaze upon Bella, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Bella looked from Edward to Jasper and back again. When she looked up at Jasper one more time, she could tell that he was not happy about leaving her alone with Edward. Edward had not been happy at the growing relationship between his ex and brother, but seemed to finally accept it. He had not been alone with her outside of school since the day they broke up besides the occasional car ride and those had been awkward and quiet, especially after the realization that Bella had feelings for Jasper. Still she knew that Edward would not be asking for this if it wasn't important to him. She squeezed Jasper's hand to get his attention, "I will be alright and we will be in there shortly. Ok?"

Jasper knew that this meeting of the minds was going to happen sooner or later, but that did not mean that he had to like it. He didn't question Bella and her feelings for him. He knew she loved him, but he also knew that Edward was her first love and that would never change. Jasper also knew that Edward still loved Bella, although it had morphed into something less lover-like. It was always in the back of his mind that Edward may try to take Bella away from him and he didn't know if he could deal with that. When Alice left, Bella was right there. If she left, he wouldn't have that anchor. He forced a smile for her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Yah, I will be in the living room waiting for you."

"Thank you Jazz," Bella said softly trying to project all of the love she felt for him to reassure him that no matter what, she was his.

"Thank you Jasper," Edward solemnly said. He knew that it was not easy for his brother to let the person he loved talk to him. There had to be a lot of emotions that Jasper was feeling and yet, he still let them have their conversation. Edward was grateful. He knew that he would never get Bella back, but he felt the need to say some things to her. "Can we go out into the garage?"

Bella nodded her head at Edward's suggestion and turned around to head towards the garage. It would afford them some sort of privacy. When they got there, she turned around and looked at her ex, "What did you need?"

"First I wanted to say that I am really happy for you and Jasper. We were all really worried about him after Alice left and because of you, he came out on the other side even stronger than he was before. There have been no thoughts of slipping up since you became a fixture in his life and for that, my family is very grateful. Even when he was with Alice, the desire was still there. The last few months before Alice left, we could tell that there was something happening between them, but no one was sure what it was and we left it alone. They were still loving towards each other, but Alice seemed a bit distant," Edward started to explain.

"I didn't notice anything, but Jasper has said the same thing," Bella said. She was really wondering where this conversation was going.

"It was a big shock when she walked out the door and left like she did. Then when she sent the divorce papers, we knew that she wasn't coming back. There was always that little hope, but it was quickly dashed. We knew that day how much he had come to depend on you and I could already see what was happening between the two of you even though you couldn't. It was a knife to the heart. When I left you in the woods and took off, I knew I hurt you. I didn't have to read your mind to know that. I thought that when you showed up in Italy, well first I thought I was dead, but then I thought that you forgave me and we could go back to where we were. We couldn't. We were never the same after we came back. Maybe it was your lack of faith in me and the wounds I left when I abandoned you, maybe I realized that I didn't really know you like I thought I did. I had put you on a pedestal and realized that you were not the same person as when I left. You were stronger. At some point in time, you came into your own, or at least started on the path of doing that. Jasper helped you to continue on that path. I knew the day the divorce papers were delivered, I had lost you forever."

Bella looked down. She wasn't sure what to say or feel about what Edward was telling her. So she stayed quiet for now.

"It hurt, but I am not upset or angry. I am really happy for you. He has been able to give you something I never could. He truly loves you and would die to make sure you were safe and happy. I think I was too selfish to do all of that for you. I tried, but never was able to do that."

"I think you were lonely for so long and you didn't know how to not be selfish when you finally found someone. I understood. Just make it a life lesson for next time," Bella said quietly as she looked him in the eye. She didn't understand at first, but Jasper helped her to see everything from a different perspective. They never really discussed Edward, but being with someone who loves you wholeheartedly makes you see things in a different light. Edward was her first love, but Jasper was her last.

"Thank you for that," Edward said. He started to shuffle like he was nervous. This whole time he had stayed in one place and hardly moved and now he couldn't stay still.

"Are you ok? Was there something else?"

"I wanted to let you know that I still love you. I think I always will, but Jasper makes you happier than I have ever seen you. He accepts you and doesn't try to change you. I know I didn't exactly get A's in that department. I am happy that you have found someone to love and that can love you the way you deserve to be loved. I guess if I can't have you for me, and I do understand, then I am happy you will still be in my life as a sister. More than anything, you were also a friend and I was afraid of losing that too."

Bella walked up to Edward and gave him a hug, "We will still be friends and thank you for your acceptance. I never wanted to hurt you, but what happened between Jasper and I was a natural progression. Neither of us planned it."

"You might not have, but I think someone knew it was coming," Edward mumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" Bella stepped away with a confused look on her face.

"I think that is why Alice left. I think she got a vision of you and Jasper gravitating towards each other and discovering feelings. It makes sense on why she would leave and then send divorce papers. She also made sure that you were there to help him through his time of need. She left you the letter and told you to be there and to help him through all of that. I think she knew that you were the only one that could help him."

Bella started to pace. It made sense and yet, she couldn't believe that Alice would just leave Jasper for that reason. Surely she knew that if she was there, nothing would ever happen between them. That is the thought that made it all click. If Alice had a vision of Bella and Jasper together, she knew the only way that it might happen is to leave and if it started to happen naturally without either party realizing it; it would hurt to watch it all. Bella hung her head and brought her hands up to cover her face. She felt ashamed and guilty. Shoulders shaking, she was crying for the hurt that the visions brought Alice and the decisions it forced her to make, and she cried for her unwitting part in the whole thing.

Edward could tell she was upset and crying, but he wasn't sure what to do. He never intended to hurt her like that or make her cry, but he could see that is exactly what happened. He didn't want to leave her, but felt that Jasper was the person needed right now. He knew that Bella would rather be comforted by Jasper than by him. He tried to calm her down enough to get her to his brother. He pulled her into his arms, "Bella, everything happened the way it needed to. You are not to blame. It will be alright."

She couldn't stop crying and started to cry harder at his words. Feeling herself being swung up into Edward's arms, she knew he was taking her to Jasper. She knew that before he called for his brother. Could she face him right now? It didn't appear that she had much of a choice in the matter.

When Edward swung Bella up into his arms to carry her to Jasper, he called for the empath to come to them. He made it out of the garage and just inside the door leading to the house when Jasper appeared. He was afraid the older vampire might do something to him for making Bella cry, but before anything could be said or done, Edward placed Bella in Jasper's arms. "She got upset when I suggested that Alice might have left when she had a vision of you and Bella together," he quickly explained.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked. He could feel the guilt and sadness coming out of Bella.

"We were talking and I was telling her that I was happy for both of you. She said that neither of you planned this. I said that neither of you had, but I think Alice did."

"What do you mean?" Jasper was confused and started to think about everything that Edward said. He thought about the reasons for Alice leaving for the first time in a long time. Then his thoughts moved to the note that she left Bella and the words it contained. Edward may actually be right. Did Alice see him and Bella together and that is the vision that caused her to leave?

"Alice left you here when she left and said she was following a vision. I thought about what could make her leave you behind, tell Bella to watch out for you, and then send you divorce papers. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Edward stopped at a loss for words.

Jasper sent a small smile to him and whispered, "I know." He shifted Bella in his arms and looked down at her. Tears were still coming out of her eyes, but the gut wrenching crying at stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edward leave and give them a semblance of privacy. Placing Bella on her feet, he wiped away her tears, "Are you alright Bella?"

"If she really left because of us…" Bella sobbed softly.

"If that was the vision she had, then that was her choice to leave. She didn't force us together and neither of us did anything wrong. We are together because through different circumstances, we found each other and feelings developed. There is no way to know if she had stuck around if we would still end up together. I loved her and was faithful to her, but she left and I have you now. We were both hurting and helped each other cope. I don't know what would have happened if she was still here. I do know that I love you and need you more than anyone else in my life. Alice showed me a new life, but you pulled me from a darkness that I still seemed to inhabit," he was desperate to make her understand that regardless of why they were together, they belonged together now and neither of them needed to feel guilty for the way it happened.

Bella nodded her head not trusting her voice. She knew he was right, circumstances happening the way they did, pushed them together and they did not have a reason to feel guilty. It was still in the back of her mind though that Alice left because of her. If she hadn't been in the picture, Alice would never have had that vision in the first place.

"If you are thinking that if we had never met or if Alice and I stayed away, that this would never have happened and I would still be with Alice, you are wrong. I have a feeling that we would have found each other eventually or found each other again. We cannot live in the what ifs or what may have happened. She made her own choices, and so did we. Neither of us cheated or did anything wrong. We were there for each other and grew to love each  
other. I personally would not have changed anything that happened," Jasper said it with confidence and knew it was true. If it hadn't been for Alice, he would have never found a new way of life, but Bella was his future and sometimes things happen for a reason. If Alice did leave because of a vision of Bella and Jasper together, then she made her choice and he was not going to argue with the results.

"I just wonder that if things had been different or I hadn't been here," Bella sniffled.

"You can't live in the past sweetheart. I love you and we have nothing to be guilty or feel bad about. Do you understand? She made her decision and this was the result. If we try to play the what if game or live in a past that never existed, we will make ourselves go crazy and the guilt could eat us alive." He leaned down and kissed her tears away, "We only know what we have right now, the past that is already set in stone because it happened, and the results of decision and actions from that past. I love you and if Alice really did leave because of a vision like that, then she gave me a gift that I will be forever grateful for. So we can take that gift and question it, feel guilty about it, and let it pull us apart; or we can embrace it and cherish it. I know what I want to do, but I need to know what you want."

Bella looked up at him. She was searching his eyes and saw the truth of what he said. Jasper was right. They could either throw the "gift" away or accept it and move on as they have been. She gave him a dazzling smile, "I know what I want to, and it is you."

Jasper gave her his lopsided grin, "I am glad we are on the same page because I love you too much to let you go."

"You know, I think I feel the same way about you. Regardless of how it happened, you are mine and I want to keep it that way," she said as she brought her arms up around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.


	31. Acceptance

**A/N: Thank you everyone! Over 200 reviews and counting. It makes me really excited about this story, not that I wasn't before. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves. Here is the next chapter, we are getting back to Peter and Charlotte. Read and review. Thanks again!**

Chapter 31 – Acceptance

"Are Jasper and Bella coming in?" Charlotte asked the room in general. Jasper had come up earlier and then ran out of the room when Edward called for him. Edward was back and had been for a while, but Jasper still had not returned.

"I can go and look for them," Peter said about to stand up.

Charlotte pulled him back down onto the couch, "I don't think so. You stay put. You caused enough problems yesterday."

"It's not like I meant to cause problems," Peter retorted.

"I don't care if you meant to or not, you did and therefore you are not going in search of them," Charlotte countered. The last thing she wanted was for the girl to get freaked out again.

"I will go and check on them," Esme offered in order to stave off any more arguing. Getting up from her position on the couch, she went to the foyer and saw Jasper and Bella embracing and sharing a kiss. She cleared her throat and watched the couple break apart quickly. Smiling at them, she said, "Is everything ok?" She had heard everything that Edward had said and most of the conversation between Bella and Jasper, so she knew what happened and wanted to make sure that everything was settled.

Jasper cleared his throat and looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Yah, we will be up in a minute." Esme gave them one last look and then left them alone again. Bella was glowing red and Jasper loved the fact that she was embarrassed about getting caught kissing him. He was sure that if he could have, he would have been blushing also and so he laughed.

"Oh I am glad you think that this is just so funny Mr. Whitlock," Bella said trying to sound miffed and failing at it. She started to snicker also.

"You know it is funny. You are so red Darlin'," Jasper pointed out by running his finger along her cheeks and causing the blush to increase.

"I think I am looking forward to becoming a vampire so that I will stop blushing all of the time," Bella huffed.

Her statement caused Jasper to laugh a little harder and pull her into his arms once again, "I have to say that I am looking forward to that also, but for different reasons. I like your blushing. It is just so adorable."

"You're mocking me now?" She asked laughing.

"Yep, I sure am," Jasper smirked.

"Well if you want to mock me, go on ahead. I will just make sure someone else is watching out for me," Bella said once again trying to keep a straight face and a stern look, but the glint in her eye was giving her away. She started to walk away from her boyfriend and got five steps away from him before his arms wrapped around her and started to tickle her and the laughter ensued.

"So you were saying?" Jasper said laughing himself.

Bella couldn't catch her breath she was laughing so hard. When Jasper finally gave her a small reprieve, she said, "Time for a changing of the guards."

"Wrong answer sweetheart," he chuckled as he continued the tickle fest. He stopped after another minute, "Did you want to change you answer?" He moved her hair so that he could see her neck and kissed the side of it, sucking it for a second before licking and kissing it again.

Bella's legs turned to jelly and if Jasper had not been holding her up, she would have fallen. She gave a little moan and said, "Ok, you can stay."

"I thought so," he said kissing the back of her neck before letting her go. He made sure she was steady on her feet before he released her though.

Bella turned around and saw the smirk that was plastered on Jasper's face. He looked very smug about his victory. Leaning in and capturing his lips for a kiss, she pulled back after a minute or so breathless and said, "Just remember, I will get you back one day. Forever is a long time." She finished her threat with a wink and started to move towards the living room.

Before she could get too far, Jasper caught her hand and pulled her back slightly. He leaned down and whispered, "I am looking very much to a lifetime of torture from you." He pulled her into the living room while she laughed at his proclamation.

When they finally made it into the living room to join the others, Bella said, "Sorry we were talking and then Jasper decided to be a butthead." A loud bark of laughter made her turn her head.

Emmett was laughing at her chosen insult, "Butthead Bella? You couldn't come up with something that wasn't so grade school?"

Bella lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. "Oh I could come up with a lot of names, but I was trying to be polite," she giggled and turned to Jasper which made her lose all of her composure and she started howl with laughter.

Jasper had a look of shock on his face. On the inside he was laughing, but he was shocked. No one had ever called him a butthead before. Before long he couldn't contain himself and joined in the laughter, and then leaned in and gave Bella a small kiss on her lips.

Peter and Charlotte were surprised. In all of the years that they had known Jasper, he had never been so free and readily able to laugh at himself. He was different with Bella than he had been with Alice. Neither of them thought it was possible, but he seemed happier and more at ease with himself. They didn't know Bella, but already they liked her.

When the laughter finally died down, Bella looked at their guests and smiled, "Sorry about that."

"It is quite alright. I am amazed though, I don't think I have ever heard the major laugh so much. Have we Charlotte?" Peter said smirking at the couple.

"No, this is a whole new side of him," Charlotte said awestruck.

Jasper got serious quickly and shot a look at his two friends, "Now that Bella is here, can you tell us what you heard last night?"

"There isn't much to tell really. We were in an alley and draining a couple of bums. We could hear and smell another person close to the alley and knew it was another vampire. She was talking on a cell phone and mentioned Forks and Bella. We knew that could only be one person and with everything else you have been dealing with, we decided to handle her ourselves," Peter explained.

"Unfortunately, the phone got destroyed in the scuffle," Charlotte added.

"Thank you for your help," Bella said as she pressed herself into Jasper's side. She felt him let go of the hand he was holding and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ok Darlin'?" Jasper asked concerned. He wished he could shield her from all of the bad things that had been happening, but he knew that she wouldn't like it and it could potentially cause her to be in more danger.

"I will be. I just wish they would go away. It seems like they keep popping up. We have to reach the end sooner or later, right?" Bella said looking up at her boyfriend.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her temple, "Yes, we do." Pulling her into a hug, he tried to reassure her that she would be protected and he was there for her.

Bella sighed. She knew that this was just as hard on Jasper as it was her and now it seemed that more people were being brought into this fight. Peter and Charlotte were never part of the vendetta that Victoria had against her, and now they had risked their own lives in order to dispatch one of the hatchlings the psycho vampire had created. She only hoped that Jasper's friends were not dragged further into this than they already were. Feeling a small hand on her arm, Bella turned and saw Charlotte offering her a small smile. She returned it and thanked her again for their help.

"We did what needed to be done. You are with Jasper now and as such we protect our own," Peter stated.

"He is right. We were there and to prevent her from coming here, we made sure she couldn't get to you. You are with Jasper now and therefore you are family," Charlotte added with a small smile.

Bella returned the smile and she found herself starting to relax around the couple. It had not been easy especially after what had happened the day before, but slowly and surely it was happening. They were making it easy to be around them. Peter still kept her a bit on edge, but she felt comfortable around Charlotte and Bella felt that was a huge accomplishment. "Thank you again," she murmured.

"Now Bella if you want, we could tell you stories of the major there," Peter teased sending a wink in Jasper's direction.

"Oh really, I think I might want to hear some of these stories," Bella giggled.

After sending a short glare of warning towards Peter, Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Don't listen to him sweetheart. He doesn't have any good sense left in that brain of his and he is just spouting nonsense. Anything he tells you will be a lie."

Bella laughed, "Afraid of what they may say?"

"Not at all. I just don't want you to be caught up in the lies of a snake oil salesman," Jasper winked at her.

"I will have you know that I am no quack!" Peter said pretending to be offended.

"No, but you do spout a lot of nothing," Charlotte teased him.

The day continued on like this; a lot of teasing and some stories were exchanged, but all in good fun. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Peter even told stories that were supposedly dirt on Jasper, but Jasper countered all of those stories with the supposed truth. Then Jasper would start telling stories about Peter. On and on it went.

Jasper was listening to Peter spout another story and smiled. He felt truly happy in that moment. His best friends had accepted Bella even though she was human. They didn't question him or anything that he was doing, they just accepted it. He had told them that Bella was going to be turned, but he was afraid they would say something or do something because she was human. He should have known better because instead of being against them, Peter and Charlotte were supporting them and even helping where they could. They knew what danger that other vampire posed and as such did what they could to help not only him, but Bella because she was his. He looked down at the girl next to him and felt his heart soar. He had a wonderful girl, a supportive and loving family, and friends that accepted it all. They not have agreed with everything, but they supported him, and now he had everything he could ever want.


	32. Changes

**A/N: I want to thank all of the new readers that have favored/followed the story. I am really glad you found it! Thanks also to my reviewers and loyal readers of this story. Now that Peter and Charlotte have dealt with the yet another Victoria straggler, hopefully they can be left in peace for now. We will see. I will be getting back to Michael and Alice in the next chapter, but felt like I needed to wrap up the Peter/Charlotte visit first.**

Chapter 32 – Changes

Bella stayed as long as she could to visit with Peter and Charlotte. She could easily see them all becoming good friends, but maybe more so after she was changed. Hopefully she could forget how she and Peter initially met so that she didn't want to knock his block off.

Looking at her watch, Bella knew it was time to head back home. She also knew that Peter and Charlotte would be leaving the next day and didn't want to pull Jasper away from them. So when she stood up to stretch, she decided someone else would take her home. One thing about letting Jasper drive her, she didn't have her own means of escape if she wanted it, "Hey Emmett, can you take me home?"

Emmett looked to Jasper before he answered her and when he saw the unpleasant look that flashed across Jasper's face, he said, "Isn't Jasper taking you home?"

Bella turned her gaze to Jasper and realized that he was staring at her very intently. She figured she should have talked to him about her choice first, but she didn't want to bother him when he was talking. It wasn't like she wasn't going to say good bye to him before she left, she was just getting her ride arranged, "Look Jasper…"

"Excuse us," Jasper said to everyone in the room and took Bella's hand pulling her out of the room. When they were in his room and the door had been shut, he turned to her, "Why are you asking Emmett for a ride? If you are ready to leave, I can take you."

_"He looks hurt,"_ Bella thought to herself as she studied her boyfriend. "Jasper I didn't mean to step all over your toes or anything. Peter and Charlotte leave tomorrow, and you don't get to see them as much as you probably would like. I didn't want to pull you away from them and I wasn't going to leave without say good bye to you first."

Jasper tried to school his features and reign in his emotions. He wasn't sure why he felt hurt when she asked Emmett to take her home. His brother had taken her home the previous day, but for some reason when she just asked without saying anything to him, he was jealous and disappointed. Maybe this morning's revelations were eating away at him more than he would have liked and it was affecting his emotions where Bella was concerned. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled and looked at her with a sheepish expression. He whispered, "Sorry."

Bella walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Nothing to be sorry about Jazz. A lot of things have been happening lately and this morning I am sure didn't help." She brought one of her hands up to his face and placed it on his cheek, "But know this, I love you and I am not going anywhere without you. Well at least not anything big or major. Home is a different matter. I want you to stay and have fun with your friends since you don't know when you will see them again. I am going to go home and get dinner ready for my dad."

Jasper smirked and leaned into her hand before turning his head and kissing the palm of it, "Ok sweetheart you go home with Emmett and I will stay here for now. I will see you tonight or in the morning. Sorry I was, well you know."

Bella smiled and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. She gave him a smirk of her own when she pulled back, "I know. Now should we go downstairs and allow Emmett to take me home or should we just stay up here for the rest of our lives."

"I don't know, that is a very tempting choice and if I was allowed to pick…" he laughed as Bella rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Yah, it wasn't really a choice," she said as she gave him one last kiss and pulled him out of the room.

When they returned to the living room laughing and smiling, Peter and Charlotte were once again amazed at the change that had come over Jasper. There was a time when defying the word of the Major could mean your death or at the very least a maiming. They knew he had changed from the time he was with Maria, but still no one defied him and when they did, he was usually in a bad mood for a long time to come. Even when he and Alice would fight, it could last for a while because Jasper did not like to admit defeat, but this slip of a girl was very different. The couple had been gone no more than fifteen minutes when they returned and both appeared to be very happy.

Peter and Charlotte looked at each other with a quizzical look. They knew that Jasper had been irritated when Bella had asked Emmett to take her home and when he pulled her out of the room, they figured neither one of them would return for some time. In fact, they were certain that Jasper would return in a bad mood and the visit would have reached it pinnacle and be over, but they were wrong and they knew it all had to deal with Bella. She had changed Jasper and he was better for him. Tamed wasn't the word they would use because of the connotations that went with it, but in a way she had tamed the Texas Major, and they were very happy for their best friend.

"Emmett can you take Bella home for me and stay with her until I can get there?" Jasper asked.

Emmett smirked. He could see the surprise on Peter and Charlotte's faces when the couple had returned to the room. The Cullen family had more time to get used to this new side of Jasper and still it through them for a loop sometimes. He could only imagine what they were feeling at seeing Bella and Jasper together. Chuckling he said, "Yah. You ready to go Bells? Do you want to come Rose?"

"I'm ready," Bella said smiling.

"No, I think I will stay here. I have a couple of things to do in the garage," Rosalie said smiling. She had also seen the look pass between Jasper's friends. It was almost comical and she wanted to see if anything was said after Bella left.

"Ok," Emmett said as he walked over to Rose and gave her a kiss, "I will see you later babe." When they broke apart, he turned to Bella, "Say good bye and let's go."

Bella was laughing at Emmett and turned to Peter and Charlotte, "It was good to see you again. Sorry I can't stay, but my dad is going to be home soon."

Charlotte smiled and said, "Not a problem. We will see you later."

"When are you leaving?" Bella asked.

"The morning most likely," Peter replied.

"Well if I don't see you before you leave, have a good trip and I am sure we will see each other again," Bella remarked.

Peter smiled at the girl that had stolen Jasper's heart, "It was really nice meeting you and I am sure we will see each other again."

Jasper walked Bella out to the garage where Emmett's jeep was, "I will see you soon." He gave her a kiss and then softly said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry about hurrying over. Spend time with your friends and I will be waiting for you when you are done," Bella said as she embraced him. She got into the car and gave one last good bye to her boyfriend before Emmett drove her home.

Jasper walked back into the living room and was instantly confronted by his friends. He had felt their curiosity and shock when he and Bella returned just before she left, but had ignored it at the time. When he had been walking back into the house, he wondered who the first to break would be and he didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"Oh my God Jasper, I didn't ever think I would see you get over something so fast!" Charlotte gushed.

"I do have to admit Major that it was a sight to see. I have seen you harbor a bad mood for less than that. I was sure when you pulled her out of here, something was going to happen. I was not expecting that you would return so soon smiling and laughing with her," Peter said amazed. "You stayed madder at Alice for a lot longer."

Jasper smirked and chuckled, "I know, but I can't stay mad at her. Plus today wasn't really her fault. She was just trying to make sure she had a ride home without taking me away from your visit."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Since when has it mattered whose fault it was?"

Jasper turned a very intense gaze upon his best friend, "Since I am with her."

"We are so happy you found her after Alice left," Charlotte said beaming. She was really happy for the couple. It was weird because she was a human, but that was going to be changing soon and she had never seen Jasper so happy. He just seemed to smile and laugh more when she was around. Bella was good for his soul.

Jasper didn't want to bring up everything that had been discussed this morning. What's done is done and he did not regret the outcome. In fact, he was grateful to Alice for leaving and where there was once guilt, now there was peace. Bella had become a type of sanctuary to him and he would do anything to make sure she was safe and cherished for the rest of her life. Jasper smiled, "I am glad we were there for each other."

When Bella got home, Emmett immediately went through the house to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary and when he was done with that, he did a quick run of the property. As he was checking for problems, he thought about his adopted brother and Bella. They were a good couple and good for each other. No one would have imagined that Bella would be the one that was there for Jasper after Alice left, and at first the family was slightly afraid for Bella, but Jasper seemed to be more in control of his thirst than he ever was before. She had not only healed him, but brought him something that he never had before. Emmett in awe of it all and realized that although Bella was human, she had somehow touched each person in the Cullen family.

Bella was just putting a casserole into the oven when Emmett returned, "Are you going to move that jeep of yours?"

"Um can't, you dad is coming down the road. Sorry," he said as he was about to bolt up the stairs to her room.

"What am I supposed to say to my dad about it?"

"Tell him that your truck was acting up this morning and Jasper brought you one of our cars to use until Rose could look at it."

She grumbled, "Fine, I guess that will work." She was about to say more to her friend when she heard her dad's car door shut indicating that he was home and about to come into the house.

Charlie had seen the big jeep in the driveway and wondered if maybe Jasper was over again. He walked into the house and noticed his daughter was just coming out of the kitchen, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be found, "Where's Jasper?"

"As far as I know he is at home since they had family friends that came into town," Bella answered. It was the truth and so she didn't feel any pang of guilt for a lie.

"Isn't that one of the Cullen cars out there though?"

"Yah, my truck was making a funny noise this morning when I was going to Jasper's house. So I called him and told him about it. He picked me up and then when it was time to head home, he and Emmett brought me home so that they could leave Emmett's jeep with me. Rosalie said that she would look at the truck tomorrow or while I was in Florida," Bella said turning away from her father so that he wouldn't detect the lie.

"That was nice of them. Do you want to call Jake and have him look at it for you?"

"No, it will be alright. Rose has a lot of experience with cars and she can handle it. Plus Jake and I are not on good terms since I started to hang out with Jasper and when we started to date, he basically told me that we couldn't be friends any longer. Sorry dad," Bella said feeling guilty for how everything played out with her and Jacob, but she couldn't be friends with him if he couldn't respect her and her wishes. Plus he was the one that told her that she needed to choose, and when she did he didn't want to continue their friendship. She looked at it as his loss.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Sorry Bells," Charlie said. He knew that things had been strained between the two, but he didn't realize that it had gone that far. Well, if Jacob wanted to put those demands on his baby, then she was better off without him.

"It's ok dad. I came to terms with it a while ago. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Well, I just put dinner in the oven, so you have about 40 minutes before it is done," Bella said trying to change the subject.

"Ok then, I am going to change out of this uniform and then see what is on TV," Charlie replied.

"Sounds good," Bella said turning to go back into the kitchen.

The rest of the night passed without much conversation between the two of them and soon enough, Bella was walking up to her room to read and hang out with Emmett. She wondered when Jasper would show up again, and figured she would probably not see her boyfriend until Peter and Charlotte left in the morning. She had fun with Emmett and they could talk and joke around, but it wasn't the same as Jasper. So when Emmett jumped out the window to make a quick property run, she decided that it was time for some sleep.

Emmett smelled the wolves in the woods making their patrols, but knew that until all threats had passed, that would not change. He was grateful to the help that they gave in protecting Bella and Charlie, and he was happy that Sam had given his blessing to allow Bella to be changed into a vampire. It was not an easy decision and some of the other wolves had balked at the idea, but they couldn't argue and it was what Bella wanted. He had heard the conversation that Bella had with her father when Charlie had walked in the house. She had given him the simple and nice version of everything that happened. What she had left out was the fact that Jacob had yelled, transformed, and taken a swipe at both Bella and Jasper. If Jasper had not been so quick, it could have ended badly for both of them. Oh Jacob had been ashamed afterwards, but the friendship had been severed and Sam made sure that Jacob was never near Bella after that.

After he was done with his run, Emmett jumped back into Bella's window and found her lying in her bed trying to go to sleep. She wasn't quite there yet, but he wasn't going to bother her. Looking at the clock that said it was after midnight, he sent a text to Jasper to let him know that everything was secure and Bella was in bed. Now all he could do was wait for Jasper to show up or Bella to wake up so that he could take her back to the house. He was going to do whichever came first since he wasn't sure what time Charlotte and Peter were actually leaving.

Jasper arrived through Bella's window at just after dawn and found his brother packing boxes for her. He softly chuckled, "What are you doing?"

"Well, she won't have much time after you two get back from Florida and I was bored, so I thought I would help her out," Emmett whispered.

"Ok, well if you want, you can run on home now."

"Gee thanks dad, I think I will," Emmett said sarcastically and then laughed. He remembered to stay quiet since Bella was still sleeping and Charlie was just across the hall. As he was walking to the window, he turned around and asked, "Are they gone?"

"Yah, they left right before I came over here," Jasper said looking at his sleeping girlfriend. He turned to Emmett and said, "Thanks for watching over her for me."

"Any time bro," Emmett said smiling just before he jumped.

Jasper climbed into the bed with Bella and pulled her close breathing in her scent. There was a time when it might have sent him into a frenzy, but now it just calmed him and made him smile. He loved to hold her in his arms and know that she was there in his life. Watching as she instinctively turned to snuggle into him, he knew that he had never been happier.

Bella felt Jasper's arms wrap around her and she turned into him. She was still asleep, but on the verge of waking up and would have probably drifted off to lala land again if it wasn't for her vampire pillow sitting up quickly and pushing her behind him. She opened her eyes and saw Jasper by the bed standing protectively next to her and glaring at Jacob Black.


	33. Visions and Revelations

**A/N: Sorry if you were hoping to see what happened with Jacob in this chapter. I told you I was going to get back to Michael and Alice. Alice is helping him turn vegetarian and he is finding it was not as hard as he thought it would be once you got past the taste and smell. He is also starting to reason out the benefits that come with being a vegetarian vampire.**

Chapter 33 – Visions and Revelations

Alice POV…

I find myself watching Michael more and more. It feels as if my soul calls out to him and his answers back. I have never felt like this before and although it scares me, I am embracing the emerging feelings for this rogue vampire. Should I feel guilty because I loved Jasper? No, I don't. It has been months since I was a part of his life. He has moved on and found his true mate and it is time for me to do the same.

It has been since Michael came into my life that I find that all thoughts and feelings of guilt and feeling sorry for me have started to flee. They have all dissipated. Was it time or him? Maybe a little of both, but I do believe he had something to do with it. He has a way of understanding me that no one else has been able to understand before. Oh everyone accepted me and my gifts, but sometimes I wondered if they completely understood me. Then again, I think it takes that one person to understand you completely. Jasper tried and even he couldn't grasp everything I was and wanted to be. He went along with my quirks and desires because he wanted to make me happy, and it did, but now I see that it could be so much more. I guess that is why I got the visions I did and had to make the choices I made.

I wonder if he will flee or stay when he hears everything. He knows of my gift and parts of my life with the Cullen's, but he doesn't know everything. I have a burning desire to spill my guts, but I am afraid because I realize that I don't want to lose him. Standing up quickly, I say, "I am going to get wood for a fire." I always make up some excuse to have a couple of moments to compose myself when I get like this.

He gives me a funny look before he says, "We don't need a fire. We don't get cold like humans."

I chuckle, "When you want to pretend you are human and fit in as a human, you do human things. We may not need a fire, but because it is chilly tonight a human may light a fire."

"Fire is dangerous. I don't want you near it," he said looking very seriously at me.

I saw the worry and the fear in his eyes. Walking up to him, I placed my palm on his chest, "I won't make a fire." I had an overwhelming urge to calm him down and to let him know that everything was going to be alright. If the fire bothered him, I would not light one. He pulled me quickly into his arms and kissed the top of my head. That was new, he has never shown this much emotion or affection for me. I could feel it, but he never demonstrated it.

"It's too dangerous. We don't need a fire."

"You're right. We don't need a fire," I said softly running my arms up and down his back. It felt good to be held by him. More than I thought it would. I dreamed of him holding me, but this was better than my dreams. This felt right and better than when I was held before. This was more like… home.

Michael POV…

Fire? Did Alice really say she wanted to build a fire? It maybe chilly by human standards, but it always was this far north. Did she not know that fire was dangerous to us? We could die from fire. I will not risk her!

I know that I sound like a worry wart, but I cannot help it. The thought of her around fire makes me sick, makes me anxious and I get a protective instinct so strong that I want to wrap her up in my arms and not let go. So that is what I do. I pulled her into my embrace and held her tight. She didn't pull back or protest, so that must mean that she doesn't mind it. Her hands are rubbing my bad trying to sooth me and it does. The more she rubs, the calmer I am getting.

I admitted to myself a while ago that I fell for the woman in my arms. It was not sudden or a lightning bolt, but it happened and where I thought love would weaken me, I actually feel stronger. It gives me a confidence and a peace I never thought I would have. I was never a witness to a loving relationship, so I am hoping I don't mess this up. Alice is too important.

I feel her pull back a little. Did I do something wrong? She doesn't break the embrace though and looks up at me. She puts her hand on my cheek and says, "We won't ever light a fire without just cause. Ok?"

I look into her eyes and see concern and caring. I give her a small smile, "Ok." That is all I can say. My words are stolen from me as I gaze into her topaz eyes. I feel myself moving in to kiss her and just as I am about to make contact, she turns her head. I guess she is not ready for that.

"Shit," she murmurs.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk. She must be having a vision. That placates me a little bit. She wasn't necessarily turning away because she didn't want to be kissed, but bad timing on her gift's part. "What is it?" I asked concerned watching as her face contorts into a frown.

"I have to call Carlisle. The Volturi are about to send the guard to make sure things are taken care of in regards to Bella."

"I thought that they had a date set."

"They do and if everything happens the way it is supposed to, the Volturi will arrive right after Bella is bitten."

"Well that is at least a good thing."

"Yes, but there are some problems that go along with the guard coming for a visit: they are not the most patient of guests, they drink human blood, they will ask about me, they will try to convince Edward to lick his wounds in Italy, and they can cause overall trouble. The Cullen's have to be warned so that they can prepare for the 'visit'."

"I agree. Why don't you go call now and let them in on the good news?" I said the last part sarcastically. It sounded like it was far from good news.

She turned to get her phone and I watch her like it seems I always do. As I study her, she is making her call to the leader of the coven she left and I am given only her profile.

That profile sparks a memory. Why did I not see it before? Did I never see her profile? Did I never think to look? There was always something familiar about her and I never let myself think about why. I was still getting used to her visions and now I have my own revelations that have caused my head to spiral. I look one more time, it is her. It is the girl from my last night at the institution. I never thought I would see her again.


	34. Out!

**A/N: Well Michael has finally remembered that he has met Alice before. It was her profile that reminded him that he had seen that profile before. Now that the Volturi are coming for a visit, is this going to cause problems or will everything work out, and why is Jacob in Bella's room? Next chapter is below. Enjoy and please review if you can. **

Chapter 34 – Out!

Bella looked from Jacob to Jasper. This could rapidly turn volatile and that is the last thing that she wanted. Quickly getting out of bed, Bella tried to put herself between the vampire and the wolf. She didn't make it far before she was grabbed and placed behind Jasper. Huffing at the audacity of Jasper to force her behind him, she tapped down her irritation because she knew he was only trying to protect her and Jacob had not been very supportive of the relationship. She took a deep breath and said, "What do you want Jake?" She tried to keep her voice down because she did not want her father charging in and finding two boys in her room when zero should be there.

"I just wanted to talk," Jacob said softly.

Bella glared, but it was wasted since she was staring directly into her boyfriend's back, "That's nice. I don't want to talk to you. We have nothing to say to each other."

"I don't think that is the case!" Jacob growled and took a step forward.

"If I was you, I wouldn't take another step closer," Jasper threatened, "You heard her. She doesn't want you here and she has nothing to say to you."

Suddenly Jasper turned their heads towards Bella's bedroom door. Jasper pushed Bella back into the bed and covered her up. He was in the closet hiding within seconds. Jacob had jumped out of the window. Charlie was moving around and had left the sanctuary of his room. All three hoped that Charlie wasn't up because he had heard them, but because he was getting ready to leave. Bella's door opened a crack and Charlie's head popped in, when he saw that Bella appeared to be sleeping, the door closed and his footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs. Once Charlie had finished descending the stairs, Jasper was once more at Bella's side.

Bella once again got out of bed and was protectively behind Jasper's back when Jacob once again came through her bedroom window. No one spoke or moved until Charlie's car was heard pulling out of his spot and he was driving away. Bella raised her voice now that she didn't have to worry about her father, "What the hell do you want Jake?"

"I told you that I wanted to talk," Jacob said trying to stay calm.

"And I told you that I didn't want to talk, so I think it is best if you leave now," Bella said once again wasting a glare on Jasper's back. She knew that if she tried to step away, Jasper would just push her behind him again. She wasn't going to argue or try to press the issue, especially after what happened the last time she had met with the wolf.

"So you are not going to even listen to what I have to say? You are just going to kick me out? Has this leech made you forget…?" Jacob said and was interrupted.

"You need to stop right there! How dare you! You are the one that took a swipe at me and if Jasper had not been there, you would have killed me. Do not talk about him or insult him any more than what you already have," Bella said as she stepped to the side and glared at Jacob with fists balled at her sides.

Jacob looked down unable to hold her glare for very long. Nothing she said was wrong. If Jasper had not saved her, Bella could very well be dead right now. He had minor injuries saving her from the wolf claws, but Jasper had come out alive and well. Clearing his throat, Jacob said, "I'm sorry."

Taking a step forward, Bella was halted by a hand on her forearm telling her to stop advancing. She looked down and saw Jasper's hand gently holding her arm. If she wanted to she could break his grasp, but she didn't try. She looked up once again and leered at Jacob, "You should be. Now if you will please leave, I do not want to see you again."

"Bella," Jacob said.

"She has already told you that she has nothing to say to you. You have done enough damage, I suggest you leave now," Jasper growled in a very thick southern accent.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Jacob yelled at him.

"No, but you should listen to me. I want you to leave now," Bella shouted.

"Bella, please just listen to me," Jacob begged.

"Jacob! Get out of there now!" Sam yelled from below Bella's window. He had removed him from the patrols that would protect Bella, but he didn't think he had to order him to completely stay away from her and out of her house.

Jacob groaned knowing that he had no choice but to follow orders. Walking towards the window, Jacob turned around for one last look at the girl that had captured his heart and said, "I'm sorry for everything. I just want you to be happy. I don't agree with what you are doing, but I will stay away from you. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything and that I love you." With his speech done, he jumped out the window and ran into the woods.

When he was finally gone, Bella found herself exhaling and then collapsing against Jasper. She felt his arms encircle her and soon warm tears were running down her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, "I don't know why I am crying."

"It is hard when something comes to a true end. He used to be a good friend and he helped you when we had abandoned you and he held a special place in your heart. You love him and although it is not the same as how you love me or how you once loved Edward, he was a major force in your life. When we let go, regardless if it is something that needs to be done or not, it is sometimes hard. So cry all you want Darlin' I am here and as you can see, my shirt is very absorbent," Jasper said rubbing her back.

Bella returned her face to its previous location until the tears subsided and when she was done with her tears over losing a good friend, she pulled back and looked up at Jasper, "Thank you." Jasper had become her rock and the person she knew that she could depend on no matter what happened in her life. She felt like as each day passed, he was embedding himself further and further into her being.

Jasper smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She had other plans for him though and turned her head so that he was giving her a real kiss. He held onto her and deepened the kiss. She had become like air to him. Surrounding him while he breathed her in; not necessarily a necessity for him to live, but still needed in his life. Pulling back he said, "Sweetheart, I am here until you kick me out and even then, it might be hard to get rid of me. I love you."

Bella smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

Looking around the room, Jasper smirked as he remembered what Emmett was doing when he got there, "Emmett was helping you pack when I came in today. Are you ready for Florida tomorrow?"

"Helping pack what?" Bella asked looking around her room.

"Books and stuff."

"Oh. I still need to finish packing for the trip and I guess I still do have some things to pack up here to take with me to 'college'," Bella said with a wink.

"Well, let's see what we can get done today," Jasper smirked and gave her another kiss before stepping away and walking towards her bookshelf. Today would be spent packing and with each other, tonight he would stay in the background so that she could spend time with her father, and tomorrow they would be on their way south. Although he looked forward to the trip, he was excited about what would happen after the trip.


	35. Full Disclosure

**A/N: For those of you that also read my Ouran stories, Another Chance has been nominated for an award. If you would like to support me and vote for that story to win, please PM rephiamluvers123 or go to / s/8979492/1/Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-Best-Fanfiction-of-2012. THANK YOU!**

**As for Moving On, I normally wait before I post more chapters of Alice and Michael, but it felt right to add one here. Read and if you have a chance, please review. **

Chapter 35 – Full Disclosure

_Alice POV_

After I made the phone call to Carlisle, I walked back into the living room to see Michael staring into space. The expression plastered on his handsome face was one that I would imagine seeing a ghost would mimic. It was one that gave me the chills. What had happened in the ten minutes that I was out of the room?

I slowly made my way over to him and gently placed my hand on his bicep. I called out to him to get his attention, "Michael. Michael, its Alice. Are you alright?"

His head turned bit by bit and soon he was looking into my eyes, "Alice?"

I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and stared into his eyes, "Yes, Alice. It is me."

He brought his hand up to my face and cupped one side of it. He brushed his thumb over my cheek and soon my lips sending chills down my spine and tingles all over my body, and until the small show of emotion prior to the phone call, we had never been intimate. I liked this. Closing my eyes, I leaned my face into his hand and turned so that I placed a small kiss in his palm. I looked back up into his eyes and there was confusion there and something else, but I couldn't place it. I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"It's you," he breathed back to me. He was looking at me like he had never seen me before.

"It's me. What's wrong?" I pressed.

Michael shut his eyes and dropped his hand. He took one step away from me. It was enough to put distance, but not enough to completely leave me. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me again. Whatever he was going through, it was starting to scare me. I searched my mind and visions of something that would give me answers, but I saw nothing except him and me together. He face was contorted in pain and I wished I could take it away from him. "Please just tell me what happened," I begged of him worried.

He dropped his head to his chest and shuddered, "I was there."

"You were where?" He wasn't making sense to me.

"The night you were taken to the institution. The night your parents left you there, I was there. I only ever really saw your profile. I don't know why I didn't put it together until tonight, but I was there. You were afraid, but not overly so. I remember feeling sorry for you as I walked away. It was my last night in that hell hole and you were coming in as I was going out."

"You, you were there? You saw me before?" I was shocked. Michael was a small link to my past and yet it also appeared he was my future, "Do you know anything else?" I had to sit down. I plopped down on a chair that was near me and folded my hands together, wringing them out of my nervousness and surprise. Would this change anything for me? To know someone that knew me, even if it was ever so briefly, before I was changed?

A small nod was the only indication that he had heard me. He was standing as still as a statue, not moving. After a few minutes he said, "I don't know anything else. I left that place and never looked back. I knew that another vampire was around the asylum and he was pure evil. I guess you could say that I ran away before I didn't have the ability to go anywhere any longer."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. That place was hell and I just left you there. If I would have known…"

"You couldn't have known. I got out of there though and I am here now. So are you," I said as I stood up and closed the gap between us. I lifted one of my hands once again to his face and reiterated, "You couldn't have known."

Michael brought his hand up and covered mine. He turned his face like I had done not minutes before and kissed the palm of my hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me.

"That is the past. The only thing that matters is now and the future," I whispered back as my own thoughts nagged me. He was being honest, granted it was a memory that had not been triggered until tonight, but it was time for full disclosure from me. I moved away from him and sat on the couch. Patting the seat next to me, I silently asked him to sit down with me. When he sat himself next to me, I grabbed his hand and said, "I think it is time you knew everything about me."

He searched my face and I could tell with just his look, he was questioning me, "What else do I need to know?"

"Well, you know about the Cullen coven and that many of us have gifts, but there is more to my story," I said and taking a breath, I continued on without giving him a chance to respond. "I left the family when I had a vision about my best friend Bella and my husband Jasper; well he is my ex-husband now. I had been having visions of them off and on for a couple of months, but things would change and nothing was set in stone. At least that is what I told myself. The night Bella broke up with Edward, everything changed. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bella and Jasper were meant to be together, and I was meant for someone else. I packed and told Jasper that I had to leave because of a vision. He tried to come with me, but I wouldn't let him. He couldn't come with me because he was supposed to be with Bella. They had to help each other through heartache and they would make it together. I left a note for Bella to be there for Jasper. Her blood was once a weakness for him, but I knew that he would become strong for her the way he couldn't with me. He would become what he always wanted to with her and for her because she would give him something I was never able to give him. Together they would fight a barrage of enemies and come out the victor," I laughed at the last part because it reminded me of a knight fighting for a fair maiden, but I guess that is what Jasper became to Bella.

"So he was your mate?" Michael asked me.

"I thought he was for a time. When I woke up from the burning, he face was the first one I remember seeing in my mind. I knew I had to search him out and I did find him. We found the Cullen family and lived with them. We were happy, but I will be lying if I said it was always perfect. There were many times that something seemed to be missing or lacking. I loved him and our life, but there were times I wondered if there was something more out there for both of us. I think we were what each of us needed at the time and what we needed to enter our new life, but ultimately not what we needed for the rest of our lives."

"Ok."

"When I left, I sent him divorce papers and we were done. It was so final when I got the call everything was taken care of. Of course, we didn't really need divorce papers, but he needed to know that it was over completely. I never told him or Bella, or anyone else for that matter, why I was leaving. I just left and did what I had to do. That is why I am here now. One of the reasons that I am worried about the meeting is that when Aro finds out that I am not with the Cullen's any longer, he could search me out. He wants to make me a part of his guard. He wants the same for Edward. Although we follow their rules, their lifestyle is different than ours and we do not want to join. Plus, he uses the powers at his disposal for questionable purposes. I cannot be responsible for the downfall of others and I won't."

_Michael POV_

She just gave me so much information and I don't know how to process it. I feel jealous towards Jasper that he was with her for so long. I want to mark her and say that she is mine and no one else's. I want to protect her from the Volturi and make sure that they cannot get to her. I want to wipe away the worry and the fear that lingers in her expression right now. Do I have a right to any of this though?

Alice trusts me with all of this, but what do I have to give her? What can I offer her? I can offer her my life if she will take it. I will do anything I can to protect her and make sure no one abuses her ever again. I did not stop and protect her the last time we met. I did not take her out of that awful place, but I can make sure I am there for her now.

Adjusting my hand so that our fingers were now linked, I leaned forward and ran my other hand through her hair. I kissed each of her eyes, then each cheek, her nose, and finally her lips. When she responded to the kiss, I found that I was completely lost to the little nymph in front of me. I pulled back and stared into her eyes, dark with passion and I was sure they matched mine. "I will protect you and I will not let you go," I vowed to her before leaning in and kissing her once again. She was my destiny and this time I was grabbing on to it with both hands.

I let go of her hand and swept her up into my arms, carrying her to the bedroom to solidify our future together. I was not going to lose her again and whatever she needed from me, she would get.


	36. All Packed

**A/N: I hope I have answered most of your questions about Alice and Michael. Yes, they are intended to be and are mates. It was not something Alice expected to find when she ran away, but Michael is good for her and maybe knowing a sliver of where she came from, gives them a small bond that others cannot give her. Jake is out of Bella's life, but he just wants her to be happy even if he doesn't agree with her choices. Her turning date is coming closer and the Volturi are on their way. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed the story. I am happy that you like it so much. Thank you to all of my readers for taking the time and reading it. You are wonderful! Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 36 – All Packed

Jasper helped Bella pack most of the day and when they were finished, they lay down on the bed and just spent time with each other. It was something neither one of them tired of. They did not have to talk; they just had to be there. Jasper loved the feel of Bella pressed against his side. Bella loved the pressure and feeling of his arms wrapped around her, pulling and anchoring her to him.

The couple's reverie was interrupted by the sound of a phone starting to ring. Jasper dug in his pocket and pulled out the small electronic device and hit talk, "What's going on Carlisle?"

"Alice called," Carlisle responded.

Jasper sat up straight and was instantly scanning the room, his body on high alert, "What did she say?"

"The Volturi are sending the guard. According to her, they will get here after Bella is bitten, but she will still be burning. She wanted to warn us just in case something happened. We cannot change these plans."

"Do they know that we will not be in Forks for the change?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that we need to change anything. Alice just saw them coming and that Bella was starting the burning process. We need to be prepared for the likelihood that they will show up at any time and any place. I will come with you under the pretense that I am helping you settle into college life, but will return here after the change so that nothing is suspicious with Charlie. We will move after a couple of months. I am going to send a message to Aro, Marcus, and Caius about the date everything will happen. Maybe they will hold off on sending everyone, but we are going to have to deal with their visit sooner or later."

"I understand. See what you can do and we will keep moving forward as we have been."

"She said she didn't see danger, but I would rather be on our toes around them," Carlisle said softly into the phone.

"I agree. I know you have history with them, but I need to make sure Bella is protected," Jasper declared.

"I know you do son, and the family will do everything they can to help you," the patriarch promised.

_"Son… Carlisle doesn't often call me that, but when he does I always feel a tightening in my chest. I know he isn't my real father, but he is a close second," _Jasper mused to himself. There were times that he loved the fact that he belonged to a coven, a family, and this was one of them. He always had someone to support him and if needed, they would protect each other. "Thank you," Jasper choked out past the tightness.

"While you are gone, I will see what I can do on my end. I will call you as soon as I have word from them."

"Ok."

Jasper could hear rustling in the background and soon Esme was on the phone, "Do you need help packing for Florida? I can pack for you and send Emmett over with your bag if you want."

Smiling into the phone, "No, I already packed. The suitcase is in my room. If you can grab it before you drive over here tomorrow to pick us up, I would appreciate it though."

"I will make sure it is taken care of," Esme said before she handed the phone back to her husband.

"That is all I wanted to tell you. What is your plan for the rest of the day?" Carlisle said when he was handed the phone again.

"We just finished packing her room for the move. I think we are just going to hang out here until Charlie gets home and then I will lie low while Bella hangs out with her dad. You and Esme are picking us up here, of course Charlie thinks it is just her, and will take us to the airport," relayed Jasper.

"Alright, if you need anything before that, call one of us. I have rounds at the hospital tonight, but will have my cell phone with me."

"Ok. I will do that. Thanks again Carlisle. Good bye," Jasper said before hanging up. He turned and looked at Bella sitting next to him. He had felt her questioning gaze on him throughout the conversation and it was now time to bring her into the loop. She had to know what was going on.

Bella had listened to part of the conversation and she knew that it had to do with her and her change, but she didn't know what it could be. She did well and was patient through the entire phone call, but she was getting antsy now and wanted to know what was going on. She stared down her boyfriend and tried to tell him with her gaze that he needed to start talking.

Taking a deep breath, he started to tell her everything that Carlisle said. He never believed in keeping things from her like Edward had, so he gave her everything whether it was good or bad. "So basically we don't know where they are going to show up, but they are coming to check on you," he said in conclusion.

Bella's gaze dropped to her lap and she crossed her legs. She wasn't surprised that this was happening and knew that it would happen sooner or later. Nodding her head she said, "So they are coming after I am bitten and Carlisle is going to see what he can do to stop or delay them. Right?"

"Yah, that's it in a nutshell sweetheart," Jasper said quietly studying her.

"Ok. Would it be better if we stayed here? I don't really want to because of the stories you have told me of newborns, but if it will make it easier for the family, I will trust you to keep me in check."

"No, we are not going to change anything. I would feel better if you were away from everyone in Forks and I know you would too."

Nodding her head again, she acknowledged the truth of that statement. She would feel better being away from all of her friends and father because she didn't want to be responsible for killing them.

Jasper studied her some more and tilted his head to the side, "Bella you don't have to change if you don't want to. We can maybe find another way. If you are only doing this because of the Volturi…"

"No, I am doing this because it feels right. It is something I want. I wanted it when I was with Edward, but even more so now that I am with you. I want to be by your side for as long as you want me to be and I want to spend an eternity with you. This isn't something I am doing because of them or anyone else. I made this choice because it is the right one for me. Just like you Jasper Whitlock are the man I love and am destined to be with," Bella said with a smile.

Looking into her eyes, Jasper saw how true her words were. She believed everything she said and Jasper could feel the love and pride for him rolling off of her. He gave her his sideways smile and said, "I hope you are ready for a very long time together because I want you there until the day I stop existing."

"I think that can be arranged Mr. Whitlock," Bella said as she got up on her knees and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck, her face moving in for a kiss.

Jasper grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap and kissed her with all of the love and passion he felt for her. Pulling back, she was breathless and looked like on the verge of collapsing, "Bella are you alright?" He laid her on the bed and watched as a few seconds later her eyes opened once again and seemed to focus on him.

Bella brought her hand up to her lips and softly touched the tips of her fingers to them. They were still tingling and she still felt light headed, but it had been the best kiss she ever received from Jasper or anyone for that matter. She smiled at her boyfriend and whispered, "I am fine."

Lifting an eyebrow in question, he said, "Are you sure? Was it the talk of the Volturi?"

Slowly shaking her head, she said, "No, I just got lightheaded from the kiss and that was it."

Jasper was concerned about Bella, but what she just said stroked his male pride like nothing else before. If he could have, he would have been strutting around like a rooster and crowing. He settled for smiling and leaning down to place a small kiss on her forehead. He got out of the bed and helped her to stand saying, "I think you need some food."

Bella could just nod and held on as Jasper swung her up into his arms and carried her downstairs. She was still in lala land, so Jasper made her a sandwich that she barely remembers eating. She remembers looking at him the whole time and was finally broken out of her daze when she heard the home phone ring. Answering it, she said, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, I will be home in a couple of hours. How about I take you out to dinner so that you don't have to cook?" Charlie said on the other line.

"That sounds good," she responded.

"Do you want to just meet me at the café in town then?"

"Ok."

"I will see you in about two hours then," Charlie said and hung up.

Bella placed the phone back on the cradle and said, "I am supposed to meet dad in about two hours in town."

Smirking, Jasper said, "I know. You can take the jeep, but I will be following."

"I figured as much," Bella said smiling.

The couple spent the rest of the time watching a movie before Bella had to leave to meet her father. When she was getting ready to leave, Jasper helped her into the car and helped to strap her in. _"Why can't it have regular seatbelts?" _Bella thought to herself as Jasper finished his task quickly so that she could leave. They gave each other one last kiss and then she was off driving towards the restaurant and Jasper was following in the tree line.

Bella arrived at the café safely. She knew that Jasper was watching her from the tree line and took comfort that he was there. He wasn't doing it to be overbearing or stalkerish, he was doing it because he loved her and wanted to protect her, and that meant more to her than anything.

Dinner with Charlie was a quiet affair. Besides the Florida trip and the move, there wasn't much for them to talk about. Nothing much ever happened to them. They both liked to live quiet lives and it showed by their lack of interesting topics. Of course, Bella lived a much more "active" life since moving to Forks, but that was a topic that was off limits with her father.

When they were finished with dinner, they both headed home. Charlie took off before Bella thanks to the million different things she had to do in order to strap herself into the seat. She really hated the seatbelts in the jeep and finally taking mercy on her; Jasper ran over and did the seatbelts for her.

The rest of the night was Charlie watching sports on TV and Bella sitting in the living room reading a book. She wasn't a big sports person, but she wanted to spend as much time with her father as possible before she left permanently. Finally though, she started to get tired and headed up to her room in order to get some shut eye before the trip tomorrow.

Bella was woken up by a slight shaking of her shoulder. She tried to swat away the offending reason for her arousal from dream land, but it was persistent. Finally opening one eye and then the other, she found a chuckling Jasper and found herself starting to smile. "What do you want?" She whined and tried to look severe. When he started to laugh quietly a little harder, she knew she had failed.

"Come on Darlin' it is time to get up and get moving. Charlie is already downstairs and I think he might be trying to cook you some breakfast," Jasper said quietly.

Groaning, she sat up and stretched. She was out of bed and in the bathroom a few minutes later. She eventually made her way downstairs leaving Jasper in her room. He would jump out the window and arrive with Carlisle and Esme when they got there to pick her up for the airport. She was ready to see her mother and couldn't wait to board the plane. Vacation was sounding better and better as the minutes ticked by.

Bella ate the breakfast that Charlie cooked. Thankfully it was just eggs and toast and although a little bland, they were not burnt. She was going to miss her father after she moved away, but it was something she had to do and she would cherish the memories. Hopefully it would not be forever and they could still call each other.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett all arrived about an hour after she got up. She was giddy and ready to go. The Florida sun was calling her name. Emmett loaded her bags into the car as she said good bye to her father. He would be taking back his jeep today while the others went to the airport.

Soon enough everyone was on their way and Bella grinning from ear to ear. She wanted to see her mom and spend time with Renee and Phil before everything happened. She didn't regret her decision, but knew that she would miss her family. Entwining her fingers with Jasper, she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled contentedly. It was the start of the ending, but her ending led to a beautiful new beginning.


	37. Fun in the Sun

**A/N: First I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story! You are awesome. I think there will only be at most 4-5 more chapters, well unless something happens that I do not foresee. LOL. The family will deal with the Volturi and Bella will be changed soon. Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Chapter 37 – Fun in the Sun

Florida was perfect. They were close to the beach and it was sunny. Jasper and Bella had to stop Renee from picking them up from the airport since she was gung ho about getting a convertible and driving around with the top down. Bella had to protect her living disco ball from being discovered and Jasper needed to be able to rent a car. So to kill two birds with one stone, Jasper rented a car from the airport and together they drove to her mother's house.

As they pulled up they realized a couple of things. There was not a car port to park the car under, but there was a shaded spot that led up to the front door thanks to some trees. Bella looked over to Jasper; he was wearing long sleeves and jeans. For the most part he was protected and the sparkles, if any, would be kept to a minimum. Leaning over and giving him a brief kiss, she said, "Are you ready?"

"For your mother? I think I can manage," Jasper smirked and got out of the car. As he and Bella started to get the luggage out of the car, Renee ran out of the house to greet both of the teens.

Renee saw her daughter and Jasper get out of the car and by the time they had made it to the trunk of the car; she had rushed them and pulled them each into an embrace. "I am so glad you are here now!" She gushed.

"Hi mom," Bella smiled. It was good to see Renee and the excitement she held for the visit.

"Oh you don't know how happy I am right now! Did you two have a good flight? Are you hungry? Do you want to take a nap? What do you need?" Renee said without breathing.

Bella laughed at her mother. She was still a little on the scatterbrained side, but she loved her for it. "Well first we want to get the luggage out of the car and go inside," Bella smiled.

"Oh right. Phil isn't here right now. He should be home any minute," Renee said looking a bit worried about making the teens get the luggage themselves.

"It's fine mom. We got this," Bella said as she gave her mom one more hug and turned to help Jasper.

"I got this. Why don't you go inside and will be right behind you sweetheart," Jasper said quietly as Bella started to reach into the trunk.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. She snorted at the look he gave her as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I think you better go before you stomp all over my manliness," Jasper joked. He leaned closer to Bella, "I think you know by now that a couple of suitcases are no match for me and I am willing to prove that to you again and again."

Bella blushed and looked down quickly. She was at a loss and had no response to that. Grabbing her mother's arm she said, "Come on mom, Jasper said he has the luggage taken care of."

"Are you sure Jasper?" Renee asked

"Yes ma'am, I am more than sure," Jasper smiled as he grabbed the last piece of luggage from the trunk and started to move forward.

When Renee saw how easily he was handling everything, she let her daughter pull her towards the house. She leaned over and whispered, "He must be really strong and so gentlemanly. He reminds me of one of those characters from that movie North and South. You know the one with Patrick Swayze? It was about the civil war."

Bella looked over her shoulder at Jasper and smirked, "You have no idea mom." On the inside she was laughing, but on the outside she was trying to keep herself from laughing and instead let a giggle escape.

Jasper had heard the whole exchange and knew the movie well. He also wanted to laugh and thought to himself, _"If you only knew."_ Shaking his head he smiled. They were going to be here for a week and keeping his secret in a place like Florida was imperative and not the easiest task he ever took on. He was Major Jasper Whitlock though and he could do anything.

The trio walked inside the little house and Jasper turned to Renee, "If you will tell me where to put the luggage, I will go ahead and take it there."

"Well, we don't have a guest room, so I know we discussed you sleeping on the couch, but it isn't the greatest for sleeping all night for a week. So if you promise that you two will behave, I actually have both of you in Bella's room. I know how it can be to be in a strange place and I know how you two feel about each other," Renee explained.

"Mom?" Bella asked. She knew her mother was a little more accepting than her father, but she wasn't expecting that.

"Just don't tell your father. Ok?" Renee grinned.

"Deal mom. You don't have to worry, I won't tell dad a thing," Bella said happily.

"Well now that we got that straightened out, Jasper, the bedroom is this way," Renee said as she led the couple down the hall and when she showed them the room, she left the couple alone to settle in.

As soon as the door was closed, Jasper pulled Bella into his arms and said, "Well that will make things a little easier."

"Just slightly," Bella laughed. She looked up to meet his gaze and said, "I always seem to sleep better with you anyway."

"You weren't going to sleep without me, we were just going to have to sneak and now we don't."

"This is very true and I will not argue about the arrangements."

"Darlin', you won't see me arguing either," Jasper smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. He would have deepened the kiss, but he heard Phil pull up to the house and get out of the car. Renee had rushed out to meet him and let him know that the "kids" had arrived. He pulled back and smiled down at Bella. Giving her one last kiss, he pulled away and sat down on the bed, "Phil's home."

"Are you going to be ok? It is really sunny here," Bella said sitting down beside him.

"I will be fine. I have a few tricks up my sleeves and Renee and Phil think I have plans most days, so that will give me an excuse to not go to the beach. I think there are a couple of days in the forecast that it is also supposed to rain. Those will be the days that I hang out with you and your family," Jasper said lacing his fingers with hers.

"You have everything planned out, don't you?" Bella said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, you don't think I would travel without a plan, do you?" Jasper said mocking her.

Bella laughed, "Not at all Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper joined in her laughter and then said, "Do you want to wait until they seek us out, or did you want to go say hi to you stepdad now?"

Standing up, Bella grabbed both of Jasper's hands and started to pull, "Let's go. It is time for all soldiers to report."

"You make it sound as if we are going into battle."

"You don't know my mother very well. It may just be a war we are about to fight," Bella said winking at him.

"So are you the general?"

"Nope, I am promoting you to general and I am just tagging along."

Jasper couldn't contain his laughter, "Ok Darlin' let's go." He let Bella lead him out of the room and they joined the adults in the living room. Jasper and Phil measured each other up just as all men do and in the end, they were both joking. Jasper really did like Bella's stepdad and he could see how Phil was a good match for Renee. She needed someone more easy going than Charlie was and Phil was very much go with the flow except when it came to baseball.

Renee tried to convince everyone to go out to the beach for the afternoon since the sun would be setting soon, but Jasper and Bella both claimed that they were tired and wanted a short nap. Jasper tried to tell Bella she could go ahead and go to the beach, but the thought of taking a nap was too appealing to her and Jasper gave into her desires. They lay down together and then Jasper was shaking Bella awake an hour later, "Time to wake up Bella."

Slowly Bella opened her eyes and stared into the topaz eyes looking at her. She smiled and pressed herself closer to him, "What if I am comfortable where I am though?"

"Well I don't mind, but you mom is talking about waking you up in a couple of minutes so that you can sleep again tonight. We are apparently having dinner soon on the back patio and the sun is setting," Jasper explained.

"Ok, I guess I will get up," Bella huffed.

Laughing, Jasper helped her to sit up, "Hey, we have the rest of our lives to snuggle."

"That is very true!" Bella said smiling. She slowly made her way out of the bed and went into the attached bathroom. After she had taken care of her human needs and brushed her hair free of tangles, she and Jasper made their way out of the bedroom.

They ate dinner together and even Jasper managed to eat a few bites. The four of them joked and talked, and just all around had a good time for the rest of the evening until it was time for bed. Together Bella and Jasper lay down and talked until Bella dozed off with her head resting on Jasper's chest.

Their time in Florida seemed to fly by for the couple. At night Jasper and Bella would take moonlit walks on the beach if it wasn't raining and during the sunny days, Bella would play on the beach or do something else with her mother. She was getting a really nice tan and thought to herself that the tan would not last long. She laughed at the waste, but she couldn't be upset about the paleness that awaited her. She longed for it. Jasper did as he promised and would join her and her mother when it was raining or overcast for the day and on their last day in Florida, she and her mother were talking out on the back porch looking into the blue water in the distance. She was ready to go home and move on with the next stage in her life, but she was going to miss her mother. Renee had always been there for Bella and things were about to change in her life, "I love you mom."

Renee looked at her daughter with a thoughtful look on her face. Her daughter didn't always express herself and so when her daughter told her that she loved her, Renee looked at her daughter and saw the seriousness in her face. It was almost like she was saying good bye with that statement. "I love you too Bella and I want you to know something… You found a really good man. Jasper is wonderful and I couldn't be happier for you. I was going to try to convince you to move here for college, but I can tell that you two belong together. Make sure he treats you right and takes care of you."

Bella looked at her mother and nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she threw herself into her mother's embrace, "I will mom."

"You know I am not going anywhere, right? So any time you want to come for a visit or you want to call me, I will always be here for you."

Bella's grip tightened on her mom and she said, "I know mom." Eventually she let her mom go and pulled back to sit once again on her own chair so that she could look upon her mom, smiling at her she tried to memorize all of the features that made Renee, Renee.

Renee smiled back and said, "I love you and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Bella said quietly. She looked behind her and knew Jasper was there listening to everything that was being said. She sent him a loving smile and then turned back to her mother, milking every last drop of time she had left with her on vacation.

That night as Bella and Jasper took their walk on the beach, he looked over to her and said, "Are you sure that you made the right decision?"

Bella smiled. It was just like him to ask something like that, "I have never been surer in all of my life. I will miss her, but I will have you and so much more. I can still call her and talk to her occasionally. I know what I want and that is you forever."

Jasper smirked. She sounded so sure of herself and he felt so happy and free when she gave him her answer, "I just don't want you to have regrets because this is not something that can be undone."

"The only regret I would have is not doing it," Bella said stopping and causing him to stop next to her. She looked at him and then stood on her tip toes to gently brush her lips over his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss and soon felt Jasper's arms around her waist. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless and craving more. She placed her head on his chest and her ear lay where his heartbeat should have been, "I want you. I want to share my life with you, and I am just happy I was able to say my good byes."

Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of her head smiling, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man on the earth. I was going to do whatever it took to make you happy, no matter what that was."

"You are what makes me happy now and will make me happy in the future."

Suddenly sweeping Bella up in her arms and causing her to yelp, Jasper ran into the water laughing. When he set her down, the water was hip deep and he said, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock, but is there a reason why you got me all wet?" Bella said smiling.

"Just felt like it."

"You just felt like it?"

"Yep."

"Well I hope you feel like this," Bella said before she proceeded to splash him with water. He was faster though and soon she was completely drenched.

"Let's get you into the house and dried off," Jasper said scooping her up again.

When both of them were showered and in bed, Bella turned to him and said, "There is only you Jasper."

Jasper gave her the half smile that she loved so much and said, "Same here Bella. There is only you." He leaned in and kissed her. The kissing would have continued if it was not for Renee knocking on the door.

"Are you two ok?" Renee asked the couple lying in bed.

"Yah mom," Bella said grinning.

"I was just checking seeing you seemed to have a water fight during your walk," Renee chuckled.

"Yah, I was trying to teach Bella that she should expect the unexpected," Jasper joked.

"Whatever!" Bella shrieked.

Renee laughed, "I am really glad you two found each other through your hurt."

"Me too mom," Bella said glancing at Jasper.

"I agree," Jasper added.

Smiling at the couple, she knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives and she could ask nothing more for her child. "I will let you two get some sleep now. You have to be up early for your flight," she said and walked out of the room to a chorus of good nights.

Jasper turned to Bella with a smile, "Are you ready for the next chapter in your life?"

"More than I can ever say," Bella whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Tomorrow she would be home and then she would start saying her good byes to her father. Soon she would be on her way to her new life.


	38. The Countdown Begins

**A/N: We are getting closer to the big day for Bella. She is ready for it to happen and is saying her good byes. Thank you everyone for your support of this story. Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 38 – The Countdown Begins

Bella and Jasper were finally back at home. Although they loved the vacation and visiting with Renee and Phil, the trip had been exhausting and Jasper had been finding it harder and harder to hide from the sun. If it had been just Bella, he wouldn't have worried so much, but he had to think about everyone else that would be able to see him.

Bella woke up in her own bed at her father's house and looked around. Jasper was right there beside her and she felt his fingers run through her hair. Looked up at him, she smiled and said, "This room is looking a little empty besides the boxes."

"Regrets?" Jasper asked lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"Not a one! Two more weeks and I am counting down," Bella exclaimed.

Jasper smiled, "Two weeks? I thought it was two more months."

Bella opened her mouth and gave a frustrated cry before giving him a mock scowl, "Fine you say two months and I say two weeks. I guess if you want to wait two months, you can do that alone."

Jasper grabbed both of her hands in one hand and flipped her onto her back with the other before she knew what was happening, "Yah, I don't think that works for me." He started to kiss her neck and moved down to her shoulder. Suddenly he pulled back and was off of the bed in a flash. Moving into the closet, he closed the door.

Bella was laughing as her father stuck his head in the door, "Is everything ok? I thought I heard you yell."

Repressing her giggles, Bella said, "Yah, dad I am fine. Sorry about that. I saw a bird flying towards the window and it looked like it was going to hit it, but it turned direction right before it was injured." One thing was for sure, Bella was getting better at thinking at a moment's notice of things to tell Charlie when he barged in like this.

Looking towards the window, he could see a couple of birds flying around outside, "Well if that was all. I am going into work. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No dad, I am fine. I might go over to Jasper's in a bit, but will be home by dinner time," Bella smiled.

"Sounds good, I will see you tonight," Charlie said as he walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.

Hearing the front door open and close, Jasper was at Bella's side once. "Well I am impressed Miss Swan. I was beginning to wonder if you had any sort of imagination," he teased her.

Slapping his arm gently, not that she could do any harm anyway, she got up off of the bed and gathered her clothes for the day, "You may want to rethink teasing me because you never know what I will do in retaliation."

Before she could move another step, arms were around her waist and pulling her back, "I do believe that I have my ways of convincing you."

"You might, but maybe I am becoming immune to your tactics."

Jasper turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. He then moved his cold lips along her jaw and over to the spot just below her ear and kissed it. Whispering he said, "I have tricks you never even thought about. Think about how long I have had to learn new tricks compared to you."

Bella swallowed hard. He was really getting to her and she could tell now that she could not match wits with him in this teasing game, but it was fun to try. Clearing her throat and attempting to get some semblance of control over her hormones and body, she stepped away from him and went to take her shower. When she returned, she felt better and once more had dominion over her body, "So what did you want to do today?"

"Well you did tell Charlie that you were going to my house. We can go there and talk to Carlisle about the plan for the next two weeks," Jasper smirked. He knew that he had gotten to her earlier and truth be told, it had gotten to him also. He kept telling himself two more weeks. There were so many things that ran through his head of what they could do today and none of them included his coven leader.

"That sounds good, let's go," Bella said walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She knew the look that was on Jasper's face and the only thing she could think was, _"Serves him right for teasing me."_

"Are you going to eat before we go, or let Esme cook for you?" Jasper asked following her. He knew that Esme loved to cook for Bella and although his girlfriend did not like all of the fuss, she knew it made Esme happy.

"I will just let her cook. You know how much she likes to dote and she won't be able to cook for me for too much longer," Bella responded as she grabbed her keys.

Jasper snagged the keys from her hand and said, "I will drive." He was out the door, had the passenger door open and was sitting in the driver's seat before she made it off of the porch.

"Damn vampire and his stupid vampire speed," Bella muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. Now come on," Jasper laughed. He sent a message to Esme to go ahead and start breakfast for Bella.

When she got in the truck, she muttered, "Stupid arrogant vampires and their hearing."

"And soon you will fall into that same category."

"I may have the hearing and speed, but I will not be arrogant like someone in this truck," Bella smirked.

Jasper could do nothing but laugh. He pulled out of the driveway and soon they were pulling in front of the Cullen house. Bella ate her breakfast and visited with Esme and Carlisle when they got there, and when she was done eating, they moved into Carlisle's study to talk.

"It seems the time is flying. Are you positive this is what you want Bella? You still have two weeks to think about it," Carlisle said quietly.

"I am sure and it isn't only because the Volturi said we have to do this," Bella said and looked over to the man sitting next to her, "I am ready to spend forever with Jasper."

Jasper smiled and said, "Me too Darlin'."

Carlisle looked at the couple. He was happy that they were able to help each other through a difficult time in both of the lives. It amazed him that something grew between them and that it was so strong and sure. He looked over to Esme standing at his side and smiled. She was looking at the couple also with an expression that said she was over the moon for Jasper and Bella. Carlisle couldn't agree more. Turning back to the two people in front of him he said, "Then we will move forward. Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Edward will stay here for another week after we leave. They will join us after that. This is in case the Volturi guard shows up. I have contacted Aro and let him know when you are being changed and the reason for the delay. He has agreed to postpone the trip, but that could mean one or two days. He knows that we will not be in Forks, but not necessarily where we will be."

Bella nodded and said, "Will they be ok if the guard shows up? I know Jane can torture someone with a blink of an eye and doesn't seem to have any qualms about doing it."

"They will be fine. We will actually be leaving four days before you 'due date' in order to get there, settle in, and get everything ready. If they are not there by the time you wake up, they will be there soon after."

"Okay," Bella said. She still was unsure about the Volturi, but she would trust Carlisle.

Continuing his explanation of the plan, "We are actually going up to Montana. There is plenty of game there for hunting and the house is remote enough that we do not have to worry about people coming too close. We should be able to stay there your first year without any problems. Do you have any questions?"

Shaking her head, Bella said, "No, I think that covers it." She was a little nervous of the first year because Jasper and Emmett had told her stories about how it would be hard to control herself and the thirst would be unbearable at first. She didn't want to be a menace, but that is what it sounded like she would be.

Jasper could feel the nervousness in her and grabbed her hand squeezing it, "You will be fine. We will be there to help you and I will be right by your side the whole way." He knew what she was thinking. Her feelings did not spike until Carlisle mentioned humans coming too close. She was afraid of hurting someone and that she would not be able to control herself since newborns tended to be a little out of control.

Bella gave him a small smile, "I know."

"Did you have any questions or concerns Jasper?" Carlisle asked. He knew his "son" had more experience with newborns than anyone else in their family and had consulted him when he was making all of the plans. Now he needed to know if Jasper needed to change anything.

"How close is the nearest town or neighbor?" Jasper asked going into Major mode.

"They are over fifty miles away. We will be up in the hills a bit and are surrounded by woods and game," Carlisle explained.

"Is there a fence or something to make sure that others know not to trespass?" Jasper wanted to take all precautions, but knew that there was always a possibility that humans could wander on the land. They would have to make sure they stayed alert at all times.

"Yes and the land is surrounded by a fence."

"Everything sounds good. Thank you for all of your help," Jasper stated.

Esme who had been quiet up until this point said, "You know we will do anything for you and Bella. I am so excited for you two."

Jasper smiled and said, "I know you would and I am still grateful."

"I am too," Bella said looking at Carlisle and Esme. They had helped her with so much since moving to Forks and she thought of them as surrogate parents. She knew that they would always be there for her and Jasper. The countdown has started. She would be leaving Forks in just over a week and in two weeks she would be turned into a vampire. She couldn't wait.


	39. Promises

**A/N: Countdown has started and Bella will be going through her change soon. Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, and followed/favored the story. I appreciate the support and couldn't do it without you. Here is the next chapter. I realized that I have talked about the Volturi and them showing up, but I haven't actually put them in the story… So here they are. Enjoy and please review if you can.**

Chapter 39 – Promises

"Well it seems as if the date and time have been set for Isabella's metamorphosis into a butterfly," Aro said with a secret smirk. He had been wondering if the deed had been done or if they would put it off, but indeed they had proven him wrong. He would send the guard after the set date in order to verify the change, allowing the Cullen clan that small window of time to change Bella into the vampire she was destined to be.

"Yes, it is. I am happy for them," Marcus said fondly. He had always like Carlisle and there was something about Bella that he knew was special.

"It is about time! I can't believe they waited this long to change her when we told them to get it done," Caius sneered. He liked his power and when he instructed someone to do something, he expected it done immediately.

Aro responded to his brother saying, "Apparently they had to wrap up a few things so that when she ended her human life, it would not bring added publicity to them. Now that things are wrapped up in a neat bow, the change will happen in a matter of weeks."

"The less exposure the less likely the secret will get out," Marcus said. If exposed, it could mean death for everyone including their good friend. That was not something he wanted.

"Indeed, well at least it is happening, or at least they say it is," Caius said. He loved Carlisle as a brother, but never understood his alternative lifestyle. He would trust him, but there were too many factors in that coven that could mean a change in plans.

"Do you not trust Carlisle's word?" Marcus asked.

"I do brother, but we all know that Edward did not want her to be changed. How do we know he will not do something to change her mind?" Caius asked.

"Oh, did I not tell you? She is not with Edward any longer. It appears that after her brief stay in Italy, she decided that they did not suit. It was rather odd, but that is the way of it. She is with Jasper now," Aro explained.

"I thought Jasper was mated with Alice. The one you wanted for our guard," Caius asked slightly confused.

"Well she has left the coven and has moved on. Jasper and Bella bonded over break ups and are mated now. Carlisle said that he would not be surprised to see a wedding in the future," said Aro with his smile once again plastered firmly in place. He would love to know where Alice disappeared to, but knew with her gift, she could disappear and they would never find her. He would leave her alone… for now.

"Wasn't Jasper…?" Marcus asked. He knew all about Jasper's reputation.

Caius smirked, "Yes, he was. If Bella had to align herself with another vampire, she picked a fierce one."

Aro turned to Caius and then Marcus, "Indeed she did."

The three leaders of the Volturi were pulled out of their conversation with the opening of the heavy doors in their throne room. Looking up, they could see that Heidi was bringing their meal in. With the thought of food, they put thoughts of Bella, Jasper, the Cullen Coven, and the change to the back of their minds.

_Back in Forks…_

Bella and Jasper were sitting in the living room of the Cullen home when Carlisle walked in. He gave them a smile and said, "Oh good you are both here."

This made the couple give each other and then the patriarch a perplexed look. Jasper used his gift and felt relief and happiness coming from his father and couldn't figure out why that would be. Clearing his throat he said, "Did something happen?"

Grinning wider, Carlisle said, "Yes, I received word that the Volturi guard will not be coming for a visit until after Bella's change. They do have the date that everything is supposed to happen, so we cannot deter from that by more than a day or two, but they have decided to postpone their visit. Aro seemed very pleased by the course of events."

Jasper chucked, "I bet he was." The sarcasm was dripping through his southern accent like honey. It was thick and sticky.

Carlisle knew that Jasper was a little leery of the Volturi, but he also knew that his son respected their position of leadership so he could understand Jasper's attitude. Shaking his head he said, "You should also know that they know about you and Bella. They were very surprised to hear that she and Edward were no longer together."

"Is that going to cause problems?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Not at all, in fact it might actually be better in the end," Carlisle said thinking to himself.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

Looking at the couple sitting on the couch he said, "Well, it will be easier to hide Edward if they decide to try to take him by force. Knowing more about war and strategy, Bella would do better to be attached to you if need be."

Chuckling once again, Jasper smiled and said, "I didn't think of that, but you are right. Do you think they will come for Edward? What about Alice?"

Carlisle thought about it for a minute before saying, "I don't think so. As for Alice, she can see them coming and do what needs to be done. They won't be able to catch up to her. Edward would be in more danger than she is."

"I agree," Jasper said softly. They might not be together any longer, but she had been a big part of his life for years and he still cared.

Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and linked their fingers together to try to give him some support and reassurance. Once she felt him give her hand a small squeeze, she said, "Do we need to be worried about the visit?"

"I don't think so. We will be on our guard of course, but I believe that it will be more like a social call. I do not want Edward there just in case though for a couple of different reasons," Carlisle explained.

"Reasons?" Bella asked confused. If it was a social call, wouldn't the whole family need to be there?

"Marcus, Caius, and Aro are like brothers to me, but they can be cutthroat when they want something. If Aro does want Edward, it would not surprise me if he ordered Jane to bring him back with them. In addition, he was against your changing and still has doubts about it, so it would be best if he was not there to witness it. He will be in Alaska with the Denali coven for several months. That will allow time for your change and the Volturi to come and go without incident," stated Carlisle.

"Ok," the young lady said on a breath. She had not thought about all of that, but Carlisle was right. Edward did still have qualms about her changing, so it was probably best for many reasons if he was not present.

Jasper squeezed her hand, "Everything will work out and I will be there for you."

Bella looked at the man sitting next to her. She could see the love and happiness shining in his eyes, and she knew it was reflected back in hers. Leaning forward, she gave him a brief kiss before pulling back and saying, "I know you are and will be."

A clearing of the throat alerted the couple that Carlisle was still in the room. When he had their attention again, he said, "The change of date with Italy does not change our plans at all. I still want the others to stay here a few extra days to make sure everything is clear before they meet us. They just won't have to worry about foreign visitors while they get ready to leave. They will close everything up and make sure that there are no problems. Once everything is done, they will meet us."

"Good idea," Jasper said smiling.

"Well that is all I wanted to tell you," Carlisle said before he turned. He was about to leave the couple alone when he heard his name called. Turning around he saw Bella walking up to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Bella said before standing on her toes and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You are quite welcome. You are part of this family and we take care of our family," the leader smiled before walking out of the room.

Bella returned to her place beside Jasper. This was where she belonged and where she intended to stay for the rest of her days. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed in content.

Jasper smiled down at the woman holding him so tightly and wrapped his arms around her also. He thought to himself, _"Now is the perfect time."_ Removing one of his arms from Bella, he started fishing around in his pocket for something and when he located the small trinket he stood up and got down on one knee. He looked into her surprised eyes and said, "Bella, I know that I am not your first love, but I want to be your last. I love more and more with each passing day and I know you are the one meant to be by my side for the rest of my life. We may not have started out in the most conventional way, but I have never felt closer to anyone the way I am with you. I am not asking you to marry me today or tomorrow, or even next year, but I also didn't want you to go through the burn without knowing how much I love you and need you in my life. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella looked from Jasper to the ring, back to Jasper. His voice had taken on a very deep Texas accent and she knew that she felt the same about him, but marriage had always been a step she was unsure of. She had told herself once that she never wanted to get married, but sitting here in the living room with Jasper and hearing his words of love, she knew at once what her answer had to be. With tears in her eyes, she gave him a dazzling smile and said, "Yes!" Once her answer was out, she threw herself into his arms and pulled him in for a kiss. This was their promise of tomorrow.


	40. Good Bye Daddy

**A/N: Normally, I would work on Wedding Day Jitters next in my line up of stories. That chapter will be posted tomorrow. I actually posted one of my Ouran stories today and was inspired to write a chapter for Moving On. I am sure you don't mind though. :D We are moving closer to the date and now Jasper and Bella are engaged. Enjoy this chapter. Review if you get a chance.**

Chapter 40 – Good Bye Daddy

Charlie had taken the four days before Bella's departure off for vacation so that he could spend some quality time with his daughter before she left. He didn't know when he would see her again now that she was going to be a college student and was already missing her. Time seemed to move by so quickly since she had moved in with him. It seemed like just yesterday that he was picking Bella up from the airport and bringing her home, now it was almost time to say good bye to her.

Charlie and Bella had spent the last two days finishing her packing and just spending time together. He woke up on the third day and walked around the house. The house had become a home when she had moved to Forks and now it seemed as if it was going to be empty once again. He was excited for his daughter and this new chapter in her life, but he was going to miss his baby. She was his only daughter and part of him felt like he was losing her. He supposed that if he had to lose her to someone, Jasper was a good man. Charlie knew that Jasper would do anything he could to make sure Bella was happy. Taking a sip of his coffee, he said, "Yah, so much better than Edward."

The house was quiet and Charlie decided he would surprise his daughter with breakfast this morning. She was always cooking for him and taking care of him, it was time he spoiled her a little bit. He couldn't do much, but he got the eggs out of the fridge and the toaster waffles out of the freezer.

Looking around the kitchen as the scrambled eggs cooks, his eyes fell on the wall where he used to measure Bella's growth when she would visit him on vacations. She stopped coming north, but he didn't have the heart to get rid of the marks. They were special to him. Charlie thought about the awkward visits that he had with his little girl and smiled with tears in his eyes. Once again good bye was just around the corner.

Bella had woken up and had her head lying on Jasper's chest. It seemed that he had something to say or was feeling something, but was abnormally quiet. He rubbed her back with his hand, moving it up and down. She was relaxed and at ease against his body waiting for him to talk, but when he didn't, she took initiative, "What's wrong?"

"Charlie is having mood swings. He goes from happy to sad to reflective," Jasper whispered.

"He is having a hard time saying good bye and is probably remembering everything. He is happy for me though and is really excited about college," Bella replied just as quietly. She knew that her father was having a harder time saying good bye than her mother had, but she also knew that her father was pleased she was going away to further her education. Of course college would have to wait until she had the whole vampire thing down, but she would eventually go and make her father proud of her.

Bella thought about the other day and smiled. Jasper had asked for her hand in marriage and although she always thought it was not something she wanted, she found herself saying yes. The Cullen family was overjoyed and even Edward had offered his congratulations. When Jasper dropped her off that night, they gave the news to her father and he was ecstatic, but didn't seem surprised. It was then that she found out that Jasper, true to his old southern roots, had asked Charlie's permission to marry Bella. She found the gesture sweet and romantic. Looking at the ring on her finger, she smiled again giddy about the future.

"Charlie is making you breakfast," Jasper informed her.

"Do you know what he is making?" Bella asked. The sense of smell had to be good for something, and informing her of her upcoming breakfast is one of them.

Jasper chuckled, "Eggs probably scrambled knowing your father, and I am not sure what else, but he is using the toaster."

Bella laughed, "Yah you are probably right about the eggs. As for the toaster, it is either toast or waffles. Ok so it isn't too bad and should be all edible." Her father's cooking abilities were not the greatest unless he was grilling, so she was always a little hesitant when he cooked.

Jasper took in a deep breath, "Probably waffles."

Laughing again, Bella sat up and said, "I guess I better make my way downstairs then."

"I guess so. I will be here or around the woods. You know the drill," Jasper instructed her. They were still not taking any chances with her or Charlie's safety. Although there had not been any further attacks that did not mean that someone was not waiting in the wings.

Bella gave Jasper a kiss and then went downstairs to face breakfast with her father. She had to admit that the last few days she had been getting nostalgic. She and her father had grown closer in the past couple of years and she was going to miss him. He had been there for her through all of the troubles and trials, and although there were times she was sure he wanted to kill her, he always supported her. He was one of her rocks.

Charlie and Bella ate breakfast together in comfortable silence. Neither of them had been big talkers and today they were lost in their own thoughts. When they were done, Charlie surprised Bella and did all of the dishes so that she did not have to worry about it.

Looking at his daughter sitting at the table while he wiped the counter, it hit Charlie all at once that today was their last full day together alone. Tomorrow she would be leaving for college and he was going to miss her. "What do you want to do today Bells?" Charlie asked. He would do anything she wanted to do. She was all packed so they didn't need to spend any more time on that, but there were other things they could do today.

"Do you want to go fishing? We can fry up anything we catch tonight for dinner," Bella said. She normally didn't like fishing, but this was something her father loved to do and had always wanted to take her on a fishing trip. Today would be the last opportunity they would have for that.

Charlie was flabbergasted. Did his daughter just say she wanted to go fishing? "Are you sure? We can do anything you want to do," Charlie responded.

"I think it will be fun and it might be the only time I can go with you," Bella answered.

"Well, ok, we will go fishing then," Charlie smiled. As soon as he was done cleaning the kitchen, he went to get all of the gear ready and soon the duo was on their way to the lake to catch their dinner.

The time on the lake was peaceful. Everything was so calm and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature. Bella might not be an avid fisherman, but she had learned to love the quiet stillness that surrounded her and she had to admit that she was having fun with her father. Charlie was in his element.

Charlie was happy when his daughter had suggested fishing. It had always been a dream of his to take her on a fishing trip and now he was doing just that. It wasn't going to be a long trip, but that was ok. They were there together and enjoying the last bit of time they had together. They talked about college, life, Jasper and marriage, and anything else that came to mind.

Bella told Charlie it was time that he started to date again and he had to admit she might be right. Charlie tried to give Bella the sex talk, but she put an end to that very quickly. Not only was it embarrassing, she was sure she could teach her father a few things.

Time was their enemy again and eventually it was time to go home with their trophies. They had caught three trout for their dinner and were excited to get home to cook. While Bella cooked sides, Charlie grilled the fish and soon they were eating their dinner and committing this last dinner together to memory.

Bella didn't want to go to sleep and tried to stay up, but she found herself nodding off. Charlie watched as his daughter fought her sleep. He was doing the same thing, but neither of them could keep it up and Charlie shook Bella awake and helped her up the stairs to bed. It was her last night in the house.

Waking up the next morning, Bella snuggled into Jasper a little more. She was happy that she was about to embark on this new phase of her life, but her mood was slightly melancholy at the thought of saying good bye to her father. She couldn't hide in her bed all day though and got up to take a shower to prepare for her departure.

Jasper knew that today would be hard for Bella and did what he could to just be there for her. He could give her a false sense of happiness, but he knew that she wouldn't want that. Standing by her side and being her shoulder to cry on was the best that he could do. He jumped out the window and ran home to get the moving truck they had picked up the day before. His necessities were already in the back of it and they would be adding Bella's things today.

Pulling up to Bella's house in the truck, Jasper got out and walked up to the porch. Before he could ring the doorbell or knock though, Charlie was already answering the door. Smiling at Bella's father, Jasper said, "Good morning sir."

"Good morning Jasper," Charlie smiled. He looked around and then turned back to the young man in front of him, "Did you come by yourself? What about help?"

"My brother Emmett should be here at any moment," Jasper said and as if on cue, Emmett's jeep pulled up and parked, "And there he is."

"Sorry, I'm late, but my mom wanted me to bring you this for later Charlie and told me to grab some donuts before I came," Emmett explained.

"Well, thank you. Bella is upstairs taking care of last minute things. We can go ahead and start on the things in her room. She said she doesn't need the bed since the room will already have one, but almost everything else can go," Charlie explained as he put everything Emmett had given him down in the kitchen.

"Sounds good, let's get started then," Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

It seemed as if the truck was soon loaded with everything that Bella was going to take. They all ate lunch together and before long, it was time to leave.

"I want you to call me when you get there and tell me how everything is. Stay safe and make sure you keep your pepper spray with you all of the time. Don't talk to strangers and if you need anything, give me a call," Charlie said. He was trying to hold in his tears.

"I know dad. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I have my spray in my purse and Jasper will be with me," Bella said. Good byes were hard for her and this one seemed harder than most. She was really going to miss her father.

"I am your father, it is my job to worry," Charlie quipped and pulled Bella in for a hug.

Bella returned the embrace as tight as she could and said, "Good bye dad. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too Bells. Be good and have fun," Charlie whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head. One more kiss on her cheek and he was walking her to the truck and shutting the passenger door. "Take care of my baby Jasper. I am counting on you," he told the driver.

"I will sir," Jasper promised. He started the engine and everyone said one last good bye before the truck started to move away.

"Bye Bells," Charlie whispered to the disappearing moving truck. He watched until it was completely gone.

"Good bye daddy," Bella said quietly as a tear slipped down from her cheek.


	41. Time for a Change

**A/N: We are moving ever closer to the end. Not much left and I am kind of sad to see it coming to a close. For those of you interested, I am in the middle of writing another Twilight story. It currently says Bella/Edward, but that is changing. Per the votes, it will be a Jasper/Bella story. The name of the story is Wedding Day Jitters. As for Moving On, Bella has said her good byes and now it is time to move on from her old life to her new life. This isn't the ending yet… Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 41 – Time for a Change

Bella got out of the moving van with sigh of relief and started to stretch her tired muscles. It had taken them two days to get to their destination and could have made it sooner, but Jasper was nice enough to let her sleep in a bed last night at a hotel. She could only imagine what she would feel like after a nonstop road trip in a cramped moving van. There was just no way to really get comfortable in that thing.

Looking around her, they were surrounded by trees and mountains. It was beautiful and the scenery took her breath away. They had finally made it. They were here and in two days' time, she would start the process to become a vampire. She couldn't wait. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Bella knew immediately who it was and leaned back into the chest of her now fiancé and hummed her happiness.

Jasper had watched Bella get out of the truck and saw her smile. He reveled in the look of joy that was plastered on her face. They were both ready for this. He knew at first that she would be difficult to handle after her transformation, but he would be there to make sure nothing happened to her or anyone else.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and just basked in the love he felt for her. Bella was his everything now. That thought made him smirk and shake his head. If someone had told him a year ago he would be divorced from Alice and engaged to Bella, he would have laughed before he ripped them apart, but here he was and he wouldn't change a thing. She brought with her a peacefulness he had never known. She calmed him on the inside and when she was near, the storm that had always seemed to rage on the inside went away. He didn't crave her blood like he once did. It wasn't difficult to be around her as it once was, no everything felt right. It felt like all of the pieces of the puzzle were put into place and it was whole again.

Jasper kissed the back of her head and started to pull his arms back so that he and Carlisle could unload the van, but before he could move back Bella swung around in his arms and wrapped her around his neck. He gave her is half smirk and with eyes shining with mirth said, "You know the truck is not going to get unloaded by itself and I am not going to make Carlisle do it alone."

Bella giggled, "I know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." With her declaration, she pulled his head down for a kiss. The broke apart when they heard someone clearing a throat behind Jasper and knew it was Carlisle.

"I tried to warn you," Jasper whispered playfully.

"Yah, yah. You go help him and I will call my dad and let him know we made it. The last thing we want is for him to send out a search party looking for me," Bella teased.

The phone call was made to both of her parents and the van was soon unloaded. Of course it helped when the two people unloading it did not have to worry about "heavy" items since they could carry everything themselves with ease. The only thing left to do is to unpack. They would take care of that over the next couple of days and then she would start to burn.

That was the part Bella was worried about, well one of them. Jasper didn't pull any punches and told her that it would feel like she was on fire. She had gotten a taste of it when James had bitten her on the wrist, but Jasper said it got progressively worse. She smiled at the memory of the conversation… Jasper had been trying to skirt the real description, trying to protect her as he always seemed to want to do, but she stood her ground and said that she needed to know because she was going to experience it. That one statement had led to a very in-depth discussion about what will happen from when she gets bitten to after she wakes up. The bloodlust would make her crazy, but Jasper told her that he would be there for her to help her and she trusted him. They would make it through this like they have everything else since their breakups… together.

The next couple of days flew by quickly. Bella and Jasper had their bedroom unpacked and set up in less than a day. It was decided that they would share a room for a couple of reasons: first, they didn't like to be apart and second, it would be easier to keep an eye on Bella if Jasper was with her. The couple helped to unpack the rest of the house as much as they could, but left some things to Esme since she liked to decorate the houses they lived in. It was one of her joys when moving into a new house. Rose and Emmett would set up their own room and Carlisle set up his study. Everything was done, well as much as possible, by the afternoon of the second day. Tomorrow was the big day.

Bella and Jasper locked themselves in their bedroom that afternoon after Jasper did some hunting and they stayed behind closed doors throughout the night. They wanted one more night to experience everything as it was and she was afraid that she would not look at him the same when she woke up. He tried to reassure her, but it did not work very well. He knew that she was right, but prayed for something different and more for her. If anyone deserved it, she did. That night for the first time, they sealed their love with their bodies as well as their hearts. Jasper had wanted to wait, but Bella wanted to experience making love with the man she was in love with one time before she spurned him for a year. He wanted nothing more than to experience that with Bella, but he was worried. Realizing she was once again right, he did as they both craved and it was one of those experiences that completely took his breath away. It was magical.

Afterwards, the couple held each other and once again said that they loved each other. Jasper lay there listening to Bella's breathing slow and even out. She was soon asleep. He had been using his fingers to comb through her hair and continued the act as he thought about what just happened. He had never felt anything like that before and it was only Bella that could do that to him. Pulling her tighter, he silently thanked Alice for giving him this gift. He would hold onto it with both hands and never let it go.

Morning arrived and Bella slowly blinked her eyes open. She was in bed alone. Sitting up she surveyed the room and it was empty, and slowly disappointment was creeping in. Laying back down and hugging Jasper's pillow close, she tried not to be hurt by the fact he was not there like he was almost every morning. She tried to reason it out, but it didn't help. Soon she heard the door to the bedroom open and Jasper walked in with a tray of food. Lifting her head to look at him, she blinked a few times and gave him a small smile.

When Jasper walked into the bedroom with a breakfast tray for Bella, he was hit with the feelings of disappointment and melancholy. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew they were coming from Bella. Giving her a curious look, he saw the small smile she gave him and some of the feelings emanating from her changed to embarrassment. What happened when he left the room? He looked at her and was immediately at her side, "What's wrong Darlin'?"

Bella sat up and started to pick at the comforter that was wrapped around her. She couldn't quite bring herself to look at him though, "Nothing."

"Bella, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," he told her. He was starting to worry about her. Did she regret last night? Was she starting to regret her decision? Jasper wasn't a mind reader like Bella and unless she talked to him, he could only feel what she felt.

"I just," Bella started and then stopped. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "When you weren't here I thought, well I don't know what I thought, but I was a little disappointed."

Jasper smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "I would never leave you. I thought I would be back from getting your breakfast before you woke up."

"Oh."

"Did you think I left you?"

"I didn't think you left me, but I guess I was worried that you weren't happy about last night."

Jasper was taken aback. It was not what he was expecting and decided that she needed some reassurance, "Bella last night was special for me just as much as it was for you. I love you and am going to be by your side for a very long time."

Bella's smile was radiant, "That is a good thing Mr. Whitlock because I would like nothing else than for that to happen."

"Well Miss Swan, soon to be Mrs. Whitlock, I will do anything to stay with you forever," Jasper declared and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back and set the tray in front of her, "Now eat."

"Fine," Bella muttered and started to eat the breakfast that Jasper prepared for her. When she was done eating, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower and change while Jasper changed the sheets and made the bed. She was ready to face the day and everything that it brought.

As soon as Bella was done, she and Jasper made their way to Carlisle's study. It was time to make things happen. Carlisle looked up at the couple when they entered and gave them a smile, "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" Bella said returning the smile.

"I think it would be best to have you somewhere comfortable for you. So we can go to yours and Jasper's room or we can place you somewhere else," Carlisle explained. She was about to go through a minimum of three days of burning hell, it was best if she was where she was most comfortable.

Bella looked at Jasper, "What do you think?"

"That one is up to you sweetheart, but I would think that you would be most comfortable in our room," Jasper explained.

Bella nodded her head, "You're right."

"That is fine. Let's go ahead and move to your room then and we can start this process. Jasper you can watch over her and let me know if there are any problems. I will check on you periodically," Carlisle said as he stood up from his place behind his desk. He knew that Jasper would be the one that would want to care for her during this period of time and he would not get in the way of his son.

The trio moved to the bed room and Carlisle had Bella lie down on the bed. He looked back at Jasper, "Are you sure you want me to be the one to do this?" He knew that Jasper was very protective of Bella and had at one time toyed with the idea of changing her himself, but he was afraid he would hurt her or not be able to stop so he pushed his thoughts away.

Jasper knew what Carlisle was asking him and he wondered briefly if he could do it. He looked at Bella and knew that she would prefer if he did it himself. She just preferred his touch. He didn't crave her like he did before, but tasting her blood may send him over the edge. That is not something he wanted to do to her.

"Jasper," Bella called out to her lover.

Lifting his head and looking at her one more time in the eyes, he knew he had to try it. He had to be the one to bite her. He wasn't sure why it was so important, but Jasper just had a feeling that he should do this for her and he could do it for her. Walking to her side, he sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Carlisle, if I lose control, stop me."

Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder and said, "I have faith in you and so does Bella."

Jasper brushed some of Bella's hair out of her face with his fingers and said, "I love you." He brought her palm up to his lips and kissed all of the fingers.

"I love you too, Jasper," Bella said with a smile on her face before she felt Jasper bite her wrist exactly where James had bit her before.

Jasper tasted her blood and although it made him want more, he couldn't take it from her. He bit her on the wrist and where the neck met shoulder. He was able to stop himself and pull back. It was his Bella, he could not do anything to harm her and somehow that is what helped him to stop.

The venom started to course through her system and Bella was already starting to feel the burning feeling she had felt long ago. She closed her eyes to try to focus and keep from screaming. As time passed, the pain spread and soon it encompassed her whole body. She felt Jasper's presence and knew he was not going to leave her side. It hurt so much more than what she expected; she was on fire.

Jasper looked up when Carlisle came to check on her again. It had been over 24 hours since he had bitten her and he had not moved from his spot next to her. "Do you think she is alright? I know she is hurting, I can feel it."

"She is fine. We have all gone through this," Carlisle said softly. Jasper looked like he was in pain and that worried Carlisle. He knew Jasper could feel what she was feeling and that made it so much harder on the younger man than just staying beside the person you love and watching them go through something like this. He not only had to watch Bella go through this, he had to feel it all. "Do you need a break?"

Shaking his head no, Jasper said, "I am not leaving her."

"I didn't think you would. Let me know if there is a change or if you need something," Carlisle smiled at Jasper fondly as he walked out the door.

"I am right here Bella and I will not leave you. I love you," Jasper whispered.

Another two days passed and Bella should be waking up at any time, but it had not happened yet. Esme, Emmett, and Rose had arrived at the house the day before. Edward had gone to Alaska to stay out of the way of the Volturi. Everyone was just waiting for Bella to open her eyes to her new world.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Some take longer than others. It isn't an exact science. You know that. She will wake up when she is ready and done with her transformation. It should be any time now. Her heart beat is increasing and will soon stop," Carlisle explained. He knew that Jasper was worried, but every person that was changed is different and it could not be rushed.

Jasper nodded and continued his vigil next to the woman he loved so much. He would sit by her side no matter how long it took for her to wake up.

Bella wanted to scream. How much longer could this continue? Surely the end was close now? It had hurt so much. In the next instant, her heart stopped and the pain subsided. Was it done? She lay there for a little bit longer, afraid if she moved the pain would start again.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered. He heard the heart stop and knew that was the final stage she needed to go through.

Hearing a melodious voice come from her side, Bella slowly opened her eyes. She could see everything and turned her head to where the voice came from. It sounded familiar, but it was also slightly different. Her eyes landed on someone next to her and she jumped away.

"Bella, it's me. It's Jasper," Jasper said holding his hands up so that he did not look threatening.

"Jasper?" Bella asked and in the next instant leapt towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not too tight Darlin'," Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around her also. He breathed in her new scent and was happy just to stay like that for right now.

"Sorry," Bella offered as she buried her face into his chest.

"You're ok. I was worried about you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three and a half days."

"I love you," Bella said as she looked up into his face.

"I love you too," Jasper whispered and leaned down to give her a kiss. When he pulled back he had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Jasper shook his head and furrowed his brow, "You shouldn't be so calm and you shouldn't be kissing me or projecting your love towards me."

"Sorry," Bella said confused. She felt in control and she knew she loved Jasper, but he was right. There was something she was supposed to be feeling when she woke up, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Brushing his hands of her face, "It's not bad, it's just I have never seen this." He felt a little awkward because she was so in control and until he tried to kill Bella at her party and they left, he didn't. He loved her for it, but at the same time felt weird. Bella nodded and gave him a dazzling smile. That smile pushed is worries away for now and he found himself giving her another kiss. There would be time for thinking later, right now he had to get her fed and maybe one more kiss.


	42. Wrestling

**A/N: I said a few chapters ago that it would only be about 4 more chapters, but it will be a little longer than that. LOL. I didn't realize that it would take a bit more to wrap up all of my loose ends until I started to write the last chapter. Although now that Bella has been changed, we are almost there. Enjoy the next chapter and please review if you can. **

Chapter 42 – Wrestling

Jasper pulled back from his kiss from Bella and said, "We need to get you fed. Everyone is waiting to see you."

Bella cringed at the word "fed" and realized that her throat was on fire; she needed something to quench the burn. It wasn't like the burn she just experienced, but it was something akin to a small portion of that. Grabbing her throat, she looked at Jasper, "Why is it burning again?"

"Because you need to feed, it will get better with time," Jasper said as he kissed her temple and then grabbed her hand. It was time to hunt.

So that Jasper did not have to delay Bella's first hunt longer than necessary, he pulled her out onto the balcony of their room and said in a normal voice, "Emmett follow us." He noticed that Bella gave him a strange look and he explained, "It is just a safety precaution. You seem to be under control now, but I want to be sure that there are no problems." With that, he swept her up into his arms bridal style and jumped to the ground. When his feet hit the grass, he slowly let her go and felt as her body slid down his. Hearing Emmett walk out of the house, Jasper said, "Let's go."

The couple took off towards the woods allowing Bella to test out some of her new attributes as a vampire, and she found she reveled in the feel of running swiftly through the woods with Jasper. She knew that Emmett was behind them, but right now her focus was on Jasper and the rush she felt running by his side.

After a few minutes of running, Jasper pulled her to a stop. The perplexed look was once again on her face and he kissed her forehead, "Time for your first meal."

"Ok, what do I do?" Bella asked. She turned when she heard a small chuckle coming from behind her. Standing there leaning against a tree was Emmett and he seemed to be amused by something, "What is your problem?"

Emmett pushed himself off of the tree and walked forward, "Well it could be that trail of brown you have up and down your backside. It almost looks like you had a blow out and soiled yourself."

"What?" Bella asked trying to look at her own back over her shoulder. She noticed the little smirk Jasper plastered on his face when he walked behind her to assess the damage. Growling, she leveled a glare on him, "Don't say a thing. It was the mud you made me run through, so this is your fault."

Jasper tried to choke down his laughter, but was having a difficult time doing it. Emmett was right, it look like she shit herself, for lack of a better term, and it was bad. "Sorry Darlin', I will accept the blame. We can get you washed up after we hunt," he finally managed to say although it was rather difficult since he wanted to laugh. Clearing his throat, Jasper walked up to her and standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Why don't we just worry about catching dinner right now. Close your eyes. You will hear some heartbeats in the distance. Do you hear them?"

Bella concentrated, "Yah, I hear something that sounds like a multitude of heartbeats, but I am not sure how many or where." Frowning when she heard another chuckle escape Emmett, she decided to deal with him later.

"Now take a deep breath," Jasper whispered into her ear.

Breathing in deeply, she could almost taste the smells she pulled in. It was almost an earthy smell and she wasn't sure it was all that pleasant, but with it came the desire to drink. "It is almost grass like, but it makes me thirsty."

"That's the smell. Now can you pinpoint the direction of the sounds and the smell?"

Bella concentrated again listening and breathing. After another minute of standing there, she lifted her arm and pointed, "Over that way I think."

"That's my girl," Jasper whispered with pride.

Opening her eyes, she gazed behind her at the man standing there. She was once again mesmerized by his eyes and leaned in for a brief kiss, "Now what?"

"Now we make our way slowly and quietly towards them," Jasper said taking her hand and telling her to lead.

Walking slightly ahead of Jasper and Emmett, Bella was nervous for some reason and grasp Jasper's hand just a little tighter to make sure that he was not going anywhere.

Jasper loved the feel of Bella's hand in his and when she gave it a squeeze, he felt like he was over the moon. He looked behind him when he felt the confused emotions being emitted from Emmett. He knew the other man was curious about Bella and her stunning calmness, he was surprised himself. This is something he had never experienced before and he had been around hundreds of newborns. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to let his guard down in case she suddenly snapped. Turning his head to look at Bella and their surroundings again, he pulled her to a stop. In a very hushed tone that normal people would not be able to hear, he said, "Now it is based on instinct. You are going to quickly run up to your prey and take him down in order to drink."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them letting go of the hand she was holding. In the next instant she was off in a run and quickly had one of the larger elk around the neck and on the ground. It took a little bit of wrestling, but she soon sank her teeth into the neck of the animal and drank until it was drained. As she was standing up, she heard someone behind her and spun around quickly in a crouch ready to strike. When she realized that it was Jasper, she stood up and made her way to him saying, "Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It is instinct. That was perfect," Jasper said tilting his head towards the elk she had just fed from. "Are you ready for some more?"

Bella nodded her head and closed her eyes. She pulled in the information she needed and was off on another run to feed some more. It wasn't the greatest taste in the world, but it seemed to quench the burn at least to a manageable level.

Jasper watched Bella take off and although he followed her, he made her that he stayed far enough back so that she did not feel threatened as she ate. As he watched her he could only think of how incredible she was, and how beautiful she looked as she hunted. He could only think of one word to describe her… perfect. Although, watching her take down a bear when she picked up its scent while on the way to get her second elk, was enough to give him the chills. She came out with only a couple of scratches on her shirt and jeans, but it was enough for him to know that if she had been human, she would be dead.

Walking slowly up to her after the bear, Jasper said, "How do you feel?"

"Well the bear tasted better than the elk, but they weren't so bad that I can't eat them. I actually feel kind of full and the burn is not so bad," Bella commented.

"Good, it will get better with time, and you did great on your first hunt. Are you ready to go back now?"

"Can we run back?" Bella asked smiling.

Jasper couldn't help it, he chuckled and then pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, we can. Come on then."

The trio swiftly ran back to the house and Bella could be heard giggling. She almost felt like she was flying and she couldn't get over how good it felt to just run and not worry about tripping or running into trees. She could see everything and seemed to miss running into anything. She felt graceful for the first time in her life and it felt great.

As they approached the house, Emmett went ahead of them while Jasper and Bella slowed down and started to walk the last couple hundred feet by foot hand in hand. Jasper looked down at the woman standing next to him and he knew that she held his whole world in the palm of her hands, "I don't think I told you, but regardless of what your backside looks like, you are beautiful. Thank you."

Bella turned to look at Jasper and beamed. Stopping, she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. When she pulled back, she said, "Thank you. Why are you thanking me though?"

Looking at her in the eye, he said, "I didn't know that there was something more out there for me. I settled and even though I was content, there were times I wondered if this was all there was for me. When Alice left, I thought that I was done and there was nothing for me until you. You were there for me and helped me through my break-up. Now I know that there was so much more out there and that there is only one that was meant for me and that is you. You know I found myself watching you and after I saw you on your first day of school? I was drawn to you. I told myself and everyone around me that I was only doing it to keep an eye on you and make sure that you didn't reveal anything or find anything out. Edward couldn't read your mind which meant you were a liability. When Edward saved you from being hit by the van, I wanted to jump in and save you also. I told myself it was because no one deserved to die like that. I have always been tempted by human blood, that is not secret, but after I almost attacked you at your party, I went into a state of depression. I felt like I had almost attacked the most precious thing in the world and I had a hard time with that. It wasn't until I was around you again that I realized that I couldn't attack you any longer. I didn't crave you any longer because I couldn't. You were too special, too treasured to harm. I didn't know why I felt like that, but I did. I convinced myself that it was because it was like attacking my own sister or mother, but now I know how wrong I was. You were the one that was always meant for me. The pull I felt is because we belonged together. I love you."

Bella threw herself into Jasper's arms at his declaration and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his chest and whispered, "I love you too Jasper. I felt the pull too. I always wanted to get to know you more. I said it was just because you were an enigma, but now I know differently. I wouldn't want anyone else. There is only you."

Jasper lowered his head and kissed her with all of the love and passion he felt. He only pulled back when he heard Emmett yell for them from the house. Placing his forehead against Bella's, he said, "Are you ready for this?"

Chuckling, Bella said, "Yah, let's go before Emmett decides to take matters into his own hands. I might have to give him more of an ass kicking than I already have planned."

"Well ok then," Jasper laughed and pulled her once again towards the house.

They walked into the house together and Bella looked at the change that had taken place since she was last downstairs. Esme had finished the decorating and put her own special touch on the house. It looked great. She looked at herself in the mirror by the entry way and gasp.

Jasper heard Bella's gasp and turned around, "What's wrong?"

"I know that is me even though it looks a little bit different, but why do I have red eyes?" She asked a little unnerved.

Jasper put both of his hands on her shoulders and said, "That is normal Bella. They will turn to match mine within a few months, but they start out red."

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned to her reflection once more, "You promise they are going to turn though, right?"

"I promise," Jasper smiled behind her. He almost wanted to chuckle at her panicked look, almost.

"Ok fine," she muttered and allowed Jasper to pull her away from the mirror and into the living room where everyone was waiting for her. She wished she could have taken a shower and tidied up a bit before she greeted everyone. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a little nervous about seeing everyone.

When Bella entered the room, everyone was smiling and that included Rosalie. Esme walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. It was then that Bella realized that the embrace was no longer cold. Jasper's hadn't been either. It felt warm and inviting. She was not one of them, an even bigger part of their family.

"How are you feeling? How was the hunt?" Esme asked checking her newest daughter's appearance over. Other than some minor rips and a lot of dirt, she seemed to be ok physically.

Bella smiled. Esme had always been motherly towards her and it appeared that had not changed, and she was glad. "I am fine and I think the hunting went well."

"She's a natural," Jasper said from being her.

Giving her one more hug, Esme finally released her, "Good."

"Are you controlling her emotions Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"No, she has been like this since she woke up. I have never seen this. Have you?" Jasper answered.

"Never. How strange," Carlisle commented before moving forward, "Are you sure you are fine?"

"I don't know what it is Carlisle. I was ready to wake up and go on a rampage, but I feel almost like myself, but better," Bella explained.

"Well everyone is different. I just wasn't expecting that one," Carlisle gave her a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder as he wrapped the other arm around Esme's waist.

Rosalie made her way up to Bella next, "I am glad you are one of us now. I may not have always agreed with your choices, but welcome to the family."

Emmett was smiling down at his wife and mate. He knew that she had wanted Bella to make a different decision, but events happening the way that they had, Bella really didn't have much choice. In addition, since Bella had been with Jasper and helped him through this crisis, Rose's attitude towards Bella had changed. She counted her as a friend. Looking up at the brunette in front of him, "Finally you are not so fragile!"

Bella laughed and said, "And I bet I could kick your ass from here to China."

"You may be strong, but you are still just Bella and I am stronger," Emmett teased her.

"You ready to prove that?"

"Just name when and where!"

"Right now and outside. Esme would probably kill us for messing up the house," Bella retaliated.

"That is true," Esme smirked.

Everyone made their way out to the back where as soon as they were far enough away from the house, grabbed Emmett by the arm and threw him over her shoulder, "Next time, don't laugh at me."

Emmett was dazed on the ground. Bella had just thrown him and he couldn't believe it. He heard the laughter from everyone around him and he found himself joining in. "I will see what I can do about that," he said as he got up off of the ground. "How about we get down to business? I believe the deal was arm wrestling, not karate and I have just the spot."

"Ok, let's go," Bella laughed and followed Emmett to the spot he found. When they got to a large stone boulder with a flat surface, she looked quizzically at him.

"While you were changing, I took it upon myself to create the perfect place for our match," Emmett smirked, "Are you ready to lose?"

"Bring it!" Bella said walking up to the stone. She put her elbow down after Emmett did and soon their hands were entwined and pushing against each other. Bella sneered at her friend and then slammed his hand down on the stone, "I WIN!"

"What? I want a rematch!" Emmett huffed.

"Sure, how about tomorrow?" Bella laughed.

"I will be here!" Emmett said as he watched Jasper pull Bella into his arms and give her a victory kiss. He laughed. Bella was going to be strong for a while physically and it appeared that she and Jasper were going to be strong together.


	43. Pounce

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! It was a fun one to write and I really wanted to include the arm wrestling between Bella and Emmett. It is one of the bit parts I really love from the story. Really happy that you enjoyed it! Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think…**

Chapter 43 – Pounce

_Alice POV_

It was done. I knew it was coming and I knew she would be different from others of our kind. How did I know? Well, because I could see it all unfolding in my mind before it actually happened. I knew everyone would be surprised and shocked about how controlled she was going to be, but I didn't warn them. I felt it was a nice surprise for a change.

I laughed to myself as I replayed my vision in my head. I couldn't be there to see the looks on their faces when Bella finally awoke from her burning stage, but this was the next best thing. They were a little baffled by her, but by now they really should be surprised. Bella was a little different to begin with.

Bella was a conundrum. She wasn't shocked or surprised to hear about Edward's gift and thought she was the weird one when she was like a blank slate for him. She accepted all of us without question. It wasn't only the vampire part of things, but the gifts and nuances that went along with being a vampire. Granted she did feel more comfortable with vegetarian vamps than she did around the human drinkers, but I really couldn't blame her for that one. As a human, I would probably feel better in the presence of people who I knew would not try to suck me dry.

Changing Bella was one of the best things the Cullen family could have done. Bringing us all together and making our family was also a blessing, but Bella was destined to be a vampire and letting her go through the change was a good thing. I know that I am biased because of Jasper, but now that Bella is one of us, I know that he will never be alone again. He will never feel that anxiousness again. His spirit can settle down now that he has her by his side.

I knew that Jasper had a lot of questions and struggles in his life. I could feel his restlessness even when we had been together for years. He wondered if we were meant to stay with the Cullen coven forever or if there was something else out there for us. We didn't leave because he struggled with his lifestyle change, but I knew one day that paths would separate. I wasn't sure what exactly that meant at the time, but now I do. The path that Jasper and I were on would separate and we would have to continue our journey alone. My eyes wandered to Michael and I thought of Bella, well maybe not exactly alone. Jasper and I might have loved each other, but we were not the end all be all for each other. Our true mates were out there somewhere; we just had to find them.

I know that I tried to convince myself that Jasper was my true mate, but there was a pull there sometimes and I felt like something or someone was calling to me. I wasn't sure what or where it was, but eventually I started to become more aware. I still didn't want to admit anything until that fateful day when I was forced to face everything head on. Bella had broken up with Edward and she was fated to be with Jasper. The vision that had me screaming and then running. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I had visions prior to that, but they would come and go and I would ignore them because I kept seeing Jasper and I together, at least for now. I knew when I received that vision, this one was different. The time had come and I had to leave. It was one of the hardest decisions I had ever made in my life. I looked once more over to Michael and smiled. That decision had become the single best decision I could have ever done for myself.

Michael had come into my life when I was feeling lonely and all together a little low, and I needed someone. It turns out he was there for another low point in my life, but at the time I was human. He didn't really know anything about my life pre-vamp besides seeing me in that asylum, but that is ok. I had a connection with him that I didn't have with many, or anyone else.

When he arrived it was like a fresh breeze had blown into my life and everything was new again. My anxieties and loneliness started to dissipate and I felt free. I was cautious when I first met him because I was taught to be cautious of strangers, he was a watcher in the woods, but soon he became more. I knew who he was the first day I saw him watching my house. He was the one that my unbeating heart had been calling out to. The pull was for him. My visions told me who he was going to be in my life and I had to beat down the anticipation of what was to come.

I will admit that I thought that it was going to be harder, more difficult than it was, but everything between us seemed to come so easy once we were together. I remember struggling at times with Jasper, but with Michael everything flowed like the current. It fit into place and worked together without any kind of exertion. I found that when things did not have to be forced, it was beautiful. Just as Bella was Jasper's destined mate, Michael was mine.

I got up from my place by the computer and walked over to where Michael was on the couch reading a book. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. His arm automatically went around my shoulders and pulled me close. This was where I belonged and I sighed with contentment.

"Are you alright?" Michael pulled his eyes away from the page he was reading and looked down at me.

I had closed my eyes as soon as his arm went around me, and found myself smiling at his words, "Yah, I was just thinking about everything that has happened. It seems like a lifetime of activity has been shoved into the last several months." I opened my eyes and looked into his, "But I don't think I would change anything. Well maybe Victoria and her little pop up surprises, but everything else has been good."

Michael leaned down and kissed my nose and then my lips, "Me too. Did you call Carlisle about the visit the Volturi are going to be making soon?"

I leaned up to kiss him again and said, "Yep. That is all taken care of."

Michael smirked, "Did you tell him that we are coming for a visit after they leave?"

"Nope, not yet. I don't want the Volturi to get wind of anything. Besides, we have to wait for the dress to be completed. I can't go to Montana without that dress. Bella really needs it."

"Needs? Isn't that kind of an exaggeration?"

I stared at him in shock. I can't believe he said that and then I giggled. Men just don't understand the concept of need and want when it comes to certain things. I pounced on him and his book flew across the room. He could always pick it up later; right now I needed some me time.

_Michael POV_

I lay there in bed with an angel in my arms watching as the rare sunlight streamed through the slats in the blinds and landed on her. She sparkled literally and figuratively. Alice was the reason I finally felt at peace.

Changing from a human to an animal diet had been easier than I thought, but I realized when I had made the decision to change, I would have done anything to be with her. I still would. If it meant making her happy and being with her, I would do it. She was my better half.

When I had stumbled into her life accidentally, I tried to run away, but found that I was dragged back and I couldn't leave her. She pulled me to her and in her I had found the one person I had been searching my life for. Alice Cullen was my mate. Breathing in her scent, I found myself smiling automatically.

I knew Alice was wanted by the Volturi, but I also knew that she could use her gift and we could stay a few steps ahead of them. They would not catch us and I would make sure that Alice stayed safe. I had never had such an inherent feeling to protect anyone or anything before. It surpassed anything I felt for my human family when they were still alive. She was mine and no one was going to get to her except for me.

Alice had seen the visit the Volturi were going to make and knew she had to warn her family. She might have left them physically, but she never left them behind in spirit. I had hoped that one day I would meet them and found myself saying that last statement out loud. She had turned around with a giggle pausing before she called Carlisle and told me I would in a few months. She just needed to make some preparations. Once the Volturi were gone, we would head out. Well as long as the dress was done. I am not sure why it was so essential, but she said it was and I would understand one of these days soon. I know that is her way of telling me something, but really she might need to spell it out for me.

Alice knows something about what is going to happen and I am in the dark. I chuckled, I am in the dark a lot, but that is ok, I find I don't mind at all. Pulling Alice closer to me, I kissed the top of her head. No, I don't mind at all as long as I have her by my side.


	44. Royal Guests

**A/N: The previous chapter will be the last with Alice and Michael until their reunion with the Cullen's. I am kind of sad to see this story end because it has been so much fun to write and has encompassed a longer period of time than my other stories. I have grown attached. LOL. Thank you everyone for your support on this story. It will be wrapping up in the next few chapters. For those wondering about the dress… You will find out soon enough. Sorry, but that is all I can say. Happy reading and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 44 – Royal Guests

A week after Bella has awoken to her new life, the Cullen coven received news from Alice… The Volturi will be visiting within the week. It wasn't exactly shocking news, but it did make everyone slightly uncomfortable. At least they were only sending members of the guard while the three kings decided to stay in Italy.

Carlisle knew that the visit was to make sure they were in compliance, but he was also more than sure that their guests from Italy were checking up on them. He was relieved that Alice had taken off and he didn't know where she was. Edward was in Alaska, but then would be taking off from there and would not inform anyone of his new location until he was sure that the Volturi were headed back to Italy. It was just safer that way. Although Aro, Caius, and Marcus were like brothers to him at times, he also knew better than to completely trust them. They loved their power and their guard was for all intents and purposes, an extension of them.

When Bella and Jasper heard about the impending visit, they didn't know what to think or feel. They knew that it was coming and they knew that they would have to deal with the Volturi soon or later, but both of them had hoped that it would be later, much much later.

As the day drew closer and closer, Jasper knew that Bella was feeling more agitated. With each day passing, her anxiety would grow. He could understand her feelings, because he was on his guard also, but this visit was bothering Bella more than the others it seemed. As he walked back into their room that night, Jasper saw Bella standing on the balcony looking up at the stars. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he did so. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

"I can remember the visit to Italy. I remember meeting them and the threats and comments. The fear I felt around them and the power that they seemed to hold. I can still see the humans that were being ushered into the room like they were cattle for slaughter, and I thought that I could have been one of them. That could have been me and yet, I am leaving while they are staying. I wanted to rescue them all and I couldn't, I didn't. When I was in the room, I was so afraid of what would happen to me, Alice, and Edward; and I know that if Alice had not spoken up when she did, I would not be standing here right now. I know I had been condemned to die and I was willing to sacrifice myself if that meant that Edward and Alice would live. I didn't like the fact that they were about to kill him when he was defending me," Bella responded softly. She turned around suddenly and wrapped her arms around Jasper and buried her face in his chest. The memories were at the forefront of her mind and had been plaguing her since hearing about the visit.

Grabbing onto her more tightly, Jasper declared, "Nothing will happen to you." He kissed the side of her head and continued, "I will protect you with everything that I am. They will only be here for a very short period of time and then they will leave. When they are gone, we will move forward in our life together. Ok? I wish you never had to witness that and I am sorry for the fear it caused you, but I am here and I will make sure nothing ever happens to you." He was not only trying to reassure her, but himself as well.

Bella's voice was muffled when it replied, "I know Jasper, but the memories bring the fear back to the surface. What if they try to take me away? What if they won't allow us to be together?"

"They already know about us and they know that you are my mate, you belong to me and no one else. They cannot and will not take you away from me. It is one of the only things that they cannot control. We are together now and we will be for the rest of our days."

Nodding, Bella released the breath she had been holding. The slight possessiveness that she heard in Jasper's voice made her smile and she found that she did feel better when she heard it, "Thank you. I love you."

Placing both hands on her face, Jasper lifted her face from his chest so that he could look into her bright red eyes, "We belong together and no one can tear us apart. You are my one true mate and nothing else matters to me. They cannot take you away because you are my mate, and they cannot do anything to us or force us to separate. True mates are destiny. There are not many laws that are absolute in the vampire world, as you know, but no one is allowed to tear apart mates or keep mates separate from each other, this law is one of the strictest. We are together now and we will be together always." He leaned down and kissed her lips before sweeping her up into is arms and carrying her back into their bedroom. Any further talk could wait; right now he needed to prove to her how right they were together.

Two weeks passed from the initial phone call Carlisle received from Alice. The time had come for the visit. Everyone was on guard, but unless the Volturi force did anything first, no one would do anything against them. They were only acting under orders.

Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie were returning from a hunt when they approached the house and knew something was happening. All four of them took a deep breath and could smell the new scents in the air coming from at least three vampires that did not belong to their coven. The Volturi had arrived.

The small group approached the house cautiously. They all knew that this was just a quick check to make sure Bella really was a vampire, but that did not mean that Emmett and Jasper did not have the urge to protect their mates. If anything, the feeling to protect grew the closer they got to the front door.

When they got to the front door, Jasper walked in first and was followed by the woman, and Emmett brought up the rear. They could all hear voices coming from the living room, so Emmett and Jasper took the lead. It was pure instinct to keep their mates behind them in order to protect them and to make sure that there was no real danger before they dropped their guard ever so slightly.

The voices that were coming from the living room seemed pleasant enough, but vampires were experts at acting. It was an essential tool in their arsenal so that they could blend in with society without being caught. When they turned the corner, they were able to put faces with the voices. Jane, Alec, and Felix had come as the representatives of the Volturi.

"It appears as if the others have finally arrived," Jane said turning to look at the group standing at the entrance of the living room.

Jasper narrowed his eyes on the small girl sitting on the couch across from Carlisle and Esme. Sending out his feelers, he was able to judge and taste the emotions in the room from everyone. Bella was nervous, but was keeping it under control. Emmett seemed irritated by the visit and so did Rose. Carlisle and Esme, although both still on guard, seemed relieved. Jane seemed bored, and her two companions were both curious. He knew what they were curious about and said, "It is good to see you again Jane." Reaching behind him to grab Bella's hand, he gave it a little squeeze before stepping back and allowing her to come forward. He did not release her hand or move from her side an inch, "You remember Bella, my mate." Jasper was informing the trio of Bella's status in his life.

At the announcement, Jane was able to keep her face completely impassive, Alec's eyes grew ever so slightly as the only indication of his surprise, and Felix raised one eyebrow. Being the leader in their small group, Jane spoke up first, "Aro told me that you were no longer with Edward and that you were now with Jasper."

Clearing her throat, Bella's hand tightened on Jasper's, "Yes, we have been together for a while now and Jasper was the one that changed me. Edward and I broke up shortly after our return from Italy."

"How lovely," Jane said tilting her head to the side studying the woman in front of her. She was curious to know if Bella was still immune to her powers, but was instructed not to try them right now since you never really knew how a newborn could react. There would be plenty of time to test her in the future now that she was going to be around for a long time.

"We congratulate you on your new life," Alec said with a hint of a smile. He knew his sister wanted to test Bella, but he agreed that until she was past the newborn stage, it could potentially be too dangerous.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus send their regards and an invitation to join them in Volterra for a visit," Felix added looking at the couple, "You are all invited of course."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly. She was still uncomfortable in the presence of these three. Jane could attack with her mind and it put her victim in agony. Felix had almost ripped Edwards head off of his body; and she knew that Alec could deprive a person (or vampire) of their senses. These were three vampires that she did not want to anger.

"Thank you for the invitation, but until Bella is beyond her first year, we will not be taking any trips," Jasper said. He sounded and looked very relaxed, but it was an act. He was a major in the civil war; he knew that you had to be ready to move in a split second and that appearing relaxed not only helped you to move faster, but could lull the enemy into a false sense of security.

"Of course, we do not expect a visit until after she is past her newborn stage," Alec said.

Jane's eyes narrowed on Bella, something was odd. She tilted her head to the other side and asked, "How is it you are as controlled as you are?"

Jasper and Bella knew that this might come up. She was not a normal newborn, but they didn't want to pass this information onto everyone just yet. Jasper spoke for the couple, "I am helping her to stay calm with my gift."

Jane turned her gaze onto Jasper, "Yes, you can control emotions."

"Yes, I can," Jasper said simply. With his military experience and his time in the south vampire wars, he could do a lot more than that, but he wasn't about to expound on his resume at this time.

"Interesting, well I guess it is a good thing that she is with you then," Jane replied. She wasn't a fool, she had long ago heard about Major Jasper Whitlock and knew that he could be a force to be reckoned with.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than her side," Jasper stated.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus will be pleased to know that Bella has indeed been changed and that you have both found your true mates," Alec declared.

"Yes, he will. The change suits you Bella," Felix offered a small smile. He thought that she had guts to do what she did in Volterra and again when she decided to align herself permanently with a vampire coven. It worked for her though and in the process, she had found her mate.

"Thank you," Bella said softly.

"Well that is all we needed. We will be taking our leave now. Bella, Jasper, once past the newborn stage, please visit Volterra. Alec, Felix we are done here. I am ready to go home," Jane said standing up, her eyes never leaving Bella and Jasper.

Carlisle stood up when she had and said, "Please send Aro, Caius, and Marcus my regards and let them know that we will be in touch. Thank you for making the trip. You honor us with your visit."

"Indeed, I will let them know what we have found and will give them your regards. Thank you for allowing us to come meet your new addition personally," Jane said and turned to leave.

The four members of the Cullen coven moved out of the way when Jane, Alec, and Felix went to walk out of the house. The trio of Italy was soon gone and the vampires that were left behind, visibly relaxed. The visit was over and everyone in Volterra would soon know that Bella had actually been transformed and was no longer human.

"Is that it?" Bella asked slightly confused. She was thankful that the trio was gone, but she had been prepared for a lot more than just the brief exchange of words that had just happened. She wasn't expecting a battle or anything, but she was definitely thinking that there was going to be more to the visit than the ten short minutes she spent in their presence.

"Awe Bella did you want to take a swing at someone? You can fight me, but I warn you I won't go easy on you this time," Emmett laughed. He was glad that the visit didn't last longer and that they were gone. He had been prepared for more also, but it did not shock him that nothing else happened. Most vampires did not want to mess with a newborn.

Bella scoffed, "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better Em."

Jasper chuckled and pulled Bella into his arms and said, "That's it Darlin'. They are gone and we do not have to worry about them for right now. As for the visit to Italy, we have time before we need to think about that."

"I guess I was just expecting more than ten minutes of strained conversation," Bella smirked. She was still amused by Emmett's declaration.

Winking down at his fiancé, Jasper said, "You prepare for the worst and hope for the best. It is always good to be on your guard around them, but it is not always bad. Your trip to Italy is not exactly the norm."

Bella chuckled, "Your right. I was just prepared for someone to try something and I was scared that you or someone else would get hurt. My time in Italy left a very negative impression on me."

"I know, and I am not saying that it is all rainbows and unicorns. They can be very dangerous and deadly, so always be on your guard around them, but they do not always seek to tread upon the weaker or to inflict harm," Jasper explained.

Wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck, Bella pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke apart to the sounds of Emmett's whistles and throat clearing, she smirked and said, "I am glad you were by my side. I don't think I could have gotten through it otherwise."

"Never leaving it," Jasper smiled and kissed her nose.

"You know, maybe you two should get a room instead of making out in front of everyone," Emmett teased them.

"We have a room and we are not making out," Bella said as she narrowed her eyes on her friend.

"If you say so," Emmett smirked.

Bella leered at him, "One more word Emmett and I will have to take you out in back and teach you a lesson."

Emmett started moving towards the back door and yelled, "WORD!" He took off running when he heard the growl coming from the small woman beside his brother.

Bella laughed and gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off after Emmett. "You must really be itching to get your ass kicked!" Bella yelled as she exited the house.

Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme followed the two friends out into the back yard in time to see Bella catch up with Emmett and toss him to the ground. They all laughed. One thing was for sure, life would be more interesting with Bella around.


	45. Let's Get Married

**A/N: Well the visit with the Volturi is over. Kind of anticlimactic, but when I was really thinking about this, I had decided that Aro, Marcus, and Caius probably wouldn't leave Volterra without just cause and making sure Bella was a vampire now wasn't sufficient reason. Jane can't do anything against Bella and she is a newborn with newborn strength, ergo a fight might mean casualties on both sides. So it was just a check-up for now to make sure everything was done, and that is why I decided to write it the way I did. Glad it wasn't really disappointing for everyone. Only a couple chapters left and this one will be complete. Enjoy the next chapter, happy reading.**

Chapter 45 – Let's Get Married

The day of the Volturi visit had come and gone over a month ago. Bella could remember that day so well: the feeling that something more was supposed to happen and nothing did, the aftermath where she and Emmett wrestled around and she literally stomped him into the ground, having to fill in the hole in the ground because Esme was irritated that they were destroying her backyard, and finally the way she felt completely at peace with no worries at all when Jasper had taken her in his arms that night. She wasn't sure life could get any better than it was right now, but as she looked at her left hand and smiled, she knew that it would.

"What are ya thinkin' 'bout Darlin'?" Jasper asked; his accent extraordinarily thick that morning. He walked up behind her standing on the balcony outside of their room. He knew his Bella liked to go out there to think and contemplate whatever popped into her head that morning. It had a stunning view of the mountains and forest, and the sounds of nature contributed to the harmonious atmosphere. The sun was just starting to rise and they had the perfect view of it. The changing colors gave the breathtaking landscape a truly splendid aura.

Leaning back so that she rested against Jasper, Bella closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, "I was thinking about how wonderful everything is and how happy I am." She turned around in his arms and hooked her around his neck, "It just feels like everything has falling into place like it should. I don't know if I can describe it, but everything feels right."

Smirking, Jasper leaned down and kissed her nose, "For once, I have to agree with you." He pulled her closer to him for another kiss, but this time aimed a little lower and pushed all of his feelings of love and hope onto her. She had made him feel like they could do anything together and that nothing was impossible; it was her and no one else and he felt like the luckiest man on the earth.

When the kiss had ended, Bella pulled back and looked at her fiancé with bright eyes, "I was also thinking…"

"What?" Jasper asked with a perplexed expression when she paused. If it was in his power, he would give it to her, but he had to know what it was first.

"When do you want to get married?"

Shocked at her train of thoughts, he yelped, "What?"

Bella tried to hide the small bit of hurt she felt at his reaction to her question. She thought he was ready to get married when he proposed and she had thought about it long and hard, she was ready, but maybe he wasn't. Frowning she said, "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

Covering her mouth with his hand, Jasper shook his head at her and said, "I am ready to get married any time you are. I just didn't think you would want to get married so soon, so you surprised me a little." He had seen the brief look of disappointment flash across her face before she was able to school her features, but that didn't stop him from feeling the pain she was feeling in her emotions. He was being honest when he said he would marry her when she wanted to, he was ready to say "I do" even before he asked her to marry him.

Bella narrowed her eyes on Jasper, trying to figure out if what he told her was the truth or not before a smile lit up her face. She could see the truth of his words in his eyes, "Well I was thinking we can do a civil service for just us and the family here, and then in a couple of years have a big wedding where my father walks me down the aisle."

"I think that can be arranged and Carlisle can perform the ceremony since he is ordained," Jasper said giving her his lopsided grin.

"He is?"

"Yah, I think he did it for his father, but if you don't feel comfortable with that, we can get someone else to do the ceremony."

Smiling, Bella shook her head, "No, somehow that seems right that he be the one to marry us first. It will make it more intimate. Do you think that he would?"

"I think he would be more than happy to do our wedding ceremony. We just have to decide when," Jasper said kissing her forehead.

Looking into his eyes, she said, "A week?" Her eyes were sparkling and she knew she was ready. She didn't want to wait, her life was with Jasper now and it seemed fitting that with her new life, they seal it with their vows.

"I think that can be arranged," Jasper said smiling, excitement coursing through his veins at the thought of Bella becoming his wife sooner than he had dreamed possible. "Why don't we go find Carlisle and talk to him now?"

Bella felt Jasper let go of her and grab her hand, tugging her towards their bedroom door. She could tell that he was excited about her request, and she knew he would do whatever it took to make sure it happened. Giggling, she followed closely behind him to Carlisle's study.

"Come in," the muffled voice of the Cullen patriarch sounded through the door in response to the knock that echoed through the halls.

Walking into the room, Bella and Jasper walked up to Carlisle as he sat at his desk making notes in a journal. When he looked up at their approach, Jasper said, "We have a request."

Carlisle saw the beaming smiles both Jasper and Bella had on their faces and found himself smiling in response. Putting down the pen and shutting the book to give them his undivided attention, he inquired, "What is it?"

Jasper looked at Bella for a second before turning back to his father figure, "We want to get married in a small civil ceremony now and have a big wedding later. We were wondering if you would perform the small ceremony for us."

His smile growing, Carlisle stood up and walked towards the couple. First he pulled Bella in for a hug and then shaking Jasper's hand, he hugged him also. "I would be honored to perform your wedding ceremony," he said reverently. He was flattered that they had asked him to do that. "When did you want to do the ceremony?"

Jasper and Bella once more looked at each other before turning back to Carlisle. Looking a little nervous, Bella asked, "Is a week too soon?"

"A week? I think we can manage that for you," Carlisle said. He was actually surprised that Bella had wanted to get married so soon, but when he looked at her and Jasper together, he knew that everything that happened between them was a miracle in itself and what you expected to happen, turned out differently. It was just their way. Bella had never been a fan of marriage since her parent's divorce, but didn't hesitate when she said "yes" to Jasper. In all actuality their relationship shouldn't exist, but it did and it was stronger than most relationships that Carlisle had seen in his long life. Smiling at the couple once again, he said, "Are you ready?"

"I am more than ready to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock," Bella stated quietly and knew it was true. She had never wanted anything more than to marry her mate and true love. It exceeded her want and need to become a vampire. Nothing compared to her desire to be with Jasper for the rest of her existence.

Jasper felt the same as Bella. This was something stronger and had more pull on him than anything he had ever known. Kissing the top of her head and pulling her to his side, he said, "I know I am going to spend forever with her. This is just a formality, but I really want to see her with my last name."

Nodding, Carlisle knew that no matter what happened, they would have each other and they would be happy, "A week from today it is then. Next Friday you will be an officially married couple. Now, I suggest we get everyone together and tell them the good news. Bella, I hope you are ready for Esme and Rose to help plan everything."

Laughing, Bella said, "I think I can manage that as long as Emmett behaves himself at the ceremony. I really don't want to have to fill in another hole because he is being annoying."

The three occupants roared with laughter at that statement. Emmett had been egging her on since she had awoken from her burning phase and had lost every match he challenged her to. It would be a while before Emmett would get the upper hand and he knew it, but it did not stop the brawny vamp from trying his best to get the better of her.

Leaving the study, Carlisle said in a slightly louder than normal voice, "Everyone needs to meet in the living room." He didn't have to yell, he knew they would all hear him and only raised it ever so slightly just in case someone was not in the house. By the time the trio had made it into the living room, the rest of the family was waiting for them. "Jasper and Bella have an announcement," Carlisle stated simply and went to sit next to Esme on the couch.

Smirking, Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella and said, "As you know Bella agreed to become my wife before she was transformed and she still wants to go through with it, so we have decided to have a small ceremony next week with Carlisle officiating. In other words, our wedding will be a week from today."

Esme jumped up and yelled, "Congratulations! I am so excited for you." She pulled Bella into her arms and gave her a huge hug before she glomped Jasper.

Rosalie walked up to the couple and gave a small hug to Jasper before turning to Bella and smiling, "Thank you for making him so happy. I couldn't be more excited for you." With that said, she embraced Bella as her soon to be sister-in-law.

Emmett was the last one that was able to say anything or get to the couple. He stood there for a second in a bit of shock since he expected that the wedding would happen in a year or so, when Bella would be able to be around people again in order to allow her father to walk her down the aisle. Grinning, he walked up to Bella and lifted her off of the ground giving her a gigantic bear hug, "Congratulations Bells!" He set her down on the ground again and shook Jasper's hand before saying, "I never thought I would say this a year ago, but you two are good together and good for each other. I am excited for this next stage in your life."

"Thank you Emmett," Jasper choked out. It meant the world to him that his brother would say something like that. He knew that many people in his family had doubts and that Emmett had been one of them, but one by one they realized how much the couple needed each other and could not be separated. What had started out as a friendship had been nurtured into something so much more than that. Clearing his throat, he said, "Thank you everyone."

Bella could tell that this was a little overwhelming for her fiancé. He wasn't used to all of the attention and she also knew that many of the family had questioned their relationship in the beginning, but now there was nothing but joy and acceptance. Slipping on of her hands into Jasper's and using the other hand to pat his chest in a soothing gesture, she said, "Yes, thank you everyone."

"If Carlisle is doing the ceremony, I call dibs on walking her down the aisle. That is unless we are calling Charlie to come out here for that," Emmett grinned.

"Nope, this one is only for us and then in a couple of years, we will have a big wedding. I am not going to tell my dad about this one. I would like him to be here, but I am ok without him. He will get his chance when we have our wedding for family and friends. This one is just for us," Bella beamed looking up at Jasper.

Leaning down to give her a brief kiss, he said, "Yep, just us." He looked up at Emmett then and leered, "You can walk her down the aisle if Bella agrees, but if you do anything to ruin her wedding day I will knock you into next year."

"I wouldn't do that. A wedding day is special. Besides, you wouldn't have to, Rose would probably kill me if I did anything," Emmett laughed.

"You got that right!" Rose agreed with that statement wholeheartedly. Looking at the couple, she was ecstatic for them. After Alice had left, she didn't think that Jasper would get through it let alone find someone else, but Bella had changed all of that. She was able to reach him when no one else could and pull him completely out of his shell. Alice had got him out of his shell part of the way, but Bella had been able to do something Rose had wondered on several occasions, if it was even possible. It turns out, it was. Jasper just needed the right person at his side.

Carlisle was standing next to Esme and his mind wandered to the day Jasper told him that he wanted to marry Bella Swan. When Alice had left, it seemed as if Jasper had been broken, but Bella in all of her clumsiness had been able to heal him. Their friendship had grown and when Jasper had said that he planned on asking Bella out on a date, Carlisle did not question it or worry for the girl. It was right. It almost seemed as if no time had passed before Jasper was asking Carlisle if they could talk…

_Flashback_

_"Carlisle, do you have a minute to talk?" Jasper asked looking a little nervous. He really admired Carlisle and looked up to him as a son to his father. He had taken in the former major and treated him like his was family. He wasn't a stranger and Carlisle never turned him away even through his struggles to change his lifestyle. _

_Carlisle could tell that something was on the younger man's mind and said, "Yah, come with me to my office." He led the way to his personal space and shut the door behind the other man, "Is everything ok?"_

_"I wanted you to know that I am planning on asking Bella to marry me. She makes me feel things that I have never felt before and I love her. Somewhere in the middle of trying to get over Alice, protecting Bella from whatever evil that red headed witch sent, and just being there for each other, I fell in love with her. Our progression from friendship to dating just felt natural, and now this feels like the next step for us. I plan on asking her before we leave for Montana. I want her to know that I mean forever before she goes through her change."_

_Whatever Carlisle had been expecting, that was not it, but when he looked up at the man standing in front of him, he could see the truth of his words. He knew that Jasper wasn't going to back down and he planned on a lifetime with the girl that had once been with his other son, Edward. Grinning, he knew that the relationship between Jasper and Bella was so much more than the relationship she had with Edward, or that he had with Alice. With those truths running through his mind, he could do nothing but nod and say, "I am happy for you son. Bella has changed you and given you a peace I have never seen in you, and I don't think I have ever seen you smile as much as you have since Bella has been a part of your life. I am excited about her becoming part of the family and I support you 100%. I can think of no one better to be at your side or for you to be at her side."_

_Jasper smiled and whispered, "Thank you." He hadn't been sure how Carlisle would react or what he would say, but knowing that he had the older man's support meant the world to him. He did something then that was very uncharacteristic of him and hugged his father._

_End Flashback_

Carlisle smiled at the couple in front of them. They had been through trials that would have broken others, but they are stronger because of them and he knew they would just get stronger with time. Clearing his throat, he said, "Congratulations to the happy couple."

"Congratulations!" Everyone else agreed.

Suddenly everyone stopped, someone was approaching the house. When a knock sounded at the door, Carlisle stepped forward to answer it, and when he swung it open, he gasped, "Alice?"


	46. Homecoming

**A/N: Alice is back and she is just in time for the wedding. Hmmm, you think it was planned that way? You know how Alice can be. How will everyone react? What will they think of Michael? How will this affect Jasper and Bella? Read and find out. Happy reading and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 46 – Homecoming

"Alice?" Carlisle gasped. He could hear the rest of the family's sharp intakes of breath at the mention of the pixie's name.

"Hey Carlisle!" Alice beamed at seeing the patriarch of the Cullen clan. Looking behind her, she said, "Come on Michael." She turned back towards her father figure and said, "Can we come in?"

Carlisle seemed to snap out of the shock of finally seeing his runaway after almost a year, "Yes, of course. Please do. Sorry about that." He watched as Alice and a stranger walked into the house and he immediately closed the door, and was by Esme's side almost instantaneously. Alice may know this Michael character, but Carlisle didn't and his instincts told him to protect his mate from a strange vampire.

Jasper felt and sensed Bella move nearer to him, almost melding to his side when Carlisle said Alice's name. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her as close to him as humanly possible and squeezed trying to reassure her that Alice was his past and she was his future. Bella must have understood his silent message because she looked up at him with a small smile on her face and nodded. He couldn't help it, he gave her his crooked smiled and then leaned down to give her a brief kiss. They had been through so much together; they would get through this also.

When Alice walked into the living room with Michael, everyone's faces showed shock and disbelief; she had to giggle. She also saw the protective stance the men took when Michael entered behind her and knew she needed to make introductions quickly before a fight broke out. Clearing her throat, she spoke up, "Hi everyone. I missed you guys so much. This is Michael, my mate." Giggling when her words registered on everyone's faces, she looked on as their gazes left hers and went to Michael's, only to come back and rest on her.

"Mate?" Esme asked breathlessly.

"Why don't we all have a seat and we can talk," Carlisle offered. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long explanation and although they didn't have a problem with standing, being stunned may work better in a seated position.

Everyone made their way to the couches and chairs in the living room. Jasper not willing to let Bella one millimeter away from him sat in one of the oversized chairs with her on his lap. It wasn't so much afraid that Alice was going to try something; it was more than he wanted to make sure Bella knew who he belonged to. When he heard that the man with Alice was her mate, he was elated for her and a sense of relief washed over him. He knew then that he shouldn't have to worry about what Bella thought or anything else, but it was second nature to keep her close to him.

When they were all seated, Bella spoke first, "How did you two meet? What exactly happened after you left?" She knew those were the questions on everybody's minds. She will admit that she had felt a flitter of fear when Carlisle had said Alice's name, but when Jasper held her tight and kissed her, all worries disappeared. When she heard that she brought her mate with her, she was ecstatic for her best friend and knew that everything had worked out for the best; although she was not going to complain about the seating arrangements.

"Well first of all, let me introduce everyone. Michael, this is Carlisle, his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, and Jasper with his mate Bella. Everyone this is Michael," Alice said smiling.

"Hi Michael. Sorry if we seem a little surprised, but we didn't know and really weren't expecting a visit any time soon," Carlisle tried to explain.

Chuckling, Michael said, "I understand. Alice said that it was best to just show up. Sorry about that, but she also said that this week was the time to visit. So here we are."

All eyes turned onto Alice and she grinned at Michael. Everyone could see the love that she felt for him in her eyes. They were surprised and yet happy for the couple.

Turning to face the crowd that was staring at her, Alice finally spoke up, "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning." She saw everyone nod and she started her tale, "Well I left because Jasper and Bella were meant to be together. I had been having some visions here and there before I left but they would always change and weren't really clear. So I ignored them because after I would get that vision, I would get one of Jasper and I together." Everyone appeared to be a little uncomfortable with this line of talk and kept looking to Michael. Alice laughed and put her hand over his, "He knows everything."

"Please continue," Esme said quietly looking at the new couple in front of her. She could tell that they seemed to share a strong bond and she was curious about where Alice could have found him.

"The night that Bella broke up with Edward, the vision hit me. It was clear and I knew that it would not change again. I saw Jasper and Bella mated and married. I did what I felt was right because I also knew that danger was coming. I left that night and kept in touch with Carlisle when I would get a vision of something headed your way. I may have left in body, but I still thought about all of you. I knew that with Jasper at her side, Bella would come into her own. She would develop into her own person and be stronger than she ever was before, both emotionally and spiritually. I guess now we can throw physically into that mix. She needed Jasper more than she ever needed Edward. When I left, I bounced around a couple of places to make sure that you were not trying to track me and then I ended up in Canada. Forgive me if I don't tell you where because we plan on going back and I am not sure what the Volturi's plans are right now."

"Of course, we understand," Carlisle stated.

"Michael was running through the territory and found my scent. He followed it to my cottage and he would watch me. I knew that he was there and I knew that he fed on humans, but I also got a vision that with time he would be my mate, my true mate. With time he changed his diet and became a vegetarian, and we got closer. I could feel a bond with him the first day I saw him and he felt the same way, but it took time for everything to fall into place for us and when it did, it was like magic. Like all of the puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. I never felt that before. No offense Jazz," Alice said looking towards Jasper.

Smirking, Jasper nodded, "I know what you mean. No offense taken." He looked down at Bella resting her head on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Her smile growing, Alice continued, "I helped him change his lifestyle by hunting animals and he was there for me when I needed him. It also turns out that he was there the night I was left at the asylum. He was leaving as I was coming in."

"What?" Emmett bellowed. He was surprised, and it was more than evident in his question and on his face.

Michael gripped Alice's hand and started to explain, "I was already a vampire when I was working there. It was a place to get a meal, if you know what I mean. The people there were abandoned by their families and it was not the greatest of places. There were another couple of vampires lurking about though and I decided to get out of there before any trouble could be started. I was very much a loner and had decided that it was time to move on. I remember seeing her profile and thinking that I felt sorry for her. I didn't recognize her at first, but she turned to call Carlisle and I saw her profile. It clicked at that moment and I knew who she was. She had always seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place why until then. She was the last face I saw in that place."

"So you didn't really know her? You only saw her as you were leaving?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, and I didn't really remember her until I saw her profile that night. I had always wondered what happened to her and how long she survived in that hell hole, but now I know," Michael stated simply smiling as he looked at his mate.

"Well it seems that some things have come full circle," Carlisle grinned.

Alice giggled again, "It does appear that way."

"Michael said that you needed to visit this week. Why?" Rosalie inquired. She was truly happy for Alice and Michael, but wanted to make sure that they were not there to mess up Bella and Jasper's big day. After everything Bella and Jasper had gone through together, they deserved to have their happiness and she would make sure no one ruined it. She didn't care who it was or how close they were to the family.

"Michael, can you get the big box that we brought?" Alice asked softly. She turned to the rest of the people in the room and declared, "We came for the wedding of course, and we brought Bella this."

Bella looked up as a large box was handed to her. She took it with a quizzical look and asked, "What is this?"

"Your dress! Now you don't want to open it down here in front of Jazz, but all of the girls can go upstairs so that you can try it on if you want," Alice answered like it should have been obvious.

"My dress? Jasper and I just decided on when today," Bella said a little confused, which produced a chorus of laughter from everyone else in the room. "Uh yah, never mind and ignore what I just said." She wanted to stay and visit with everyone a little bit more, but she was really curious about the dress. Curiosity won out when she jumped off of Jasper's lap and said, "Let's go try this on now. It isn't too fancy is it Alice?"

"Nope, it will be perfect. Trust me," Alice winked and hopped up off of the couch.

Soon enough all of the ladies were headed upstairs in order to take a look at the dress that Alice brought Bella to wear. Michael was left alone with a group of strangers, one of them happened to be his mate's ex-husband. There was no reason to feel uncomfortable at all, right?

Bella led the way to her and Jasper's room and immediately put the box on the bed lifting the lid. Raising the dress out of the box, her breath was taken away. Alice was right, it was perfect. She went to the closet to put the dress on and when she immerged, she took everyone's breath away. It was breathtaking. The bottom of the dress just skimmed the top of her feet so that it would not drag on the ground. It had an empire waist with cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and a lace overlay over the entire dress. It was elegant and yet perfect for a casual backyard wedding because it had a touch of country. Looking up at Alice, she smiled and said, "Thank you. This is the dress I think I would have picked for my first wedding dress."

"Now for the shoes, I didn't want you sinking into the dirt and ruining a good pair of shoes. I also know that you detest heels, although we really need to work on that, so I got you these," Alice explained as she opened up a smaller box that she had carried up the stairs. Inside laid a new pair of white cowboy boots with silver stitching. "What do you think?" Alice asked smirking already knowing that Bella would love them.

Bella smiled and if she could have, tears would have been forming in her eyes. "I think that those would finish off this dress in the best possible way. It is all perfect just like you said," Bella gushed as she walked up to the petite woman and gave her a hug. Her best friend was back and was right on time.

Hugging her friend back, Alice whispered, "I am glad you like it all, and I am more than happy to be here for the wedding."

"So you are staying?" Rosalie asked as the two women broke apart.

"We are if it is ok with all of you," Alice explained.

Esme walked up to her missing daughter and embraced her, "You are always more than welcome to come home any time you want to. We have missed you."

"Thank you Esme!" Alice exclaimed. She was soon pulled into another hug by Rosalie. It felt good to be back with her family and amongst friends. She had really missed them and although she knew leaving was the best thing to do, it was also one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. Meeting Michael and knowing that Jasper and Bella were happy, somehow made it all worth it though.

"How long will you be staying?" Bella asked.

"We are here for at least the week, but we may extend it to two weeks," Alice answered.

Esme smiled and declared, "I know this may be selfish of me, but I hope you stay as long as you can, the longer the better."

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

With that the girls started to talk wedding plans and deciding what needed to be done. It may have been happening in the backyard with Carlisle officiating, but it was still a special day and Alice declared that a minimum of decorating still needed to be done. It was good to have her back.

Downstairs, the atmosphere was awkward. It wasn't hostile, just slightly uncomfortable. The Cullen men didn't know what to think of Michael and Michael didn't know what to think of them. He had heard the stories of them and knew all about them, so in that sense he had a leg up on them, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little self-conscious.

Carlisle was the first one to break the strangled silence, "Is she happy?"

"Yes sir, she is. She really likes our little house and we are very happy together. Now that she is in my life, I don't know how I ever got along without her," Michael stated. He knew that he didn't need to give that long explanation, but something told him that the older man was asking more than his simple question.

"So you basically spied on her before you met her?" Emmett asked crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that he was making the other man squirm and intimidating him, but he couldn't help it. Alice was like a sister to him, but mainly he was really enjoying teasing the other man.

Michael cleared his throat, when Emmett put it like that it made him sound like a peeping tom. Clearing his throat again, he said, "I had come across another vampire's scent and was curious. When I saw her living in a house, my curiosity was piqued and I couldn't help but watch her. Then I saw her hunt animals and learned her last name. Needless to say, I was intrigued. I was pulled towards her; there is no other way to explain it. I actually tried to leave the area a couple of time, but always seemed to find myself coming back time and time again."

"I think we can all relate to that," Carlisle said and all of the men nodded their heads in agreement.

Jasper was the only one that had not said anything since the women had left. He was feeling out this new male vampire and could tell that he honestly loved and adored Alice. He could feel the need to be with her, and Jasper knew that Michael was genuine. He would do what needed to be done to protect Alice, and she needed someone like that with the Volturi after her unique gift. Speaking up for the first time, Jasper smirked, "Congratulations. I know that she is in good hands with you. Just make sure you treat her right or you will have a few people to deal with." He couldn't resist adding the little threat at the end.

"I completely understand," Michael muttered and reflexively swallowed. He knew about Jasper's reputation and had known about it long before he met Alice. Jasper was one vampire he never wanted to cross.

"Well now, since all of that is out of the way, congratulations on finding happiness with our little Alice and welcome to the family," Carlisle said and offered the man his hand to shake.

Michael felt like he just took a huge test and passed with flying colors. He knew that he would be under the microscope for a little bit while they were there, but it seemed that they accepted him and he couldn't be happier. Shaking Carlisle's hand, Michael said, "Thank you sir."

The rest of the conversation with the men swirled around Michael and his background. They were trying to get to know him, and thus trying to squeeze as much information out of him as possible. He may have been accepted by the men in the family, but they still wanted to know the man Alice had selected to be her mate. Their talk only shifted to other topics, well mainly the wedding, when the women rejoined the group.

Jasper could feel the peace, giddiness, and love radiating off of Bella when she entered the room and once more sat down in his lap. Giving her a small kiss and his crooked smile, he leaned in and whispered quietly, "I love you."

Placing her face in the crook of Jasper's neck, she whispered softly, "Me too." She felt his arms tighten around her and knew that regardless of what had happened and even if Alice had come back alone, she and Jasper belonged together and no one could come between them.


	47. Just Hitched

**A/N: Everything appears to be falling into place like Alice envisioned (go figure). LOL. If you are ready for a wedding, read on. This actually finishes out the story, but I am going to be writing an epilogue to make sure everything is actually wrapped up. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 47 – Just Hitched

For some reason Bella thought the week leading up to her wedding, would feel longer, more drawn out because she was awake 24/7, but it wasn't the case. If anything, this week flew by between houseguests and wedding preparations. Everything had been planned and prepared; the only thing left to do was to walk down the aisle. Smiling, Bella sat on the bed she shared with Jasper and thought about how wonderful and attentive Jasper had been to her that week. Chuckling, she thought to herself, "_No, he has been like that since before I agreed to go out on a date with him. It was one of the best decisions I have ever made."_ Now she understood the pull she always had towards him, the desire to know more about him. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in."

Alice stuck her head inside the bedroom and spotted Bella sitting on the bed with a thoughtful smile on her face. She knew immediately that the younger woman was thinking about Jasper. Making her way inside, she closed the door behind her and asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

With her smile growing, Bella said, "Yes, I am. You know I never thought that I would ever get married or even want to get married, but I guess life has a way of changing your mindset." As if realizing who she was talking to, Bella looked a bit sheepish. She knew that Alice had her own mate and she didn't want to be with Jasper beyond a sister or friend, but the past was still there and it was sometimes a bit awkward.

As if sensing how she was feeling, Alice said, "I understand how you feel. Jasper is to you what Michael is for me. I know it can be a little strange considering we used to live life together, but what I felt for Jasper is a very dim speck of light compared to what I feel for Michael."

Looking across at her friend, Bella grinned, "I missed you. Everyone did, but I understand why you did it; and I know this might sound harsh, but I am happy it happened."

"I know what you mean," Alice giggled. "I have never seen Jazz light up the way he does around you. He may not have admitted it, but it started before I left. I have also never seen him punish himself so harshly, or take something as hard as he did when he almost bit you. I have seen him slip up before and there was guilt, but this went beyond that. You two were meant to be," she quietly informed her friend.

"Thank you."

"Not just anyone will do for him, you are special."

"He is too."

Clearing her throat, Alice said, "Well now that we have that talk out of the way, come on. Since we went hunting earlier, the girls have decided that we will stay up all night and have a movie marathon to celebrate your last night as a somewhat single woman. Tomorrow you walk down the aisle, so tonight it is girls' night."

Laughing, Bella allowed Alice to pull her off of the bed and out of the room, "Sounds good, but what about the guys?"

"They are off doing their hunt and the media room has a door, so they know they need to keep out if it is closed. The guys can see us tomorrow looking our best as radiant beauties," Alice responded and together they walked into the media room for a makeshift bachelorette party.

As the first movie started, Bella scanned the list of movie titles her friends had selected. Everything had a wedding theme and she had to laugh. The first movie they were going to watch was _Sixteen Candles_.

Movie night wore on and Bella thought about the past week. There were some awkward moments, but for the most part it had been carefree and easy going. The men tried to intimidate Michael, but he was able to hold his own. Everything had gotten organized and decorated to Alice's specifications. She seemed to know what she was doing though and Bella didn't have to rein her in too many times. Carlisle and Esme had tried to contact Edward to let him know about the upcoming nuptials, just in case he would want to be there, but they had been unable to find him since he had yet to call to check in and the Denali's did not know where to find him. It was still hard for him, but he was moving on and the family wanted to give him the choice about being there for the wedding.

Looking around the room, Bella knew that she was truly blessed to have these ladies in her life. She and Rosalie had never had the best relationship, but it seemed they had grown closer and closer each day since she helped Jasper to move on. Esme was the stable caring mother she always wanted and needed. She loved Renee, but her mother was a little scatterbrained and Bella had had to grow up fast. Alice was her best friend and was there to embrace her, talk to her, listen to her, and in the end, brought her the love of her life.

Bella's thoughts turned to the men of the family. Jasper was her everything and as strongly as she thought she felt for Edward, it was a drop in the bucket for what she feels for Jasper. Her southern gentleman never tried to change her or control her, he was never sullen and over dramatic, he was just him and that is why she loved him. Carlisle was another father figure in her life. He wanted to protect her as one of his own, and did nothing but give her support and encouragement. Emmett was her big brother. As much as he loved to give her a hard time and wrestle around with her, he was protective of her and loved her like he would his own sister, and a huge teddy bear. Michael was new to the family, but she was grateful for the love and happiness she could see shining in his eyes for Alice. Now as she sat there with her family, she knew that she was ready for their sunrise service.

As the last movie wrapped up, Alice looked at their little foursome and said, "Ok ladies, it is time to start getting ready. Dawn will be approaching in two hours, so we have to hurry." She grabbed Bella and dragged her upstairs with Esme and Rosalie following closely behind.

Since Bella's dress had been hanging in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom closet, it had been decided that the bridal party would get ready in there and the groom's party could get ready anywhere else. When the door was closed, Alice pushed Bella into the vanity chair in the attached bathroom and started her masterpiece of hair and makeup.

The guys got home about thirty minutes after the girls started their preparations for the wedding and decided that they would check everything in the backyard to make sure it was still perfect and then they would get ready. Dawn was only about thirty minutes away when everyone but Emmett was once more gathered outside. Carlisle wore his traditional tux at the request of Alice, while the other men dressed in "cowboy tuxes" as Alice called them: black Wrangler jeans, black boots, white tuxedo shirt, and a black tuxedo jacket with tails. Jasper wore a white bow tie, and the others wore blue.

A few minutes before dawn, Rosalie and Esme walked outside and joined the men that were gathered. Everyone noticed how the two women were beaming. Jasper was just ready to see Bella. It had been hard to be without her last night.

A soft melody was soon heard and Jasper looked up to see Alice walking down the aisle carrying a small bouquet of flowers. When she had gotten to her spot, the music changed and everyone turned to watch the back door. Jasper's eyes had never left that door, waiting in anticipation for his bride to make her appearance. He was not disappointed and sucked in his breath at the vision that walked towards him on Emmett's arm. She was breathtaking, and Jasper could not take his eyes off of her. Even through the veil she wore, he could see the smile she held for him and only him; could feel her eyes on him and watching him just as he was watching her. As she got closer, Jasper's eyes took in her whole appearance and he noticed the boots on her feet and smirked. The dress, the boots, everything was perfect, and under all the wrappings stood his Bella.

Bella could not take her eyes off of Jasper. She always thought he looked good, but standing there in his wedding attire, he looked god-like. Every step she took brought her closer to him, and her love and giddiness seemed to grow. She was ready to say her vows. Although they were bond was already permanent, there was something about saying their vows to each other that made everything seem more real.

Emmett put Bella's hand in Jasper's, and with a kiss on the cheek and a small wink for the couple he took his place next to Rosalie. He was grinning from ear to ear. This is a day that he, along with the rest of the Cullen clan, had been anticipating for a while now. Bella just brought out something different in Jasper. She had been able to reach him with no one else could all those many months ago, and they forged a strong bond that could not be broken. Bella and Jasper had finally come into their own and when they looked around, they found each other. Wrapping his arm around Rose, he watched the ceremony with joy in his heart.

As Carlisle started wedding service, Jasper and Bella held hands and looked deep into each other's eyes. This was home, this was where they wanted to be for the rest of their lives: with each other. Jasper mouthed "I love you" to Bella, and she in turn followed suit. This was their happy day.

"It is time for the vows. The couple, along with saying traditional vows, wrote their own. Jasper, if you will start," Carlisle spoke solemnly.

Giving Bella his sideways smile, Jasper said, "Bella you have been there for me when I felt abandoned and didn't know there was light at the end of the tunnel, but there was and that light was you. You gave me the drive and desire to be more than what I thought I was, or what others thought me to be. You love me unconditionally and it is through that I know that I can do anything, be anything, and accomplish anything. I always felt a pull towards you, but I thought it was just because you were human and blood flowed through your veins, I know now that it was much more than that. You are my mate and my other half. I love you."

If Bella could have cried, she would have. Giving a small squeeze to his hands, she beamed at him. If she didn't know she was loved before, she knew it now.

"Bella, if you will," Carlisle smiled at the bride.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Jasper, I didn't know what it really meant to love someone until I loved you. I thought I loved before, but I know now that it was not the kind of love that I could spend eternity with. That is the love I have for you. You say that I was the light at the end of your tunnel, but you were my light also. I always knew that I was safe because you were there to cherish me and protect me. I knew you would keep the evil monsters away from me and never doubted your ability. You are my other half and I know I could not go through this life without you by my side, and I know that I won't have to. I fall in love with you over and over again each day. I love you."

Everyone was smiling at the heartfelt words exchanged by the couple. They knew that Bella and Jasper meant everything they said to each other, and no one could doubt them.

"Jasper, do you take Isabella as your wife?" Carlisle asked.

"I do," replied Jasper.

"Then please repeat after me. I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan…" Carlisle smiled at his son.

Jasper looked at Bella and repeated, "I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part." They had previously decided to forgo saying the sickness and health part.

Carlisle turned to Bella and asked, "Do you take Jasper to be your husband?"

"I do," Bella said quietly and Carlisle asked her to repeat after him. She looked at Jasper and let him see and feel all of the love she held for him and said, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part."

Carlisle pulled out the rings that he was holding for the couple and said, "The rings are a symbol of the love that Bella and Jasper have for one another. Jasper, take the ring and place it on Bella's finger."

Sliding the ring on Bella's finger, Jasper kissed where it's new home on her hand and said, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honor, and all my worldly possessions with thee I share."

Giving Bella Jasper's ring, Carlisle said, "Bella take this ring and place this ring on Jasper's finger."

Bella slipped the ring onto Jasper and kissed his hand much like Jasper had just done for her, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honor, and all my worldly possessions with thee I share."

Carlisle had never felt more proud or happy for Jasper than he did at that moment. He knew that his son really loved the girl he was pledging himself to and that she returned the love, and Carlisle could not be more joyful for the couple as he stated, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He watched as Jasper had his lips on Bella a second later, and quiet laughs could be heard from the others. When the couple broke their kiss, Carlisle said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Congratulations and ecstatic cries filled the air around the couple. They were finally married, but more importantly, they were together and that is what mattered to them. Bella and Jasper accepted the well wishes of their family before Jasper swept Bella up in his arms and spun her around. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders holding on. When he stopped he leaned down and gave her a kiss before saying, "You mine from now on Mrs. Whitlock, no getting away now."

Bella smirked, "It is a good thing I don't want to get away. Just think… you have to put up with me for the rest of our very long lives."

"Oh I think I can deal with that," Jasper chuckled and leaned down for one more kiss to seal the deal.


	48. Epilogue

**A/N: Normally, this story would not be updated for a few more days so that I could work on some of my other stories, but the epilogue that I wanted to write kept swirling around in my head and I was more focused on this story than my other Jasper/Bella story, Wedding Day Jitters. So for my readers of that story… I will get that one updated this weekend. It is bitter sweet that I must put this story to bed since it was my first twilight story and I have enjoyed writing it a lot. However, now that it is done, I can write other Twilight stories. I currently have Wedding Day Jitters (don't let the title fool you, it is so much more than that. LOL), but I also have some other ideas for Bella/Jasper. If you have a pairing you would like to see, please let me know in either the review or by PM. Thank you everyone for sticking with this story and reviewing/favoring/alerting it. I will see you with the next one! Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Two years ago to the day Jasper and Bella said their first set of I do's, and today they would be saying their second set in front of all of their friends and family. Today Bella's father would get to walk his little girl down the aisle to the man of her dreams, and her mother would get to give her baby the speech all mother's think they need to give their daughters on their wedding day.

As Bella listened to her mother talk about the joys of marriage, she almost laughed… almost. She thought it was sweet that her mother was giving her the marriage and husband speech, although she did cringe a bit when it came to the part about having babies. That wasn't going to happen, and she wasn't sad about it. She was happy with Jasper in her life, and the last two years as his wife had been some of the best so far. Of course, no one outside of the Cullen family (well and the Denali) knew that Bella and Jasper were already married. So instead of laughing at what her mother was saying and telling Renee that she already knew everything first hand, she went with it and listened as her mother spoke to her. Bella listened on as Renee started to tear up, and when she was about to break completely, Bella gave her a gentle hug making sure she didn't squeeze too hard and that she didn't touch her for too long lest Renee feel the cold.

Alice had handed Renee a handkerchief just as she started to tear up, and as the mother of the bride watched her little girl get ready for her wedding, she couldn't help but take a stroll down memory lane. Renee could remember everything from Bella's life: the day she was born, the day she rode her first bike, and then when she called Renee up to tell her that she as getting married. She remembered all of the big events like that, but she also remembered everything in between. Her baby was no longer a baby. She was now a full grown woman who was about to become a wife. Just when she thought the tears were done, she started to cry some more.

"Hello?" Charlie called out as he made his way up the stairs. He wasn't sure where he was going; he was only told that the women were upstairs. Did anyone realize how many rooms were upstairs, and what level was he supposed to be on anyway?

"Hi Charlie, everyone is up here," Rosalie called down to Bella's father and met him at the top of the stairs.

Looking grateful for the guidance, Charlie raced up the remaining stairs and then followed Rose to the bridal room. When he saw Bella sitting there as Alice put the final touches on her hair, he wanted to cry. Gone was the little girl that ran around in pig tails and didn't always care if she got dirty; sitting before him was a young woman and she was absolutely beautiful. Clearing his throat, Charlie whispered, "You look radiant Bells."

"Thanks dad!" Bella beamed. She was happy that she could do this for him since she wouldn't be able to be around him forever. This was something she could gift to both of her parents today to hold them through the years.

"Did you bring the thing?" Renee muttered to Charlie.

"Huh? Oh yah I did!" Charlie stated as he seemed to snap out of a trans. Opening up the velvet box he carried in his hand, he presented his daughter was a beautiful antique comb that had diamonds and sapphires along the top of it. The comb itself was silver and seemed to sparkle in the light of the room. "Bella this is for you from both of us. It was your grandmother Swan's. Your mother and I added the sapphires. This should cover your old, blue, and new," Charlie said softly. He couldn't get over how much time had passed in Bella's life. Yesterday he was changing diapers and today he was going to walk her down the aisle.

Bella gasped at the beautiful gift they were handing over to her, "Thank you both so much for everything." Gently lifting the comb from the jewelry box, she handed it to her mother in silent askance that Renee be the one to put the final touch on her hair.

Once Renee put the comb in Bella's hair, she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I am so proud of you, and Jasper is a wonderful man. I am glad you found someone that could love you unconditionally and makes you happy."

Finding her mother's eyes in the mirror, Bella said, "Thanks mom."

Leaning over and giving the side of Bella's head a kiss, Charlie smiled, "I will see you downstairs when you are ready. If you want to make a run for it though, I can have my cruiser waiting out front."

"I think I am good dad. I am ready to walk down that aisle," Bella laughed and silently added, "_again."_

"Well then downstairs it is," Charlie said as he turned and started his trek back to the first floor. He was ecstatic that Jasper was going to be his son in law, and had no problems with the man his daughter chose to marry; happy that it wasn't Edward. Although after seeing Edward before he started his ascent up the stairs, he could tell the young man was happy with his new wife and knew without a shadow of a doubt, Edward and Bella would not have been happy together. There was something in Edward's eyes as he had looked down at his wife that had been missing every time he looked at Bella. "_Yes, it is a good thing those two did not stay together. Jasper does something for her that no one else ever could," _Charlie thought to himself.

Back upstairs Alice asked Bella, "How are your contacts holding up?" The question had been spoken so quietly that Renee could not hear her with human hearing.

"Good, but I think I should change them before I walk down the aisle," Bella responded just as softly.

"Ok. We will get your dress on and then your mom can make her way downstairs," Alice whispered as she moved towards the dress that was hanging up on the closet door. Speaking up so that everyone in the room could hear, Alice exclaimed, "I think we are ready for your dress."

Renee ran to help Alice with the wedding dress, and between Alice, Renee, and Rosalie, Bella was soon completely attired for her big day. The only things left to put on were her shoes and veil.

Alice had convinced Bella that she needed a different wedding dress for her second wedding, and thus Bella was able to pick out her own dress this time around. It was an ivory embroidered lace dress with a sweetheart neck line, A-line silhouette, and it was strapless. The only thing that added that extra bit of pizzazz to the dress was a jeweled belt that was tied around the waist. Bella refused to wear a pair of heals that although would not really bother her balance, she would feel more comfortable without and instead chose to wear the boots from her first wedding. Since the gown was floor length, no one would see her foot attire and if they did, she really didn't care.

Sniffling behind Bella alerted her to the fact that her mother was crying again. Turning around, she sent her mom a smile and said, "What do you think?"

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Renee wept joyously.

"I love you mom," Bella whispered.

"I love you too," Renee said as she kissed her daughter's cheek gently. Noticing it was a bit chilled, she silently wondered if there was a draft in the room, but decided to ignore it for now since they would be leaving the room shortly. "I will let you finish getting ready and I will be downstairs."

When Renee was gone, Rosalie said, "Here is the new pair of contacts. I will make sure that I have a couple of pairs waiting for you in here so that you can run up here and change them out as needed."

"Thanks Rose. I am going to be so happy when I don't have to wear these things though. I love seeing my parents, I hate these contacts," Bella grumbled.

"Well you will be gone on your second honeymoon soon enough," Rose joked.

"True and I cannot wait!" Bella exclaimed.

The three women laughed with each other until they heard someone clear his throat. All three turned to see Edward with his mate at his side. "We just wanted to say congratulations before the festivities started," Edward smiled at Bella fondly, "You look exquisite and I think Jasper is going to like it."

"Thank you Edward. I was glad you were able to make this one since you missed the last one by just that much," Bella winked. It was an ongoing joke with the family right now since Edward showed up to the wedding a day late bringing with him a female vampire, his mate. He had met her when he was making his way through western Canada. She had been a vegetarian, but a nomad. She just didn't believe in killing humans and fit right in with the Cullen clan. Her name was Hope, which was a fitting name in Edward's book since hope is what she gave him. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders, she had the topaz eyes that all vegetarians had, and snow white hair. She had been 18 when she had been changed back in 1901 and understood Edward like no one else ever did. They were the perfect match and six months ago, had their own wedding service.

"I know that you and Jasper have already been through this, but congratulations," Hope smiled at her adopted sister-in-law. She had gone from having nobody to having a huge family, and although at first it had felt awkward to be around so many people/vampires, now it just felt homey and natural.

Smiling at Hope, Bella chuckled, "Thanks. Our last wedding was so small; I don't think I ever got nervous. Today feels like I am putting on a complete stage production on Broadway."

"Ok you two, you can see her after the ceremony. She has to change her contacts and then put on her shoes," Alice giggled ushering the newest couple out of the room. When they were gone, she turned to Bella and pointed to the bathroom, "Contact's now."

Bella laughed at her best friend and saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

"She has been with Jazz too long," Rose joked.

From the bathroom, both Rose and Alice heard Bella say, "Not nearly long enough." After she put in a fresh pair of contacts, Bella stepped out of the bathroom and put on the boots. Then Rose and Alice helped her with her veil. She was ready for her wedding.

Jasper waited for his bride at the end of the aisle under an archway of roses and ivy. The wedding was happening in the backyard of their old home in Forks towards sunset. Alice had everything timed perfectly and he trusted her to plan the wedding down to the last second. Although it felt good to see their friends from Forks again, this wedding was really for Renee and Charlie. It was a gift from him and Bella to them. Looking around the crowd, he spotted Michael seated with Edward and Hope; all three looked like they were excited for him and Bella. Everyone that had come seemed genuinely happy for the couple: their friends from forks, family on both sides (vampire and human), and even some of the wolf pack. Jasper couldn't wait to see his wife.

Music started and that meant that the service had begun. After Carlisle escorted Esme to her seat, and Emmett had escorted Renee, both of them took their places next to Jasper to stand at his side. The bride's attendants came in next and then it was the moment that Jasper had been anticipating, it was time for Bella to make her appearance. As she stepped out of the house with her father by her side, Jasper was awestruck once again by how beautiful she was. It was the same reaction he had on their first wedding day and every day since. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

As soon as Bella saw Jasper, a sense of déjà vu overtook her. She could remember walking down the aisle towards him two years ago, but she had been on Emmett's arm at the time. Although today was a renewing of their vow for the sake of their friends and family, it was just as special to her because today her father was giving her away. It was perfect once again.

When they approached the arch and Charlie placed Bella's hand in Jasper's, tears started forming in his eyes again. Knowing that you were giving away your little girl at her wedding was different than actually doing it. It was a bitter/sweet moment, but one that he would cherish the rest of his life. With his part of the ceremony done, Charlie walked to his seat next to Renee and Phil, watching as his daughter said her vows and became a married woman.

Bella and Jasper exchanged a modified version of the vows they exchanged before. It wouldn't do to talk about blood and vampires in the vows on this day.

Smiling down at the woman that had become part of his very being, Jasper said, "Bella you have been there for me when I felt abandoned and didn't know there was light at the end of the tunnel, but there was, and that light was you. You gave me the drive and desire to be more than what I thought I was, or what others thought me to be. You love me unconditionally and it is through that I know that I can do anything, be anything, and accomplish anything. I always felt a pull towards you and it is because you are my other half. I love you."

Just as she was the first time she heard his self-written vows, Bella as moved beyond words. When it was her turn to speak she stated, "Jasper, I didn't know what it really meant to love someone until I loved you. You say that I was the light at the end of your tunnel, but you were my light also. I always knew that I was safe because you were there to cherish me and protect me. I know you will be at my side no matter what trials and tribulations we face, and we will face them together. You give me a drive I never had before. I love you."

The crowd that was gathered could see the love the couple held for each other. They could hear it in the words that were spoken from the heart, and they could feel it in the air surrounding them. It almost felt like the love was swirling in the air. As the wedding continued, everyone watched as the couple exchanged the traditional vows and rings, and then as they shared their "first" kiss as husband and wife.

Walking back down the aisle, Bella looked at her husband and said softly, "You may want to tone down the love vibes."

"Huh?" Jasper asked and realized that he was projecting the love onto the crowd.

Bella started to laugh and leaned up to give her southern gentleman one last kiss, "Now that is something I will definitely remember about our wedding for years to come."

Rolling his eyes, he gave her waist a little squeeze where his arm was wrapped around her and smirked, "I can't help it if you make me overflow with emotion." Giving her a wink, he started to chuckle himself. Yes, today would be a day they would remember throughout their years together, and this wedding was just as perfect as their first. Leaning down and giving her another kiss, he declared in a hushed voice only she could hear, "I love you Isabella Marie Whitlock and you are the best thing that ever happened to me."


End file.
